


Avengers Oneshots Archive

by Gegeelle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 105,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gegeelle/pseuds/Gegeelle
Summary: link to original work- https://www.wattpad.com/story/157394687-avengers-oneshots-and-smut-finishedarchive for book-Book started- August 3rd 2018ended- June 9,2020Character I do-Bucky barnesSteve RodgersClint BartonBruce bannerTony starkNatasha RomanoffWanda MaximoffPietro MaximoffPeter Parker
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. Bucky Barnes-shot

Edited- 3-28-19  
Your POV-

I clenched the right side of my abdomen and sat under a desk. It was supposed to be a simple job...get the plans from a group of people and leave...I was shot in my abdomen and waited for the flashdrive to get information . I heard gun shots from another place in the building. I was with Tony,Clint,Natasha, and Sam. The plan was let the one with hacker ability's go get the plans from the computer and leave...but we got ambushed by a group of people who we are still fighting. I checked the loading progress and it was all downloaded. I took the drive out and stuffed it in my pocket and peaked over the desk. If I wanted to get out I would need to go down 3 floors, but with how I was bleeding, that was barely possible. I held my side and called for help.  
"We need to get going before I bleed the fuck out." I said  
"What do you mean?" Tony responded.  
"I'm somewhat heavily blessing form my abdomen, probably 3-5 shots." I said  
"Ok I'm coming, you're still at the desk right?" He asked.  
"Ya." I said and winced in pain. I was trying to calm down and slow my heart rate to stop the bleeding as much as possible but that wasn't happening.

I soon heard tony enter the room and saw him. I got out from under the desk and stood up.  
"We need to get you back." He said  
"No shit." I said,"and quickly because I think I'm going to-" I collapsed on the ground.

Tony-

I caught (y/n) before she fell in the ground. I picked her up and the rest of the people came.  
"What the fuck happened?" Natasha asked  
"I'll explain later but now im heading to the tower." I said and ran to the closets balcony and took off.  
I soon made it to the tower landing in one of the balconies there. She was still breathing which I was glad about.   
"What happened?" I heard Bruce ask.  
"I'll explain a lot more later but she just collapsed while talking to me." I said and got into the elevator and went to the medical level. The doors opened and they got a stretcher immediately.  
"What the hell?" Cho asked (I forget her name and I don't even think that's her last name)  
"We were on a mission to just get information and plans and we got ambushed. Make sure she has the flashdrive in one of her pockets." She asked checked in the small picked in her suit.  
"You're gonna want this." She said I got out of my suit and grabbed the drive,"I'll get you when the surgery is done."  
"Thank you." I said and she left to join the other surgeons. I took the elevator down to the main floor and sent my suit back.  
"You have some explaining to do." I heard Bucky say.  
"We got ambushed on the job by people that shouldn't of been there. She was getting the plans and I'm guessing she got shot while doing it." I said.  
"She alive though right?" He asked  
"She's breathing but in critical condition." I said,"but don't worry, she's a fighter, and you should know that."   
"I know she is." He said.  
"Hey what's happening?" Steve said as he entered the room,"I'm guess it's (y/n)?"  
"Yup." I said.  
"Oh god what happened?"steve asked and Bucky walked out,"I'm guessing it's bad?"  
"Sorta." I said and explained what happened.  
"Wow and she even got the plans." He said.  
"You should probably go comfort your 100 year old friend." I said.  
"I already planned on it." He said and walked away.

3 days later-  
Your POV-

I woke in the medical ward, I sat up and felt a sharp pain in my abdomen.  
"Shit." I muttered and noticed an iv in my left arm. I heard a door open and looked at the one that walked in, it was Cho,"hey can I get this iv out of me?"  
"That's Just What I was coming in for." She said and walked over to me. She cut off the flow from the bag to the iv, took off the tape and took it out of my arm.  
"Can I leave?" I asked  
"You've been out for 3 days, I will let you go but take it easy, I wouldn't do any, and I mean ANY missions." She said  
"I think the lung incident was worse with time but okay." I said.  
"Your solider dripped you off some clothes." She said pointing to a chair with clothes in it and she walked out. I got off of the bed and walked over to the clothes. It was one of his shirts and pair of my shorts. I took of the hospital gown and threw on the clothes., I lifted my shirt and looked at the bandage on multiple spots of my right abdomen. I lower the shirt and threw my hair into a ponytail and walked out. I made it to the elevator and pressed the down button and it opened and there stood tony.  
"Hey your awake." He said.  
"Ya." I said and we hugged,"Let me guess you saved my dumb ass after I collapsed?"  
"Yup, like always." He said and I punched him in the arm.  
"Screw you." I said and we entered the elevator.  
"James is worried." He said.  
"I thought so." I smiled and we soon reached the living area floor, we exited the elevator and I saw everyone.  
"Lady (y/n) is awake." Thor said.  
"Hey trouble." Natasha said and we hugged.  
"You should go get your solider." Tony laughed and I left. I soon made it to my room and entered it. He was sitting in the edge of the bed.  
"Hey." I said and he looked up at me.  
"Hey doll." He smiled and stood up and walked over to me and hugged me.  
"Sorry for worrying you." I said snd we parted.  
"I'm just glad your alive." He said and we kissed. I hugged him again and rested my head on his chest.  
"You are trouble." He laughed and I looked up at him.  
"That's What Natasha said." I said and he laughed.  
"I love you." He said  
"I love you t-" we were cut off my the door being opened,"can I help you?"  
"Oh, we're going to a bar..." tony said and he smirked,"Have fun you two."  
"Screw you." I said and he left.  
"You need to rest so that's not happening but..." he trailed off and kissed me,"but we can do the other parts."  
"Oh my god." I laughed and kissed him.

Tony-

"Let me guess you just barged into their room?" Bruce asked  
"Ya." I said,"they're going to have fun I'm gonna guess."  
"Tony!" Steve yelled  
"What it's true." I said.  
"Jesus fuck, tony." He replied.  
"Language!" I mocked him.


	2. Bucky Barnes- reunited

edited-3-31-19  
I've added lines and some more detail and changed how some parts went   
Blood trigger maybe!

Your POV-  
1932-

"Steve, you're a dumbass. You can't always get into a fight." I said, my boyfriends arm wrapped around my waist as I looked at Steve.  
"How much times are you going to tell me that?" He asked and I laughed.  
"Until you stop being the kid from Brooklyn that's gets into fights in every alley." I said,"it's dumb and one day it's going to happen at the wrong time and place....with the wrong person steve, I don't want you to-"  
"Lay off of him, doll. Nothing we say is going to get into this punks thick skull." Bucky said.  
"I've realized." I laughed.

1948-

I heard a knock at my apartment door. I looked through the peep hole. there stood 5 men all in black suits. I opened it slightly.  
"Can I help you?" I asked  
"Yes May we come in? We need to speak with you." A man said,"it's about Sergeant James barnes."  
"I-uh of course." I opened it all the way and moved so they could walk in. I closed the door and looked at him.  
"I have terrible news, Ms.(l/n)." He said  
"About what?" I asked  
"About What you just did, get her." He said and 2 men grabbed me.  
"You're making a big mistake." I said.  
"And so did you." He said snd another one of his men walked behind me, I felt a needle go into my neck, and then it all went black.

I later woke up in a metal tube, with a single window. I saw the man that I spoke to stand outside, a sinister smirk placed on his face.  
"You've woken up." He said.  
"Get me out of this." I commanded.  
"Not a chance, sweetheart." He said.  
"Don't call me sweetheart." I said and he rolled his eyes.  
"Turn it on." He said and cold air blew into the structure, I put my hand on the window.  
"Let me go!" I yelled and he walked away,"SOMEBODY!" The window started to ice up and so did around me,"this is how I die."  
  
  
  


Now-  
2018-

"Enough stalling stark, let's get in there." I said, my voice slightly muffled by my mask.  
"Who's the one running this?"'He asked  
"Definitely not your a-" Steve cut me off.  
"Tony, everyone is ready, let's get in there." Steve said.  
"Natasha and Clint you guys know where your going to get in?" He asked  
"The less talking you do the less time they'll have to get agents ready, so shut up and let's go." Clint said.  
"Let's get in there!" Tony yelled and blasted down the door.  
"Let's get to the holding area, check for anyone cause these people are fucked up." I said.  
"Are you sure?" Steve asked shooting at some agents and I started to shoot.  
"Why the hell do you think I'm here? For a tea party?" I asked,"I'm here to kill some of these heartless assholes." I shout down some more agents, blood spilled on the floor and bits in the wall. We progressed further down the hallways, agents and guards shooting at us,"that door is where we need to get to." I pointed to a large double door down the hall, we've already gone down 5 short but long hallways and now just made it to where we needed. With a couple more shots from agents and us, we were able to make it down. The infamous orange cell 23 in a line with others,"the cryno freezing area is where to check, you check these and I'll go there."  
"Got it." He said. This place was terrible, what happened here was done by heartless assholes who were greedy for power. I got to the area I needed and saw 4 of the "cells" only one of them was in use, how I knew? You can see the frost in the window, unlike the others you can see into it, a folder rested on a table next to it, I opened it,'all in Russian'  
"Hey, Steve." I called and heard him walking over here.  
"What is it?" He asked  
"We have a person." I said.  
"Let's get her out." He said.  
"What if it's another one of their weapons? Once it wakes up it's going to wait for orders to kill or destroy." I said.  
"Does it matter?" He asked,"no, no it doesn't. Now I'm getting this person out." He pressed a button on the cell and it opened cold air blew out of the cell and he grabbed the lady that laid in it.  
"Let's go before somebody comes out yelling in Russian the words I don't want to hear." I said and walked away, I looked back and he was carrying the lady bridal style,'oh we're going to regret this, so badly when our blood is spilled on the floor.' I walked up the stairs and opened the door, he walked through it and I followed behind him.  
  


Your POV-

I opened my eyes and jolted up...I was in a bed, I tore the covers off of He and stood up.  
"Relax you're fine." A man said, he had dark brown hair and a blue glowing heart,"I'm Tony Stark." I didn't answer, that's the best thing to do instead of giving them what they want,"can you give me a name?" I shook my head and he sighed.  
"Don't speak that's fine.well,one of our friends translated your file, ms.(l/n)."He said  
"File?" I asked,"about what?"  
"Just simple information, where you came from, name,date of birth, and more." He said,"the main part we focused on was about a certain serum."  
"You think I'm a weapon don't you?" I asked sitting on the edge of the bed."You are completely wrong, I'm not brainwashed, I haven't killed anyone, and I've been frozen since 1948."  
"She speaks, well, (y/n) it's 2018."He said  
"70 years. Oh wow, and it all happened because i let 5 men in my house." I said.  
"Why did you let them in?" He asked  
"Because they said they needed to talk...they were sent by the military or so I thought, they said they had news about my boyfriend." I said.  
"Whats the boyfriends name?"He asked  
"I'm not telling you that, you're insane to think I trust you." I said.  
"Listen, 2 people on my team just saved you from a hydra base, the least you can do is tell me who they are." He said.  
" Sergeant James Barnes." I said.  
"See that wasn't hard how was it?" He asked,"we are in downtown Manhattan, you grew up in Brooklyn, so take a look outside and see what downtown looks like, later I'll have one of my friends take you to Brooklyn and see how much has changed." I walked over to the window on the wall, I looked out and saw a lot has changed.  
"I prefer the 40s." I laughed.  
"Come on, let me show you the team." He said and we walked out of the room.  
"You're a stark?" I asked  
"Son to the great Howard stark himself." He said.  
"I have to be honest, Hes not all that great." I said  
"Finally someone agrees." He laughed and we entered a living area.  
"Another one to add to our collection." A man with short dirty blonde hair said," I'm Clint Barton, they call me Hawkeye."  
"black widow." A girl with short blonde hair said.  
"Here are the 2 that helped translate your file." Tony said pointing a girl with long red hair and a man with blonde spiky hair.  
"Hey I'm Pietro Maximoff." The blonde darted over like a bullet,"they call me quicksilver."  
"Not in buildings, I'm Wanda Maximoff Pietros twin, scarlet witch." She said and I shake her hand.  
"I'm vision." A man said he had a gem in his head.  
"Sam Wilson, in the falcon." I man waved from the couch.  
"Bruce banner." A man in a button down and and I shook his hand.  
"Wheres the 2 old men?" Tony asked  
"We're right here." I heard a man say walking down the hall.  
"Just in time." He laughed,"this is (y/n) (l/n), you might remember her."  
"I sure do, I'm Steve Rodgers, i didn't die in an alley."Steve laughed and I hugged him.  
"Holy shit...you're tall." I said, I honestly forgot how tall he was.  
"You got shorter." He laughed,"wow, I can believe how much you've changed."  
"Ya, you two, you don't look like a bobble head anymore." I laughed.  
"Let's be glad, he can finally throw a punch." A man with shoulder length hair said, he had a metal hand...fuck that's hot ,"Wow, doll you've changed." I hugged him, my head rested on his chest.  
"Aww." I heard Sam laugh.  
"Who wants shawarma?" Tony asked  
"Can you shut up? We are watching two people be reunited after...fucking forever." I heard Clint say.  
"Shit, wow." I smiled and looked at him.  
"What?" He smiled.  
"I'm just surprised, Geez I can't get over how much you both changed. Steve doesn't look like a bobble head and James you look even better." I said.  
"That's his new name." Clint laughed.  
"Can we go get shawarma?" Tony asked.  
"Of course." I smiled.   
"Finally, you 3 can eat and talk." He said.  
"It might only be those two." Steve said  
"Why?" Pietro asked  
"They're dating, they both have been since 23'." Steve said.  
"That's why you never got a girlfriend." Clint said.  
"Geez you're fucking loyal." Tony said.  
"Language." Steve said, buckys arm wrapped around my waist, and I smiled.  
"God, I love you." I said.  
"That's a first in 70 years." He laughed.  
"Oh fuck you." I laughed and he kissed me.  
"Language." Steve said.  
"One more time bobble head. I dare you." I said.  
"This girl met him because she beat him up in an alley way when they were kids." Bucky said  
"Not my proudest moment." Steve laughed.  
"Shut it, you had a girl on top of you for the first time... and probably the only time." I smiled innocently.  
"Tell is more stories over shawarma, now let's go." Tony said and we all left. The rest of the day was filled with getting to know the team and getting accustomed with how New York was.

Extra/

Your POV-

We sat at the tables in the shawarma joint, I sat in between Steve and Bucky.  
"So then, Bucky and I find Steve right before he's about to be punched in the jaw, the man stops when we notices who is behind him and runs off, and it was so strange to be walking around town and hear your friend in an alley getting beat up and trying to fight this kid." I said.  
"That's one strange date." Bruce laughed.  
"It was all good at the end, Steve went home and we went back to my place." I said and tony smirked,"that's exactly what happened."  
"Dear lord, Geez you two are just...wow." Wanda laughed.  
"Longest relationship in the world." Natasha said,"but finally another lady, do you know how to fight and shoot?"  
"My father taught me all I know, he was army and my brothers wrestled so they taught me." I said.  
"Did your brothers ever fight Bucky?" Sam asked  
"They never tried, mostly because my title was sergeant James barnes." Bucky said,"plus they were good kids."  
"They fought Steve once." I said.  
"I'm not surprised." Clint said.


	3. Nucky Barnes- reunited

edited-3-31-19  
I've added lines and some more detail and changed how some parts went   
Blood trigger maybe!

Your POV-  
1932-

"Steve, you're a dumbass. You can't always get into a fight." I said, my boyfriends arm wrapped around my waist as I looked at Steve.  
"How much times are you going to tell me that?" He asked and I laughed.  
"Until you stop being the kid from Brooklyn that's gets into fights in every alley." I said,"it's dumb and one day it's going to happen at the wrong time and place....with the wrong person steve, I don't want you to-"  
"Lay off of him, doll. Nothing we say is going to get into this punks thick skull." Bucky said.  
"I've realized." I laughed.

1948-

I heard a knock at my apartment door. I looked through the peep hole. there stood 5 men all in black suits. I opened it slightly.  
"Can I help you?" I asked  
"Yes May we come in? We need to speak with you." A man said,"it's about Sergeant James barnes."  
"I-uh of course." I opened it all the way and moved so they could walk in. I closed the door and looked at him.  
"I have terrible news, Ms.(l/n)." He said  
"About what?" I asked  
"About What you just did, get her." He said and 2 men grabbed me.  
"You're making a big mistake." I said.  
"And so did you." He said snd another one of his men walked behind me, I felt a needle go into my neck, and then it all went black.

I later woke up in a metal tube, with a single window. I saw the man that I spoke to stand outside, a sinister smirk placed on his face.  
"You've woken up." He said.  
"Get me out of this." I commanded.  
"Not a chance, sweetheart." He said.  
"Don't call me sweetheart." I said and he rolled his eyes.  
"Turn it on." He said and cold air blew into the structure, I put my hand on the window.  
"Let me go!" I yelled and he walked away,"SOMEBODY!" The window started to ice up and so did around me,"this is how I die."  
  
  
  


Now-  
2018-

"Enough stalling stark, let's get in there." I said, my voice slightly muffled by my mask.  
"Who's the one running this?"'He asked  
"Definitely not your a-" Steve cut me off.  
"Tony, everyone is ready, let's get in there." Steve said.  
"Natasha and Clint you guys know where your going to get in?" He asked  
"The less talking you do the less time they'll have to get agents ready, so shut up and let's go." Clint said.  
"Let's get in there!" Tony yelled and blasted down the door.  
"Let's get to the holding area, check for anyone cause these people are fucked up." I said.  
"Are you sure?" Steve asked shooting at some agents and I started to shoot.  
"Why the hell do you think I'm here? For a tea party?" I asked,"I'm here to kill some of these heartless assholes." I shout down some more agents, blood spilled on the floor and bits in the wall. We progressed further down the hallways, agents and guards shooting at us,"that door is where we need to get to." I pointed to a large double door down the hall, we've already gone down 5 short but long hallways and now just made it to where we needed. With a couple more shots from agents and us, we were able to make it down. The infamous orange cell 23 in a line with others,"the cryno freezing area is where to check, you check these and I'll go there."  
"Got it." He said. This place was terrible, what happened here was done by heartless assholes who were greedy for power. I got to the area I needed and saw 4 of the "cells" only one of them was in use, how I knew? You can see the frost in the window, unlike the others you can see into it, a folder rested on a table next to it, I opened it,'all in Russian'  
"Hey, Steve." I called and heard him walking over here.  
"What is it?" He asked  
"We have a person." I said.  
"Let's get her out." He said.  
"What if it's another one of their weapons? Once it wakes up it's going to wait for orders to kill or destroy." I said.  
"Does it matter?" He asked,"no, no it doesn't. Now I'm getting this person out." He pressed a button on the cell and it opened cold air blew out of the cell and he grabbed the lady that laid in it.  
"Let's go before somebody comes out yelling in Russian the words I don't want to hear." I said and walked away, I looked back and he was carrying the lady bridal style,'oh we're going to regret this, so badly when our blood is spilled on the floor.' I walked up the stairs and opened the door, he walked through it and I followed behind him.  
  


Your POV-

I opened my eyes and jolted up...I was in a bed, I tore the covers off of He and stood up.  
"Relax you're fine." A man said, he had dark brown hair and a blue glowing heart,"I'm Tony Stark." I didn't answer, that's the best thing to do instead of giving them what they want,"can you give me a name?" I shook my head and he sighed.  
"Don't speak that's fine.well,one of our friends translated your file, ms.(l/n)."He said  
"File?" I asked,"about what?"  
"Just simple information, where you came from, name,date of birth, and more." He said,"the main part we focused on was about a certain serum."  
"You think I'm a weapon don't you?" I asked sitting on the edge of the bed."You are completely wrong, I'm not brainwashed, I haven't killed anyone, and I've been frozen since 1948."  
"She speaks, well, (y/n) it's 2018."He said  
"70 years. Oh wow, and it all happened because i let 5 men in my house." I said.  
"Why did you let them in?" He asked  
"Because they said they needed to talk...they were sent by the military or so I thought, they said they had news about my boyfriend." I said.  
"Whats the boyfriends name?"He asked  
"I'm not telling you that, you're insane to think I trust you." I said.  
"Listen, 2 people on my team just saved you from a hydra base, the least you can do is tell me who they are." He said.  
" Sergeant James Barnes." I said.  
"See that wasn't hard how was it?" He asked,"we are in downtown Manhattan, you grew up in Brooklyn, so take a look outside and see what downtown looks like, later I'll have one of my friends take you to Brooklyn and see how much has changed." I walked over to the window on the wall, I looked out and saw a lot has changed.  
"I prefer the 40s." I laughed.  
"Come on, let me show you the team." He said and we walked out of the room.  
"You're a stark?" I asked  
"Son to the great Howard stark himself." He said.  
"I have to be honest, Hes not all that great." I said  
"Finally someone agrees." He laughed and we entered a living area.  
"Another one to add to our collection." A man with short dirty blonde hair said," I'm Clint Barton, they call me Hawkeye."  
"black widow." A girl with short blonde hair said.  
"Here are the 2 that helped translate your file." Tony said pointing a girl with long red hair and a man with blonde spiky hair.  
"Hey I'm Pietro Maximoff." The blonde darted over like a bullet,"they call me quicksilver."  
"Not in buildings, I'm Wanda Maximoff Pietros twin, scarlet witch." She said and I shake her hand.  
"I'm vision." A man said he had a gem in his head.  
"Sam Wilson, in the falcon." I man waved from the couch.  
"Bruce banner." A man in a button down and and I shook his hand.  
"Wheres the 2 old men?" Tony asked  
"We're right here." I heard a man say walking down the hall.  
"Just in time." He laughed,"this is (y/n) (l/n), you might remember her."  
"I sure do, I'm Steve Rodgers, i didn't die in an alley."Steve laughed and I hugged him.  
"Holy shit...you're tall." I said, I honestly forgot how tall he was.  
"You got shorter." He laughed,"wow, I can believe how much you've changed."  
"Ya, you two, you don't look like a bobble head anymore." I laughed.  
"Let's be glad, he can finally throw a punch." A man with shoulder length hair said, he had a metal hand...fuck that's hot ,"Wow, doll you've changed." I hugged him, my head rested on his chest.  
"Aww." I heard Sam laugh.  
"Who wants shawarma?" Tony asked  
"Can you shut up? We are watching two people be reunited after...fucking forever." I heard Clint say.  
"Shit, wow." I smiled and looked at him.  
"What?" He smiled.  
"I'm just surprised, Geez I can't get over how much you both changed. Steve doesn't look like a bobble head and James you look even better." I said.  
"That's his new name." Clint laughed.  
"Can we go get shawarma?" Tony asked.  
"Of course." I smiled.   
"Finally, you 3 can eat and talk." He said.  
"It might only be those two." Steve said  
"Why?" Pietro asked  
"They're dating, they both have been since 23'." Steve said.  
"That's why you never got a girlfriend." Clint said.  
"Geez you're fucking loyal." Tony said.  
"Language." Steve said, buckys arm wrapped around my waist, and I smiled.  
"God, I love you." I said.  
"That's a first in 70 years." He laughed.  
"Oh fuck you." I laughed and he kissed me.  
"Language." Steve said.  
"One more time bobble head. I dare you." I said.  
"This girl met him because she beat him up in an alley way when they were kids." Bucky said  
"Not my proudest moment." Steve laughed.  
"Shut it, you had a girl on top of you for the first time... and probably the only time." I smiled innocently.  
"Tell is more stories over shawarma, now let's go." Tony said and we all left. The rest of the day was filled with getting to know the team and getting accustomed with how New York was.

Extra/

Your POV-

We sat at the tables in the shawarma joint, I sat in between Steve and Bucky.  
"So then, Bucky and I find Steve right before he's about to be punched in the jaw, the man stops when we notices who is behind him and runs off, and it was so strange to be walking around town and hear your friend in an alley getting beat up and trying to fight this kid." I said.  
"That's one strange date." Bruce laughed.  
"It was all good at the end, Steve went home and we went back to my place." I said and tony smirked,"that's exactly what happened."  
"Dear lord, Geez you two are just...wow." Wanda laughed.  
"Longest relationship in the world." Natasha said,"but finally another lady, do you know how to fight and shoot?"  
"My father taught me all I know, he was army and my brothers wrestled so they taught me." I said.  
"Did your brothers ever fight Bucky?" Sam asked  
"They never tried, mostly because my title was sergeant James barnes." Bucky said,"plus they were good kids."  
"They fought Steve once." I said.  
"I'm not surprised." Clint said.


	4. Tony Stark- dumbass

Edited-4-1-19  
Your POV-

I sat on the couch my two best friends on both sides of me.  
"Then go into his room and yell at him, or I can put an arrow in his eye...nobody would know." Clint said.  
"Or you can just go up there and knock on his door and be civil." I heard Steve say from across the room.  
"Or send in two master assassins." Natasha said.  
"I'm just going to go up to him room and talk with him, cause shit, he's going to end up killing him self with drinking so much." I said,"Clint let's go."  
"Why me?" He asked   
"Because you're not afraid to shoot him." I said and stood up and walked towards the elevator.  
"Fair enough." He said and walked towards me and we entered.  
"Jarvis, take us to the penthouse level. Take my gun." I said and gave him my pistol. It was easier to hide,"but only use it as a distraction...I don't want him hurt."  
"And you still show sympathy." He sighed.  
The doors soon opened and we exited the elevator. To be safe...tony being him and getting bored made a small walkway that entered into his room. How extra. I walked to the door, it was dead silent until I heard JARVIS' voice.  
"(y/n) tony isn't accepting visitors right now." I heard Him say.  
"Bullshit, unlock this god damn door or I will myself." I said.  
"Please lower you voice, it upsetting him." he replied.  
"Bullshit."I said and Typed in the passcode and I walked in and Clint stood by the door. Tony was holding a bottle of vodka, and looking out hold the large windows and on his bed. it was almost empty,"drink more of that and you'll die."   
"Leave." He said, and I looked back to Clint and he was holding the gun by his side. I walked closer to tony and he stood up.  
"give me the bottle." He just stared at me,"Anthony,give me the bottle."  
"Like hell im giving you it." He said, I backed up as he walked forward.  
"Anthony Edward Stark,give me the bottle." I said. He lifted the bottle lazily and threw it, for how drunk he was he still had a heck of a throw. I didn't realize it would actually hit my shoulder so I moved back and I gave the bottle The perfect chance to hit my shoulder. The glass embedded in my shoulder. I noticed a bottle of scotch on his nightstand,"Anthony,back up and sit down."   
"Why should I listen to you?!" He snapped back.  
"Because Anthony, I'm the only that can deal with your bullshit." I said as calmly as I could and ignoring the pain in my shoulder. I felt the blood drip off my finger.  
"I don't need you helping me. You're only doing because you-you want to." He said,sadness and disappointment ran in his tone.  
"I don't need to do shit." I put my right hand in his chest and pushed him back so I wasn't so close to the wall," I'm choosing to help your ass."  
"Just leave!" He raised him voice.  
" I can't leave him Incase he passes out." I muttered,"tony, look at me." He looked at me and I pushed him back more until he landed in his bed.  
"What are you doing?" He asked  
"Putting you right here." I said and walked over to the nightstand and grabbed the scotch and put it by the door.  
"You should probably go and get your shoulder check out." Clint said.  
"I will layer but now I need to watch him." I said and walked to a chair in his room and sat down.  
"Send Natasha up, we can watch him while you get your shoulder checked and everything, cause you're bleeding a lot." He said. I grabbed my phone from my front pocket on my jeans and texted Natasha.  
"She'll be up soon." I got up from the chair and walked away,"watch him."  
"Got it." He said as I walked out and saw the elevator doors open and it revealed Natasha.  
"Shit what the hell happened?" She asked  
"Tony threw a bottle of vodka at me." I said.  
"Go get that checked out." SHe said and walked past me and I got into the elevator and went to the medical floor.  
  


Later-

My shoulder had 10 stitches in it, and it was wrapped. I exited the medical area and went back up stairs and saw Natasha and Clint still there.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Clint asked  
"What I'm doing is watching tony." I said.  
"Are you sure?" Natasha asked  
"I've known him for years, I've seen him worse." I said and Clint handed me back my gun and I walked in and placed it on the counter. The door was closed and I heard tony snoring...that meant he was still alive luckily. He's been like this since his assistant and girlfriend left. I never liked her but he wanted her around so I never stepped in, it's his life and I know how much he loved her, but she didn't like that being iron man, took over his life. I walked over towards a chair close to his bed and sat on it.  
'I swear to god tony if it turns out you have alcohol poisoning, I'm going to find a way to bring you back and kill you myself.' I thought and looked out of the large windows,'how can he sleep with how much light is coming in here even at this time?' Cars passed by and their headlights made their way into the window and then passed and the stop light turning red,green, and yellow. I hugged my knees and looked back at him and then looked at the IHome one his nightstand, it read 12:37am,'time flew.' I leaned my head back on the chair and stared at the ceiling. 

Morning-

I didn't sleep that night, mostly worried that something might happen. The sun was rising and the streets were getting busier.  
"What the hell." I heard tony mutter, he obviously hasn't noticed me yet,"shit..." I heard him sit up on the bed and stand up.  
"You're a dumbass." I said Calmly.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked,"and what happened to your shoulder?"  
"You got heavily intoxicated and threw a vodka bottle at me, and I'm here because I needed to watch you Incase you stop breathing because with how much you drank, you could've gotten alcohol poisoning." I said.  
"Thanks." He said.  
"Get into a shower, I'll go get you something for your hangover." I said and got up from the chair and walked towards the door and then walked out. I made it to the elevator and it opened and I went down to the medical floor. On a desk I saw a bottle Motrin and a note that said for tony.   
"Oh my god." I laughed and grabbed it and went back upstairs. I walked back in and heard the shower running, I placed the bottle on the counter and grabbed a cup and filled it with water. I grabbed a sticky note and put it by the water and pills.

Tony,  
I stayed up all night watching your drunk ass. Don't talk to me the rest of the day as I plan on sleeping. You're a dumbass.  
(y/n).

I left the room and headed down to the living area.

Tony's POV-  
Later-

I took the elevator down stairs and the elevator doors opened and I walked in.  
"You're a dumbass tony." I heard Natasha say.  
"That's what (y/n) said." I said  
"Why is Mr.Stark a dumbass exactly?" I heard peter say.  
"Oh shit." I said.  
"Peter he's a dumbass because he just is. You don't need to know why just don't do what he does and don't do what he wouldn't do, just stay in that grey area, and everyone now has to call him dumbass." I heard (y/n) day over the intercom  
"Screw you." I laughed.


	5. Steve Rogers- safe

⚠️abusive relationship⚠️  
Not really a big fan with how this one turned out but that's okay.  
(this is a shit chapter like why did I write this?? Edited 4-1-19)  
Your POV-

I walked out of my house my boyfriend, Erik next to me. We soon got out of the apartments sight as we walked down the street.  
"Can you walk any faster?" He snapped at me.  
"S-Sorry." I said and walked a bit faster to get closer to him. My bag dangled in my hand and swung as we walked.   
"Get me some coffee." He said and pushed me into the cafe that we were in front of.

I looked around and waited in line, I looked out the window and he stood outside on his phone.   
"Hello what can I get you?" The barista asked  
"I'll get one dark roast and a ice coffee." I said and she nodded and I paid. As I turned I bumped into someone.  
"I'm so sorry." I said and I looked up,"oh hey."  
"Hey." Steve said and we hugged.  
"One dark roast and a ice coffee." The barista said and I grabbed them.  
"I should get going." I said.  
"I'll see you later." He said and I walked out.

I pushed the door open with my back and gave the dark roast to Erik, he took a sip of it spat it out.  
"You call this coffee?" He snapped. I wiped the little bits of coffee that got on my face off and he threw the coffee out and we continued to walk,"and what the hell are you doing hugging other men?!"  
"He's one of my friends so I'm aloud to hu-" he cut me off.  
"I don't care who the fuck He is, I don't care if he was the president of the United States, you don't hug other men." He said.  
"Sorry." I said and my phone started to ring, i picked it up,"Hello?"  
"Hey (y/n) do you think you could come in? We have to prep for a mission." I heard tony say over the phone.  
"Uh ya I can co-" I was cut off by Erik.  
"You're not going." He said.  
"Uh Actually I cant." I said,"sorry tony, but something popped up that I forgot about."  
"Hmm, Okay. It's fine do what you need to. I'll see you soon." He said and hung up.  
"I really have to go to that." I said   
"You're not though. That job of yours is bullshit anyways." He said.  
"I'm sorry that I'm an avenger but it's my JOB to go to mission preps." I said  
"I.don't. care." He said,"we're going back to the apartment." He waves for a taxi and it pulled over and we got in. I looked out the window and I felt my phone vibrate in my hand, I looked at it and saw a message from Wanda.

Scarlet bitch ❤️-  
𝐻𝑒𝓎! 𝒩𝒶𝓉 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝐼 𝓌𝒶𝓃𝓉𝑒𝒹 𝓉𝑜 𝓀𝓃𝑜𝓌 𝒾𝒻 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓌𝒶𝓃𝓉𝑒𝒹 𝓉𝑜 𝒸𝑜𝓂𝑒 𝓉𝑜 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒷𝒶𝓉 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝓊𝓈 𝓉𝑜𝓃𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉? 𝐻𝒶𝓃𝑔 𝑜𝓊𝓇,𝒹𝒶𝓃𝒸𝑒, 𝒹𝓇𝒾𝓃𝓀, 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝒶 𝒷𝒾𝓉 𝑜𝒻 𝒻𝓊𝓃!  
(Hey! Nat and I wanted to know if you wanted to come to the bar with us tonight? Hang out, dance, drink, and have a bit of fun!)

I looked at the message and turned off my phone. I already knew what the answer was going to be.  
"Who was it?" He asked.  
"My friend Wanda." I said.  
"What does she want?" He asked  
"Jesus, it's my life stop trying to barge into it." I muttered.  
"What did you just say?" He snapped at me.  
"I said stop trying to barge into my life." I said. The taxi dropped us off at our apartment and I paid the driver.

We made it to the apartment and Erik slammed the door.  
"Is that really how you're going to speak to me?!" He yelled and walked towards me and I backed up,"if you think that's how you speak to me, then you're dead wrong." He knocked over the lamp that was sitting next to the couch....it's ceramic base shattered to pieces.  
"Oh my god." I whispered,"I'm sorry!"  
"Sorry doesn't cut it!" He yelled and walked closer to me and soon my back was in the wall,"Sorry never cuts it and you should know that after how much you fuck up! Jeez everyday I'm dealing with the shit you do!"  
"You think you're the only one?! I'm dealing with more than you!" I yelled,"I'm the one that does everything here! I'm the one that deals with your bullshi-" I was cut off by his fist hitting my temple. I fell to the wood ground of our apartment and my knees slammed on it.  
"When will you learn?! That everything that happens is your fault!" He yelled and I stood up. My phone stayed to ring and he walked over to my bag and picked it up,"Hello? I'm sorry but she can't talk right now...I don't care if it important she can't talk right now." I held my head and blinked a couple times and he sat my phone down.  
"Who was it?" I asked.  
"One of you're friends." He said,"wanted to know if you wanted to spar." He walked closer to me,"tell me what that's about."  
"It's part of training." I said  
"I don't believe it. I believe it's a code for so you want to come to my place and hook up." He said.  
"Not at all!" I said,"quite the opposite actually."   
"You should learn to close your goddamn mouth when it's not needed." He said and grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me close to him,"do realize how much bullshit comes out of your mouth when it's not needed?" I couldn't speak, the words wouldn't come out,"Do you -slap- realize -slap- how much -slap- bullshit comes out of your mouth?!"  
"Y-yes." I said and he let go of me and I held my cheek where I was just slapped.  
"I need to get to work. Your ass doesn't leave this place got that?" He asked and grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him,"understand me? If your ass leaves this building, you'll never see the sun set of rise again." He grabbed his stuff that sat i the couch and looked at me,"I want this ugly lamp cleaned up before I get back." He walked out and I heard the door lock. I stood there in shook.  
"I need to get the fuck out of here..." I whispered to myself,"if I die that's even better." I walked towards my bag and grabbed it and headed to the bedroom we shared.   
I grabbed out a pair of jeans, a right tank top, and a hoodie. I walked into the bathroom and noticed the slap marks were a deep pink, and the punch was noticeable as it was already red and somewhat swelling. I put my hair down and it hung at the sides of my face. I took a deep breath in and walked out soon exiting the apartment with my stuff. I got to the parking garage and found my car. I unlocked it and got in, I put the key in the ignition and reversed out and made my way to the avengers tower.

Steve-

"It's not like her to miss out on training." Tony said.  
"I saw her this morning at the coffee shop down by her apartment, she was with her boyfriend." I said.  
"Hmm, still not like her though." He said.  
"I mean her boyfriend is a prick."I said.  
"I'm guessing you've seen a lot of pricks to know?" He laughed and I rolled my eyes.  
"Obviously." I said and we heard the door open to Tony's office area.  
"Hey sorry I'm late." I said.  
"Didn't something pop up?" Tony asked  
"I canceled it, it was just something stupid." She said.  
"Well Steve can tell you about the mission as you two train." Tony said.  
"Sounds good." I said and Steve walked out with me.  
"What really happened?" I asked  
"What do you mean?" She asked  
"What really happened cause I know nothing just popped up and you forgot." I sajd  
"It's nothing." She said,"just forget about it." Her phone started ringing,"hey babe." I could hear her boyfriend yelling,"I needed to get to work, it was important...I can't just drive out of here and leave...you can do that at your job but I'm the one that's risking my life...just shut up...ok shit sorry." She hung up the phone.  
"Wanna explain why he's pissed?" I asked  
"He's just mad that I left the house without telling him." She said."hes protective."  
"If you call that protectiveness then he's really messed up the way you think, (y/n)." I said.  
"Steve just stop I'm fine, I promise." She said.

Your POV-

"Steve just stop I'm fine, i promise." I said and we got out of the elevator at the gym part of the tower,"I mean we fights but what couple doesn't?"  
"(y/n)." I said and looked at her,"I was at the coffee shop this morning remember?"  
"Oh no." She said  
"That's not a normal couple fight when someone spits their coffee out and then he starts yelling at you." He said  
"Ok they're not normal fights..." I said.  
"You don't say." He said.  
"He told me that if I left the apartment I wouldn't see the sun set or rise again." I said.  
"That's a threat (y/n)." He said.  
"I know but...you know I've already tried to leave him." I said and sat down on one of the benches,"but I can't."  
"Why?" He asked  
"I don't know, I guess I'm afraid of what would happen." I said.  
"(y/n) look at me." He said and I looked at him," this man obviously wouldn't think twice to kill you."  
"I've realized." I said,"he threatens me everyday." I put my hair behind my ear and quickly put it back to the side of my face.  
"he hit you?" He asked and moved the hair back, and looked at the swelling on my temple and then looked at the other cheek, it wasn't bad just a slight pink but barely noticeable,"(y/n), you're not going home. Not alone at least."  
"Wait what?" I asked  
"You're not going back there while he's there. There's no way I'd let you." He said  
"Thank you." I said and hugged him.  
"You're safe with me." He said.


	6. bucky barnes- memories

so I'm writing another Bucky one. I'm sorry I tried not to but he's to perfect and he's amazing so if you don't like him don't read it.  
(Edited-4-3-19)

Your POV-

I sat in my bed holding my head, tears fogged up my eyes and faded as they fell, my crying muffled by my hand over my mouth to make it quieter even though the rooms were sound proof.   
I hated crying, it showed that Vöröss got into my head, It showed that I still remembered all those faces of people I killed before they bled out, and showed that I was weak.   
"Stop...just stop." I pleaded to nobody,"I don't want you anymore...why can't you just leave."I was shaking violently, this was a normal 2 am for me, a figure sat In front of me.  
"im не оставляющий в любое время скоро."(I'm not leaving Anytime soon) The person said.  
"Fuck off, Vöröss." I said.  
"Проект не должен показывать человеческие эмоции, я думал, что я сказал вам это."(A project shouldn't show human emotions, I thought I told you that.)He said and disappeared. I Laid down and put my hands on my face and took a long deep breath in and the exhaled and took my hands off my face and got out of my bed. I had a mirror in my room and I looked at my puffy red eyes and dead eyes stared back.   
I rolled my eyes and exited my room and walked down the long hall to the kitchen and living area. I sat on the couch, Tears still fogging my vision and then fading, Honestly I didn't know what to do, I needed to get out of my room,needed to get out of my head.  
  


Buckys POV-

I heard footsteps walk past my door. I was confused by who it was, and who would be up at this hour, but I couldn't argue I was up. I sat up from my bed and exited my room. I saw somebody sitting on the couch.  
"Hey." I said softly and walked towards them,"(y/n)?"  
"Het is allemaal mijn schuld. "(it's all my fault.) She whispered, she was shaking and holding her knees close to her chest.  
"It's not your fault." I said and I kneeled in front of her, I knew her past and she knew mine,"nothing so your fault."  
"But it is,, ik heb ze allemaal vermoord. (I killed them all.) She said and looked at me.  
"You has no choice, neither of us did." I said.  
"Ik wou dat hij me gedood had, echt."(I wish he would've just killed me.) She said, she was speaking Dutch.  
"Don't say that, (y/n)." I said and grabbed her hand,"Don't say that, you're here right now, for a reason."  
"But a terrible reason, buck." She whispered,"I don't want to remember their faces, their screams, fuck I don't want to remember anything " I got up and sat next to her.  
"You don't need to follow that reason, I was a weapon too, but (y/n) I'm not like that anymore, yes I still have memories but I don't follow what I was created to do, and you don't need to either." I said and she hugged me. I quickly returned it. her shaking slowed down a bit but she was still shaking badly and her breathing was rapid,"calm down, breath in and out slowly." Her breathing slowed down and her grip on me tighten.  
"Please don't leave me." She said,"at least not right now."  
"I won't." I said and I stayed like this for awhile and then noticed that she must've fell asleep. I got up carrying her towards my room, I leaned on the door and opened realizing I didn't close it so it locked. I closed it with my foot and laid her on the bed, I turned around and felt her grab my shirt.  
"Don't leave...please." She said softly.  
"I won't." I said and walked to the other side of the bed and laid next to her, and soon fell asleep.

Your POV-

I woke up in a bed that wasn't mine but then remembered what happened last night. My throat hurt from crying. I got up from the bed and walked out and left to my room, not wanting to be seen by the others. I opened the door to my room and looked in the mirror, my eyes didn't look as bad I thought but I still didn't want to be seen. I heard someone knock on door and it opened.  
"Hey." I saw Bucky with a mug.  
"Coffee?" I asked and grabbed it.  
"Ya." He smiled,"how are you feeling?"   
"My throat hurts, I feel like crap, and I feel bad that you had to see that." I said and sat on my bed and took a sip.  
"Don't feel bad, doll." He said.  
"Thank you, for not leaving me." I said and looked into his brown eyes.  
"I wouldn't of left even if I was called to do a mission." He said.  
"Thank you, again for everything." I said and smiled.  
"Now come on, let's join the rest of those idiots." He laughed.  
"Let's go join those idiots." I laughed and we exited my room,"you know if it wasn't for you, I probably would've been more of a emotional mess."  
"I think we both would." He said and wrapped his arm around me,"and trust me when I say this; I'm always here for you. If I'm asleep wake me up and tell me what's bothering you, Okay?"  
"I will." I said.  
"Kiss already." We heard tony say.  
"Tony!" Steve said and hit his arm.  
"What? They should just kiss, don't tell me you haven't notice anything happening between them both." He said  
"Kiss!" I heard Natasha yell.  
"I'm out." I said and walked away.  
"And I'm going with her." Bucky said.  
"HAVE FUN!" Tony yelled.


	7. Steve Rogers- starks sister

Edited 4-4-19  
Your POV-

I sat in the helicarrier next to Steve, I held onto his hand and leaned on his shoulder.  
"We're almost there, everyone be prepared." Tony said as he sat in the front next to Clint who was driving.  
"Calm down." Steve whispered to me.  
"I'm trying, but I don't know why I'm so nervous." I whispered back.  
"You're going to be with me, you're going to be fine,(y/n)." He said. I trusted him, I mean you should trust your boyfriend.  
"You okay (y/n)?" I heard tony ask me bad I looked up at him.  
"Ya I'm fine." I said and smiled at him.  
"We're here guys." Clint said and landed it. The mission was go in, and clear out agents so Clint and Natasha could get the plans...if you couldn't tell where we are...we're at a hydra base. I got out of the carrier and grabbed my Ak-47 off my back,love my job.  
"I'm going to blast the door down, Steve and (y/n) will go in after me,then Clint and Natasha will then go in and make their way to the files, and Sam and Bruce will stay here unless they are called for help." Tony said.  
"We already know the plan." I said and we saw agents exiting the building, he blasted a couple and Steve and I went it shooting at them, Steve hit an agent with him shield and knocked him out, I shot a couple soldiers down and we made it in. More agents and guards came out shooting, a couple bullets grazed my shoulder, which in completely normal.   
I heard tony blasting some, I heard more fall and heads being bashed by Steve's shield.  
"You guys go that way, I'll go the way the Clint and Natasha have to go." Tony said and went left and we went right. I looked at Steve and he gave me a reassuring smile and I opened the door and immediately shots were being fired,   
"Shit." I muttered and shot a more of them and realized I ran out of ammo, I reloaded as fast as I could, while I heard bullets hit Steve's shield and some of the agents fell, i shot more.  
"Do they ever end?" I heard Steve mutter over shots from the Guards.  
"Fuck it!" I yelled and just rapidly fired into the crowed of guards.   
Soon,and lots of wasted ammo later they were all down.  
"You're an idiot." He laughed,I rolled my eyes and smiled.  
"Got the job done though, didn't I?" I laughed,"now come on we still have a couple more hallways." We walked past all of the guards and some agents bodies on the ground. We turned right and saw a lot of doors,"im just waiting for people to pop out and be like 'gotcha bitch' but damn. how much doors do they need?"  
"with how much people are in these places, a lot, and theres probably more upstairs." he said

"Two people in the hall!" we heard someone yell and soon a wave of probably 10 or 15 guards popped out..,and not with pistols this time, they had ak's.  
"ah shit!" i yelled and started firing, i was getting hit a lot more now, i felt a bullet bury itself in my shoulder next to my collar bone, my thigh,and my abdomen.  
"we need to fall back." steve said.  
"we cant just fall back." i said over the loud shots from my gun and others, i shot some more and soon they were all down..except for one, that we didnt even know about. i felt a sharp pain in the middle of my back,i fell to the floor and all i saw was darkness.

steve-

(y/n) fell and hit her head on the floor and i saw from the entrance of the hallway we just came from was an agent, i shot him with my pistol and put my shield on my back and picked up (y/n).  
"oh shit." i muttered as i ran out of the hallway, i kicked the door open that we entered in and saw tony, clint, and natasha exiting the right entrance.  
"what the hell happened?" i heard tony say.  
"she got shot in the back and hit her head on the ground."i said.  
"come on lets go." he said and we all ran out of the building and to the carrier,"clint this carrier better be going as fast as it fucking can."  
"it damn sure will be." clint said and we soon made it to the carrier.  
  
  
  


Emergency ward-  
  
  


the only sound in (y/n)s room was the sound of the heart monitor, her chest rose a fell with every breath she took.  
"Just wake up." I whispered and I heard the door open.  
"Hey." I heard tony say.  
"Hey." I said.  
"I've never seen you this worried since you first saw Bucky again." He said.  
"You don't seem worried." I said.  
"I'm her older brother of course I'm worried, but I've learned to just not show it." He said,I rolled my eyes and leaned back into the chair,"is something happening?"  
"What do you mean?" I asked  
"Between you two." He said.  
"Why do you think that?" I asked  
"I mean you two never leave each other's sides, in every mission you two are together, you two train together. It's like you two are dating." He said.  
"What if we are?" I asked  
"It would bother be Obviously but I'd be fine with it." He said.  
"I don't believe you." I said.  
"No you're right I'd throw you off the roof." He said,"I'm kidding, But if you did break her heart then you would be getting thrown off of the roof...I'm going to guess you two are by how you reacted to that."  
"Spot on." I said  
"How long?" He asked  
"2 years." I said.  
"2 years?! What the fuck,Steve." He threw his hands in the air.  
"You don't notice anything do you?" I heard (y/n) mutter.  
"Obviously." I said   
"Can you two leave?" She asked and sat up and winced slightly.  
"Why?" Tony asked and she pointed to the dr that stood at the curtain.  
"It won't be for long. Just until I get everything checked and the stuff that has to be removed off of her." She said and we walked out.  
"Jesus 2 years?" Tony asked  
"Two years." I said,"you're oblivious, and everyone else knew."

Your POV-

I exited the ward in a tee shirt and leggings and went saw tony standing by the elevator.  
"Hey Big bro." I said,"aww are you sad cause your younger sister had a boyfriend?"  
"And for 2 years without me knowing." He said.  
"We tried to tell you, gave you so much hints but you're oblivious." I said.  
"I'll pay attention to hints closer now." He said and I hit him in the arm.  
"I don't want kids so don't worry." I said and thought,'he's gonna he pissed if Steve and I have kids.'  
"Im pissed at you." He said and I walked into the elevator.  
"Hey it's your fault you didn't notice." I said.  
"Screw you." He said  
"Screw you too." I laughed.

**I can't write a good ending for this chapter at all, so imma leave it here. Writing about Steve isn't my strong area and I'm sorry about that, but Bucky is!**


	8. Clint Barton- Beat it

  
In this He has no kids and in those book series never retired  
(edited-4-6-19)

Your POV-

I sat in the medical ward getting my thigh stitched up. You're probably wondering why this is happening right? Well let me tell you what happened.

10 minuets earlier-

"Keep staring off into space and you'll never leave the area." I said.  
"I could leave right now, what's holding me back?" Clint asked  
"The amount of minutes you've trained." I said.  
"Training is useless. I fought a robot with my bow." He said.  
"That proves nothing." I said.  
"I bet you That I can't shoot you while you run around." He said,"that can be my training."  
"You're stupid to think I'm gonna let you shoot me." I said.  
"You claim to not be able to feel a lot of pain so I don't see a reason why I shouldn't shoot you in the leg...while you run...giving me a slight chance to actually hit you." He said  
"What am I getting out of this?" I asked  
"Wait it's not over! After you win the arrow you get a new car if you do this set of challenges right!" He said in a game show host voice,"I don't know...stitches?"  
"Let's get this over with." I said,"once you hit me you can leave...after you get me to the medical ward."   
"Deal." He said  
"Go!" I yelled and started jumping over equipment and just running around. Tony had a camera in every room except for the bedrooms and wash rooms obviously. I knew he could see what stupid shit we were doing,"come on Legolas, i don't have all day."  
"And nor do I." He said and I jumped over one of the benches and he hit me with the arrow,"training is over."   
"This means I get to throw knives at you." I said and he rolled his eyes.  
"Come on, let's get to the medical ward before tony comes down and yells at us." He said and I laughed.  
"Either way we'll still be getting yelled at." I said and we walked out.  
"How are you even walking?" He asked  
"Just push through it and beat the pain."I said and we got into the elevator and went up the next floor.  
"Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated. Showin' how funky and strong is your fight, It doesn't matter who's wrong or right,Just beat it, beat it,Just beat it." He laughed and the doors opened and we walked in.  
"I'm not even gonna ask." The doctor said,"come with me."

Now-

"It was worth it." I said.  
"It was stupid." The doctor said,"you're fine, now go. And no more arrows in people's legs." I walked out of the room and saw Clint there.  
"If it isn't the living target." He said.  
"Now let's go downstairs and get yelled at by tony." I said and we walked out and left towards the elevator.  
"It'll be worth it, you get to throw knives at me and we get to be yelled at." He said. We entered the elevator and went up another floor to the living area and when the doors opened we saw tony.  
"Hey tin man." I said.  
"You two are idiots." He said and we walked out.  
"How?" Clint asked.  
"Shooting people in the legs isn't the best way to train." Tony said.  
"It was worth it I get to throw knives at him." I said  
"No throwing things at people!" He yelled and we both started laughing,"what's so funny?"  
"Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, No one wants to be defeated,Showin' how funky and strong is your fight, It doesn't matter who's wrong or right, Just beat it, beat it, Just beat it, beat it, Just beat it, beat it,Just beat it, beat it!" Clint and I yelled.  
"Oh my god you two are kids." He said.  
"And you're a man that can't keep a girl." I said.  
"You two are now target practice." Tony said. While this happens Steve, Bucky, Natasha, and Sam all sat in the couch and watch.  
"You can't practice." I said.  
"Why?" He asked  
"Because we're not even here." I said and grabbed Clint's hand and turned invisible, Yup ever lived with a person who could go invisible and turn others by grabbing them and turning?  
"Try to get us now old man!" Clint yelled.  
"I give up." Tony said  
"We gave up 5 months ago." Natasha said,"we just live with it. Now beat it tin can."  
"Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it.No one wants to be defeated,Showin' how funky and strong is your fight,It doesn't matter who's wrong or right, just beat it!" I yelled and let go of clints hand and turned back.  
"Jesus fuck." Tony muttered.  
"Language!" Steve yelled.  
"I quit." Tony said and exited into the elevator and left.  
"Now we have to raise 2 hyper fucking kids." Sam said.  
"At least we don't shoot webs and ruin stuff." Clint said.  
"Luckily." Bucky muttered.  
"Why are you watching ww2 on the history channel?" I asked  
"To see what we missed." Bucky laughed and soon Steve laughed.  
"Practice some more?" I asked Clint, he rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"As ready as I could possibly be." He said and we exited.  
"You'll have fun being the target." I said.  
"Let's just hope you have bad aim..." he said 

**This is called 30 minuets and written at 3am.**


	9. Tony Stark- Party

(i fucking hate this chapter lmao, i dont know why i wrote it)

This is suggestive.  
Edited-4-7-19

Your POV-

  
I put my hair into a tight ponytail and sprayed a bit of my perfume, I didn't have makeup on because I found it useless and I already looked good. Tony was throwing one of his big parties where he talked about boring bullshit.  
"Are you almost ready?" I heard him ask me.  
"Ya." I said and walked out.   
"Oh wow." He said.  
"Let's get to the party." I said.  
"Now I don't want to." He said.  
"I haven't wanted to go for weeks." I said, I knew what he was talking about, I'm not stupid,"but come on, your guest are probably waiting." We entered the elevator and went to the floor where the party was.  
"Some people want to meet you, (y/n)." He said.  
"Tell then to find me at the bar or with Steve and Bucky." I said and walked away from him.  
"(y/n) you never fail to look amazing." I heard Steve say.  
"Thank you." I said.  
"Aren't you going to hang out with tony?" Bucky asked.  
"I plan on leaving soon actually." I said,"I don't want to be here...at all."   
"You sure dressed like you did." He said.  
"Only wore this because it was hanging up In my closet."I said.  
"You sure?" He asked  
"I'm going to slap you soon." I said.  
"Don't let her slap you, buck." Steve laughed,"my face was numb for 30 minuets."  
"Oh shit." Bucky muttered and I laughed. I got a glass of champagne and saw tony and a group  
Of people talking. Most of them were females, but still a lot of men.  
"These parties use to be fun, but now they're super boring." I said.  
"Then why do you come?" Steve asked  
"Because I have to." I said.  
"Since when?" Bucky raised and eyebrow.  
"Since I started dating tony." I said. A couple people walked over and got drinks.  
"Hey, I'm max." A man said.  
"(y/n)." I said and shook his hand.  
"Do you come to these parties often?" He asked.  
"You don't know who she is do you?" Steve asked.  
"I know that she's a beautiful lady." He said,"that I would love to take out."  
"I'm sorry I have a boyfriend." I said.  
"He wouldn't mind would he?" He said.  
"He would actually." I said, this would probably be the most fun I'll have all night so I'm gonna keep this going.  
"He wouldn't have to know." He said.  
"You should probably leave before he comes over." Bucky said.  
"You act like you're her boyfriend." He said.  
"And you act like someone who still lives with their parents and had zero respect for anyone. Now be a good boy, and go back home to mama, it's past 9:30 and it's your nap time." He said and he walked away.  
"Oh my god." I laughed,"that was the best."  
"He's the type of man we all hate." Bucky said.  
"It was the most fun I'll get all night." I said. I looked into the crowd of people. Some were drunk, some were talking, some dancing,and some just sitting on their phones,"maybe I should've drank that bottle of scotch before so I wouldn't need to come."  
"For us it would do nothing." Steve sighed.  
"Ya but you didn't need to come." I said.  
"Actually we did." Bucky said,"tony want you to have 'guards' so he told us to come."  
"Wow." I laughed,"I'm going to kill that Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist."  
"You address him like that?" Steve asked  
"No, but he loves to make it obvious so why not."   
Some time passed and tony gave one of his "speeches", talked to more people.  
"I'm gonna leave." Bucky said.  
"Me too." I said and we walked towards the elevator and left.

I entered Tony's and I room and I took my heels off.  
"That was boring." I laughed and grabbed my heels off the ground and walked towards my closet and put them on the rack. I slid off my dress and put it in the hamper and grabbed one of Tony's shirts...because I can, and I put it on along with a pair of my shorts. I walked out of the closet and took my hair out of the ponytail and put it into a lose bun and sat on the bed with my phone. Is was 10 and the party ended around 12. I don't understand how he can stand those people,but he does,"can I just call the cops and say there's a party at stark tower that's to wild?" I laughed,"nah..."

After the party-

I heard the door open and saw tony.  
"You're out of your dress already? That's no fun I wanted to take it off of you." He laughed.  
"Yep ." I laughed.  
"Looks like you've been waiting for awhile." He said and he took off his tie.  
"I've been here since 10." I said.  
"We can have our own party." He smirked and I laughed,"that can go as long as you wish."  
"Dear lord." I laughed,"I've had enough of partying...but this one sounds fun."


	10. Dating them would include....

this is like a scenario type of chapter but also not with how its set up

tony,bruce,steve,bucky,clint

Tony-

1-sex

2-lots of coffee

3-falling asleep alone...a lot.

4-you two drunkenly dancing to AC/DC

5-loooootsssss of fucking (lets be honest there would be hes a genus, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist)

6-he'd make sure you knew that he loved you by taking places you've always wanted to go and giving you affection whenever you wanted it

7- he'd randomly give you presents like that necklace you've been wanting for ages

8-he wouldn't want you going on missions because he didn't want to lose you but he'd let you go because you choose how you wanted to live your life

9-hickeys...he'd give you a lot of hickeys...and everywhere.

10-butt slaps (he seems like a butt guy so...)

11-you steeling his sunglasses and shirts and pretending to be him

12-"my name is Anthony Edward Stark. im not just a scientis but im also a genus, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist."

13-"what the hell are you doing?"

14-you playing with his hair when he's stressed and him doing the same to you

15-kisses whenever,wherever, and everywhere

Bruce Banner-

1-stealing is lab coat

2-you'd watch him work

3-he'd be afraid he might hurt you

4-kisses!

5-helping him with work

6-playing with his hair when you're bored

7-him making you smile from the slightest things

8-"did you take my lab coat?"

9-"no..." as you wore it and walked right by him

10-you'd calm him down if he got frustrated

11-waking up to him giving you kisses

12-calling him "green bean"

13- you'd pop up randomly in the lab and give him kisses on the nose

14- "i need to work"

15- "tony what did you do to my boyfriend?"

steve-

1-stories from when he was younger

2-loving everything about you

3- training that lead to kisses

4- he wouldn't want you to go on solo missions in case you got hurt badly

5- "why are you watching this?"

6-"to see what i missed"

7- motorcycle rides around Brooklyn

8- he'd be looking everywhere for his leather jacket and get frustrated that he cant find it and see you wearing it and wouldn't be mad anymore

9- if he had to leave on a mission before you woke up he'd leave little notes everywhere...everywhere.

10- "i dont want to go to sleep" "(y/n)..." "are you cuddling me?" "do you want to?" "yes"

11-you'd steal a lot of his shirts when he's on missions

12- coffee is a must

13- cuddling on the couch

14- "okay old man"

15- a lot of nicknames

Bucky Barnes-

1-"doll" "sugar" "darling" "Doll Face"

2- you love his metal arm.

3- swing dancing

4- "okay Sergeant James Barnes number 107"

5-hickeys

6- stories about Steve and him as kids

7- "can you two stop watch ww2 movies you guys lived it"

8- holding you tight after one of his nightmares

9- being afraid he might turn back into the winter solider and hurt you

10- cuddling on days you two didnt have to train or go on missions

11- wearing his howling commandos jacket

12- getting angry that museums have incorrect info about HC

13-"shut up and kiss me" from both of you

14- you two would hate when the other had to go on missions mostly long ones

15-NSFW text messages 

clint Barton-

1- "i never miss, sweetheart" "oh really? then show me." "with pleasure"

2- terrible pickup lines from both of you

3-target practice wasn't for his bow and arrow

4-coffee ran through both of your veins

5- nsfw text messages...videos...everything

6- drunk clint pulling pranks on sober clint

7-needing him to bend down so you could kiss him

8- sex...

9- he'd throw you over his should and walk around with you like that anywhere.

10- "put me down!"

11-he's a major tease!

12-Natasha would be threating him behind your back

13-living in his farm house

14- "i hate you" "love you too"

15-hiding his bow and arrow and him hiding your guns and knives


	11. Bucky Barnes- Flames

towards the end it sorta got like strange and stupid btw but im laughing my ass off   
  
  


your pov-  
  
  


Imagine, needing to be kept in a room that was fire proof because of you power.   
pyrokinesis, the ability to control and generate fire, but you could also do it on accident with your emotions like anger, fear, and Hate. I looked at my hand the little flame that danced in the middle of my palm, i clenched my fist and put it out and looked out the big window that showed a concrete walkway with walls and 2 cameras. a guard stood in front of it. i stood up and walked towards the window. He was heavily armed and wore fire resistant armor. i've been in this facility for 15 years, im 32 and came here when i was 17.  
"is there any chance i could leave?" i asked, no answer,"help with your bullshit plans?"  
"get away from the window." the guard ordered.   
"why? i cant hurt you, unless you came in here." i said and heard footsteps coming closer to me from down the hall.  
"they dont know when to give up do they?" i heard somebody say.  
"they dont, so they want a fight? well give them one." another person said. i saw a man and a women and a couple of gaurds.  
"who the hell are you assholes?" i asked and raised my eyebrow, the man rolled his eyes.  
"get her and get in some armor and get her prepared." he said and entered a code in my door and the 2 guards walked in,"dont be afraid, your'e going to be okay, they're just going to grab you and take you to a armory." 2 guards grabbed my wrists and walked me out of the room.  
"after all these years im getting out of this room." i said.  
"and outside." the girl said.  
"what do you mean by that?" i asked. I was extremely confused.  
" we have some people that want to attack our facility, and you being able to use a strong element, you are going to help us." the man said.  
"interesting but after all these years? thats pretty pathetic." i said. and i was taken up a flight of stairs and turned left into another hallway and then into a room, it was filled with guns, explosives, and armors.  
"get in something strong and durable." the man said and the feamale wasled and the the guards let go of me.  
"we already have stuff in your size, Ms.(l/n). im going to have you wear this." she said and handed me a uniform. it was a leather with metal boats and fingerless gloves.  
"very durable." i said and rolled my eyes,"leather will heat up and basically start to melt."  
"thats the thing, its the same matirial as what the guards that deal with you wear, now go put it in." she said and sent me into a room. i threw it on and walked out.  
"do you have somthing i could use to put my hair up?" i asked. my hair was kept well but kept long, it was down to the middle of my back.  
"of course." she said and handed me a hairtie and i put my hair into a high ponytail and i walked out.  
"perfect, ive been informed that they're 5 miles away and heading here fast." the man said and we started walking to what i guess is the exit of the facility. two large metal doors, he put his key card up to a scanner and we exited,"get ready." i noticed a lot of guards stood along the building and on the top, their guns loaded and ready to fire. we saw a aircraft coming in, a little flame started to grow in both of my palms getting larger to where they took up the whole space on my palms,"look at me." i looked at the man,"shes ready."  
"her eyes.." the woman said,"they're a bright amber."  
"thats normal by what ive seen and studied." he said,"theyre here." he grabbed a gun off his back and the lady grabbed two pistols,"GET READY!" the aircraft landed and people started to get out,"FIRE!" i rolled my eyes and looked at my nails and yawned,"what are you doing? fight!"   
"not interested."i said,"ill started when i want to...and plus if i live maybe i can be free."  
"just kill them." he said over the other guns firing. i rolled my eyes, i dont want to hurt people. i know which team is bad and which is good, and i know that good teams dont trap people. these people were strong, a shield went right past my face and hit a solider, i walked over to it and grabbed it. it was red white and blue with a big star in the middle.  
"captain Frisbee." i laughed and threw it back on the ground. i put my arms in a "x" form in front of me and slid them over eachother so they were straight sending a wall of flames in front of me. bullets shot past my head from multiple angles, hitting and killing the guards behind me. i realized that the man and women had died and that there was only 5 guards on the roof and 10 on the ground,"i might actually die." fear...my hands and my wrist lit up and fire was sent into the crowd of people, the gaurds next to me fell and a arrow went past my head along with a knife,"oh shit."ive been through worse but god, almost dying is terrible. i stood still, the sound of guns firing, people yelling in pain from being shot and the quiet...soon i was the only one standing,"oh god."i didnt know what to do...i just stood there, my hands out in front of me shaking.  
"dont fire!" a man yelled, red, white and blue, the shield is his.  
"give me one reason why i shouldn't put an arrow in her skull." a man with a loaded bow asked.  
"because i told you not to." he said and he dropped his bow.  
"dont come near me." i said,"i wouldn't recommend it, i'm not threatening you, i just wouldn't."   
"just lower your hands." he said.  
"even if i lowered them it wont do anything." i said. the flames had died that made a wall died and the flame was reducing to only my palm.  
"who are you?" he asked walking closer to me.  
"a girl thats been here since she was 17." i said,"im (y/n)."  
"im Captain America ,this is SHIELD."he said and i lowered my hands,"come with us, we wont hurt you."  
"these people said the same." i said,"now look where i am."  
"ill make sure they dont do anything." he said, his voice and aura was trusting.  
"fine." i said and looked at my hands the flame was out,"you want your Frisbee?" i picked it up and walked towards him and handed it.  
"lets go." he said. i noticed that all of the other agents were already in the aircraft.  
"we should take her to stark, let her kick his ass." the man with the bow said.  
"you mean burn his ass." i said.  
"what type of magic is that even and im Francis." He said. (Clint's middle name)  
"pyrokinesis, the ability to generate and control fire. not very controllable is i must say." i said  
"why do you say that?" a girl with short blonde hair said.  
"feelings can trigger it without you being able to like fear, anger, and hatred." i said.  
"im surprised that building isnt burnt to a crisp." Francis said.  
"i lived in a fire proof room below ground...for 10 years." i said.

3 weeks later-

"wait where are we going?" i asked steve  
"to a place called the avengers tower." he said.  
"i've heard people in hydra talk a lot of shit about them." i said.  
"cant blame them, i started a war over a piece of paper." he laughed,"you've already met 2 avengers, we have a couple more, but theres somebody whos not, hes my bestfriend since we were kids, hes semi stable."  
"ah like me." i laughed.  
  


buckys pov-  
  
  


i sat on the couch next to sam, apparently theres a new person.   
"natasha told me that she kicked Starks ass." sam said.  
"hmm." the elevator doors opened. a girl with (color) hair walked out next to steve.  
"Sam and Bucky, this is (y/n)." tony said as the elevator doors closed, we walked over to them.  
"Im Sam Wilson im the Falcon." she shook his hand.  
"(y/n) (l/n)." was all she said.   
"james Barnes, they call me bucky." i said and shook her hand.  
"steve has told me about you." she smiled.  
"did he now?" i looked at steve.  
"(y/n) let me show you where you can stay." tony said and they walked off.  
"what the hell did you tell her about me?" i asked steve  
"only good stuff." he said,"relax, shes not bad."  
"still she comes from hydra, nobody that comes from there is good." i said  
"hey, we all trust you, and where did you come from?" he asked and i rolled my eyes.  
"fuck off." i said  
"language." he said.  
"does she have powers or is she a weapons person?" i asked

"why dont you ask her? you seem to be interested in her." he smirked and i punched his arm.  
"shut up." i said and tony walked out of the hallway.  
"shes getting situated." he said.  
"Good, it will be a good start for her."steve said.  
"im going to go talk with her." i said.  
"last room on the hallway." he said and i left.  
  


your pov-  
  
  


i looked out the window in my room, everything was new but also wasn't. i heard a knock on the door and looked at it.  
"come in." i said and bucky walked in,"hey."  
"hey." he smiled.  
"you and steve have known each other for a long time i hear." i said.  
"ya...almost killed him though." he said," i hear you kicked tonys ass."  
"ya, cant burn him or ill burn the building down."i said,"i cant control my magic like others, it does what i want unless in scared, mad, or i really hate someone..."  
"he said you put up a good fight at that facility." he said.  
"i wanted to burn all the guards, but so much of them and one of me and then shield so id be outnumbered by a lot." i said," im just glad im out of there."  
"i was there for a long time." he said,"every heard of the winter solider?"  
"many times, mostly by the guards when they switched." i said,"frozen for decades at a time."  
"that was the good part." he said.  
"i bet it was, you at got out of that 'prison' i was kept in a blank room for 15 years."i said.  
"those people are heartless motherfuckers." he said.  
"couldn't agree more." i said  
  
  


narrator pov-  
2 years later-  
  
  


(y/n) and bucky became great friends after that day, it was like they knew each other for years and quickly opened up to each other. (y/n) lived in the tower along with a couple others and began dating bucky. (y/n) hasnt set her room on fire, suprisingly as she pretty hot-headed. (pun intended)  
  
  
  


buckys pov-  
  
  


i woke up and saw (y/n) sitting up.  
"you okay?" i asked and sat up. she had a little flame in her palm.  
"i dont know." she said and looked at me, her eyes were a bright amber.  
"wanna talk?" i asked and she made closed her hand and killed the flame.  
"i dont know." she said.  
"did you sleep?" i asked  
"yes, but woke up when the sun started to rise." she said,"want anything to eat?"  
"a cup of coffee and you." i smirked and she rolled her eyes.  
"no thanks im still sore from last night." she said and stood up,"you may want to hurry or theres going to be no coffee left."  
  


your pov-  
  


i entered the kitchen and living room and saw sam and steve sitting on the couch watching the history channel.  
"morning flame head." steve said.  
"morning Captain Frisbee." i said, grabbing a mug and poured some coffee, bucky walked into the room and the elevator doors opened, it was bruce. "hey green bean." he rolled his eyes and smiled.  
"hey hot head." he said, and i felt buckys arms wrap around my waist.  
"can we just go back to the room?" he whispered.  
"no, i need coffee." i said and he let go.  
" youre no fun." he teased  
"thats not what you said last night." i said and sam laughed  
"oh my fucking god you two, right in front of my cereal too, the fuck?."sam laughed.  
"language." steve said.  
"if you say that one more time im going to burn your beard off." i said and a little flame popped up in my palm.  
"shes not joking." bucky laughed.  
"hence the name hot head." bruce said, and i put out the flame.  
"you cant be talking." i said.  
"okay relax before you set the building on fire." bucky said and i rolled my eyes.   
"im not gonna burn the building down i've gotten better."i laughed  
"you sure about that?" natasha asked walking into the area  
"that wasnt this building, and that was a room not a whole building." i said.  
"can you all shut the fuck up?" we heard clint ask walking down the hall,"jesus im trying to sleep and you all are talking your asses off, my kids do that enough like shit slept here to not hear all of the talking."  
"aww is the old man tired?" natasha teased him.  
"im tired and disappointing my kids." he yawned,"oh ya and you two need to be quieter."  
"oh shut up." i punched him.  
"its the truth, jesus the walls are sound proof...last night they weren't."he said grabbing a mug and pouring coffee into it and taking the whole pot.  
"the question is why were you listening?" i laughed  
"as i said diapointing my 3 wonderful kids." he said,"and i wasn't, i'm right next to you guys and my bed it on the same wall as yours."  
"disappointing your kids isnt bad because you got a lot of years with em' try disapointing your parents...luckily they'll die soon anyways so its not that bad." i said and he spit out his coffee.  
"jesus fuck,(y/n) do you need somebody to talk to?" he laughed.  
"nope, im fine...surprisingly." i said,"bucky what do you think?"  
"i think you need drink your coffee and shut up."." he said and i placed my mug on the counter and looked at him.  
"im not drinking my coffee what are you gonna do about it?" i asked  
"jesus you two are like kids." clint said.  
"you must feel right at home then." i said.  
"meh, can you warm this up?" he asked handing me his cup.  
"can you warm mine up too?" steve laughed holding his cup in the air.  
"actually i want to try that." i laughed and grabbed clints up.  
"theres a microwave for that dubasses." we heard tony say over the speaker and i handed clint back his cup.  
"fire is better!" i yelled  
"and dangerous." he said   
"well this morning was different." sam said.  
"definitely ." bruce said.  
"flames make everything better." i said.  
"if we had a fire pit then that statement would be true." natasha said.  
"wait hold on!" i said," the people that take our orders and give us our food are called waiters, right? but we're the ones that are waiting for them to bring us everything."  
"oh shit!" clint yelled,"youre right."  
"what are you on right now?" bucky asked  
"nothing my mind is just going everywhere." i said   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(not how i planned on ending this, i was gonna make it sad but i guess i made it so the ending was a crack. good night its 2;26 am as i write this)


	12. Bruce Banner- science

(Made in September of 2018, edited 4-10-19)  
Your POV-  
4 years ago-

I stood in front of an office door, looking down at my Apple Watch,checking the time.  
"Jesus how long does it take a man to get down to an office?" I asked myself.   
Hi I'm (y/n) (l/n), I have a masters in Physics,a doctorate in nuclear physics, and a Ph.D in gamma radiation. Spent most of my life at school, mostly in science. I was told a lot growing up," you'll never become a scientist." Well look at me now, waiting for Tony Stark to get to his office so we can talk about my previous interview. He told me that there was another person, Dr.Bruce Banner that also had the doctorate,Masters,and the Ph.D. I soon heard foot steps coming down the hall and saw him turn the corner.  
"Took you long enough." I said.  
"Sorry about that, had to deal with something." He said and we entered the office,"I have good news."  
"I'm taking it that you did, as I was called back." I said.  
"You got the job." He said,"you'll be working alongside me and Bruce Banner."   
"When do I start?" I asked  
"Whenever." He said.  
"I'll start today." I said.  
"I'll give you the grand tour." He smiled.  
  


Last room-

We entered into a room, full of holograms. All of the rooms had them.  
"And this is where you will mostly be working with, Bruce." He said.  
"Perfect." I said and noticed a man with glasses on and a purple button down,"that Bruce I suppose?"  
"Correct." He said.  
"What can I start working on?" I asked.  
  


Ragnarok?-  
(How do you spell it?)   
2 years after-

"You're a child." I said looking at the green mutant that stood in front of me.  
"And you're puny avenger." He said.  
"Puny, meaning small, weak,inadequate, and in able to work properly. first founded in the mid 18 century to describe young kids. I'm not puny if I'm able to work, strong, and not a young child. if we're talking about puny it's Thor." I said,"now can I have my friend back? Like damn bitch." I muttered the last part 

1 year after-

I stood in the lab writing stuff down and working. I looked down at my watch and checked the time.  
"Oh shit." I said.  
"Are you Okay?" I heard Bruce ask  
"I should've been home and hour ago for a date." I said and put my stuff in my bag,"fuck, tell tony I left." I ran out grabbing my bag.

Home-

I opened the door up to my apartment, my boyfriend sat on the couch.  
"You're home, late." He said and I place my stuff down.  
"Sorry babe, I got carried away with work." I said.  
"Why can't you just stay home and do stuff around here instead of what ever the hell it is you do." He said.  
"Wait...If im hearing you correctly you want me to be a housewife?" I asked  
"Ya." He said.  
"Wow, Just Wow. I can do what ever the hell I want and I know I didn't go to school to become a housewife...and if that's how you're going to treat me then you can get your shit and leave, cause there's no way in hell will I be in a kitchen cooking and cleaning all day and watching over kids while you work." I said,"so pack your shit and leave."  
"Wait, ba-" I cut him off.  
"Dr.(l/n)." I Corrected him and he got up and left the living room,'housewife my ass.' He soon Came out with a suitcase,"house key." I pointed to my palm and he placed it in my hand and walked out. I walked into the living room and dropped my coat on the couch,"become a house wife...bitch I'm a scientist." I took my hair out of my bun,"that's the last piece of bullshit I'll take from him 'wear tight fitting clothes' no thanks I like my jeans and tee shirts, do this, do that, buuuuuullllllshhhhhit, I do what I want." I laughed.  
  


Now-

I walked into the lab at 7:30am with a cup of coffee,my lab coat, and my notes.  
"You're here early." I heard Bruce say.  
"I have nothing else to do unless I want to hear the kids scream in the apartment next to me." I said.  
"Kids wake up at this time?" He asked   
"I know I'm surprised too." I said and took a sip of my coffee,"Geez I was lucky when I was their age if I was up for school."  
  


Later-

I looked at Bruce, he was getting frustrated.  
"Calm down." I said and saw his neck turning green,"oh shit!" I ran towards him and threw my body on him and teleported to a field,just before he turned. I got up from the grass and saw the big green mutant.  
"Take hulk back." He said  
"Nope." I said,"you're not trashing the lab." She My phone started to ring,"hey tony."  
"Where the hell are you two and what the hell did you do?" He asked  
"Oh Bruce got frustrated and started turning so I did what anyone would do...teleported to a field." I said.  
"Dear lord." He laughed,"well you saved my lab, thank you."  
"No pro-" I was cut off my the hulk roaring,"your welcome, I need to go. I'm taking care of a five year old." I hung up the phone and looked at him,"if you hurt me, you're going to hurt yourself and mostly Bruce."  
"Hulk want to leave." He said.  
"Then Calm your shit." I said and he smashed his hands on the ground rocks flew at me and I used my other power deflection, you just creat a "sheild". I put my arms in a x shape and slid them over each other quickly creating a shield deflecting the rocks,"GREAN BEAN! CALM YOUR SHIT! If you hurt me you're gonna end up hurting yourself!" The only person that would be getting hurt is me... I sat down the shield still active,"we're going to be here for awhile." I looked around just a plain field in the middle of nowhere.

Later-  
Bruce Pov-

I looked around and saw (y/n) sitting in the grass on her phone and a protective shield In front of her.  
"What the hell?" I asked and she looked up.  
"You calmed down, green bean." She said.  
"Wait what?" I asked,"oh no."  
"Oh yes, I saved our asses." She said and her shield disappeared.  
"Oh god I'm an idiot." I said.  
"No you're not." She stood up.   
"You realize what just happened right?" I asked  
"No duh, I took us here." She said.  
"How?" I asked.  
"Everyone forgets I can teleport, the hell?" She laughed,"yep I took us here right before everything happened, saw your neck and now we're here."  
"How long have we been here?" I asked.  
"I'd say an hour after hulk stopped yelling at me to bring him back." She said,"it was interesting to say the least, but we have to get back."  
"Well let's go." I said and she grabbed my hand.

soon we were back in the lab and saw tony.  
"Hey." (y/n) said.  
"That was a good save." Tony said.  
"I knows." She said,"I'm going to get coffee." She walked out of the lab.  
"What did you even get mad about?" Tony asked,"wait....no."  
"What?" I asked.  
"I think you know." He said and I rolled my eyes,"you realize everything she's done for you?"  
"Yes, but she has to." I said.  
"Bruce she doesn't have to do shit, she's the one that choses to calm you down when you hulk out, she goes to follow you when you went to Asgard,and she chose to take you out of the lab before you hulked out." He said.

Your POV-

I walked into the living area floor, just had rooms and a living area.  
"Hey (y/n)." I head sam say.  
"Hey Sam." I said grabbing a mug and pouring coffee in it.  
"So tony told me what happened." He said  
"Oh god." I said and he walked over to me.  
"So what happened after you left?" He asked.  
"Cal- nothing like that oh my god." I said,"only calmed the hulk down as good as I could and the ignored him."  
"You two work so well together, it's crazy." He said,"you know what else would be better?"  
"What?" I asked already knowing what he was gonna say.  
"You two dating." He said.  
"No he doesn't feel that way towards me, trust me." I laughed.  
"Are you sure?" He raised his eyebrow.  
"Yes I'm sure." I said.  
"You sure you're sure?" He asked  
"Yes I am now I have to get back to the lab." I said and left with my coffee. I got into the elevator and shook my head,"stop, he doesn't have feelings for you so why should you?" I put my hand in the pocket of my coat and leaned on the wall and the ding of the floor numbers filled the area, I took a sip of my coffee and the elevator stoped and the doors opened and I walked out and back into the lab.  
"You're back." Tony said.  
"Of course, why wouldn't I? This is the only place that I don't hear kids." I said and walked back to what I was working on.  
"We'll have fun." He said and left.  
"Banner What did you even get frustrated about?" I asked and looked over at him,"I've never seen you get that frustrated over work and turn."  
"It was nothing." He said.  
"I'm gonna be annoying for a sec but, if it was nothing you wouldn't of turned." I said and put my work down and walked towards him and stood next to him,"the only time I've seen you actually turn is either in a fight or you couldn't control it."  
"You're not gonna stop are you?" He asked looking at me.  
"Only because I care, what happened? cause obviously it was something and not because you couldn't control it and we weren't fighting anything."I said,"tell me." And before I knew it we were kissing,"I've been waiting for that for years."  
"Even when you had a boyfriend?" He asked  
"Sadly...Yes..." I said,"wait so you were frustrated because of what?"   
"I guess probably because you might've not have felt that way..." he said.  
"You could've just told me." I said," but then ag-oh shit."  
"What?" He asked  
"There's cameras in here." I said.  
"I forgot about that." He laughed and we heard the door opened.  
"And I saw all of it." Tony said,"I'm saving that tape and playing at your wedding."   
"I will send you to a random spaceship in space driven by a man, let's say a talking tree, a bug girl, a raccoon cause why not, an Alien girl, and a dude that has mastered the art of silence." I said.  
"That sounds fun, let's do that." He laughed.  
"Get out." I said.  
"So no spaceship?" He laughed.  
"No spaceship." I said.  
"There's been a lot of stuff go on in this room but this is the best." He laughed and left.  
"Dear lord..." I muttered.  
" you have quite an imagination." Bruce said.  
"Yes I realize, ok I've got work to do." I said and went back to my workspace.  
  


(this is so random..the he'll?)  
In space-  
Peter Quill-

"Imagine if there's a group of people that just live in a tower and they have a mutant, a god, a 100 year old man, a girl that can teleport, a dude in iron, a spider, an ant, and like some strange cat dude." I said.  
"I am groot." I heard.  
"Oh shut it, how do you know it's not real?" I asked.  
"I am groot." He replied.  
"You Get off that game device immediately you're grounded." I said and muttered,"im going to find a group like that."


	13. how you first met....

Tony-  
You went to one of his parties for fun with a couple of your friends but they went to go talk to others and you stayed at the bar, honestly you didn't want to come,but your friends dragged you here.   
"You don't look like you're having much fun, why don't we go back to my place and spice things up?" A man said.  
"Fuck off." I said.  
"Oh I love a girl who puts up a fight." He said and put his hand on my upper thigh,"come on babe, I know you want to go back with me."  
"Eww, Get your hand off of me." I said and slapped it.  
"You'll be leaving now." I heard the one and the only Tony Stark say walking towards us.  
"She's my girlfriend." He said.  
"In your dreams, Harold, take this ignorant asshole out." He said and the man was escorted out.  
"Thank you, but I was just about to slap him." I said grabbing my drink.  
"Don't drink that." He said and pointed to the bottom of the glass, a pill.  
"Oh my god." I said,"wow."  
"I'll get you another, What your name?" He asked  
"(y/n) (l/n)." I said.  
"I want to more about you, why don't we do it over coffee, here at 12pm tomorrow?" He asked.  
"Sure." I said snd I was given another drink.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, (y/n)." He smiled and walked away.

Steve-

You went out for a run like every other day, I saw the same man with 2 of his friends, I could hear them talk as they were behind me.  
"Jesus...how much longer?" One of the men asked.  
"I don't know, until I need a new pair of lungs." One of them laughed.  
"By then I'll need new legs,throat,arms, just a new body." One of them said.  
"Stop complaining." One of them laughed ou.  
"Sam, we've been over this, you can do 13 miles in 30 minuets, that's good for a normal human" A man said.  
"Thanks for your input, Steve." Sam I'm guessing said,"I'm stopping here."  
"I am too, you can continue." Another man said.  
"You guys are no fun." Steve I'm guessing laughed,"I'll see you at the tower."  
"Bye!" They yelled.  
"13 miles in 30 minuets I hear." I said snd the man ran up to me.  
"Yup, they're giving up on me." He laughed,"how long have you been out here?"  
"Since 6 am." I said.  
"It's 8 am." He said  
"I didn't even notice." I laughed  
"How?" He asked   
"I don't really know." I laughed.  
"I'm Steve Rodgers." He said.  
"(y/n) (l/n)." I said.  
"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked   
"Everyday I'm out here." I said and he left back to his friends I suppose.

Bruce Banner-  
(You're friends with tony in this)  
My best friend was dragging me into a elevator at his tower, he was giving me a job as another scientist and to meet one of his friends.  
"Come on, meet him, you're smart, he's smart...both are single." He said  
"Tony I don't even know, Bruce." I said  
"Meet him then." He said.  
"Fine." I said and the door opened and he dragged me into his lab, I saw a heck ton of hologram screens and a man in a yellow button up and a lab coat.  
"Bruce!" He yelled and the man jumped slightly,"this is my best friend (y/n)."  
"Oh, hello." He said.  
"She'll be working with you." He said.  
"Nice." He said walking over towards us,"I'm bruce banner."  
"(y/n) (l/n)." I said.  
"He's a hulk, and you're an invisible lady." Tony said.  
"Invisibility?" He asked.  
"I call it cloaking." I said and disappeared,"simple really." I walked behind him and changed,"Well for me, I just do it without needing to really do anything."  
"That's pretty cool." He laughed.  
"I'll leave you two Alone." Tony said and walked out,Bruce and I continued talking about really anything.

Clint-  
Short sorry!  
I watched my dog,Bandit, a black Siberian husky, run up to a golden retriever and start playing.   
"Lucky!" I heard a man yell and run towards the retriever,"you can't run off like that."   
"Your dog likes to run off?" I asked  
"Sometimes." He said.  
"Bandit does that sometimes, I find him here whenever he does and today was one of those days."I said and bandit handed me his leash.  
"I'm Clint Barton." He said  
"I'm (y/n) (l/n)." I said.  
"I heard my friend Natasha talking about you." He said  
"Romanoff?" I asked  
"Ya." He said,"you're good with a bow I hear."  
"I'm a sharp shooter." I said.  
"I'm surprised we ran into each other." He said.  
"Me too, she said that you're also a sharp shooter but prefer the bow." I said.  
"Yep, We should practice together." He said.  
"That would be nice." I said.  
"Can I have your number to text you the location of where I go?" He asked  
"Give me the phone." I said and he grabbed an iPhone from his pocket and unlocked it and gave me it. I created a contact in his phone and gave it back to him,"text me later."  
"I sure will." He said,"I'll see you later."  
"See ya later." I said snd we went separate ways.

Bucky-

It was a normal Friday night. I was a bartender at a bar close to Stark Tower, we were called "All Nighter". I saw the normal people come in, and the groups of men and women hitting in each other. I poured shots for a group of men, made cocktails for some women, and the normal beers. I noticed another group of familiar faces walk in.  
"Hey (y/n)." I heard Tony Stark say.  
"Hey guys." I said,"the normal?"  
"Yup." He said and I poured him a glass of scotch.  
"What can I get the rest of you?" I asked.  
"Beer?" Steve Said  
"Ya that's good." Clint, Sam, and another dude said.  
"The man with the arm is Bucky." Steve said as I grabbed the beer glasses and poured the beer.  
"Wow you pour it just right." Clint said.  
"Like always." I said and gave him his and started to do steves,"so bucky what made you come out with them tonight?"  
"Steve told me to." He said and gave Steve his and and started to make sams and buckys.  
"I'm not surprised." I laughed, and finished the drinks.  
"When do you get off?" Bucky asked and I checked my watch.  
"It's 9 I get off at 11." I said.  
"And you start your shift at 11 am." Tony said  
"Yup that's my normal, I'm just glad I don't work weekends." I laughed,"that would mean I'd have no time for a life."  
"I spent 70ish years of my life frozen." Bucky said.  
"That's like my job." I said,"hey the karaoke room is open."  
"Let's go!" Stark yelled and ran off along with Clint, Sam, and Steve.  
"You're not gonna go?" I asked Bucky.  
"Nah." He said.  
"I could see if I can get off right now." I said.  
"(y/n), I already said you could leave whenever." I heard my coworker, James say.  
"Sweet, I'm out." I said,"do what did you have in mind?" I asked walking out from behind the counter and sat next to him.  
"We get to know each other." He said  
"Finally a decent man saying that." I laughed,"I'd love that actually."


	14. Loki- queen

I tried so hard writing a Loki chapter! 😭 omg this sucks I'm sorry he's not my strong point ily Steve,tony, snd Bucky are and im only good with Bucky I'm sorry!!!!  
(Wrote in September 2018, edited 4-11-19)

🕳🕳🕳

I sat in the living area of the tower drinking coffee and watching tv with Steve,Sam,Bucky, and Scott, he came to visit along with Wanda,Pietro, and vision.  
"(Y/n) I still can't get over how much you've changed." Wanda said.  
"Thank you Wanda." I said  
"How's the magic? Still hard to control?" She asked  
"Not as bad but still hard, pyrokinesis is a bitch." I said.  
"Language." Steve said  
"Shut it old man." I said and got up and walked over to the kitchen area and saw Thor walk down the hall, dressed in his asguardian clothing.  
"You going to Asgard Thor?" I asked  
"Yes, but you've always wanted to go,so do you want to join me, lady (y/n)?" He asked and I placed my cup down.  
"FUCK YA!" I yelled,"when do we leave?"  
"In an hour." He said I ran out of the room and turned the corner and barbed into my room grabbing my suit case and packing it, and grabbing a change of clothes and got into the shower,"I can't believe I'm going to Asgard." 

Later-

I left my room with the stuff I needed and saw Thor.  
"Lady (y/n), you're done early." He said.  
"Of course I am." I said.  
"(y/n) come here." Wanda said and I put my bag down and she hugged me,"be careful, try to control yourself."  
"I'll try, I can give you that." I said.  
"Remember, when you gotta run from the law, ru-" Pietro was cut off my Wanda hitting him.  
"Don't encourage her." She said.  
"Okay be safe, flame head." He said  
"I will sonic." I said and waved to the others.  
"Let's get to a place where we're outside." He said.  
"The roof." I said,"elevator." I grabbed my bag and got into the elevator, Thor Held his hammer. (The hammer never broke in this and that bitch sister who stabbed his eye never arrived f u helen or whatever it is.) we soon arrived at the roof and I got out and held my case by my side, and he grabbed my hand.  
"Are you ready, lady (y/n)?" He asked  
"I'm ready." I said.  
"Heimdall! Take us to Asgard!" He yelled and we were shot in into the sky...before I knew it my feet touched the ground and I stumbled and Thor grabbed my hand.  
"Thank you." I said  
"Enjoy your trip lady (y/n) and Prince Thor." A man with golden eyes said.  
"Thank you Heimdall." Thor said,"welcome to Asgard." We walked over the rainbow bridge, my suitcase followed behind me. Women came up to him and praised him and welcomed him back.

We soon made it to the golden castle where we were 2 guards said hello to Thor and let us pass,"we're going to meet my mother and father, and then a maid will take you to your sleeping quarters."  
"Thank you, Thor." I said snd we walked in and saw a man and women up on the throne, the women came running when she saw Thor and hugged him and smothered him in kisses.  
"Thor sweetheart, we've missed you so much." She said and placed another kiss on his cheek, he chuckled.  
"Thank you mother, I've missed you as well, oh and this is Lady (y/n), she's a friend of mine from work on midguard, she'll be staying with us." He said and the women pulled me into a hug.  
"It's very nice to meet you lady (y/n), in queen frigga but please call me Frigga as you're a friend of Thor." She said   
"Thank you." I said.  
"Let me take you to your quarters, lady (y/n)." She said I grabbed my bag and she lead me down a long hallway in silence until we saw a raven haired man walking down the hall and reading.  
"Loki darling," She said and the man looked up and closed his book,"this is lady (y/n), she came with Thor from midguard." He rolled his eyes and held his book at his side.  
"Is She his new lover? Did he really get rid of Jane that quickly?" He asked.  
"No loki, Thor is still with Lady Jane, lady (y/n) is a friend of Thor's." She said,"Thor brought her to see Asgard."   
"Really?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes...and why don't you show (y/n) to her room,so you can get to know each other." She said smilingly...reminds me of tony when he's playing match maker, and that's what she was doing.  
"I might as well..." he rolled his eye,"come with me, (y/n)." Sounded like he already hated me, Thor talked about him a lot and how he acted so I wasn't surprised by this actually. The hall was silent and uncomfortable, while with frigga it was calm and relaxing. He stopped and I stopped right before I bumped into him.  
"I wouldn't do that." I said snd he turned around and looked down at me.  
"And why's that lady (y/n)?" He said.  
"I could burn you with a simple flick of my finger." I said,"I've burned many people and most of them didn't make it." He raised and eyebrow at me and chuckled.  
"You? Killing someone?" He laughed,"you're nothing but a little girl who's traveling with a man who calls himself my brother."  
"A mere bacraut." (Asshole in old Norse) He snapped his fingers and pointed to the door.  
"This is yours." He said and i entered it and closed the door, and looked around. It was amazing, a big bed lied in it with a couple other things. I put my suit case by my bed and sat on the bed.  
"And now I have to spend a week with an asshole who will probably stab me..." I said,"to think that Thor lived with him and didn't die."

An hour later-

I heard a knock on the door and walked over to it and opened it, there stood a small maid with brown hair and orange eyes.  
"S-sorry to disturb you Miss, but it's dinner time, and the family has requested you to join them." She said.  
"Thank you." I smiled and she left and I closed the door and walked over to the closet and looked in it, a dress hung up it as black and green,"oh god, I hate dresses." The dress had a note that said   
Dinner- maid Lillian.  
I put the dress on and exited my room and soon found the dinning area, Thor and frigga smiled brightly, Odin stared at me emotionless, and Loki's face turned a bit pink. I sat down where frigga told me to which was next to Thor. Dinner was nice, quiet, but with thors loud voice and him telling stories about His time in Asgard, I noticed Loki stealing glances at me and I caught him and smiled and his face tuned a very light pink.

Dinner was soon over and frigga told Loki to take me back to my room.  
"No thank you." Loki said.  
"I can do it, mother." Thor said.  
"Loki, please take lady (y/n) to her room..right now." She said smiling.  
"Of course mother." He said and we walked away, he looked behind him when he couldn't see the kitchen anymore,"you sure you're not dating Thor?"  
"Im pretty sure, i know who I date and who I don't." I said.  
"I'm sorry for calling you a little girl..." he said.  
"Are you really? You're not going to stab me?" I asked putting my hand on my hip.  
"I do that to Thor...that's completely different." He laughed,"You know frigga said before you arrived for dinner, she said you were very beautiful, and I must...she wasn't lying." He put his index finger under my chin and raised my head to look at him more.  
"I'm sorry?" I asked.  
"Oh (y/n)." He shook his head and smiled,"enjoy the rest of your stay." He and started to walk away and stopped,"but...Thor seems to like you and he's taken a lot of things I've liked." He walked back towards me and kissed me, I kissed back and he rested his hand on my hip and deepened it and broke it,"and he's not going to be taking you from me,  
Tonight you're my queen." He smirked, and kissed me again. Neither of us left that room that night...luckily the rooms in this place were sound proof.


	15. tony stark- spy

⚠️Terrible (most likely) wrong Russian translate. Please don't yell at me Wanda⚠️  
(made in November 2018,edited 4-11-19)  
Your POV-

I sat in front of a desk, a folder in my hand.  
"I get to go to New York now?" I asked opening it.  
"Yes, after being everywhere else this will be slightly harder." My boss said.  
"And how do you except me to get Starks information?" I asked,"I can't get into the tower. I'm not an avenger."   
"He has a party happening this Wednesday, you are to go. He's a playboy remember? He's single and you are to try to get him in bed, then sneak out, get into his lab, get the info, and leave." He said.  
"What about cameras?" I asked  
"Use clocking." He said  
"You said to no-" he cut me off.  
"You're going to use it." He said  
"Yes, sir." I said standing up,"but what if fail with...bedding."  
"You won't fail me,do you understand?" He asked sternly.  
"Yes sir." I said  
"Get to the carrier, your bags are already packed, once you get there they will give you a address, that's where you'll be staying." He said and I left.

Tony's pov-

I heard a knock at the lab door.  
"Come in!" I yelled and looked at the door.  
"We a bit of a problem." Natasha said walking in with Clint and Howard.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"We have just found out that one of your party guest is a spy for a branch of hydra, we don't know who he or she is, but we need to stay alert." Clint said.  
"I have guard everywhere I'll be fine." I said  
"Are you sure you don't want to cancel the party?" Howard asked  
"I'm sure, I'll be fine, I'm not going to cancel this because of one person." I said.  
"Well it's your ass that is dying, Okay let's go." Clint said and walked out with Natasha.  
"Tony." Howard said.  
"I'll be fine, you see this?" I said and pointed to the arc reactor," I'll be fine."  
"I'm going to have security on high alert at this party." He said.  
"Do what you must but I'll be fine." I said,"now I have to continue working." He walked out of my office,"I don't care about a spy at my party, shit most of the guest probably are."

Your POV-

The carrier landed and I was escorted out. I looked around and we landed on a Field.  
"Ms.(l/n), this Is the car you'll be taking, The address is already in the gps, at the end of your mission we will come get you at your apartment." A man said wearing a black and white suit.  
"Thank you." I said snd was given the keys,"a black Ferrari...Dear lord." I unlocked the car and got in,"not bad..." I put the key in the ignitions for drove off going the way I was told.

Apartment-

I opened the door and looked around. It was basic, a normal living area, a normal kitchen, a balcony,a bedroom, and a bathroom. I walked into the bedroom and put my bags down.  
"They decorated it how...nitstsa." (Nice) I said,"the city that never sleeps, is now my home and I'm going to be jet lagged forever." I grabbed my phone and texted my boss.

Me- v kvartire (at the apartment)

Boss-Khorosho teper' privyknut' k obychayam, poyti v kafe i progulyat'sya, posmotret', kak oni zhivut (Good now get use to the customs, go to a coffee shop and walk around, see how they live)

Me- da ser. (Yes sir) 

I put my phone on the bed and grabbed my suit case and put it in the bed and opened it, I grabbed out a leather jacket, a tee shirt, and a pair of ripped jeans. I was born in America but I was raised in Russia, I've learned to mask my Russian accent pretty well to a point where you only here it in certain words. I put my phone in my pocket and walked out, grabbed my purse, car keys, and left the room.

I parked my car in front of a cafe, I got out and locked it and walked in, I got in line and waited. I soon got up to the barista.  
"Hello what can I get you?" She asked  
"I'll get a ice coffee." I said and handed her my card.  
"I'll pay for her." A man said walking next to me and she gave me my card back and room his.  
"Thank you." I smiled.  
"I'm tony stark." He said  
" I realize who you are." I laughed,"I'm (y/n) (l/n)." I said.  
"You are gorgeous I must say, you probably have a boyfriend." He said.  
"Actually I don't." I said snd we walked away from the barista.  
"I'm surprised. Hey I'm having a party this Wednesday, do you want to come?" He asked  
"Actually I'm already going." I said.  
"Smart, ill see you there, (y/n)." He said, and I got my drink.  
"I'll see you then, Tony." I waved and walked out, I got into my car and pulled out my phone.

Me-ya prosto vstretil Toni v kafe u moyey kvartiry (I've just met tony at the cafe by my apartment)

Boss-chto sluchilos? (and what happened?)

Me-on priglasil menya na vecherinku, ya skazal, chto uzhe sobirayus', no postel'nyye prinadlezhnosti mogut byt' proshche.(he invited me to his party, I said I was already going, but the bedding might be easier.)

Boss-khorosho ne razocharovyvat, (y/n). (good don't disappoint me,(y/n))

Me- ya ne budu (I won't)

I started up my car snd looked back in the cafe, he was on his phone drinking coffee.  
"You're the easiest mission I'll ever do." I said and drove away.

Tony's pov-

I watched (y/n) exit the cafe, my phone buzzed and I looked at it and then back at her, she entered a black Ferrari and started to text someone, her windows were slightly tinted, she looked back into the cafe, and said something and drove away.  
"Hmm." I walked out of the cafe, her car far gone. I got into the one Howard was in.  
"Who's drink did you pay for?" He asked.  
"A Lady named (y/n), apparently she's going to the party on Wednesday." I said.  
"I still feel like you should cancel it." He said  
"Howard, half of the people there probably are spies in the first place, I'm fine...I'm not 5." I said  
"Are you sure about that?" He asked  
"Just Get me to the tower." I said and rolled my eyes.

Time skip to Wednesday brought to you by some random banking ad-  
Your POV-

I grabbed the dress out of my bag and threw it on (media) with a pair of black heels to match and grabbed a pair of black flats, My makeup was light and semi natural besides the red lip that completed the look, and my hair was in lose curls. I walked out of my room and grabbed my purse, put the flats in it,and left. Once I exited the apartment complex, I went straight to the garage and unlocked my car.  
"Damn!" I heard a mans yell echo in the garage. I got into my car and put the key in the ignition, my boss gave me the address of stark tower so I put it in and drove out.   
The drive wasn't long or to complex, I didn't have to go far out into the country, go into a heavily guarded and secured facility, just a tower with guards and cameras. I parked my car and got out, a lot of dresses and suits, guards outside the door. I entered the building with others and we got into an elevator.  
"I can't wait to see Tony." A girl whispered to her friend who was right next to me. When the elevator doors opened we all exited and I went right to the bathrooms to call my boss.  
I dialed his number and he picked up.  
"Zdravstvuyte? (hello?)" He asked  
"Yego (y/n), im v bashne, yego nemnogo sil'no okhranyali, i ya videl 4 kamery, bystro vzglyanuv na komnatu, kogda ya voshel.(its (y/n), im in the tower, its slightly heavily guarded and i've seen 4 cameras by a quick glance of the room when i entered.)" I said  
"bud'te ostorozhny, pomnite rabotu, deystvuyte yestestvennym obrazom i ne podvodite menya. (be careful, remember the job, act natural, and don't fail me)" He said  
"Da ser. (Yes sir)" i said snd hung up an fealked out. I walked towards the bar and saw tony in the crowd talking to people.  
"Hey What can I get you?" The bartender asked  
"I'll take a glass of red wine." I said and he nodded grabbing a glass and the bottle and pouring it and then handed it to me. I looked around, guards looked around, I saw pistols on their belts, ear pieces for easy communication, they knew something would be happening tonight.  
"This is amazing isn't it?" A lady asked me, probably in her lates 30s early 40s.   
"Yes it is, I've been waiting years to come to one of these events." I said and the lady walked back to her group and saw tony walking over.  
"(y/n), you came." He smiled  
"Of course I did." I laughed.  
"You look amazing." He said  
"Thank you." I said, a bodyguard followed behind him.  
"When did you get here?" He asked leaning on the counter.  
"About 5 minuets ago." I said. The rest of the night we talked, drank, met new people.  
"Hey do you want to stay over?" He asked.  
"Sure." I laughed,'Jesus fuck this is easy.' The room started to empty out and soon it was only the guards and us.  
"Come on." He said snd we went into the elevator.  
"Why did you choose me to stay?" I asked  
"Because you're just what I'm looking for, (y/n)." He said.  
"I'm flattered." I said,"and you're just what I'm looking for to be honest."  
"I'll make it even better for you tonight." He smirked.  
"Give it all you got, Stark." I smirked.

Later-

I woke up in bed, naked next to the playboy. I quietly got out of bed and slipped on my dress, grabbed a flashdrive from my purse, and cloaked (invisibility) I opened the door silently and got into the elevator and went up to the man with what I needed, apparently he had plans for a suit that my team wanted, and I would be the one to get it. My team already got the codes for his lab doors so that was easy. The doors opened and I walked out and to the door, I typed in the code and entered, I saw a computer and saw 0 cameras in here,'smart nobody could hack them and see what you're doing.' I got into what i needed and downloaded the file onto my drive. The loading was fast and I exited quickly. I got back to the room and he was still asleep,I put the drive in my bag and turned back. I took off my dress and got back into bed making it look like I never left. His room didn't have cameras and nor did his lab...surprisingly.

Morning-  
Tony's pov-

I felt someone next to me in my bed, I looked over and it was (y/n).  
'A girl who doesn't fuck and leave, nice.' I thought and got up and got dressed. I looked back at her, and left the room.

Your POV-

I woke up to the bed empty. The clock on the bedside table read "7:27"   
"Kakogo cherta ya popal v sebya?(what the hell did I get myself into?)" I asked myself out loud.  
"Good morning ma'am." I heard a AI speak,"Mr.Stark told me to tell you that you could take one of his shirts and a pair of pants if you wish to wear, and meet him on floor five, the sleeping and living area for the avengers."  
Thank you." I said and got out of bed and got dressed. I wore a AC/DC teeshirt and a pair of shorts I found...my size...surprisingly,"ok I look like I have a boyfriend." I folded my dress and made my side of the bed and placed my dress and purse on it, I grabbed out the flats and my phone then walked out of the room. The elevator doors opened and I got in and pressed floor 5, 10 of the floors are for his labs, and the rest are training, the living, and whatever. I ran my fingers through my hair,"not knotted, that's good." The doors opened and I heard people talking.  
"Tony brought a girl." Steve said.  
"I had a choice." I said walking over.  
"Did you though?" Clint laughed  
"Yes She did, and look I didn't die last night." Tony said  
"You could've though." Clint said.  
"But I didn't, I saw spy, none of the guards or cameras caught one either." He said.  
"Undercover." Natasha said walking in,"can't tell who they are."  
"I'm alive, there was no spy, we're good." Tony said, my phone buzzed and I looked at it.  
"I have to go." I said.  
"Keep the shirt." He said and I hugged him and left.

Apartment-

I entered the apartment my dress and heels in my hand and my purse.  
"I feel terrible..." I said,"He was so nice...and I just stole his information..."  
"But you got the job done, ms.(l/n). You need to pack up and get to the field, you have to leave before anyone catches you." I saw a guard.  
"Of course." I said and walked into my room and packed my stuff, and walked out,"I'm sorry tony..."

Tony's pov-

"I think you took the spy to your bedroom last night." Clint said  
"The cameras picked up that she wasn't a spy and lived in New York part time." I said  
"Where does she live none part time?" He asked  
"That didn't show." I said,"and even if it did I wouldn't be telling you."  
"You should probably check your cameras, I don't trust her." He said  
"You don't trust anyone." I said  
"That's why I'm taking you to check your goddamn cameras." He said,"now go check them."  
"Shit, fine I will." I said and left,"Friday did anyone enter the elevator last night between the time of 11 and 3?"  
"I didn't sense anyone meter but the doors opened, sir." She replied.  
"Thank you." I said, I soon reached one of my labs, all of the computers had access to the cameras,"hey Bruce."  
"Hey tony." He replied.  
"Did anything look like it was touched?" I asked logging into one of the computers.  
"No." He replied. I watched the footage from last night, nobody exited the room, the elevator doors opened and closed,"if I spy wanted to get information from me what do you think they'd want?"  
"Serums, suits, weapons. I'd try the suits." He said.  
"Okay.." I switched to the suit room feed,"the door opened but no one entered, oh my god."  
"What?" He asked looking over at me.  
"I slept with a spy who can cloak." I said and zoomed into the laptop screen,"luckily that fo-oh shit."  
"What?" He asked  
"She downloaded the form for hulk suit." I said.  
"You're fucked." He said  
"To even open the file on a different media you need a heck ton of access codes." I said  
"You slept with a spy." He said,"that's the lowest thing you've ever done."  
"I got her number, I'm not mad that was pretty smart." I laughed,"I wanna hire her."  
"You're out of your mind." He said  
"I need a spy on this team, I two assassins but no spy.." I said,"how'd that happen?"  
"Don't ask me." He said.  
" I'm gonna give her a call." I said

Your POV-

I was on the carrier and my phone rang...tony.  
"Hello?" I asked  
"(y/n) I need a spy on my team." He said  
"You found out, I'm sorry but it's my job." I said  
"Don't be sorry, that was fucking smart." He laughed,"I can tell your flying right now."  
"You're tracking my number..." I said,"listen I can't get off this thing without falling to my death."  
"You're not out of new York yet...I'll come get you." He said.  
"Wait what?" I asked  
"Don't leave, I'll be there soon." He said and hung up.  
"Oh my god I'm gonna die." I muttered.

Later-

I looked out of the window and saw tony.  
"Im going to need to jump out of this thing." I whispered, I knew where the exits where. I grabbed my purse and go up.  
"Where are you going?" One of the guards asked  
"To the sleeping quarters." I said and he nodded. Tony was right by the door,"let's do this..3...2...1." I grabbed the handle and opened the door and jumped out... I closed my eyes and felt something grab me.  
"Good job." I heard tony say.  
"Zatknis (shut up)" I said.

3 years later-  
Your POV-

"Stop talking." I said and put my index finger on Tony's mouth,"listen...I don't care, you need to sleep."  
"But I need to wo-" I cut him off.  
"Nope, shut up. Get your ass in bed." I said, and he raised an eyebrow.  
"And if I don't?" He smirked.  
"I'll go back to Russia and leak your information." I said.  
"You wouldn't." He said acting hurt.  
"No you're right I wouldn't."I said and kissed him,"can you just come to bed?"  
"Fine." He said.  
"I'm still a spy remember that." I said  
"How could I forget?" He laughed.  
"Erase you memory." I said,"it's easy."  
"Don't say that to James." He said  
"I wouldn't...he's like a puppy dog I couldn't hurt him." I said.  
"I love you." He said  
"I know." I smiled and kissed him.


	16. Loki- Kneel

Again posted sometime in September 2018- edited 4-15-19  
Your POV-

I walked down the busy sidewalks of New York, the sound of loud horns, the clicking of heels, people talking on the phone, cameras flashing, and more. The sky started to dim and I soon saw the sun set and then the sky turned dark, I made it to a fact building where I was soon being shoved and triply by screaming people. I realized why they were running, a man in gorgeous emerald green and black robes, topped with a gold crown with horns, and a scepter in hand. I looked at him, Loki the god of lies and mischief, the brother of Thor the god of thunder also known as one of my friends.   
I rolled my eyes, I saw Several clones or illusions of himself stood close.   
'What the hell is he doing?' I thought, I'm not afraid of him, why should I? He's a kid who always has his nose in a book, I stood in the middle of the crowd, not with choice but I was pushed to my location.  
"I loki of...Asgard." His words were clear and velvety,"kneel before me." Nobody made a sound, the only thing you heard were cars passing by,"I SAID...KNEEL!" Everyone around me kneeled down, I raised my eyebrow and rolled my eyes at him.  
"And What are you gonna do if we don't?" I asked.  
"(y/n) you should be the one to know what I'd do." He said looking into my eyes, his eyes were emerald and I saw no desire to kill in them.  
"Turn into a snake and stab me." I said,"I forgot I'm not Thor, please continue." I knelt down and he rolled his eyes.  
"Everyone but (y/n), leave!" He yelled and people scrambled to their feet and ran out I stood up and looked at him, his scepter right In front of my face.  
"Where's your butter knife?" I asked and moved the scepter away from my face,"I'm not scared of you."  
"You should though (l/n). I could easily kill you." He said  
"That's why Odin didn't give you the throne." I smirked,"I could kill you too, but I made a promise with Thor to not kill you."  
"And why would you do that?" He asked looking down at me.  
"Now I realize why you're a giant...because I made a promise to not kill the rightful king of Jotunheim." I said.  
"Oh how much I want to strike you down where you sta-" he was cut off by a large explosion, he threw himself onto me like a shield. I saw large debris fly past us, I made a circle with my finger and heard the debris hitting it and we stood up, 4 men walked towards us.  
"Look who you have to deal with now." I said the shield in front of us,"and it's your fight I'll be over there." The shield disappeared and I ran into the bushes,'he trying to take over New York? Shit I ain't helping him kill those men.' I watched as he killed the men and soon he was the last one standing I stood up and laughed at him,"aww baby blues first fight, and because he tried to take over New York."  
"You are a nuisance." He said turning towards me.  
"I know you are but what am I?" I retorted crossing my arms,"you're going to need to hide."  
"And?" He asked  
"I've got an apartment." I said  
"Let's go." He said  
"Nope." I said  
"What?" He asked and i pointed to the crown, he rolled his eyes and took it off and handed it to me and i placed it on my head.  
"Let's go." I laughed,"my names loki the god of lies and mischief, Son of Odin, and rightful king of jotunhiem."   
"I can hear you." He said as I waved down a taxi and took the crown off and got in, he sat next to me.  
"Stark tower." I said,"I'm just kidding." I gave the driver my address and looked at Loki,"I have a room there I could take us there and make you face your brother."  
"You wouldn't." He said.  
"Oh but I would let's be honest." I said,"and mostly because you told ME to kneel. You're dead if you think I'd do that."  
"Oh but dear you did." He said.  
"Because I didn't want anyone dying, sorta my job to protect people." I said.  
"Sounds like a terrible job." He muttered.  
"So is telling people to kneel." I said.  
"You looked like you enjoyed it though." He said.  
"Don't get ahead of yourself, that's the last time I kneel in front of you." I said.  
"Are you sure?" He smirked.  
"I'm sure." I said,"how about you kneel?"  
The driver looked behind him when he stopped at the red light,"in front of the lord, hallelujah amen." (I'm not religious btw)  
"What the hell?" He asked   
"Just go with it, and we'll be fine." I said.

Loki's pov-

I sat in the couch with (y/n).   
"Hey (y/n)?" She looked at me.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Kneel." I smirked.  
"Fuck no." She laughed,"I ain't kneeling, get the frost giants to kneel to their rightful king."  
"Oh you'll be kneeling." I smirked.  
"Oh I won't be kneeling, now shut it my show is on." She said.

(How the hell do you end a chapter with a good ending like Geez I can't end one for shit rn sort that it's short but you guys and gals can leave requests just give-  
Character   
Gender  
Theme (ex- mission and you get hurt, etc)


	17. Bucky barnes- guys vs girls night

This was going somewhere at first but then I thought a girls night and a boys night so ya, I can't stick on one idea/  
Your POV-

I looked up at Bucky and stuck my middle finger up at him.  
"Fuck...you." I said. We have been sparring for the past 30 minuets because neither of us could pin the other down.  
"Hey, I win." He smirked and extended his hand and I grabbed it and he pulled me up and I rolled my eyes and got out of the ring.   
"I did good though, I almost had you down." I said and he got out.  
"I'll give you that. You almost got me down, almost."he said and I took off my gloves and rolled my eyes,"hey, you did better than Steve, I had him down in 10 minuets."  
"With time, not with strength." I muttered, he knows I'm insecure about my strength, how I Look, what i do, and how I act.  
"(y/n) you're strong, you just don't realize it." He said.  
"I'm going to my room." I said and walked away and into the elevator and he joined me. The elevator ride up was quiet, he gave my time to think and that started right when I walked away. The doors opened and we walked out.  
"You guys were down there for a long time." Sam said.  
"Mhm." I walked by and down the hallway and to the last door, he went into his room which was the last door across the hall from mine. I went into the bathroom, turned on the shower, stripped myself of my clothing, and got in.

Later-  
*45 minuets later.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body and grabbed a smaller one for my hair and wrapped it.  
"I couldn't even keep him down for 5 seconds." I said,"talk about weak." I sighed and exited the bathroom and got dressed in a tee shirt and leggings, I put my hair into a messy bun and just laid on my bed and I heard a knock on the door,"who is it?"  
"It's me." I heard Natasha say and the door opened,"what's wrong?" I sat up and she sat next to me.  
"Everything." I said.  
"What's exactly wrong?" She asked. Nat is like my sister, she's one of my closets friends and actually pushed me to join the avengers with her.  
"I'm weak, yes I lasted Longer in sparring that Steve, but I can't Keep Bucky down for more that 3 seconds..argh I can't do anything right." I said.  
"This is because you can't keep him down for more than 3 seconds?" She asked,"hun,you're strong, are you kidding me?"   
"No I'm not kidding you, I'm weak. My power level is ranked at 5 year old." I said.  
"A 5 year old? (y/n) I've sparred with you many time and I can say that statement is true." She said,"now come on."  
"For what?" I asked  
"It's Friday, the men are going to fondue and you, Wanda, and I are going to the club." She said.  
"I'll be right out after I get myself fixed up." I said and she left. Inform off of my bed and went into my closet and grabbed an outfit (media) and went into the bathroom and took out the bun and threw it into a ponytail tail,"I just want to stay home and sleep.." I rolled my eyes, walked out of the bathroom, grabbed my phone and a purse, and walked out of my room.  
"You really did fix yourself up." Natasha said.  
"I'm not surprised, she's (y/n)." Wanda said.  
"Thank you, I'll drive." I said.  
"Designated driver." Wanda said.  
"Only because I don't drink."I said.  
"FONDUE!" I heard Sam yell.  
"what the fuck." I laughed and the elevator door opened.  
"HURY UP!" Tony yelled and all of sudden you see Sam,Steve,clint,Bucky,Pietro, and vision run out of the hall.  
"Have fun." Bucky laughed and gave me a kiss before entering the elevator.  
"Aww." Wanda cooed and the elevator doors closed.  
"Now we wait for the elevator to come back." Natashsa said pressing the down button.  
"Expensive interior design but one elevator." I laughed.  
"By the time we get back the elevator will be free to use, wanna know why?" Natasha asked  
"Why?" Wanda and I asked  
"Because everyone but Steve,Bucky, and vision will be drunk off their asses." She said.  
"True." I laughed.  
"Pietro will be a literal nightmare." Wanda laughed.  
"I feel bad for pepper." I said  
"Why?" She asked  
"She has to deal with tony." I said and the elevator door opened and we got in,"hey FRIDAY can you leave a message in the room Tony's in?"  
"Of course ma'am what would that message be?" She asked  
"HAVE FUN BUT WERE BETTER!" Natasha,Wanda, and I yelled.  
"Message is sent." She replied and we all laughed.  
"We are assholes." I laughed.  
"We're pretty assholes." Natasha said.

Buckys POV-

"HAVE FUN BUT WERE BETTER!" We heard over the speaker in Tony's lounge.  
"That's my girlfriend." I laughed.  
"That's my sister." Pietro laughed.  
"And this fondue." Tony said,"and it's the most perfect thing in the world."  
"Last time I checked my girlfriend isn't fondue." I laughed  
"Your girlfriend is a badass, she's not melted cheese." Sam laughed.  
"This is guys night, we're here to drink beer and eat fondue. Not talk about your girlfriend or your sister." Clint said.

Your pov-  
Club-

I parked my truck and we got out and I locked it. I grabbed my ID out of my pocket and we waited in the long line, you found hear the music from outside, we got up to the bouncer and he checked our ids and we walked in.  
"Instead of sitting around a fondue pot, we actually have fun and get out of the tower." I said over the music.  
"Let's go get something to drink, and go dance." Natasha said and we walked over to the bar. Wanda and Natasha got cocktails and I got a water, I don't like alcohol, we paid and went into the big crowd of men and women dancing, I looked Around, some ladies were in backless dresses, men in jeans and tee shirts, and most of the people here looked drunk.  
"Hey girlies!" A group of men came dancing over, beer in all of their hands.  
"There's finally a group of girls that actually look good." One of them laughed, I rolled my eyes and turned around back to Natasha and Wanda.  
"Girls night. No men." I laughed.  
"Some people forget who we are." Wanda laughed.  
"That's the best part." Natasha laughed.  
"Girls night!" A group of girls yelled next to us, the group of men stood next to us.  
"You girls single?" A man asked, Wanda flashed the ring that vision got her when he proposed (they're married I believe or are they fiancés?)  
"I have a boyfriend." Natasha said even though she is single.  
"I have a boyfriend too." I said.  
"And he's not here with you?" He asked putting his hand on my side,"cause Geez he made a mistake not coming with you."  
"There's so many other ladies to be hitting on that are single and I'm not." I said removing his hand off of me.  
"You dress like you are." He said and handed him beer to his friend and grabbed me and pressed his body on me and he grabbed my ass.  
"That's it." I said and kneeled him in the crotch, he removed his hands on me and I socked him in the jaw,"I have a boyfriend, it's either me punching you or him."  
"You do not want to mess with her boyfriend." Natasha said,"or us, so you 3 should get away from us." The other men took him away.  
"Taking a fucking hint." I rolled my eyes and laughed,"I have a loving boyfriend."  
"Right in the crotch." Wanda laughed,"ow."  
"He deserved it." Natasha laughed.

Buckys POV-

"Beer pong anyone?" Clint asked  
"Fuck.ya."tony said,"let's set it up."  
"What's beer pong?"I asked  
"You just try to get a ping pong ball into a cup of beer and then the other team has to drink it and so on."sam said.  
"Sounds fun." I said.  
"It's a dumb game but It's fun." Clint said.  
"How do you think the girls are?" Steve asked  
"They're fine." i said,"they have a drive thats for sure, (y/n) doesn't drink."

"why?" bruce asked

"she simply doesn't like alcohol ." i said

"that would make sense."sam said.

"no shit." tony laughed,"now come on, we got the game set up."

your pov-

we found a place to sit, luckily. more people went onto the floor, and a dance competition started, but soon ended.

"ill be right back." i said and left to the bathroom. the bathrooms where the place to go if you didn't want to listen to the music, it was actually pretty quiet. i entered and looked in the mirror, i took my hair out of the ponytail and fixed it. i checked my phone and it read 7:53,"geez its only been 2 hours." i exited the bathroom and went back to the table.  
"i wonder how much the boys have had to drink."Natasha said  
"probably wasted."i said.  
"they probably are or they're doing something stupid." Wanda laughed.  
"i bet they're acting like college dudes and playing beer pong." Natasha laughed.  
"most likely." i said.  
"hey do you mind if we sit here?" a couple of men asked pointing to the couch.  
"sure." i said and scooted over and they sat.  
"let me guess girls night out while youre boyfriends stay home and drink?" a man laughed.  
"how'd you know?" i laughed  
"wild guess." he laughed,"im cole."  
"im (y/n)." i shook his hand.  
"im gonna take it that youre the one i watched kneel My brother Mitch in the crotch?" he laughed  
"youre his brother?" i asked  
"ya, he deserved it,sent him home to his fiance." he said.  
"he has a fiance?" natasha asked.  
"ya. im surprised they're still together."another man said,"and whats even worse is that they're getting married next week, im max."  
"what the hell." wanda said,"thats terrible."  
"we've tried to her but she wont listen, she loves him to much to leave."cole said.  
"maybe i should've kneeled him harder so he couldn't have kids." i said,"i wouldn't want my father pulling that type of shit."  
"and you have a boyfriend so he should've just stopped, and he was sober that was his first drink." he said,"i am so sorry for what he did to you."  
"its fine." i said.  
"should we get going, girls?" natasha asked  
"ya, suprise the boys."wanda laughed.  
"lets go, try to convince his fiance again." i said and stood up.  
"i will, i already called her to see if we could talk later. be safe." he said  
"you too." i said and we left, we walked through the large crowd of people and soon made it to the door,"he has a fiance."  
"thats terrible, and he was sober." wanda said and i unlocked the truck and got in.  
"im done with people." natasha said.  
"me too." i said and drove away from the club.

buckys pov-

"we won." sam said.  
"we should have thor come over and bring some asgardian mead."tony said.  
"you would be wasted immediately."i said,"steve and i would be the only people sober."  
"That's true." Steve said and the elevator doors opened.  
"We're back!" (y/n) waved.  
"How was it?" I asked  
"I kneed a guy in the crotch and socked him in the jaw." She said.  
"Why?" Bruce asked  
"Oh this asshole didn't know when to stop, told him I have a boyfriend then he grabbed me puts his body on me and grabs my ass. Turns out he also had a fiancé and his wedding is next week." She said  
"What's his name, what does he look like, and did you get his address? I'm going to speak with him." I said  
"No but his name is Mitch, has fluffy brown hair and looks like a fuckboy." She said,"We had fun though thanks for asking."  
"You guys were playing beer pong, I was right but none of you are wasted." Natasha said,"I'm surprised."  
"I'm getting out of this."(y/n) said pointing to her outfit.  
"Ya me too, let's go." Natasha said.  
"Have fun, kids." Wanda laughed and they went back into the elevator.  
"Kids?" I laughed.  
"You gonna track down that Mitch guy and put a bucket in between his eyes?" Clint asked,"cause ill put and arrow in both of his eyes."  
"She would've already done it if she wanted to." I said.  
"We have enough beer for 4 more games." Clint said.  
"Don't you have kids you should go home to?" I asked  
"I should but they know Friday is for the boys, Laura doesn't complain so I'm good, now get your asses over here." He laughed.  
"I have a girlfriend to give attention to." I said  
"I have a wife." Vision replied.  
"Okay okay, go give attention to your wife and girlfriend." Tony laughed.

Your POV-

I changed into one of buckys shirts, a pair of shorts, and let my hair fall freely.  
"Finally comfort!" I yelled falling on my bed.  
"I love how bucky got when you told him about what happened, he loves you so much." Wanda said.  
"I know, he's the fucking best." I laughed,"I love him so fucking much."  
"I can tell." Natasha laughed and someone knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" I asked  
"Who Do you think?" I heard Bucky say.  
"Come in." I said and the door opened revealing Bucky and vision,"hey."  
"What do you kids need?" Natasha asked sitting next to Wanda on my bed.  
"Since when did we become children?" Vision asked.  
"Since we saw beer pong." I said.  
"Beer pong makes us children?" Bucky laughed  
"More like frat boys." Natasha said,"how's Pietro?"  
"Tipsy." Vision replied.  
"I need to go save my brother." She said.  
"I'll come with you, I'm gonna grab a beer." Natasha said walking out with Wanda and vision.  
"How was your night?" I asked sitting up and he sat down next to me.  
"I'm shocked by how much beer there was, but it was good." He said.  
"I can't believe you guys played beer pong." I laughed.  
"It was the stupidest shit I've ever done." He laughed.  
"I love you." I laughed and kissed him.  
"I love you too, doll." He smiled and kissed me again, this time deeper, in a matter of seconds my back was on the bed and he was on top on me, our lips moved in sync, his metal hand rested on my thigh and we broke the kiss, he planted kisses on my jaw and down my neck before leaving marks and he stopped and got off of me and smirked.  
"You're the biggest tease I've ever met." I laughed and sat up, and the door opened.  
"He- oh we're you two just?"Natasha laughed.  
"He's a fucking tease." I laughed.  
"We ordered pizza come on." She said and walked out and I moved my hair over my shoulders and stood up Bucky stood behind me and put my hair behind my shoulders.  
"Stop."'i said and moved it in front and he moved it behind.  
"How about no, I like them." He said and I felt his hands wrap around my waist and he buried his head in the crook of my neck,"god you're perfect."  
"I want food, sooooo." I said and he let go of me and I fixed my hair.  
"Stop fixing your hair, doll." He said and fixed it to how he wanted it.  
"And you stop being the worlds biggest tease." I said and we entered the living area.  
"Finally you two cane out." Tony laughed.  
"Oh shut it." I said and grabbed a slice, and Natasha walked up to me and used my shoulder as an arm rest.  
"You two did more than kissing." She whispered and laughed.  
"Shut up." I laughed  
"I think the girls won this night." Wanda said.  
"And why's that?" Pietro asked  
"First off none of the girls got tipsy, we weren't kids and played beer pong, and our (y/n) kneeled a man in the crotch." She laughed   
"Ya you girls win." Tony said.  
"We always win." I laughed.  
"Really? Do you now." Bucky looked at me and smirked.  
"Shut up." I simply said.  
"Next time we'll have to see who is better at beer pong." Clint said.  
"Gross." I rolled my eyes,"but sure I'm not drinking any of it though."  
"Okay, boys vs girls night beer pong edition." He laughed.  
"You guys are to much." I laughed  
"We should make Every Friday a new competition to see who has the better night." Natasha said.  
"That's perfect,let's do it." I said.  
"1 point for girls." Wanda said,"and let's add the second one while we're at it."  
"We're winning next time." Sam said.  
"Oh it's on." Wanda,Natasha, and I said in sync.  
"It's on." Tony said.

(How do you end a chapter like this? Like seriously this took a whole different turn then what I had planned.)

Ps-remember to leave requests


	18. clint barton- safe

your pov-

i sat in my room, a book in my hand, and my music playing. i marked my page and sat my book down on my bed. it was my day off, but we had a mission tomorrow, i rolled my eyes and got out of bed pausing my music on my phone. i exited my room and somebody picked me up, threw me over their shoulder and ran down the hall.

"SHIT!" i yelled.

"lanuage!" i heard steve yell.

"Put me the fuck down!" i commanded.

"no can do."i heard clints voice.

"bird boy i swear to god." i said,"let me go!"

"train with us!" he said and entered the elavtor with steve, natasha,sam,bukcy, and wanda.

"wanda.."i said looking at her as my face was right in front of hers.

"he told me not to interfere, sorry hun." she said and i rolled my eyes.

"Clinton Francis Barton, put me down." i commanded.

"ill put you down in the training room." he said.

"steven grant rodgers help me." i said,"its my day off why cant i enjoy it?this position is akward as hell, i dont enjoy my ass being in the air."

"are you sure?" clint laughed.

"im going to stab you." i said reaching for natashas belt, she had knives on it, but she was to far.

"clint put her down."natasha said.

"i dont want to, this is nice." he laughed.

"for you." i muttered, and the doors opened and i was put down, and i punched clint in the chest,"its my day off, tony said i didn't have to worry about training."

"im only here because they asked me to." wanda laughed,"we can work on control."

"im already controlled enough." i said,"is there a way i can make them just...leave?"

"no, no theres not. your magic is amazing (y/n)."she said,"now come on lets work."

"fine." i sighed 

the next moring-

i woke up at 5:30 am , i threw on a pair of leggings, a teeshirt, a leather jacket,a pair of leather gloves, and a pair of combat boots. i exited my room and walked into the living area. i saw everyone in there, except for bruce but then the elevator doors opened and there he was.

"is it to late to jump out the window?" i muttered.

"yes, yes it is." i heard steve say.

"did you sleep last night?"i heard natasha ask.

"what its 5;30?i think i went to bed at..."i said and looked at the microwave clock,"probaly 4;38."

"why?' she asked looking right at me this time.

"since when did you become my mom?" i asked and she rolled her eyes and smiled a bit.

"okay lets not fight."i heard tony say,"we need to get into the building,and this place is going to have guards everywhere i mean everywhere, on the roof, on the side of the buildings, in every hallway and room imaginable." he looked at me,"and you ms.(l/n)."

"and what mr.Stark?" i rolled my eyes.

"youre going to be with me." he said.

"why me out of everyone here?"i asked.

"because youre powerful."he said and explained everyone elses placement,"everyone understand?"

"yes asshat, we went over this 500 times." i muttered.

"were leaving at 6 sharp, make sure your ready and meet me at the roof." tony said and entered the elevator and left.

"what is he even doing in the facility?" i muttered.

"getting into a room full of files, weapons,guards, and the room by what we've seen with hacking into their cameras is that the room you and him have get to is secured with a number pad that will."bruce said and cleared his throat,"explode, if the code is wrong. thats only by what we've heard in the facility."

"oh my god." i muttered,"and he wants me there." i rolled my eyes.

"its not bad, we have the code already, but we dont know what to expect once you get into the room, theres no camera in the room so there could be another code to get in and out." he said.

"im fucked." i said.

"language." Steve said looking down at me.

"thanks for talking Frisbee."i rolled my eyes.

facility-

clints pov-

i had my bow in my hand and looked at natasha, we saw guards pile onto the roof and start shooting, we all fired back, guards and agents came from the sides and it was non stop.

"DIE MOTHERFUCKER!" i yelled reloading my bow and shooting at them.

"shut the hell up." natasha said shooting some of the guards. i saw cap run in beside us and start shooting, and then the hulk.

"this has gotten easier." i said and guard was thrown at the building,"GO MAXIMOFF!"

your pov-

i blew on my palm and sent cold air towards the guards and some agents, they fell to the floor and froze, i didn't have my gloves on so i could do my work. i felt somebody kick me from behind and i fell and launched myself up from the floor and punched the agent in the face, i grabbed a gun that lied on the floor and shot them.

"its never ending." i thought and turned around and shot more agents and used my other hand to blast ice nonstop at the agents. we killed them all and ran up the stairs onto the last floor,"i swear to god! these fucker dont fucking end!"i dropped the gun and use both hands to freeze the guards and tony blasted them.

"ill go up here, you go down there." tony said pointing do the hallway on my right as he went fowards. it was empty, or so it would make you believe, in a matter of seconds the door across from me opened and a guard had their hands on my neck as i was pinned on the wall, i couldn't breath, my eyes began to tear, my head pounded and i kicked the guard but they wouldn't budge,"a-ass-h-hole." i took a swing at them and they let go, i fell to the floor and stuck my ahdn up freezing them. my neck throbbed and i knew there was gonna be a bruise, i caught my breath,leaning on the wall, the guard had a gun on their back, i crawled over to them took it off of it holder and stood up, and walked down the hall more and let some free shots in the air and all the guards came out,"fuck!" i shot at the guards while getting pelted with bullets, soon they all fell and i walked down the hall and saw tony.

"what...the hell." he said.

"ya you see that?" i pointed to the large group of dead guards,"i did that."

"come on, we need to get the files." he said," ive already found the door, but you need to put the code in and grab everything."

"why me?" i asked,"oh ya, never mind." we soon made it to the door and i looked at him,"code?"

"76493250." he said and i put the code in and entered...the door slammed shut behind me and he wasnt even close to the door.

"oh my god." i said and looked at a table folder laid on it, i grabbed them and looked at the code,"TONY!" i banged on the steel door,"tony! can you hear me!?"i looked at the pad and realized,"this bitch is sound proof, oh shit." i entered in the code and it didnt work,"oh no."

clints pov-

i looked at natasha as we stood by the jet.

"shouldn't they be out by now?" i asked

"yup, this is all tonts fault." nat said.

"how do you know?" i asked

"he probably had (y/n) go in and with out luck its a dif-" she was cut off by explosions.

"oh my god." i said, the building crumbled on the left side,"thats where the room is."

"you all saw that too,right?" i heard wanda from behind me.

"ya." i said and saw tony suit come out of the rubble,"TONY!"

"dont do anything you'll regret." natasha said and i cracked my knuckles.

"only thing ill regret is letting him take (y/n) with him. STARK WHERE THE HELL IS (Y/N)!?" i yelled running towards him with natasha and wanda. he exited his suit.

"that girl can take a blow, shes sitting over there." he pointed and i saw her.

"youre fucking lucky she isnt dead." i said and ran towards (y/n), she was holding her side,"are you okay?" she remover her hand and held up the files.

"as good as i could be,i got the files." she said and stood up and walked over to us.

"oh my god, youre safe."i said and pulled her into an hug.

"why wouldn't i be? i only got choked and pelted by bullets from 15 guards with aks." she laughed and i heard natasha clear her throat.

"okay star crossed lovers, time to go." she laughed and i threw (y/n) over my shoulder.

"hey!" she laughed,"put me down."

"not a chance, youre not getting hurt." i laughed

tower-

your pov-

i got off of the jet and was picked up again.

"clint!" i yelled.

"im getting you far from stark." he said.

"why?" i asked

"he almost got you KILLED!" he yelled and tony laughed.

"i didnt hear her yell, the room is sound proof and the door automatically locks." he said

"im never going on a mission with your iron ass again." i said looking at tony.

"okay, ill put you with clint everytime." he laughed,"cause obvisouly something is happening." i felt my face heat up.

"(y/n)s face confirms." he laughed

"so does clints." natasha laughed.

"can i get down?" i asked and he actully listened, sorta, i was still being carried but now bridal.

"no but i can put you in a different position." he laughed and i rolled my eyes then laughed.

"you're to much." i said and he laughed.

"im gonna guess you two arent going to join us tonight?"sam laughed.

"i dont plan to." i said.

"nor do i." he said and i got down him and just hugged him.

"why do you have to be so tall?" i laughed.

"thats why i carry you all the time." he laughed,"youre pretty short."

"im lethal though." i said and he planted a kiss on my forehead.

"so lethal." he laughed and picked me up again and i kissed his lips.

"you know none of us have left right?" we heard tony said.

"what the hell man." i said .

"im calling you guys snowbird for now on." sam laughed.

"can we go hide in the vents?" i asked

"why dont we go hide in the sheets?" he laughed,"sure why not. okay everyone go! i have a better idea."

"what?" i asked

"i have a house, away from civilization." he said.

"i like where this is going." i said.

"i can tell, come on, we'll head there, plus your neck is bruising." he said.

"oh no." i said.

"dont worry, looks like we did some kinky shit." he laughed.

"oh my god." i laughed.

"i love you, you know that right?" he asked

"wanda told me stuff already so yes, i do know." i said,"i love you too."hugged me and held me close.


	19. Bukcy barnes- drives me crazy (smut)

(eww i hate how i use to write smut "member" nah bitch its a cock.)

Your POV-

I entered the training room and saw Steve in the boxing ring, we just used it for sparring because we had more space.  
"You finally came." He laughed.  
"I actually have a life that I need to keep up with."i Said putting my bag down and grabbing my gloves and slipping into the ring stretched my arms and my legs quickly, I already stretched out before so I was good.  
"Ready?" He asked  
"Ya." I said and we started sparring.  
"(y/n) gonna kick his ass." I heard Sam say.  
"Hopefully." I heard Natasha say.  
"Don't get distracted." Steve said sending a punch for my head and I blocked it and sent and swept his ankles, he jumped back up and sent faster punches everywhere. I felt more eyes on us.  
"This is entertaining." I heard tony say.  
"Very." I heard Bucky say and, I swept Steve's ankles and he slammed onto the mat.  
"Thats my girl." I heard Natasha say and I extended my hand out to Steve.  
"You've gotten much better." He said.  
"I win again, and thanks." I said.  
"Wanna go for a round 2?" He asked  
"Sure, I've got time." I said snd we started to fight again.

Buckys POV-

"Wanna go for round 2?" Steve asked.  
"Sure, I've got time." (y/n) said and she threw more punches and kicks at Steve, we all watched her.  
"Kick his ass!" Natasha yelled.  
"Keep your hands up grandma." (y/n) laughed, and Steve sent punches towards her face and hard to block areas.  
"Hard to keep up?" Steve laughed.  
"Maybe depends on how focused you are." (y/n) said and threw a kick to his torso and sent him to the other side, and he fell out of the ring,"that's a knock out." She exited the ring and Steve walked out from behind.  
"I wanna see you fight her, Buck." Sam laughed.  
"Steve you really need to take lessons, that's the fourth time." (y/n) laughed and he smirked.  
"You're the one that needs lessons, I'm going easy." He said.  
"You're not gonna break me if you go hard." She laughed,"that sounded so wrong..."  
'Jesus.(y/n).' I thought and rolled my eyes.  
"Yes it did, but tomorrow's training I'll go hard on you." He said,"you're trainings done."   
"I'll see you later, oh shit!I have to go meet my friend in 10, bye!" She yelled and ran into the elevator.  
"She likes it hard?" Sam laughed.  
"Shut up." I smirked.

Your pov-  
the next day

i exited the elevator into the training room and steve wasn't there.  
"Hey buck wheres steve?" i walked over to the stretching mats and started to stretch.  
"he's doing something with sam today, so he put me in charge." he replied.  
"youre kidding right?" i asked   
"nope."he said,"today is not going to be easy,doll."  
"i didnt except today to be easy anyways." i laughed,'oh my god im going to die.'i got up from the mat and quickly stretched my arms,"so what do you have planned?" i put my gloves on, and got into the ring.  
"you'll see." he said and i rolled my eyes.  
"i'd rather do this with steve, but fine." i said,"come on." he started throwing punches at me, i blocked all of them and sent kicks, fucker blocked them, and i threw another punch he grabbed my hand spun me around and had me pinned on the floor,"fuck you."  
"come on, youre not done, you have to now get out."he said.  
'this dude is fucking strong.' i thought,'not the first time being pinned though...hmm.' my hands were on my back and with enough strength as he was only holding me down with one hand, i quickly flipped my body over, and kicked him in the abdomen and jumped up, and looked at him.  
"good job, but that was only one hand."he said,"but that was impressive."  
"if you do it with two hands the only way im getting out is if you let go." i said rolled my eyes and he smirked,"what else?"  
"Sparing." he said  
"finally." i muttered,"im ready." 

end of training-  
buckys pov-

"you realize youre over powered?" she asked standing up from the rings floor.  
"really? i thought i already said it wasnt going to be easy." i laughed and she rolled her eyes.  
"this is why i spar with steve." she said.  
"because he's easy." i said.  
"because he's easy to get a punch on." she said.  
"thats because he goes easy." i said,"with me, you fight like you're going to die."  
"i realized." she said and exited the ring.  
"i dont know why steve goes easy on you, youre strong." i said.  
"because he thinks he gonna break me." she laughed,"well shit i didnt break." she grabbed her bag,"im bruised but im not broken."

your pov-  
Later-

I laid on my bed,music filled my room, and i was on my phone, i heard a knock on the door and rolled my eyes and paused my music.  
"Who is it?" I asked standing up and walking to the door.  
"It's me." I heard Natasha and I opened the door,"looks like you're waiting for someone."  
"I can't wear a pair of shorts and a bra with out looking like I'm waiting for someone?" I laughed.  
"I'm just joking, we got food and drinks." She said.  
"I'll be out in a bit." I said and she left. I grabbed a baggy shirt from my closet and threw that on and walked out, i threw my hair up in a ponytail before i entered the living area. i saw shot glasses, bottles of alcohol, and of course pizza because we are all to lazy to cook. i leaned on the counter and Wanda came over.  
"You finally came out." she laughed.

"i was enjoying my music." i said and i felt a cork touch my shoulder and turn around and saw natasha holding a filled wine glass and a bottle,"is that for me?"  
"who else?" she laughed and handed me the glass.  
"Who wants shots!"i heard Pietro yell and then we was in front of me,"shots?"  
"what are they?" i asked  
"tequila." he said.  
"fine." i said and placed my glass on the counter and i walked over with wanda and natasha to the coffee table and saw all men.  
"lets make this a challenge." tony said,"we have two people, you each get 10 glasses, the first one to finish them first wins, if its a tie you two go again."  
"so who am i up against?" i asked.  
"me." bucky said walking next to me, tony poured the liquor in the glasses.  
"i really want to see who will win this."natasha said.  
"ready?" tony asked and we grabbed the first glass,"go!" 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10.  
"done!" bucky and i both yelled.  
"that was impressive, but you two have to go again." tony said and began to pour again.  
"you're going to loose this one." i said looking up at bucky.  
"what makes you so sure?" he asked  
"i just know i will." i said.  
"okay." tony said," go!" 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10.  
"done!" i yelled placing the glass on the table and then bucky put his down.  
"(y/n) wins!" tony yelled.  
"told ya." i said and looked at wanda who was shaking her head and laughing.  
"jesus (y/n)." she laughed and i we went back to the counter.  
"you're surprised i see." i laughed and grabbed my glass of wine,"i can chug a can of beer in 15 seconds."  
"how?"she asked shocked.  
"public school." i said,"high school parties."   
"what grade?" i heard natasha say from behind me.  
"senior dont worry i was 18 and then college came around, lets just say i won a lot of money back then." i laughed,"i never drank unless i was at a party."  
"i think buckys checking you out." wanda whispered and laughed.  
"do you blame him?" i laughed,"i had to train with him today."  
"what did you two do?" natasha asked and smirked.  
"it was suposed to be sparring and it was but he pinned me on the ground and made me get out." i laughed,"it was actually pretty fun."  
"and probaly good for you." wanda nudged me.  
"oh fuck off." i laughed.  
"not my fault thats all you think about." she laughed.  
"im going to strangle you." i laughed and slapped her arm playfully.  
"dear lord (y/n)." nat said shaking her head, i took a sip of my drink and rolled my eyes.  
"you two are assholes." i said.  
"at least clint isnt here...oh my god he'd make sure something happened tonight." she said.  
"i guess im lucky then." i said.  
"DAAAAMN!" i heard tony yell and i looked over and saw him with his head back and laughing, bucky looked over and winked and then looked back at what was unfolding in front of him.  
"I saw that."she said and gasped,"i regret everything."  
"did you just?" i asked.  
"read his mind and now regretting it? yep." she said,"you might get lucky."  
"and with that, im out." i said,"have a good rest of your night, ill see you all tomorrow." with that i walked over of the living area with my glass of wine and to my room,"im going to kill wanda." i entered my room and the door shut behind me,"or thank her, i dont know." I drank the rest of the remaining wine and placing it in my bedside table and someone knocked on the door, I walked over and opened it.  
"Hey doll." I saw Bucky.  
"You want a rematch?" I laughed.  
"no, but i was told some stuff." he smirked walking in,"a certain Maximoff told me something." i knew exactly what he was talking about,"you know, doll you could've just said something." he lifted my head up with his index.  
"shut up." i muttered and bit my lip.  
"if you bite your lip again im gonna have to do you right now." he said.  
"jesus fuck." i muttered and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer, his hands sat on my waist.  
"i like whats unfolding right in front of me." he smirked and his lips met mine,his metal arm wrapped around me waist and his other one cupped my face and he deepened the kiss,I felt the cold metal go up my shirt and I gasped and that gave him the perfect moment to slip his tongue in, his arm sat in my lower back, and he moved his right one (flesh) to my waist and he broke the kiss,"Are you sure that you want this?"  
"I wouldn't of just pulled you by the collar if I didn't, sergeant." I said and he kissed me again and trailed kisses down my jaw and onto my neck. He sucked and bit the skin and many places, he picked me up and laid me in the bed.  
"A-Ah." I moaned as he sucked and but at my good spot, I felt him smirk on my skin, I felt him tug at the bottom my shirt, he stopped kissing my neck and stood up and looked down at me, his once brown eyes were now ice blue.  
"Fuck..." he muttered and smirked, he pulled me up And kissed me again, my hands found their way into his hair and his hands found their way up my shirt but rested on my waist, The kiss got deeper, rougher, and more passionate, my hands moved from his hair down to his belt fiddling with it and I felt him smirk, we broke the kiss and he took my shirt off and pushed me onto the bed attacking my skin again, he moved from my jaw placing kisses and then onto my collarbones,a hand rested on my breast, he sucked and bit at the skin above my bra leaving hickeys.   
He looked up at me and placed a kiss on my lips,"god you're gorgeous." He took off his shirt throwing it onto the ground, lust filled his eyes," look at you, crumbling under me." He laughed,"you're mine, do you understand that?"  
"Yes sergeant." I bit my lip.  
"That's it, ill be right back,I want you stripped of you clothing before I come back." He said walking out of the room.  
"What did you get yourself into (y/n)?" I laughed and unhooked my bra and threw it in the floor and removed my shorts and underwear, the door opened and Bucky walked in and closed the door and smirked and I rolled my eyes.  
"Jesus fuck (y/n)." He said stood in front of me pulling me onto him,"Jesus, you're way better than I imagined."  
"Really?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck, my chest pressed against his, He arms wrapped around my waist,"I want you right now."  
"Really?" He asked,"how much?"  
'This asshat is gonna make me beg, I can play at that game,' I thought,"You really want to know? I want you to fuck me so hard the only name I'll remember tonight is yours, fuck me till I can't walk."   
"Shit doll." He laughed and kissed me, I heard him undo his belt and throw it in the floor, I felt his metal hand rub against my womanhood.  
"Sergeant." I moaned and he pushed me onto the bed, he was in his boxers, and you could see his obvious erection.  
"I'm gonna tell you this, I don't go easy, expect it to be rough."He said rubbing his hand against my womanhood, his thumb rubbed my clit and he slipped two fingers in.  
"Oh my god." I moaned and grabbed onto the sheets as he started to pump harder, my eyes were closed. He pumped harder and faster and he hit my g-spot,"oh my god!" I gripped onto the sheets harder,a felt a familiar knot forming,"I'm close."  
"Don't cum until I say you can." He said and went harder, I arched my back and he went faster,"cum." He pounded my good spot and the knot released.  
"Sergeant!" I yelled and he removed his fingers.  
"You drive me crazy." He said and removed his boxers and walked over to my dresser and grabbed the condom he brought from his room, and rolled it on,"Are you ready?"  
"As ready as I can be." I said and he entered the Tip and then slid the rest in.  
"Jesus fuck." I muttered and he leaned down and kissed me, my nails dug into his back as he started to pump in and out, pounding me and thank god for the serum cause shit He was fast,"holy shit!"  
"Scream my name, let the whole tower know who you belong to." He said, thrusting harder.  
"Bucky!" I screamed and grabbed onto the sheets, he went faster grunting occasionally,my nailed raked his back.  
"Louder." He said thrusting harder sending waves of pleasure up my spine.  
"Bucky!" I screamed louder,"Jesus fuck!"  
"Jesus, (y/n)." Bucky grunted, the knot in my lower abdomen started to form again.  
"James!" I yelled and he thrusted harder,"Jesus fuck James!" He thrusted harder and faster,"I'm close."  
"Me too." He said and his thrust began to not be as powerful, he gave a couple more hard thrust and the knot released.  
"Bucky!" I yelled and he grunted and removed himself and took the Condom off and threw it away.  
"Geez doll." He said laying next to me.  
"That was." I panted,"fucking amazing."  
"I'm surprised by you." He laughed.  
"Shut up." I slap his arm.  
"You drive me crazy doll." He laughed.

(After 2 days and 2,696 words I get this crappy piece of bullshit...well okay I'm out bye.)


	20. Avengers x reader- Bloopers

This will be from chapters, it's short and it's not exactly what's said in the chapter so I'm sorry abt that but I needed to update-

Blooper 1-  
Bucky barnes- reunited

Your POV-

later woke up in a metal tube, with a single window. I saw the man that I spoke to stand outside, a sinister smirk placed on his face.  
"You've woken up." He said.  
"Get me out of this." I commanded.  
"Not a chance, sweetheart." He said.  
"Don't call me sweetheart." I said and he rolled his eyes.  
"Turn it on." He said and cold air blew into the structure, I put my hand on the window.  
"Let me go!" I yelled and slammed my fist in the window and it fell,"oh shit." I laughed and reached my hand out the window,"I can't believe I just did that, I'm to short to grab it guys!"  
"Cut! We have to redo that and let's make that window sturdier." The director, Gen (me) laughed.  
"Sorry!" I yelled.

Blooper 2-  
Bruce banner- science  
Your POV-

I walked into the lab at 7:30am with a cup of coffee,my lab coat, and my notes.  
"You're here early." I heard Bruce say.  
"I have nothing else to do unle- ah!" I yelled and gel in the floor,"what the hell did I just trip on?"  
"The coffee!" Tony yelled from offset.  
"Clean up in aisle 5!" I laughed getting up from the ground,"I broke the mug..." I look over at Bruce laughing.  
"How did you even trip?" He laughed walking over and picked up a pencil from the floor.  
"Let's keep that scene in." Tony said.  
"Oh fuck off!" I yelled.

Blooper 3-  
Tony stark- dumbass  
Your POV

"give me the bottle." He just stared at me,"Anthony,give me the bottle."  
"Like hell im giving you it." He said, I backed up as he walked forward.  
"Anthony Edward Stark,give me the bottle." I said. He lifted the bottle lazily and it slipped out of his hand and onto the floor.  
"How?!" He looked down at the broken bottle of vodka.  
"You are a dumbass." I said,"I would love to keep that in."  
"Okay let's get that cleaned up before one of you gets glass in your foot!" Gen yelled and we walked away from the mess.  
"How did you even do that?" I laughed.  
"Honestly I don't know, I don't think I'm drunk." He laughed.

Blooper 4-  
Steve Rodgers-starks sister  
Steve's POV

(y/n) fell and hit her head on the floor.  
"Shit!" She yelled and sat up and rubbed her forehead,"I completely missed what I was supposed to hit."  
"Somebody get ice and get the medic!" Gen yelled  
"Are you okay?" I asked kneeling down to her.  
"I just got shot in the back and I hit my face on tile." She laughed,"I'm so glad we Don't us bullets."  
"Me too." I laughed.  
"We could do that but I need my actors!" Gen yelled and the medic walked onto set.

Blooper 5-  
Clint Barton- beat it  
Your POV-

"Wait it's not over! After you win the arrow you get a new car if you do this set of challenges right!" He said in a game show host voice,"I don't know...stitches?"  
"Let's get this over with." I said,"once you hit me you can leave...after you get me to the medical ward."   
"Deal." He said  
"Go!" I yelled and started jumping over equipment and just running around and before I knew it I tripped over a weight that sat on the floor,"fuck me!"  
"Can I have the pleasure of doing it?" Clint laughed and I sat up and threw the weight at him.  
"Fuck you." I laughed,"who the hell out weights on the floor?"  
"That would be set up, ice!" Gen yelled and I looked at my ankle.  
"I'm a hazard to all existence." I said.  
"We both are." Clint laughed.

Blooper 6-  
Short!  
Tony stark- party

I entered tony and I's room and started taking my heels off.  
"Ahh!" I yelled and fell on the floor,"FUCK!"  
"My love!" Tony laughed and ran off set to me.  
"Fuck you." I laughed and sat up and fixed my heel,"can we restart that but get me something to lean on?"

Blooper 7-  
Loki-queen  
Your POV

"I might as well..." he rolled his eye,"come with me, (y/n)." Sounded like he already hated me, Thor talked about him a lot and how he acted so I wasn't surprised by this actually. The hall was silent and uncomfortable, while with frigga it was calm and relaxing. He stopped and I slammed right into him and fell down.  
"Fucking A." I said.  
"Jesus Christ." Loki laughed,"how the hell do you even do that?"  
"I don't know, maybe because you stopped to early and we were walking fast." I laughed.  
"Again! Don't bump into him and Loki stop st the right spot." Gen said.

Blooper 8-  
Tony stark- spy  
Your POV-

I dialed his number and he picked up.  
"Zdravstvuyte? (hello?)" He asked  
"Yego (y/n), im v bashne, yego nemnogo sil'no okhranyali, i ya videl 4 kamery, by-blah Noah blah, what was the word?" I laughed.  
"Cut!" Gen said,"Get the script."  
"I'm sorry I don't know how the fuck to speak Russian." I laughed,  
"Well you know how to speak French I see." Tony laughed.  
"Oh fuck You." I laughed.

Blooper 9-  
Bucky barber- girls night vs boys night  
Buckys pov/

"we won." sam said.  
"we should have thor come over and bring some asgardian mead."tony said.  
"you would be wasted immediately."i said,"steve and i would be the only people sober."  
"That's true." Steve said and the elevator doors opened.  
"We're ba-" (y/n) managed to get out before falling,"I'm not drunk, what the fuck?"  
"Most of these retakes have been because of you falling."I said,"was that water or vodka?"  
"Water." She replied,"now retake!" She walked back into the elevator.

Blooper 10-  
Loki-kneel  
Your POV-

"I loki of...Asgard." His words were clear and velvety,"kneel before me." Nobody made a sound, the only thing you heard were cars passing by,"I SAID...KNEEL!" Everyone around me kneeled down, I raised my eyebrow and rolled my eyes at him.  
"I'm not into that kinda of shit!" I yelled.  
"That's not the line." He face palmed.  
"Cut!" Gen yelled,"you need to say it right (y/n)."  
"And what are you gonna do if I don't?" I laughed.  
"That's what your suppo- I give up,take five!" Gen said and walked away.  
"That's my job, I'm the god of mischief." Loki laughed.  
"Well I'm 21 and don't give a fuck." I laughed

Okay...that was some shitting writing! So I start school again on the 28th so updated will take a while sorry!


	21. Steve rogers- captain

Captain America first avenger spoilers-  
Bare with me with this and some is word for word and some isn't sooo  
Your POV-  
1940-

Your hand on your hip, 2 men beside you, and your friend next to you.  
"Do you see them?" I asked.  
"Not yet." Layla said,"probably looking for his other chick."  
"I mean I wouldn't be surprised." Matthew said,"he's usually got 2 girls and (y/n)s always got us."  
"Not by choice." I muttered and Conner laughed. My two older brothers, Annoying little shits, I can't go anywhere alone.  
"Your father is paying us." Matthew said.  
"Wouldn't want the city's playgirl to get hurt, would we?" Conner laughed and I rolled my eyes and soon saw Steve and Bucky emerge from the crowd,"Bucky!"  
"Hey doll." He smiled and waved.  
"Hey buck." Layla said and kissed his check and grabbed his hand,"now come on we're gonna miss it."  
"Wouldn't want that to happen would we?" He laughed and walked away with her and Steve and I follow.  
"Stop following me." I said and walked closer to Bucky.  
"We're getting paid, I don't want to be here to watch your sorry ass." Matthew said.  
"Then Just leave." I said,"I don't want you watching my every move."   
"Your father says other wise." Conner said.  
"I'm just going to leave." I said snd turned around and walked away, they still followed me,"privacy, please for the love of god! Leave me the fuck alone!" I turned around and looked at my step brothers and then looked around and people looked at us,"leave me the fuck alone."  
"No can do." Matthew said and grabbed my wrist and dragged me away,"we're going home."  
"cause that's where I wasn't going in the first place." I said and got out of his grasp and rubbed my wrist,"and never touch me again." I walked past him and then I saw my father walk towards us in a suit.  
"Why are you not at the expo?" He asked.  
"Because, I can't have any fun with my friends with them around." I said,"I'm not a fucking child, I don't have to be watched all the time."

Steve's POV-

I looked behind us, and around.  
"(y/n) left." I said.  
"Her asshole step brothers probably made her." He said keeping his attention to Howard.  
"You don't care do you?" I asked.  
"Steve,that girl can beat her brothers to a pulp if she wanted to, she's fine so I don't really have to worry." He said,"and nor do you, relax."

The hydra bomber-  
Your POV-

I flipped switches and looked at the screen In front of me.  
"These switches are doing nothing." I muttered.  
"Try then again." He said and flipped the switches and other controls, I leaned into the mic, the sound of the wind coming through the broke cockpit window was super loud and annoying.  
"This thing is moving to fast and headed towards New York." I said,"I'm putting it in the water."  
"Wait don't do this. We have time." Peggy responded.  
"With the speed we're going at I'd be across Canada in 10 minuets." I said snd forced the column upward and leaned back in the chair and looked at Steve,"this thing is going in the water, it'll freeze, and hydra won't be able to get to it, one problem though..."   
"We'll die." He said,"but it's worth it." And before I knew it the aircraft crashed into the water and I grabbed onto him,clutching his suit, his arms wrapped around and, one on my head, and the other on my lower back, my head was on his chest and his chin rested on the top of my head, and soon I fell unconscious.

Phil Culson-  
Not exact wording-

"You're gonna need more than a crane to get this out." An agent said and I looked upon a large aircraft,"Get this thing open!" They soon got a drill that went into the layers of snow and ice, and into the metal. we used rope to get in and looked around, the walls and floor coverd in ice.  
"What is this?" I asked as we looked around with a flashlight, we walked closer to a walk with...screens?   
"What the He- lieutenant." The agent said and wiped away the snow, a shield, Captain America's shield in ice.

Steve's POV-

My eyes fluttered open and I looked at a ceiling, a fan above me, I heard voices on s radio,and I got out of the bed. I heard horns honking and a old radio on a dresser.  
"What the?" I asked myself and the door opened and revealed a lady with curly red hair, a white button up, and a pencil skirt,"where am I?"  
"You're in a recovery room in New York City." She said.  
"Where am I really?" I asked.  
"I'm afraid I don't understand." She said  
"The game, it's from May 1941, I know cause I was there." I stood up from the bed and walked towards her,"now I'm gonna ask you again, where am I?"  
"Captain Rodgers." She whispered.  
"Who are you?" I asked and the door opened and 2 agents walked in, I kicked them, breaking the wall and entered a building, a saw two large metal doors and ran out and into a hall.  
"All agent I repeat code 13." I heard the lady speak. I ran down the hall dodging agents and I soon made it out and into the busy streets of New York, I ran down the street and soon stopping in time square, large electronic screens in buildings and then cars pulled up around me.  
"At ease solider." A man said and I turned around to face him and he walked towards me,"look I'm sorry for that little show back there.but we thought it'd be best to break it to you slowly."   
"Break what?" I asked  
"You've been asleep cap," He said,"for almost seventy years."  
"Seventy years?" I whispered.  
"You gonna be okay?" He asked  
"Y-ya, was there a girl with me?" I asked facing him.  
"Yes." He said,"Why?"   
"I need to see her." I said,"now."

Your POV-

I looked around, a room that looked like I was still in the 40s.  
"What the hell?" I asked standing up, I looked at my outfit, I was in a pencil skirt with a white button down,I could see her bra. I heard the game from May 1941 play in the background,"Hello?" And then the door opened, a lady walked in.  
"He-" I cut her off.  
"Where the fuck am I?" I asked,"and don't say I'm in the 40s, cause I know I'm not,  
Now where am I?"Anger must've tinted my tone.  
"Calm down down Agent (l/n)." She said.  
"I'll ask again, where the hell am I?" I asked.  
"Just like Captain Rodgers." She muttered and I grabbed her collar,"let go of me agent."  
"Tell me where I am first and what you know about Steve." I said sternly,"now."  
"Calm down, agent. First you've been frozen for almost 70 years, Captain Rodgers is safe and waiting to see you." She said and I let her go,"follow me."  
"First off, before I go anywhere with you." I said and she looked around at me and nodded,"if you're a hydra agent, I hope you know I'm the one behind your hydra bomber crash, you're welcome."  
"I'm actually with Sheild, but thanks." She said and lead me out of the room and into a larger room, I was led out of large metal doors into a hallway full of guards and agents, 2 guards followed us.  
"Agent Romanoff." A man said and and she nodded as we walked past and we entered into an elevator, the doors closed and we started heading up.  
"I'm guessing your team found the bomber." I said.  
"They said you two were in a pretty cute position." She said and I rolled my eyes and the doors opened and we exited, she lead me to an office but stopped at the door,"director." I looked down the hall and saw Steve and I could tell he saw me too.  
"Romanoff." He said snd stopped 6 feet in front of us, I looked at Steve and smiled, the director I'm guessing stepped out of the way and Steve ran to me and hugged me, I quickly hugged back.  
"Oh my god." I said and we separated snd I smiled and kissed him and he quickly kissed back.  
"Wait..." I heard Romanoff say snd we parted.  
"Yes, you're correct." I said answering her question before she could even say it.  
"That wound make sense why you grabbed me." She said and I looked back at Steve.  
"I'm glad I made the decision to put the plane in the water." I said.  
" you sank the plane?" The director asked.  
"Correct." I said.  
"(y/n) one of a kind." Steve said wrapping his arm around my waist.  
"Agent (l/n), I'm director nick fury, head of shield." I shook the mans hand.  
"Agent (y/n) (l/n), a member of the Howling Commandos." I said.  
"Agent Natasha Romanoff." I shook the red heads hand.  
"And this is my Captain." I said pointing to Steve,"and my boyfriend."  
"Welcome to Shield, agent (l/n) and Captain Rodgers." Nick said and walked into his office.  
"I'll show you around." Natasha said and we left.   
I never left Steve's side...well he didn't let me at least.


	22. bukcy barnes- drunk

Your POV/

"Tony,I'm not going to the bar with you guys." I said.  
"Come on! It'll be fun! Plus we haven't been out in awhile." He smiled,"come have fun!"  
"How much you paying me?" I asked  
"I'll buy all your drinks tonight." He said.  
"Argh, Fine. What time should I be there?" I asked  
"7:30." He said.  
"So I'm an hour." I said.  
"Yep! Bye!" He said snd I hung up and I put my phone on the couch next to me.  
"Let me guess Tony's making you go to the bar tonight?" I heard Bucky ask and he sat next to me and I leaned on him.  
"Yep." I sighed,"this is gonna be fun."  
"I guess I'll be driving you home." He laughed.  
"Yep, cause you can't get drunk." I said and laughed ,"lucky bitch."  
"You're cute when you're drunk though." He laughed.  
"And crazy." I said,"Okay I'm gonna get ready and then chill until we have to go." 

The bar-  
Buckys POV-

I put the car keys in my pocket and we walked in, we immediately saw tony Wanda, Steve, Natasha, Sam, Clint, Bruce, and peter.  
Tony!" (y/n) waved and clapped,"whiskey!"  
"Got it." He laughed, and we walked to the rest of the team.  
"Peter why are you here?" I asked.  
"Mr.Stark told me to come, but I'm 16, so." He shrugged,"I still don't the exact reason..."  
"Want me to call you an Uber?" (y/n) asked.  
"Please." He said snd (y/n) nodded and started doing that task, I sat down with Steve and Sam and (y/n) sat with peter.  
"5 minuets and they'll be here." She said.  
"Thanks ms.(l/n)." He smiled.  
"Peter, call me (y/n), please." She said.  
"Got it." He smiled.  
"So (y/n) what made you come?" Natasha asked.  
"I told her I'd pay for all her drinks tonight." Tony said and placed a glass in front of her and sat down.  
"He'll be spending a lot." She smiled innocently,"I don't get drunk easily."  
"Oh I know."He said.  
"This will be interesting..." Steve said.  
"It sure will." Bruce laughed slightly.  
"Well it's (y/n) we're talking about, what do you expect." Sam laughed,"we love (y/n) though."  
"Parker, your ride is here, text me when you get home." (y/n) said and he nodded.  
"Thanks!" He waved and ran out.  
"You sent the kid home?" Tony asked.  
"He wanted to go home, so I got him and Uber and set him away." She said.  
"Plus tony, he's 16." Clint said and laughed,"he's gotta be 21 to enjoy this place anyways."  
"Not when I was 16." Tony said,"anyways, let's have fun!"

Your POV-  
2 hours later-  
(You're drunk)

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked a man who was hitting on me.  
"I'm You're next bed warmer." He smirked.  
"I have a boyfriend." I said and pushed him away with my foot, more men tried to take me home,but I have a boyfriend.

Buckys POV-

"She's declining all of those men." Tony laughed and I watched Natasha laugh and start talking with her, they were nothing drunk.  
"You should go hit on your girlfriend." Clint laughed.  
"Go do that, I want to here her response." Sam said and I rolled my eyes and walked to her and leaned on the counter.  
"Hi,I'm James." I smiled and she looked at me.  
"I have a boyfriend." She said.  
"Really? Tell me about him." I said.  
"Well his James barnes, he's the sexiest human I've ever seen, he's got these eyes that put me in a trance, he's the kindest person I've ever met, he's protective,sexy, he's got this arm, that it good in bed and on hot summer days, I prefer him without a shirt cause, damn." She said and bit her lip,"his friends call him Bucky and I do too, but Id I call him something else its sergeant or daddy, and the best part about him," I looked over to the team and their laughing their asses off,"the best part is that he's a fucking sex god, like holy shit."   
"Okay, (y/n), to much information." I said,"I'm friends with your boyfriend James Buchanan Barnes, he wants you home, so I told him I'd drive you."   
"Really? Well okay." She said and got off the bar stool and waved bye.  
"Bye guys!" I waved and we left.

The next day-  
B  
I woke up with a major headache, I sat up holding my head, a wave of nausea cane over me and I ran into the bathroom The was connected to our room, after I done, I brushed my teeth and walked out. Bucky stood in the door way smirking at his phone.  
"You're awake." He smiled looking up at me and pointed to the bedside table, a cup of water and medicine. I walked over and took the medicine and drank the water and and he handed me his phone,"watch it."  
"What is this?" I asked.  
"Tony recorded you last night when you got drunk." He said,"and you said a lot." I rolled my eyes and watched the video.  
"his friends call him Bucky and I do too, but If I call him something else its sergeant or daddy, and the best part about him,the best part is that he's a fucking sex god, like holy shit." Drunk me said and I handed him back the phone.  
"Ya you said a lot." He said.  
"Drunk me likes to be honest." I muttered,"but damn is she right."   
"Really?" He smirked,"also drunk You is loyal, your most said line last night was I have a boyfriend."  
"That's the only thing I remember saying from last night." I said.  
"Oh and when we got home." He laughed.  
"I'm already guessing." I said,"stop,j-just shut up, I'm going back to sleep."   
"Got it." He gave me a kiss and walked out and then back in,"maybe we can do something fun later if you feel better." He winked and walked out closing the door.  
"Drunk me is never coming out again." I said and I knew what he meant but "fun".

A short,rushed, and sad chapter. Sorry, I'm in school now, I'm in 8th grade.  
"But gen you wrote a smut." Some random person said.  
"Yes I know, I'm not pure, well bye! OH AND I TAKE REQUESTS THEY CAN BE SMUTS!"


	23. Bruce Banner- Toddlers

this a tumblr level shit fic holy shit 

Your POV-

"Hey thanks for the help Pete." I smiled and the elevator doors opened.  
"It's no problem Mrs.(l/- oh my god." He said snd I dropped the bags.  
"Oh my god." I said, I looked at a group of toddlers.  
"(y/n)!" A small Clint yelled and ran over to me.  
"Hey backoff she's mine!" Natasha yelled and ran  
"Hey! She's nobody's!" Steve yelled and ran to me.  
"What?" Bucky said and stayed.  
"She's cute! I want her!" Tony yelled and ran to me and hugged my leg.  
"What the hell?" I asked.  
"I'll go get some stuff." Peter said and left me with the bags and these kids.  
"Okay, everyone on the couch." I said snd they listened except for tony.  
"Haha, hows she's mine!" Tony laughed and hugged my leg.  
"Hey jarvis where's pepper?" I asked  
"Ms.potts is away on business." He replied.  
"Tony, please go sit in the couch." I said calmly and sighed and followed my order. I walked over to the couch and looked at all of them, I mean all of them, Sam ,Steve, Thor, Loki, Scott,Bucky,tony, Natasha,Clint,"wait where's Bruce?" Tony pointed to the ceiling,"the lab! Everyone wait here!"  
"Sure cutie!" Tony said and I ran into the elevator.  
"Jarvis, is Bruce in the lab?" I asked.  
"Yes Mr.banner is in the lab." He said and the doors opened and I ran into the lab.  
"Bruce?" I asked and he turned his head to me,"my husband...is 4."  
"Hi." He said and waved.  
"Hey uh wanna join the rest of us downstairs?" I asked.  
"Sure." He said snd walked to me and I picked him up.  
"Oh my god...this to cute." I smiled and walked out of the lab and into the elevator,"you're so cute, your hair! So curly and fluffy." He smiled and I played with his hair, the doors opened and I put him down and he went to the rest of the team.  
"The hottie is back!" Tony yelled.  
"Hey!"Bruce yelled and hit his arm.  
"Ow!" Tony yelled.  
"I'm back!" I heard peter say, he dropped some bags and the kids ran to them, they grabbed out toys and started playing.  
"Nat!" Clint yelled running around with a suction cup bow,"watch this!" He shot it at the wall. Natasha shot him with her nerf pistol and they played like that for a while, tony was running around in a iron man mask, Steve and Bucky played with shields and nerf toys, Sam and Scott played with animal figurines, their and Loki played with swords, and bruce just grabbed a book and read. I looked at peter and he shrugged his shoulders, I bent down and grabbed the bags from before and placed them in the counter and started to unload them onto the counter.  
"Fooooooood!" Clint yelled and ran over.  
"You guys want something to eat?" I asked and they all looked over and nodded.  
"Chicken nuggets?"peter asked shrugging his shoulders.  
"Yes!" They all yelled and Clint ran back to Natasha and we nodded and started to make the food.  
"I swear if they're toddlers tomorrow...somebody's dying." I muttered and peter laughed.  
"I wonder who even did this." He said.  
"Loki's here..." I said  
"That doesn't mean he did it." He said  
"He's turned me into a 10 years old 2 years ago...I think he did this." I laughed,"but I mean they're cute...like I mean cute."  
"She called me cute!" Tony yelled and placed his hands on his hips,"told ya she liked me!"  
"Oh my god." I laughed and placed the nuggets in the oven,"pepper needs to come get her child."  
"I think ms.potts is glad to be away." He laughed and I took a picture of them and sent it to pepper and I got a very quick reply of "😍😭 I want to be there!"  
"Opposite, she wants to be here." I laughed. Thor and Loki walked over to us, their swords in hand.  
"Lady (y/n), can we have something to drink?" Thor asked, a big grin on his face.  
"Of course, what do you want?" I asked.  
"Water is Fine, Mrs." loki said and I nodded and grabbed 2 cups and poured water into them and handed it to them, they walked away and sat down and started to talk.  
"Okay, now that is cute, I hope my child is like them, but also like me." I said and looked at peter,"what?"  
"Are you?" He asked,"pregnant?"  
"Surprise?" I laughed,"found out today."  
"That's amazing." He smiled,"so I guess tomorrow you'll let Bruce know when he's not a 4 year old."  
"you bet your ass." I laughed.

8:00 pm-

"Okay! Who wants to go to bed?" I asked and they all raised their hands,"Okay Tasha, Clint,Steve,Bucky,Thor and Loki come with me, everyone else go to peter." I brought Clint and Natasha to a room, once they hit the bed they passed out, Thor and Loki got a room, the same thing happened, and then Steve and Bucky got a room, they cuddled right up to each other and passed out. I watched peter take Scott and Sam into a room, and then Bruce and tony got their own.  
"Good night hottie!" I heard tony yelled  
"Tony!" Bruce yelled.  
"Good night you two." I said and blew a kiss.  
"She liiikes me." Tony said.  
"Okay,tiger get to bed." I said and closed the door,"I'll stay here, you go home, happy will drive you."  
"Okay,have fun." He laughed and walked out, I went into a room where the 4 year olds weren't, aka my original room in the tower. I grabbed out some clothes from the closet and threw them on and folded my clothes and placed them in the dresser and got in bed and fell asleep.

Awhile later-

"(y/n)?" I heard someone say and poke my cheek, I opened my eyes and saw 4 year old Bruce.  
"Hey bruce, you Okay?" I asked sitting up, He simply shook his head and hugged me," you wanna sleep with me tonight?" He nodded his head and I smiled, I put the cover over him and we fell asleep.

Bruce's pov-  
Morning-

I woke up next to (y/n) in the tower.  
"Morning." I heard (y/n) mutter,"you're not four anymore, thank god."   
"What?" I asked  
"Everyone was turned into a four year ol-" she was cut off.  
"GET THE HECK OFF OF ME YOU BLONDE MER BACRAUT!" I heard loki yell.  
"I NEVET FELL ASLEEP NEXT TO YOU!" Thor yelled  
"SHUT UP!" I heard Natasha and Clint yell.  
"BE QUIET!" Sam yelled  
"IM TRYING TO CUDDLE HERE!" Bucky yelled,"NOW SHUT UP OR SOMEBODY IS GONNA NEED TO YELL SPUTNIK!"  
"BUCKY! YOU IDIOT!"Steve yelled.  
"So I had some time to practice with those people as 4 year olds." She said,"tony called me hottie and cutie all day yesterday."  
"Did he?" I asked and she laughed.  
"Oh and uh," she looked up at me,"I'm pregnant, I love you."  
"I love you too." I said and kissed her,"and I can't wait."  
"Neither can I." She said.  
"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU FUCKING TODDLER!" Loki yelled and I heard him run down the hall.  
"BROTHER I CAN EXPLAIN!" Thor yelled.  
"I give up, I liked them better as 4 year olds, they were so calm and kind."She muttered.  
"Surprisingly." We laughed.


	24. Natasha Romanov- cheated on

Your POV-

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled.  
"WELL SHIT SOOORY!" My now ex-girlfriend yelled, Marisa, a cheating bitch.  
"you should be! You cheated on me! I fucking trusted you! I've been nothing but loyal and honest with you, and-and you cheat on me...and I'm my own apartment!" I yell, tears brim my eyes and quickly fall,"I-I, Wow. Shit, the one thing you don't expect someone to do." I sat down on the couch, my head in my hands,"get your shit and leave, you have 4 days to get the rest of your stuff, and only 4 days or it's getting thrown away."  
"Okay." She said sighing and I heard her walk away, I leaned back, wiping my eyes, my mascara was most likely smudged. I soon heard 2 suitcases roll down the hall way, a metal object drop onto the counter, and the door opening and closing. I looked at the counter, the key, and a now empty apartment. My eyes quickly scanned to my phone on the counter, 2 people came to mind, my brother,Clint, and Natasha.   
"Hey Siri! Text Clint come to my place please." I said.  
"Text sent to BirdBoy Clint." It responded.  
"Hey Siri text Redhead Goddess, come to my please, I've got tea to spill."   
"Text sent to Redhead goddess." My phone started to ring and I got up and grabbed it, Clint.  
"Hey." I said, my voice sore from yelling.  
"Are you okay? I'm already in my car to your place, what happened?" He asked worried and I heard his car horn,"MOVE DIPSHIT!LEARN TO FUCKING DRIVE, IM TRYING TO DRIVE BUT YOU HAVE TO HAVE TO BE ON THE DAMN ROAD!"  
"Jesus fuck now I'm deaf, but ya I'm fine just got tea to spill." I said and Natasha started to call,"I'll be right back Natasha is calling me.  
"Okay, I'll be over soon." I hung up and answered Natasha's call.  
"Some asshole just yelled at me to learn to drive." She laughed,"is everything good? Did somebody break in? Did mar-"  
"Don't even say he name." I rolled my eyes,"Just Get here."  
"Got it, sorry." She said   
"Ya Okay,bye." I said and hung up,"I guess I'm single again...after 4 years." Your phone rang, Marisa,"can I help you?"  
"Ya, did I leave my wallet in the bedside table?" She asked  
"You mean the one I got you?" I asked  
"Yes." She said  
"I'm keeping the wallet, you can come and get your id and shit, it'll be in a envelope on the door." I said and hung up, I jogged into the bedroom, grabbing the wallet on the bedside, taking everything out of it and grabbing an envelope from the vanity, I looked at myself in the mirror, placing the items down and grabbing a makeup wipe and removing my makeup, after I put the items in the envelope and ran to the door, and somebody knocked, I opened it and there stood Marisa, she nodded and left after she got her stuff, our first date flashed in my head, we went to my place and watched movies and ate take out, we were 26, what did you expect? After the date she forgot her wallet, and had to come and get it. I smiled at the memory, and it then quickly faded, I walk to the couch and fall face first and roll over onto my back. I unlocked my phone and got a text from Clint.

BirdBoy Clint- your girlfriend just past me and got into a car with a man...is everything okay?

Me- just get up here.

Soon, my door opened, Natasha and Clint stood in the doorway, they walked in and Clint closed the door.  
"Hey." He said and I sat up.  
"I'm single now." I said.  
"Why?" Natasha asked and they sat down.  
"She was fucking a man behind my back." I said,"in my own bed."  
"where's my fucking bow? Even better where's yours?" Clint said and ran into my room, he ran out with my bow and arrows,"I'm gonna go Kill her."  
"Let her live with the pain of cheating on me." I said, Natasha say on the couch next to me.  
"That's no fun though." Clint whined.  
"Exactly she doesn't deserve the adrenaline of an assassin tracking her." I said and leaned in Natasha,"I mean it turns out she's been dating the dude for 5 months and he knew about her and I."  
"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS!" Clint yelled and I rolled my eyes,"IM GONNA PUT AN ARROW IN HER HEAD ALONG WITH THR MAN WHORE SHE FUCKED!"  
"Clint, stop yelling." Natasha muttered.  
"Pour me a glass on wine instead." I laughed,"and put my bow away." I got up from the couch and grabbed my Bow and 3 arrows he grabbed and ran into my room and put them on my bed and walked out,"I mean don't get me wrong, I'm hurt, but not as hurt as you would think. A part of me knew this would happen, but not with her." I grabbed the wine bottle and a glass from the cabinet.  
"I fucking knew it." Natasha said,"she was distant since April, always checking her text messages, always on the phone with someone and then saying it was work when she doesn't even fucking work! you've been nothing but loyal to her!"   
"I didn't want to assume though." I muttered taking a sip of my drink and spitting it out in the sink,"this is her bullshit wine and vodka mix." I poured the drink out and rinsed my cup out.  
"Why would anyone mix wine and vodka?" Clint said,"gross."   
"Ya and that's the only bottle I have." I rolled my eyes and poured the bottle out and threw it away,"great." Clint's phone dinged.  
"I've got to get home..." he sighed,"copper is stuck in a tree. I wonder who taught him that." He looked at me.  
"Hey at-least hes got the balls to do it." I said and he rolled his eyes.  
"Ya Okay, bye see you both tomorrow." He said.  
"Tell then I said hi." He nodded and walked out,"movies?"  
"Movies." Natasha laughed.  
"Get Netflix on and I'll grab junk food." I said,"can you believe it though? I let her stay here with me, she never worked, the only way she was getting money was from her parents."  
"I'm ready to watch her struggle now." She laughed,"you were the best thing that's ever happened to her and look what she did."  
"True." I grabbed some chips from the cabinet, I tossed them to her and she caught them, I grabbed 2 beers from the fridge and walked over and sat down, I gave her one and she started the movie.

And hour later  
Natasha's pov-

(y/n) laid on me, the movies credits rolling by.  
"That movie made zero sense." She laughed,"like what the fuck?"  
"It's a kids movie, it doesn't have to make sense." I said.  
"It's nothing like high school either, like shit you get to lunch, people are gonna throw shit at you not sing with you." She rolled her eyes laughing,"if my school was like that, I think I'd die."  
"Knowing you, you'd die and then your ghost would join in on the singing." I laughed.  
"True." She said and her phone dinged,"Marisa is coming over again to pick up the rest of her shit, which is only clothes,makeup, and hygiene."  
"Wanna make her jealous?" I asked and she looked up.  
"How?" She sat up and faced me,"oh, oh. I like how you think Romanoff."  
"You should've been doing this Five months ago." I kissed her and she quickly kissed back, my hands placed in her hips, hers on my shoulders, I licked her bottom lip, our tongues danced and we broke it.  
"I wish I was doing that 4 years ago." She said.  
"That's when you joined the avengers." I said.  
"Exactly." She said and pecked my lips, he phone dinged,"she in the elevator." I kissed her, again, our lips moving in sync, I pushed her down and straddled her, she bit my bottom lip and I let her tongue slip in, we heard the door open but didn't stop, he hands were on my waist mine holding me up.  
"Don't mind me." Marisa said and I rolled my eyes and separated.  
"Just hurry up." I scoffed.  
"With what you two are doing I sure will." She said as she walked down the hall.  
"Wanna be my girlfriend?" (y/n) asked  
"Hun I just made out with you twice, I think you know the answer." I pecked her lips.  
"You're an amazing kissed by the way." She said.  
"Hun I'm good at other things to." I laughed.  
"I love you." She said.  
"I love you too." I said and kissed her again.


	25. sex w/them would include....

Okay so I couldn't write this title without cringing but basically this book is also gonna have smut sooooo   
Ps- I got tired and lazy towards the end but look at me I updated!

Steve  
Bucky  
Tony  
Clint  
Natasha   
Wanda

Steve-  
•Light choking kink  
•Hair pulling  
•A lot of hickeys but only where he could see and maybe a couple on your neck  
•Loud   
•Rough  
•full of "Are you sure?"  
•cuddling afterwards  
•shower sex!!!💦  
•loving  
•pet names-  
Him-captain,sir, maybe daddy   
You- doll,sweetie,princess

Bucky-  
~metal arm kink biiiitch!!  
~Dominate son of bitch  
~rough(that serum bro)  
~lots of love  
~ a lot of "Are you sure?"  
~a lot of teasing from him  
~pet names-  
Him- sergeant, daddy, sir  
You- doll,sweetheart, babe, Princess  
~choking but only with right arm cause oof the metal one wouldn't be nice (unless your into that, I'm not judging)

Tony-  
$rough  
$a lot of foreplay  
$ kinky bitch   
$dom  
$sec everywhere- in the lab when it's empty, the shower, bed, anywhere it's his tower  
$pet names-  
Him-mr.stark,daddy  
You-babe, Princess

Clint-  
^loud as shit! You two live in the middle of fucking no where (pretend there's no kids,yet)  
^dom till the end of time  
^kinky bitch-chocking,hair pulling, and light bondage,  
(I'm so tired I'm stopping him here to Much to list)

Natasha  
*dom  
*kinky- hair pulling, choking, refusal, etc  
*toys  
*loving and caring  
*loud

Wanda  
+dom/sub  
+kinky- hair pulling, bondage  
+use of magic  
+names-  
Her- princess, babe, love   
You- princess,sweetheart, baby


	26. steve rogers- smut

I'm proud I actually wrote a real chapter 😂 and it's 2,500+!!  
i have no clue what to name this

Your pov-

You sat on a hotel bed staring up at the ceiling, it was 12 am and you just got back from a job you've been doing for 2 weeks. You stare at the ceiling fan casting a shadow on the ceiling as it moved in endless circles, you heard a knock on your door and shot up.  
"Who is it?" You called out.  
"It's me." You heard Clint's voice, you sighed and got off of the bed and towards the door, you opened it and saw him standing there 2 glasses of beer,"for me?"   
"Yup." He handed you one of the glasses, he walked in and you closed the door, he sat down on the leather chair by the window and peered out, you sat on the bed.  
"I want this job to end already." You muttered taking a sip out of the glass.  
"I miss my kids, Laura, my coffee pot,and lucky." He sighed and took a long sip from his glass,"this job has felt like 3 years."  
"And it's only been 2 weeks." You rolled your eyes,"we leave tomorrow luckily, I don't think I can get punched one more time, my bruises have bruises."  
"Don't get me started on how much times I've been cut with fucking knives in the past 2 days." He said,"and it took us a week to even get into that base with out being caught and a 4 days to gain trust, and we had to fight to get the fuck out of there and get everything else."  
"Ya." You took a long Drunk out of the glass, it was now halfway empty,"I want my own bed and my boyfriend."  
"And what do you have planned when you see thy boyfriend." He smirked and laughed.  
"Screw you." You laughed,"I cant wait to get my pa-" I was cut off by my phone ringing, I answered it,"hey babe."  
"Ooohhh." I looked over at Clint, he smirked and I rolled my eyes as him.  
"Hey doll, when do you com back?" Steve asked, I smiled.  
"Tomorrow but clint and I have to talk with fury about what we saw, give him the information, and I'll be home around 3ish." I said, I looked over at Clint and was smirking.  
"Perfect, I'll be at home when you get back.Stay safe, I love you." He said.  
"You too, I love you." I said and hung up.  
"You're so getting laid tomorrow." He said,"and me the kids are with Laura's parents for the weekend."  
"Jesus." I laughed and took a sip of beer,"I'm leaving halfway during that meeting, I already know it."  
"Me too." He laughed,"they can wait till Sunday to hear about it."  
"Ya now leave." I laughed.  
"Got it, see you at 5." He said, he got up and walked out of the room. I got off of the bed and put the glass on the bedside table and walked into the bathroom, takingoff my shirt and pants and then my phone rang, I grabbed a towel and put it around me and walked out of the bathroom and to my bed picking up my phone, I rolled my eyes and answered the FaceTime call from Clint.  
"Can I help you?" I asked.  
"No, but um change of plans we have to leave now." Clint said,"nicks orders, meet me at the Lobby in ten." He hung up on me, I rolled my eyes and out my phone down.  
"I'm so glad I showered right when I got back." (Cause 2 showers, ya know, normal) I walked into the bathroom and grabbed my shirt and jeans and walked out, I packed my bag after I put in new clothes, I grabbed everything that wasn't in my suitcase and out it in my carryon bag, I slid on some slides, grabbed my phone and it's charger, the key card and leaving.

Steve's pov-

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing, I picked it up and answered.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"Hey babe, uh I'm gonna be home early." I heard (y/n) say,"and I mean early, the plane I'm on lands in 30."  
"Oh,okay, do you need me to pick you up?" I asked  
"Please." She said,"I've got to go, I'll see you soon. Love you and sorry for waking you up."  
"It's fine, I love you too." I said and she hung up I put my phone down and sat up, I looked at the clock on (y/n)s bedside table 3:07 am it read, I rubbed my face and got out of bed and began to get ready.

Your POV-  
(Let's Just Get this straight ive never been to an airport, I've never been to jfk airport so I don't know how this shit works soooooooooo I'm skipping to the car)

I walked out of the automatic doors, Steve's arm wrapped around my shoulders. My suitcase stroller behind me and my carryon bag swung in his hands, I saw my truck in the distance.  
"I'm so glad to be back." I said and looked up at him, he looked down and me and smiled.  
"I'm glad you're back, and safe." He said, I pressed the unlock button for the truck and auto start, the keys were quickly taken out of my hand,"I'll drive."  
"I can drive though I've been up since 7am." I said.  
"Exactly." He laughed, we got to the ruck and he opened the back doors and put my bags inside, I went to the passenger side and got in, I buckled up (click it or ticket), Steve got in and out the key in and buckled up,"just go to sleep, I'll wake you up when we get home."   
"I already planned on it." I said and closed my eyes soon falling asleep.

The next morning-

I woke up to the sun shinning through my window, I forced myself to sit up, I looked at my bedside table, my phone was plugged in, my suitcase and carryon bag sitting on the floor next to the table, I was in a oversized tee shirt and not a hoodie and a tank top but I was still in my leggings. I smiled and got out of bed, I looked at myself in my mirror that hung in the back of the closed before door, a couple bruises on my arms and a couple of cuts.  
"Worst 2 weeks ever." I muttered,I opened the door and walked out. The smell of coffee snd my home made me happy, it wasn't a hotel room, I saw Steve leaning on the island looking over some papers, I walked over to him and hugged him from behind,"Morning."  
"Morning doll."He said, I let go of him and he turned around,"how did you sleep?"  
"Better than I did the past 2 weeks." I said,"that job was bullshit, it took us a week to even start the job, 4 days to be trusted by most...it was just bullshit."   
"Why don't take the day off and relax?" He asked.  
"Call me out and call yourself out, Nick can choke on a bullet today for all I care." I said walking to the coffee pot,"cause I'm not going."  
"Got it, ill call him now." He laughed,"well I would if I already didn't."  
"This is why I love you." I smiled, I grabbed a mug from the cabinet and poured myself a cup of coffee,He laughed and smiled a bit.  
"I love you too." He said.  
"Show me then." I smirked.  
"Later doll, even though I'm taking the day off doesn't mean I dont have stuff to do."He said.  
"Screw you." I laughed, I grabbed my mug and walked over to the couch, I heard my phone ring from the bedroom, I put my mug down if the coffee table and walked to the room, I quickly opened the door and rushed to my phone, Tony was calling,"Hello."  
"Hey (y/n) do you think-" he started.  
"No sorry I can't come in I'm taking the day off bye." I hung up of him, I exited the room and saw Steve grab his wallet.  
"I'm running out for a bit, do you need anything?"He asked.  
"Nope." I smiled, I gave him a kiss and he left the house,I walked to the couch and relaxed.

Steve pov-  
Awhile later-

I twisted the knob into the house, I saw (y/n) leaning over on the counter on her laptop, I closed the door and walked over wrapping my arms around her waist.  
"Are you busy?" I whispered in her ear and I felt her shiver.  
"N-no." She said.  
"Good." I said, I kissed her neck and down to her shoulder nipping at the skin, I spun her around, I kissed her my hand on the side of her face and her hands behind me neck, we deepened the kiss quickly. Her hands went into my hair and my hands went under her shirt holding her waist, we broke the kiss and I kissed her jaw,"jump."  
"Yes sir." She whispered and jumped onto the counter, I attacked her neck nipping and kissing the skin until I found her sweet spot.  
"Fuck." She moaned as I sucked and bit the skin, I kissed her collar bones before taking off her shirt, I kissed the top of her breasts. (oof cringe)   
"We'll continue in the bedroom." I whispered before picking her and walking out of the kitchen and into the bedroom.

Your POV-

Steve laid me down on the bed lightly, and straddled over me I sat up a bit and He I clipped my bra and threw it across the room he kissed me quickly licking my bottom lip, I parted my lips and he grabbed my boob massaging it as he kissed me, I moaned in his mouth as he left a bruising pressure on it, I arched my back up slightly. We broke the kiss and he looked at me and smiled.  
"Do you want this?" He asked, Steve was a dominant little shit sometimes (not tonight though really) but he always asked if you were okay and such, which you love. You nodded at his question,"I need to hear you say it."  
"Yes sir." I said and pecked him lips his hand moved from my chest to my waist and to my thigh leaving light circles as he placed kissed and hickeys in my chest, his fingers placed with the bottoms on my shorts and he soon took them off of me, he only left me in my underwear, while he was as fully dress,"Captain youre still fully dressed." You looked him up him down looking at the bulge in his jeans, he undid his belt and threw it on the floor and took off his jeans, his erection much more seeable. You stood up and pressed your body into him palming at his boxers gaining an almost inaudible moan from him, you for done onto your knees (I SAID KNEEEL!) you slid down his boxers and took his dick into your hands pumping it.  
"Fuck." He moaned, he was now leaning on the wall. You licked the tip of his manhood and then put it in your mouth,swirling your tongue around it,you bobbed your head up and Down taking in its size, tracing the veins and causing him to moan, he bucked his hips a bit and he grabbed a fistful of your hair, he quicken your pace you used your hand to pump what you couldn't fit,"fuck (y/n)." He moaned ,you tasted his precum and felt his member twitch in your mouth. you went down one more time before Steve used your hair to stop you and lift you up lightly,"you're so good baby girl." He praised you, he kissed you lightly down on the bed and kissed you, breaking into a heated make out session with no hesitation.   
You felt him pull down your underwear , his hand rested in your inner thigh for awhile until it moved to you clit, he rubbed light circles with his thumb causing you to moan in his mouth, he pressed down harder and went faster, you bucked your hips and moaned again , he slid in two fingers and stopped kissing you pumping in and out of you while playing with the bundle of nerves.  
"Fuck Captain."You moaned and arched your back, he picked up his pace going faster and harder,"fuck...faster." He went faster hitting my g-spot right away sending shocks of pleasure up my spine,"fuck captain!" I felt a familiar knot start to form, he could tell I was close to an orgasm and he picked up the speed much more faster,"fuck Captain I'm gon-" he stopped, he just stopped,"you're a lit-" he pounded his fingers into me sending me to my orgasm,"fuck!" I moaned as i rode my orgasm out, He pecked my lips and stood up walking over to the bedside table, the drawer opened and closed, He came back tearing open the condom packet and rolling it on his manhood.  
"Ready?" He asked.  
"Fuck ya." He lined his member with my womenhood and slowly slid it In ,"oh god."  
"You good?" He asked.  
"Better than I've been these 2 weeks." I said, he started to pump in and out slowly and then to a consistent fast-ish pace  
"Fuck." He whispered going faster, pounding into me at a bruising pace, his mouth made its way to my neck leaving small marks, and the to my lips, kissing them lightly.  
"Oh my god." I gripping onto the bed sheets, my knuckles probably Turing whiteX, your hands moved from the bed to his hair,"fuck Captain." My back arched slightly, his thumbed moved to my clit running circles on it, I felt the knot in my lower abdomen start to form.  
"Holy shot baby girl." He muttered into the crock on my neck, you started to tighten around him as he went faster, almost inhuman, you felt his cock twitch inside of you.  
"Fuck Steve I'm close." You moaned.  
"Me too baby." He said, and with a couple more thrusts you were done.  
"Fuck! Captain!" You moaned, as you rode your orgasm on him as he thrusted into you.  
"Oh fuck." He said into your neck as he orgasmed, he slowly removed himself from you tying the condom and throwing it away, your arms were crossed over your chest as you sat up and he sat down next to you.  
"Remind me to never go on a 2 or more week long job." I laughed.  
"Only if it's with me." He pecked your lips,"I love you. You know that?"  
"I'm pretty sure I do." You laughed and kissed,"I'm jumping into the shower."  
"Round two?" He smirked.  
"Round two." You replies


	27. peter parker

Requested by- @Boazkoolrean1  
I'm so sorry for the wait!! This is my first peter Parker one!!

Your POV-

"That movie sucks." I said, peter and I were looking for a movie to watch on Netflix, because it's Friday, my dad is at work, and he has nothing to do.  
"Well—no you're right there's nothing." He said,"total drama island?" I looked up at him and he looked at me.  
"Total drama island." We said in unison. I clicked on it (you're using a smart tv) and pressed play, I laid the remote to my side and his arm rested around my shoulder as the show began to play and then my phone rang, I grabbed it off of the bedside table and answered.  
"Hey dad." I said.  
"You're home and safe right?" He asked.  
"Yes why?" I asked.  
"This project is gonna take longer than tony and I thought." He said.  
"Hey, I'm 16 and Peters with me, come home when you need to." I said.  
"I'm so s-" he started.  
"Okay bye dad, love you and see in the morning." I laughed, he laughed and I could feel him roll his eyes.  
"Love you too, call me if you need to." He said and I hung up, I put my phone on my lap. I felt Peters hands run through y hair tucking it behind my ear every time.  
"I love you." I said looked up at him, I met his eyes and he smiled and kissed my forehead.  
"I know." He laughed,"I love you too."

Time skip-  
Morning-  
Peter-

"So How was work?" I heard (y/n) say, her voice wasn't in the room so it was probably in the living room.  
"I haven't slept in two days." I heard Bruce say, I forced my self out of her bed and stretched my back, I grabbed my hoodie and walked out.  
"Then call out for a day or go back on Monday." She said,"that's what I do with school." She laughed,"Morning bed head."  
"Morning." I smiled.  
"I'm gonna spend my day studying and you're gonna sleep." She laughed, he rolled his eyes and smiled slightly.  
"Got it,boss." He laughed.  
"Good!" He smiled,"Now bye, I'm an going to a random cafe cough cough Starbucks cough cough and studying so the house is quiet, okay? Okay, that's my plans and talk to you later."   
"Wait what?" I whispered.  
"That's called a morning conversation." Bruce said and looked down at some papers on the counter, I walked backwards into the room and (y/n) walked in behind me.  
"Are coming with me to study?" She asked.  
"I have nothing else to do, so ya." I said, I had a couple of drawers in her dresser with my clothes so I grabbed out a t-shirt and jeans along with a hoodie and got dressed quickly.  
"Can you toss me my wallet?" (y/n) asked I grabbed it off the dresser and tossed it to her, she was in a grey hoodie, black jeans, - white tank top, with with some black Nike's,"we'Ol leave in 10."

Your POV-  
Starbucks (ya basic bitch)

I sat my backpack down and grabbed out my binders and laptop.  
"Oh no." I said looking out the window, crossing the street was a chick named Dannie (sorry if anyones name is Dannie,Stacy,Lauren ) and her 3 friends Stacy, Lila, and Lauren, I looked away and back to my laptop, I looked up at peter.  
"Just ignore them." He rolled his eyes and looked down at his computer,"just focus on studying."  
"I'll try." I muttered, the door opened and the sound of a bell rung out, the sound of hard heal boots clicked on the floor and the sound getting lower and farther until it stopped, I looked over at them. They're the definition of basic, brown knee high boots, black tank tops, ripped jeans, and flannels.   
I rolled my eyes and looked at my screen reading over notes in a google doc, a bullshit history test, on the Victorian Era.  
'Cause we need to know this.' I thought,,'In the history of the United Kingdom, the Victorian era was the period of Queen Victoria's reign, from 20 June 1837 until her death on January 22.'  
"Look at this hi, (y/n)." I heard Dannie say and somebody sat next to me, I looked over at her meeting her ice blue eyes and originally brown but now blonde hair,"watcha doing? Ooh studying for Greens test?"  
"Yep." I said, keeping myself calm around her isn't easy, did I mention I have the "banner" gene,"Just Luke you should, but obviously you're to busy spending your parents money."  
"That's correct, $500 this time." She smiled, she looked back and her friends walked over and sat down at the chairs, I looked at peter and he rolled his eyes.  
Dannie,Stacy, and Lauren day next to us and they just talked together, a couple other people came in after, going right up and ordering and then sat down and waited.  
"A pumpkin Spice latte venti for Dannie!" The barista called out,"White chocolate mocha frap grande for Stacy, and a Pink front venti for Lauren!" Dannie walked back towards us and noticed her purse, she kneeled onto the seat and...fell.  
"Oh shit."Peter said, I sharply exhaled as the smell of pumpkin spice took over my area, I wiped some of the drink off of my cheek and looked at bed.  
"Fuck off." I simply said.  
"Good thing it matches your complexion." She laughed and left throwing her cup out. A girl came out of the back with cleaning supplies.  
"Well that sure looked like and accident." She said sarcastically.  
"Yep."I said taking off my hoodie and putting it in the windowsill, I stepped out of the table and peter stood up.  
"I can't believe that." He said, he took off his hoodie and gave it to me, I quickly threw it on zipping it up, I was glad there was only us and 2 other couples  
"This is the third time she's done something like That." The girl said."once to her now Ex boyfriend, a couple, and now you."  
"She's thrown a book at me." Peter said and the girls eyes widened and he quickly added,"in middle school."  
"I use to go to her high school but i left, got expelled actually."she said.  
"Time to spill tea?" I laughed.  
"Time to spill tea." She laughed,"she pushed me to my limit and I threw her into a locker."   
"That was you?" Peter asked shocked, my phone rang, I looked down and checked it, peter and the girl were talking.  
"Oh crap." I muttered,"we've gotta go."   
"Sure, it was nice talking." Peter said and the girl walked away with the cleaning supplies, I backed up my bag and grabbed my hoodie.  
"I forgot I had training." I said,"im dead."  
"You train at the tower?" Peter asked as we walked out.  
"Ya and I uh..." I laughed,"I'm trying a bit with Natasha and I'm half and hour late so..."  
"I've got to do some stuff with Mr.Stark anyways so let's just go there." I unlocked my car, I jumped In, peter got in and we put our bags in the back seats.  
"Natasha is gonna kill me!" I said putting the key in the ignition and starting it up,,"I'm actually dead."   
"You're not gonna die." He said,"you were studying and doesn't school come before all of this other shit your dad said?"   
"Yes but this is Natasha." I pulled out of the parking lot and into the road,"and she sorta scares me."   
"Ya I can't argue with that part." He laughed.  
"But she's basically a mother to me." I said.

Time skip-  
(Please read authors not at end pls!)  
Peter pov-  
(Sorry this is rushed and I have no clue where this part was going)

(y/n) parked her car and we got out, I grabbed my bag and she grabbed a sports bag from her trunk, we walked to the entrance, and then I saw Mr.Stark.  
"I'm dead now." I said.  
"It's probably for me, I should've been in the lab at 6." She said and laughed ,"I'm gonna get fired." We entered and laughed slightly and shook his head.  
"Okay kids, Peter I need you in the lab, and (y/n) go whatever you have and see me later in the lab." He said."I'll be there in 20 minutes." And with that he walked away.  
"Oh my god I'm gonna die." She said,"I've got to go." She kissed my cheek,"I'll see you in the lab at 2, let's hope I'm not dead!"  
"Okay!" I laughed,"see ya soon!"  
"See ya!" And with that I got into the elevator and hoped that my girlfriend wasn't going to get killed by a Russian spy.

Authors note! Okay I'm so sorry! This took a week to write and it's not even good! I haven't written a peter Parker one so I hope this was okay for a first one! Again I'm so sorry for the wait! Remember to leave requests if you have any!!


	28. bucky barnes- midnight(smut)

this went in all dif directions 

⚠️Talk of rape, not into detail just in there⚠️  
smut WITH your boyfriend, cause bitch I love Bucky so imma put a smut in here.  
(For sensitive ppl) Smut contains- bondage, refusal, and praise?? Oral, hair pulling   
Your POV-

I walked out of the airport, your suitcase trailed behind me. My phone buzzed and it was Clint.

BirdBoy- need someone to  
Pick you up?

Being that I didn't get a taxi yet, I replied.

Me- please.

BirdBoy-I'll be there in 20 minutes.

I was surprised at first that he was up at this time but then I realized, he drinks 10 cups of coffee a day and had 2 kids and one on the way. So I sat down on a bench by the entrance door, the time was 10:57 pm and phone was at 5%.

Buckys POV-

"James calm down." Steve said over the phone,"she's only 2 weeks late."  
"She's been away for two months, none of us except for Nick can even call her." I said,"I mean anything could've happened."  
"Listen James, if she's not back by tomorrow morning call her, I've got to go. I have a job tomorrow, and so do you." He sighed,"get some sleep, she fine don't worry, shes tough."  
"I know." I said,"see you tomorrow." And with that, I hung up," the the job was supposed to be only 2 months, it was simple, but she's 2 weeks late." I ran my hand through my hair,"She's not coming back."

Your POV-

I stood up as I saw Clint ford pull into the pick up area.  
"You're two weeks late." He laughed.  
"I know." I said opening the back door and putting my bag in, I closed it and got into the passenger,"and tired."  
"You look like me when cooper was born, he cried every waking hour." He laughed driving away from the entrance.  
"I'm just glad to be back, that was hell." I said,"pure hell."  
"Wanna talk about it?" He asked.  
"It's not nice." I said.  
"I don't care. Talk." He said.

Buckys POV/

"Everything went wrong, you don't send somebody on a solo mission to another country." I said pacing back and forth. Everything bad that could've happened has been through my head since the end of the second month,"she's probably still there, trapped or something. It's stupid that we can't get in touch with her, she would've called me by now....right?"

Your POV-  
(Talk of rape, skip if you don't want to hear that)

"You should've called and came back." Clint said.  
"I don't stop a job for that." I said.  
"(y/n) they did terrible things to you!" He raised his voice,"you do-don't just stay."  
"I couldn't leave, I don't just leave, Clint, that's why I was chose for the job." I said,"also I was the only one that would do it and Nat was busy."  
"That doesn't matter, you have bruises where there shouldn't be." He said,"your wrists are bruised, there's a cut on your temple, and by what you said that they did. It should only be done with consent and with Your boyfriend."  
"I know Clint, but I don't back out! That's the problem, certain situations from when I was younger stopped me,mostly because I was told that you don't know true pain until the person inflicting it shows that they're in worse pain than you." I sighed.  
"That's fucked Up." He shook his head.  
"Even worse I didn't even leave with what I needed, the confiscated it. Fury is going to kill me." I said.  
"I talk to him," he pulled into my driveway ,"to get some sleep, you need it."  
"I will, and thanks for coming to get me." I smiled.  
"Anytime." He said I got out of the truck and grabbed my suitcase from the back seat and closed the door, I waved him off and walked up the stairs onto my porch and to the front door and opened it. I saw a light in the hallway above the stairs, I slid off my slides and put my suitcase by the couch.  
"James?" I asked and approached the stairs, he was the type of person that of a light was on in the house at night and you weren't home, it meant he was awake, and it's strange for him to not answer,"Babe?" And I can't say I wasn't a bit afraid, it's could mean he didn't hear me, or he was in one of his "trances" as Steve calls it, I just call it his winter solider more. I jogged up the stairs and turned right, I grabbed the door knob and twisted it opening the door.   
It's was empty, and then I heard the shower running, you could only hear it on the second floor, I smirked and removed my hoodie and tank top, and proceeded to take the rest of my cloths off, I grabbed my robe and walked out of the room, the bathroom door was cracked open so I pushed it open and closed it quietly and slide off my robe and peaked into the shower, he was washing his hair an obviously didn't hear the curtain slide on the rail, I closed it and hugged him from behind, he jumped and relaxed.  
"Can I help you?" He laughed, I removed my self and he turned around and gave me a kiss.  
"Ya, finish washing your hair and we'll talk." I laughed, He he rolled his eyes smirking. This was normal, after a long mission for either one of us, just join their shower and talk.  
"So how the job?" He asked.  
"I was tied to a chair for 3 days at the beginning to see how strong I am,um and a lot of other stuff happened that we can talk about tomorrow,but I failed it, I don't have the information I need." I said,"it was confiscated from me."  
"They...actually no I can see that." He said,"but 3 days...I thought they would've done it for a week."  
"I broke the restraints." I said,"rope isn't strong after you twist and pull it for 2 days."  
"Okay you're going to need to tell me what happened tomorrow, Steve and I have a job to do."he finished washing he shampoo out,"now what do you want?"  
"I was originally going to go to sleep but now I don't want to." I said.  
"Well I have an idea." He said and kissed me lightly, and soon we started to make out. My hands rested on his shoulders and soon in his hair, and his on my waist. He broken the kiss and trailed kissed down my jaw and onto my neck, bitting as spots, I shifted my neck to left giving him easier access.  
"James..." I moaned and he smirked and sucked in my sweet spit, causing me to let out a silent moan.  
"Jump." He licked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, his member poked my inner thigh, I kissed his jawline and moved down his neck leaving bite marks, I quickly found his sweet spot and bit and suck the skin.  
"Doll.." he whispered, "Let's move this to the bedroom." I got down from him and he turned off the water and he got out and so did I. I threw my robe on and he put his towel around his waist,"if I didn't have to go with Steve tomorrow we'd have a round 2 in the morning."  
"Maybe when you get back." I said and entered the bedroom, I threw my robe on the chair that sat in the corner and he did the same with his towel, immediately I was pinned against the wall, he kissed me bitting my lip, we started to make out, he let go of my wrist and moved his metal hand to my waist and his flesh one to my breast kneading it causing me to moan into his mouth, my hands went to his hair, tugging it slightly. He broke this kiss and started to attack the skin of my breast leaving hickeys.  
"Bucky..." I moaned, He smirked in my skin and kissed it, he stood up and leaned to my ear.  
"Patience doll." He said and kissed my jaw  
"Something I don't have." I said and I bit his lip.  
"I wouldn't do that." He said.  
"What happen if I disobey sarge?" I asked teasingly.  
"Oh you'll see." He said,"get on the bed."  
"Yes sir."I whispered and did as he said, he went into the closet and grabbed two ties , I sat at the top of the bed and he grabbed my wrist and tied it to the post.  
"This is what happens." He said, we went to the other side and tied it, it wasn't really tight, only tight enough so that I couldn't get out of them, it's also wasn't really in the post, it was on the inside ones so I could be comfortable,"god you're gorgeous." He came onto the bed and straddled over me, his member brushing my thigh. He kissed my lips lightly he moved his metal hand to my legs and pushed them open,"so wet already? No wonder why you're begging." He rubbed up and down my womanhood, his thumb rubbed circles on my clit.  
"James..." I moaned, He slid two fingers into my entrance, his thumb still rubbing circles on my clit,"aah, fuck." He pumped harder and faster and pressed my clit harder as he did this. I bit my lip and closed my eyes.  
"Don't hold back, but because you disobeyed, you can't cum until I tell you to." He said, and pumped harder knowing it would send me to my orgasm faster.  
"Fuck James!" I moaned, my hips bucked slightly each time he slammed into me, he curled his fingers and hit my sweet spot,"fuck yes! Right there!" I arched my back, a ball started to form, and then he started to go slow and then stopped, I opened the eyes and looked at him, a grin plastered on his face.  
"What you want me to continue?" He asked.  
"Ja-" he pounded his fingers into me,"fuck!"  
"Be a good girl and cum for me." He said and pumped his fingers at an inhuman speed.  
"Fuck!" I moaned as I came on his fingers, he continued to pump in an out as I rode my orgasm. I painted and removed his finger from me and licked them clean (oof).  
"God you're amazing, doll." He said. He got off of the bed and untied my right wrist, and went to the other side and did my left, I sat up and moved to the end.  
"Get on the bed." I said, he cocked his eyebrow and smirked, he sat on the bed, his back in the head post, his his erection stood tall I crawled over him taking his cock in my hand and started to stroke it.  
"(y/n)." He moaned, I ran my tongue on the tip and down the sides gaining a couple groans from him, I took the tip in my mouth and started to bob my head, tracing the veins with my tongue, I felt him grab a fistful of my hair, I started to go faster,"oh fuck." I looked up at him, his head was thrown back. He guided me faster down his cock the tip sometimes hitting the back of my throat,"fuck (y/n)." I slowed down and tasted his precum, I licked the tip and removed myself,"you are amazing." I deeply inhaled getting air back into my system,  
He reached over to his bed side table and grabbed out a codon packet.  
"Wait." I said.  
"You Okay?" He asked.  
"Ya I'm fine but I know we're not married but I sorta..." I looked away, he cupped my cheek and made me looked at him.  
"Want kids?" He asked, I nodded, he put the packet on the bedside table, he put his other hand on my cheek and put his forehead on mine,"It would be nice, and I think we're ready, I mean it's been four almost five years since we started dating. We can try." He kissed my lips lightly, I moved up so my knees were in either side of him, he guided his cock to my entrance and I lowered myself onto him.  
"Fuck..." I winced as I took his full length, my head moved to his neck and my hands rested on his shoulders. His hands rested on my waist.  
" tell when your ready." He said, I removed my head from his neck and nodded, he started off slow and soon went to his Normal speed.  
"Fuck." I moaned, I started to go faster, he thrusted into me hitting my sweet spot. I felt s knot start to form in my abdomen.  
"Fuck (y/n)." He said, he started to go faster, I felt his member twitch and I started to tighten around him,"you're so tight."  
"Fuck James...I'm close." I moaned.  
"Me too." He said, he pounded into me hitting my sweet spot and I was done.   
"Fuck! James!" I came all over his crotch, he continued To pound me and soon he caught his orgasm.  
"Jesus (y/n)!" He moaned, his seed filling me up, my head fell onto his chest and I panted, his chest rose and lowered fast as he panted.  
"That was...amazing." I said and looked up at him.  
"That was." He said, he kissed my forehead and I pulled myself off of him.  
"I'm calling out tomorrow." I said.  
"I don't blame you." He laughed," let me get you cleaned up."  
"I love you." I smiled.  
"I know." He said and kissed me

2,300+ words! What's this? A chapter?? Wow that's rare...


	29. peitro maximoff

(this is abt mcu peitro not xmen)

Started-12-9-18

Requested by- @TheNewlyPotato

Name- Forgetful  
By- Astral-Writing on Tumbler

your pov

I crossed my arms as I glared at him, waiting for him to finish his little show. Anger and irritation bubbled inside of me, and I mentally cursed myself for trusting him enough to leave him alone. I go into the shop for five fucking minutes, and I come out to this shit. I tried pulling him away from the girls that were flirting with him, but it just shrugged me off. The worst part about the whole thing? He was flirting back.

His ass was flirting with other people and he was loving it. I'm not sure if he got the memo, but he's not single anymore. He's in a relationship with me, and I have half a mind to kick his ass. I clutched harder at the plastic bag that was in my hand, the contents were requested by none other than the douche himself. I grunted, deciding that he wasn't going to finish anytime soon. I walked up to him, gripping his shoulder and turning him around.

"We're leaving." I said sternly.

"Who's the slut?" One of the girls asked.

"I'm his girlfriend." I spat, anger coursing through me.

"Oh really? Then why is he over here?" Another girl asked.

"Slut." The first one said.

"Pornhub called, honey, they say your resume is too extensive." I spat.

"I'm not going anywhere, why don't you find somewhere else to be." Pietro offered in an annoyed tone.

"Fine," I shoved the bag in his chest, walking away, "But you're finding a new place to live."

It didn't take him long to appear at my side, but I didn't acknowledge his existence. I was still beyond pissed at the little act he pulled moments ago. He wouldn't like it if I did that stuff to him, he'd be pissed. I'd get my ear chewed off, so why does he think it's okay for him to do it? I still had my arms crossed over my chest, a clear indication that I was angry. Despite my body language, he still tried to talk to me.

He said that he was confused, which just pissed me off even more. What the hell does he mean? He doesn't get to be confused, he gets to feel like an ass. I sent a glare his way, instantly shutting him up. I looked away from him, rolling my eyes and focusing on getting home. I'll deal with him there, right now I'm too angry to talk to him. He didn't even stand up for me, he just let them trash talk me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"Pietro shouted as I closed the door to the apartment.

"Oh, I don't know, my boyfriend just completely forgot that my ass existed. Forgive me if I'm a little pissed off." I glared, flipping him off.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"You were flirting with those girls! I heard you the entire time! One of them was even talking dirty to you!" I yelled, "God, Pietro, where do you draw the line?!"

"You're just being jealous and oversensitive." Pietro said, walking past me.

"I'm not any of those things! I'm just worried that maybe my boyfriend is cheating on me!" I yelled, feeling the anger mix with betrayal.

"I can't help it, Y/n! The ladies like me, get over it. I'm not going to stop just because some worthless little girl doesn't like it." He spat, glaring at me.

I was silent for a moment, absorbing his words completely. Is that all I was to him? Just some little girl? Not his girlfriend or anything? My brows furrowed, and I took his words to heart. He can't just get over himself for two seconds to listen to me? I took in a deep breath, realizing that his opinion on this matter wasn't going to be changing anytime soon. I saw his face soften, and I wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"Worthless?" I questioned.

"Oh, come on, you know I didn't mean it like that." He reasoned.

"Then how did you mean it?" I asked quietly, but he didn't respond, "That's what I thought."

With that, I quickly walked into the bedroom that him and I shared. I got out the suitcase that I took with me on extended missions. I started packing my things, no longer feeling welcome in here. I took a deep breath, sadness now kicking in rather than anger. I sighed, shaking my head as I shoved more clothes into the suitcase. I heard Pietro enter the room, thanks to the small breeze of wind that had picked up out of nowhere.

"What are you doing?" Pietro questioned.

"I am taking my worthless self out of here so you can continue living your wonderful life as a bachelor." I said, zipping up the suitcase.

"You can't leave me, Y/n. I love you, don't do this to me." He pleaded.

"Love me? You've been flirting and getting random chicks numbers the entire time you've been dating me, you don't stand up for me when they insult me, then you call me a worthless little girl, and you have the audacity to say you love me?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes.

"Please, just stay with me." He pleaded, and I sighed as I looked into his eyes.

He looked like a lost puppy on a rainy day.

"Do you promise to stop flirting with people that aren't me?" I questioned, slightly hopeful.

"I," He stuttered, "I don't." He trailed off and I shook my head, laughing dryly.

"It's nice to know that the man I've been dating for 3 years doesn't love me enough to actually act like he's dating me." I said, moving past him and to the door.

"You don't understand." Pietro said, blocking the door.

"I understood clearly when you called me worthless," Tears formed, "I understood when you flirted with the other girls and acted like you didn't know me," My voice broke, "And I understood when you couldn't even promise you'd stop. I'm not good enough, and I never will be."

"Just give me another chance, Princessa." He said, cupping my cheeks.

"Pietro, don't you get it?" I removed his hands from my face, "I'm exhausted! I'm mentally and physically drained from trying to take the pressure and the hurt of your actions. From arguing with you over the same things. I've given you dozens of chances." I huffed, and he went silent.

I shoved him out of the way, walking out and slamming the door shut. Tears fell from my eyes as I left the complex, my suitcase on my shoulders like it was a backpack. The weight of the entire event settled onto my mind, and I angrily wiped my eyes. I didn't expect him and I to actually end, but if he thinks I'm not good enough for him then I'll leave him be. I know when to push, and when to walk away, and today it was the ladder.

I found myself walking to Tony's place, which was the only place I felt like I could go right now. Questions swam through my mind, drowning out everything else. Had he been cheating on me? When did he decide that I wasn't good enough? I was just so tired of fighting to keep him, and fighting to make him see that what he was doing was wrong. I was emotionally exhausted, and, in turn, it made me physically exhausted.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked, not looking at me as I entered the room.

"I," I took a deep breath, "I was hoping I could stay here for a little while."

"Hey, what's wrong?" He turned around, hearing the sadness in my voice.

"It's nothing." I shook my head as he came closer.

"Well, I'd love to hear about nothing." He joked.

"We broke up." I held back a cry.

"What? Why? Do I need to kill him?" Tony asked, visibly concerned.

"He just makes me exhausted." You sighed.

"Well, how about you have a seat and I'll pour us some drinks?" He offered.

"What's the price?" I eyes him.

"Dirt, details, blackmail." He stated, turning around and going to get a couple glasses.

"So the usual?" I questioned, sitting down


	30. steve rogers-hotel( smut)

Smut- dom Steve(like oof he's a dominant son of a bitch in this), oral, refusal kink , praise kink, sir and daddy kink, begging, rewarding.

—————————-

Your POV-

I walked into the party, my black dress hugged my curves.  
"Let's Just Get this over with." I said.  
"If we do quick it will." Steve said, he wore a all black suit, I looked around, bodyguards lined the wall, guest talked and drank champagne and dancing with their partners. This was a formal club, I rolled my eyes a group of women came over to me.  
"That dress is stunning." A redhead said.  
"Come show it off on the dance floor, there's a lot of people to dance here with." A blonde said, by this time Steve was somewhere else, the women dragged me on the dance floor.  
"I can't dance in these heels." I laughed and the redhead laughed.  
"Oh come on! You can rock that dress you can definitely dance in those heels!" She said, she was obviously a bit tipsy, she grabbed my hands and started to dance with me.   
"Veronica, go get her a drink." She said.  
"Got it! I'll make it strong!" The blonde said and left, the other women were dancing with men, i laughed and looked around for Steve. He was no where to be seen.

Steve's pov-

"Where the hell is she?" I muttered and looked around.   
"Let's get her a strong drink!" A lady with blonde hair said to a women with brown hair.  
"I'm surprised she's not her with a date." She said,"that dress means she single!"  
"Can I get a sunset Martini with two shots of vodka?" She asked the bartender.  
"Sure." He said.  
"She'll be dancing with men before we know it." She said, I rolled my eyes and walked away.

I walked around the tables that were far away from the dance floor, people talked and then I spotted our target.  
"Mr.hanes, nice to see you here." I said, luckily Fury sent an agent out to make me look way different.  
"Oh hello,Chris it is yes?" He asked (see what I did there?).  
"Yes sir." I said.  
"Sit down, I'll get you a drink, let's talk." He said.

Your POV-

I took a sip out of my drink, a man grabbed my waist and spun me, and stopped me when I was face to face with him.  
"I'm Jackson." He said, he was tall, a bit shorter than Steve.  
"I'm Kira ."I said, fake names were always good.  
"Kira, that's gorgeous." His eyes looked me up and down,"May ask, do you have a boyfriend?" My boyfriend is Steve, he looked away and smirked, at somebody.  
"I do-" he crashed his lips onto mine, fully making out with me, without noticing I started to kiss back.

Steve's pov/  
(By this point it's been about and hour)

"Luckily you took a plane, when you went to Florida." He laughed,"when I was about 19 years old my friends and I drove all the way to new York from there."   
"That's about a week drive." I said and looked away, I saw a lady making out with a man, and then I noticed, the dress and the hair, that's (y/n). Luckily I got all of the information I needed, I stopped the recording,"Mr.Hanes, it's been fun talking with you but." I looked at my phone,"my girlfriend needs me back at our home she's not feeling well."  
"Of course." He said, another person walked over and they started to talk. I got up and walked over.

I got to the dance floor, passing by some people till I got to them.  
"Excuse me." I said and grabbed the mans arm. He got off of her.  
"Hey." He said,"do you mind?"  
"Do you mind not making with my girlfriend?" I said, he gave me a dirty look and I tighten my grip on him, he winced.  
"Ya Bro,Sorry, but can you let go of me." He said, i let go and grabbed (y/n)s hand, she was silent.  
"Let's go." I said snd we left.

Your POV-

Our apartment l was about a mile away, the car ride was quiet.  
"I can't fucking believe you." He said, his eyes stayed on the road.  
"He cut me off and kissed me, I was gonna say-" he cut me off.  
"Say What! I don't have a boyfriend? Cause no I totally couldn't fucking see you both, I'm getting what we needed and your out there making out with some random fucking dude!" He raised his voice.   
"As I was saying I went to tell him I do have a boyfriend, and he just kissed me, why do I bother, you won't believe me." I said, he got off the the exit.  
"Look at me." He said, I didn't look at him, he grabbed my face lightly and made me look at him,"you're in so much fucking trouble baby girl, do you understand?"He let go of me and turned back to the road.  
"Yes sir." I whispered.

Apartment-  
Brooklyn

Steve unlocked the door. I walked in and he shut the door, behind us. I walked down the hall and into our bedroom, he followed.  
It was silent, I took my hair out of its bun and fixed my hair, there was a mirror on the wall in front of me.  
"Get over here." Steve said, I sat up and walked over,"sit."  
"Yes sir." I sat down on his knee.  
"Tell me baby girl, did you like him?" He asked.  
"No sir." I responded, I didn't look at him.  
"Are you sure?" He grabbed my face lightly and made me look at him,"tell me you didn't like him baby girl."  
"No sir, I didn't like him." I said.  
"Tell why I should believe you." He said.  
"Because you're so much better than him, and I belong to you." I said  
"Good girl, but you're still being punished. Take off your dress, I'll be right back, and don't touch yourself."I got off of him and he went into the bathroom, because of the makeup on his face.

I walked over to the bed and took off my dress and threw it on the other chair In Our rooms I wore my black lace bra and underwear set, unintentionally though, but luckily they were his favorite. I sat down, heat started to pool between my legs thinking about what was going to happen.

Steve pov-

I dried my face with face a cloth.  
"Fuck." I heard (y/n) moan. I walked out of the bathroom, she was fingering herself.  
"I'm not touching you until you finish." I said and sat down on the chair. Her fingers pumped in and out of her quickly and hard, she moaned each time she hit her g spot.  
"Oh fuck! Fuck!" She moaned, she started to rub her Clit,"oh god! Fuck, I'm so close."  
"You can orgasm when I say you can baby girl." I said.  
"But daddy!" She whined, she started to go faster, she bit her lip and closed her eyes,"fuck daddy! Fuck fuck! Oh god yes!" She rubbed her clit faster and pumped harder,"I'm gonna cum! Please let me cum!"  
"Not yet." I said, her back arched and she threw her head back.  
"Oh god! Fuck me!" She moaned,"please daddy! I can't hold it anymore!"  
"How much do you want to cum?" I asked.  
"I want to cum so bad-fuck!" She moaned,"please daddy!"  
"You can cum." I said.  
"Oh fuck!" She screamed as she rode her orgasm out on her fingers,"daddy!" She clenched her eyes shut.  
"Good girl." I said, her chest fell and rose quickly,"now beg, why should I touch you after you disobeyed me."  
"I'll be a good girl! I swear, daddy. I'll do as you say, and you can do Anything you want with me." She said as she sat up in her knees. I sat up and walked over to her.  
"Anything I want huh?" I smirked," get up and kneel."  
"Yes daddy." She said.

Your POV-

I got off of the bed, and knelt in front of him, he took off his suit jacket, un-did his tie, took his button up off and undid his belt and removed his pants, I slid down his boxers, his erection sprung out. I licked the tip, and went down the sides, tracing the veins. I started to pump him.  
"Fuck." He groaned. I took the tip in my mouth and started to job my head. He grabbed a fist full of my hair and started guiding me down his dick,"fuck babe." He made me go faster, the tip now hitting the back of my throat. His dick was big, even though it hit the back of my throat, I still had about 3 inches left. I went farther down his dick, getting the rest,"you suck my dick so well." A problem with him you can give him head for what seems like a long my time and he won't cum. He pulled me off of his dick with my hair,"you're amazing baby girl." He kissed my lips,"I'll reward you, what do you want?"  
"Mark me, anywhere and everywhere you want." I said.  
"Perfect," he grabbed my wrists and spun me onto the wall behind him, he immediately attacked my neck, leaving dark bruises all over. He found my sweet spot and bit the area.  
"Ahh~" I moaned, He undid my bra and threw it across the room, he left a trail off kisses down my breast to bellybutton, leaving hickeys where he wanted. He stood up his full height  
"Get on the bed." He said.  
"Yes daddy." I said, I got into then bed as he said, he pushed me down and attacked my lips breaking into a heating make out session straddling I've rme in the process. His fingers ran up and down my heat and he stuck his fingers in and started pumping slowly. I moaned into his mouth which causing him to go faster. I broke the kiss by throwing my head back as he pounded into my g spot, his other hand made it up to he neck.  
"Fuck daddy! Aah!" Moaned, he tightened his grip on my neck, it wasn't hard. I cold still breath but he could definitely feel my pulse.   
"Should I let you cum of wait?" He asked,"or should I just stop and leaving you here a moaning horny mess?"  
"Oh fuck!" He pounded into me,"do what you-fuck!- want."  
"I'll make you wait." He said, he went at an inhuman speed, continually hitting my g spot. The ball in my abdomen started to form, my orgasm was approaching and fast and he knew, he removed his hand from my neck to my clit, he moved his thumb clockwise and pressed down hard, my walls clenched around him.  
"Fuck yes, yes! Right there! Daddy I'm gonna cum!" I moaned,"shit! Can I cum daddy? Please!"  
" enjoy it." He said and pounded into me and my orgasm ripped through me.  
"oh fuck!"I clenched my eyes shut, he continued to pump his fingers, he slowed down and then stopped. He removed his fingers, and look at me, his eyes telling me what to do. I opened my mouth and he put the fingers into my mouth. (why...am.,,I..doing..this?) I licked them clean, he smirked and removed them and kissed me.  
"Good girl." He bent down and kissed me, I quickly kissed back sending us into a make out session, he hands rested on my hips, my legs wrapped around his waist, I felt his erection pike the inside of my thigh. He wrapped his arms around me and licked me up, he held me up against the wall. Both of his hands rest in my ass. We parted for air," ready?"  
"Ya." I said, he removed on of his hands and guided his cock to my entrance, he lowered me down slowly onto him until his dick was sheathed into me,"oh god." My head went into his neck, he started to pump slowly, with hard thrusts.  
"Fuck."He groaned picking up speed, I moaned. He picked me up and quickly put me onto the bed, he thrusted faster into me, hitting my g spot.  
"Oh fuck! Right there! Oh god!" I screamed.  
"Goddamn." He groaned thrusting into me at a bruising pace, the knot started to form fast, my walls tightened around him and he growled.  
"Oh shit." I moaned, I threw my head back and raked his back with my nails,"I'm so close."  
"I am too." He said, he went even faster, built up anger from Jackson kissing me came out at this instant making into a moaning mess.  
"Oh fuck! Daddy!" I screamed as my orgasm ripped through me, my back arched up and my nails dug into his back, he continued to thrust into me until he reached his high.  
"Oh fuck baby girl." He groaned and shot his seed (wtf am I doing?) deep into me.  
I panted heavily, he removed himself from me and fell onto the bed next to me.  
"That was...Amazing." I panted.  
"Ya that was."He laughed a bit.  
"I have to take a shower now." I whispered and rolled over onto my side," and Wanna Join?"  
"Sure why not." He laughed.  
"I love you." I said.  
"I love you too." He kissed me and we both sat up and soon made our way out of the bedroom.

2,297!? Whoa and most of this was smut 😂


	31. Bucky Barnes- (BXB)

I'd like to thank Instagram for the idea for this chapter, AND THANKS FOR 7K!! This book has only been up for 5-6 months, thank you  
———  
bxb-boy x boy  
———

Your POV-

I walked into the bedroom I shared with my boyfriend, who was,surprisingly, still in bed, but not asleep, and he knows that I know when's he's not sleeping.  
"Stop being sexy, we have to leave in..." I looked down at my watch,"HALF AND HOURS GET YOUR SARGENT ASS UP AND GET READY!" He jumped out of bed and looked at the clock,"hey thanks for getting out of bed."  
"We leave in an hour you asshole." He said.  
"Got you up." I said walking to the closet and grabbed my outfit there's coffee and food."   
"This why I love you." He smiled.  
"Ya now go take a shower and get ready." I said.  
"Woke is on the wrong side of the bed?" He joked.  
"15 hickeys Barnes, 15 hickeys, 8 on my neck 3 on each of my shoulders." I said and turned away from him and started to put my hair up (pic in media)  
"You mean 20?" He laughed, I shook my head and heard the bed raise, and then cold metal on my torso,"you look hot with them though, and you're warm, join me in bed." He scruff tickled my neck and shoulder.  
"I joined you In bed twice last night. now it's time to get ready, the plane leaves at 8, we have about 30-50 minutes to get there.My sister is coming to pick us up, so get ready."   
"Fine." He kissed my neck, and started to create a hickey.  
"James." I said and grabbed his ponytail.  
"Okay fine." He kissed the mark he made and got off of me and went into the closet, and grabbed his clothes. I slid my jeans over my boxers I looked over at him, smirking.  
"Piss off." I said and buttoned them and out my belt on.  
"Well I can't help it, you're hot."he said as he slid his shirt on, a black graphic tee with his white wolf arm, now that's hot. I rolled my eyes and slid on m-his red hoodie,"I put that in my suitcase."  
"And I took it out." I said and walked out of the room.

Buckys POV/  
On the airplane-

"Why first class?" I asked (y/n).  
"Ask my dad." He said,"hey mom...yes..who? Why?" He shook his head,"bu-but...that's a terrible idea...I'm not-I have a- look mom. Mom. Mom, I'll call you back when we land. Bye." He hung up and put his phone down and looked at me," my mom...invited.my.ex out to fucking dinner with us, she said 'oh you guys can get things good and maybe become a thing again' lady I have a boyfriend, I don't know why she likes that cheating bastard."  
"I don't know either." I said,"if he tries anything oh I'll be his worst nightmare"  
"That's why I love you." He smiled,"oh and my father is a veteran soo, I'm not going to be surprised if he starts talking about war."  
"Oh this will be fun." I laughed.  
"It sure will." He laughed.

Your POV-  
Florida-

We exited the airport, and I immediately saw my dads truck.  
"Over here." I said and grabbed James hand and ran over to the truck, the sound of our suitcases followed behind us. I waved to the truck and my moms hand waved back.  
We got to the truck and I threw my bags into the back, Bucky did the same,"oh god."  
"Hey it's gonna be fine." He said, I nodded and walked to the other side of the truck and got in.

Time skip-  
(Cause that's boring)

I walked down the hallway, the voice of my dad echoed in the house as he talked about his time when he was serving in the Army.  
"I joined when I was 15." James.  
"You can't join until you 18 how?" My dad asked.  
"Wanna tell him your life story or should I?" I laughed and sat down on the couch next to him.  
"I've got the whole day, go ahead." My dad said.  
"Where should I start?"He laughed,"well I was born in 1915."  
"What?" My dad asked shocked.  
"He'll get to that later." I laughed.

Less than a hour later-

"Wow now that's a story." My dad laughed,"wow."  
"Interesting." My mom said and walked away, I shook my head at that. I   
"Ya." He said.  
"My son, dating a howling commando, the winter soldier, the white wolf, and an all around amazing man, make mark jealous was fuck." I shook my head at his words.  
"Mom wants me back with him, she invited him to dinner." I said,"I'm going to actually set him on fire."  
"This is why you out through that testing." My dad said,"not my choice, you thought it was so cool."  
"Still is." I laughed.  
"Jesus." Bucky laughed and then a car pulled up into the driveway.  
"Who the hell?" I whispered.  
"Oh marks here!" My mother chimed and she jogged to the door from the hallway.  
"Hmm, Hmm, imma flip my shit if he does anything." I said bucky put his arm around me. I rolled my eyes as I heard the door open.  
"Oh mark! Look at you!" My Mother exclaimed.  
"Hello Mrs.(l/n)." He said, his voice made me mad.  
"Hello Mrs.(l/n)." I mocked and muttered it.  
"I'm gonna go say hi." Bucky said.  
"Kill him while you're at it." I whispered.  
"No." He said and got up and walked away. I heard my mom and mark walk down the hall and into the living room. I looked over to my dad who pit his hand over his mouth to hold back his laughter at the height difference between them both.  
"Oh hi." Mark said confused,"who are you?"  
"(y/n) boyfriend, I'm James." He said.  
"Mark." He said his hand,"metal?"  
"Sure is." He said snd mark pulled his hand away, he rolled up his sleve.  
"Holy shit, that cool." He was in awe.  
"Ya." I said and stood up,"so mark, how's the chick?"  
"Pardon?" He asked looking up at me.  
"The girl, how is she?" I asked.  
"I broke up with her."He said.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"(y/n)." My mom said,"be nice."  
"Laura why don't we go down stairs and let them all talk." My dad offered and took her down stairs.  
"She wasn't my type." He said.  
"She was in bed apparently." I smirked and walked away from him and into the kitchen.  
"Oh ya she was. Way better than you." He said, I laughed and for a beer out of the fridge.  
"That's because you picked her up at a party and paid her 50 bucks." I said,"she was doing her money's worth."  
"I can't with you guys right now." He muttered.  
"So James, how long have you guys been together?" He asked, he was polite to him, mostly because of the arm.  
"We've worked together since...2013(pretend) and have been saying since,June of 2013." He said.  
"So it took you two years to get over me." He laughed.  
"No it took me two years to actually find a decent man." I said,"with a decent attitude, and something else."  
"You only like a dudes dick, huh?" He questioned.  
"Huh, you say that yet I dated you." I smirked and took a sip out of my beer,"my standards were low back then, now it's 6'1 with a 8 inch."  
"Damn they are high,you found it yet?" He laughed.  
"I'm dating it right now." I said,"but look at the time, we should go get ready for that dinner reservation ."  
"High maintenance." He said,"per usual."  
"Oh shut up, that's coming from the one that spent 2 hours picking out his clothing." I said and walked away, grabbing buckys shirt collar and leaving.

(I'm not gonna lie I'm rushing this chapter idk why tho)  
Time skip-  
After dinner, back home-

My dad was kind enough to allow Bucky and I to take his Porsche.  
"I could drink a whole bottle of whiskey right now. It's crazy." I said, James laughed as I fell onto the bed,"I'm getting a drink." I got back up,"Mark is sleeping over tonight,my mother fucking adores him."  
"Ya but your dad hates him." He laughed.  
"He always has though." I said and walked out of the room, we were on the 3rd floor, aka the bedroom floor, I jogged down the stairs, my parents were on the first.

I entered the living room and went into my the hallway. The liquor cabinet, shelf, thing stood there. I opened it and felt someone's arms around me, wasn't my dad or mom, or Bucky so I spun and punched them, but my fist was caught and their lips smashed onto mine. I swung my other fist and he caught it, spun, and pinned me I heard somebody run down the stairs, I kneed mark in the crotch and Bucky showed up in the hallway entrance.  
"Heightened senses, now mark, get the fuck out." He bent down and grabbed his shirt collar raising him up to his feet,"leave."  
"Let me go and I'll leave." He said. He let him go and I've never seen mark run faster in his life, in 2 second he was out the door and at his car.  
"I-I." I couldn't get the words out, I just looked at him.  
"You don't need to explain. Just grab the alcohol and get your ass in the bedroom." He laughed, I could only laugh at that, I got off the wall, and grabbed the bottle of whiskey and shook my head.  
"Have I ever told you I love you?" I asked looking back at him as I walked into the living room.  
"Many times." He laughed.

⬇️⬆️⬇️⬆️⬇️⬆️⬇️⬆️⬇️⬆️

Happy New Years!!!!  
First chapter of 2019!!! Hope you guys have a good 2019, i go back to school on the 2cd sooooo, ya. Bye!! Hope you enjoyed this.


	32. Clint Barton- Job w/a party

the dress in the media for this chapter was a white body con 

Thanks for 11k!!!

Clint's pov-

"No." I heard (y/n) say from downstairs,"Tony I already told you I'm not doing- how much?"  
"What?" I muttered and got out of bed, I walked down the hall.  
"You're paying me to seduce someone, bring them to a party, and- no." She said, I ran down the stairs and walked up behind her. She shook her head and put her phone in speaker.  
"10,000 to seduce him, bring him to the party, and bring him to the 3rd lab, it'll be empty, get him worked up, I'll be waiting with fury." He said, she looked up at me.  
"If you wanna, I mean 10,000 is 10,000." I said.  
"If it makes it better, Clint can be a bodyguard." He said.  
"She'll do it!" I said.  
"Perfect, I'll see you tomorrow, sorry for such short notice." And with that he hung up.  
"Fuck You." She said, I smirked and kissed her cheek.  
"Please do, that's what we had planned anyways." I said.  
"None on the neck." She growled.  
"2 on the neck." I smirked.  
"None"She said.  
"One?"I questioned.  
"Fine." She sighed

Your POV-   
Morning-

I woke up to my alarm, and the sun shining through the window. I turned off the alarm and Felt Clint wrap his arms around me. I shook my head and removed him and sat up, he grabbed my waist again, I looked at him.  
"No." I said as I signed it.  
'Come on.' He signed making puppy dog eyes.  
'I have to get ready.' I signed, he rolled his eyes and sat up and grabbed his hearing aids and put them in.  
"Argh." He sighed,"I'll go make coffee."  
"Thank you." I said and got out of bed.  
"You're gorgeous by the way." He said.  
"Okay mr.flirt, I'm getting ready." I said and left the room.

Time skip/1 hour-  
Clint's pov-

"You ready?" I heard (y/n) yell from upstairs.  
"Yep!" I yelled back, I looked up the stairs and she walked down them, her heels in hand along with her purse,"damn."  
"You're drooling." She laughed, the dress hugged her body and I wasn't arguing. (Dress in media)  
"Come on, we got have that meeting." She said and walked past me and out the door.  
"Screw the meeting, I wanna Screw her." I laughed and walked out of the house.

Your pov-  
(Does this seemed rushed?? Idk anymore)

I walked down the hall, doors to conference rooms lined the hall, I don't know why he has so much rooms in his tower, but he's rich you can't stop him. I opened the door to the room, Tony and fury were there already.  
"I'm going to murder you both for this." I said taking a seat.  
"You can do that after Mrs.(l/n)."(Yes your married, you kept you last name) fury said,"let's begin."

Clint's pov-

We got to the meeting at 1, it's now 5 and the party starts in half an hour. I followed (y/n) into a bar, I'm her "bodyguard". She walked over to them bar, I followed behind her.  
"Mr.Aflic, hello." She said (ah-flick)  
"Oh hello." He said his eyes looked over her, I wanted to punch him," can I help you?"  
"Ya, so,"she smirked,"I need a date for this party I'm going to."   
"And where's that?" He smirked, obviously taken over by her body.  
"Stark tower." She said crossing her arms pushing her boobs up.  
"How could I decline a date to there with such a sexy lady." He laughed.  
"I'm supposed to be there in half an hour so we shouldn't probably leave now, we can get to know each other better in the car." She bit her lip.  
"Of course, lets go." He said, she walked away smirking, the man followed behind her and so did I.

Your POV-

I got into the back of the black Audi, Clint got into the driver side and Aflic got into the back with me. He was a tall man, short jet black hair, dark green eyes,46 years old, and good looking, Clint drive away from the bar.  
"So about this party, how did you get an invitation, love?" He asked, I smiled.  
"Personal connection, we're friends."I laughed and smiled.  
"You're single I'm guessing." He said, in the meeting we talked about, if he asks if I am just go with it.  
"I sure am." He cupped my cheek, and placed his lips on mine, and soon making out with me. I could sense that Clint was getting angry, but he hides feelings well.   
His hand dat on my thigh as he pushed up against the door. After s couple seconds we parted.  
"How about after this party we go to my place?" He suggested.  
"How about lab three?" I smirked,"he closes it at 5 pm, so it should Be empty."  
"I love how you think." He said.

Clint's pov-

"I love how you think." I want to rip his head off, I looked in the rear view mirror at them, he moved away from her and (y/n) and I made eye contact.  
'I don't like this.' She mouthed.  
'I wanna kill him.' I mouthed back and turned back to the road.

Party-  
Your POV-

I walked over to the bar Aflic, was chatting with some people.  
"I just hope you know how much I wanted to slit his throat open in the car." Clint whispered to me.  
"I did too, but it's work."I said,"remember our first job?"  
"Yup." He laughed,"act like newlyweds going to this mans wedding and getting this random dude."   
"Remember Veronica?" I asked and he laughed.  
"That sad excuse for love? Ya." He said,"how cold I forget." I looked behind me and quickly back to look at the bartender.  
"Dirty Martini, please." I said and he nodded.  
"And you?" He asked Clint.  
"No thank you." He said and the man nodded.  
"5...4...3...2...1." I said and Aflics arm wrapped around my waist.  
"Why don't we go on the deck?"He whispered, my drink got sat on the counter, I paid and grabbed it.  
"Sure." I said,"after we can go to the lab if you'd like."  
"Id love that." He purred and grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the bar, Clint took my drink immediately and walked behind us.

Tony's pov-  
(The fuck?)

"Slow down a bit!" I heard (y/n)s laughter over a crowd of people, I looked over and saw her being pulled out the door and a pissed Clint following her.  
'This will be interesting.' I thought and walked it onto the deck, they were over by the landing pad,'that could be bad.' I walked over while saying hi to the guests.  
"(y/n), you made it." I said and she turned around, I gave her a hug.  
"Of course, I always arrive." She laughed.  
"Who did you bring with you?" I asked.  
"Charles Aflic." I shook the mans hand.  
"So (y/n), any plans after the party?" I asked.  
"Go home and probably work on paperwork." I said,"I have 3 meetings tomorrow."  
"I'm going to need some help in lab three Tomorrow, would you care to help? Your expertise and PdH will help." I smiled.  
"A PdH?" Aflic questioned. Clint stood behind him and made the killing gesture,"interesting, may I ask what for?"  
"Computer science and engineering." She simply said, which isn't a lie. We talked for a while, probably 10 minutes.

Clint's pov-

Tony walked away, leaving Aflic to talk more to (y/n) about what he learned.  
"So you know where everything in this tower is?" He asked.  
"Yup." She said and took a sip of her drink,"about 5 years of going into every lab."  
"Interesting, you know why don't we ditch the guard," he gestured to me," and get out of here."  
"He goes where I go." She said,"but, special thing about lab 3 is that with what goes on i there we need a small hallway so people who aren't allowed in there can't get in."  
"Perfect let's go right now."He said, I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm sorry, I need you to let go of her." I said, he rolled his eyes, (y/n) looked at me and smiled and mouthed thank you and we walked with Aflic. If I didn't have any self control I would've thrown him off of the roof.

Your POV-

We got to the elevator Clint being a "bodyguard" stood in between us, and I was glad.  
"Jarvis take us to the third lab." I said.  
"Yes Ma'am." He said, in the way to the elevator one of the "guards" aka a shield agent, took my drink knowing it wasn't gonna be drank if I keep doing this job. The ride why quiet, and I'm not arguing, I preferred the quietness and not the music or the talking. I put my hand on Clint's pistol thy sat in a pouch on his belt.  
'He'll see it.' He mouthed, I couldn't wait to get into the lab, and then the elevator stopped and the doors opened. I walked out grabbing Aflics wrist.  
"Come on." I bit my lip and smiled, i looked back at Clint who had his hand on his gun, I put in the door code and the door slid open.  
"High tech." He said.  
"As always, he's a genius." I said and pulled him in,"but so are you I hear." I yanked him towards me, pressing my body in his. He chuckled,"but you're really not."  
"What do you mean?" He asked, in a quick spin, I had his arms on his back and his face on the floor,"what the hell do you think you're doing?"  
"You tried to fuck a shield agent and an Avenger." I heard tony say,"ya you see you're not smart, you fell for a lady, in a tight white dress with a 'bodyguard' that's He boyfriend." He handed me a gun  
"Where fury?" I asked looking up at him.  
"On his way up, had to get a couple of agents." He said.  
"Get Clinton, this dress is way to short to be pinning him." I said and he walked out, and aflic laughed.  
"I'm not arguing." He laughed.  
"And you won't be able to if you keep talking." I said, Clint walked into the room.  
"Don't piss her off." He said and grabbed his wrists and pit handcuffs on him, fury walked in behind him with 2 agents.  
"I have a party to attend to, don't stain the floor please." Tony laughed and waved goodbye.  
"We've got him." Fury said, Clint pulled him up by the cuffs, causing aflic to wince.  
"Hey!" He growled.  
"Suck it up." He said.  
"The only thing I'll be sucking is her-" Clint punched him dead in the cheek bone.  
"Next it'll be a gun." He said," let's go."   
"Thank you." Fury said.  
"It's..my job, you're welcome." I said and followed Clint out the door. He pressed the button on the door wall, the elevator I opened, and he pulled me in and pinned me onto the wall.  
"Jarvis, lobby, don't let that door open." He said and immediately attacked my lips, and I didn't hesitate to kiss back.  
"Yes sir." Jarvis responded, he lived his hands to my waist and my arms wrapped around his neck. This kiss was filled with love, as always, dominance, and a small hint of anger. I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.  
"I'm not letting this escalate, at least not in an elevator." I said.  
"We've done it before." He said.  
"But there's a party with about 300 to 450 people, no."i pecked his lips and he smiled and pecked mine.  
"I was about to Throw him off of the deck, and out of the car."   
"Oh ya...sorry about that." I said,"I didn't mean for it to happen I-" he cut me off.  
"Babe, it's called work, plus I could tell you didn't enjoy it, mostly because it's not me you were kissing, and a car door is painful." He laughed and and caressed my cheek and his face got serious,"but when we get into that house...I'm taking every little trace of him off of you. Every little bit."  
"Fuck." I whispered and smiled,"please do."   
"I already plan to." And the door opened us still in that position, we were in the lobby, and Pepper stood out of the door.  
"Been there, done that." She laughed.  
"Yup, me too...not the first." We laughed.  
"Go home, those heels look uncomfortable." She whined as we walked out.  
"Trust me they-" Clint picked me up,"aren't anymore."   
"Haha, I'll see you around." She said and we waved the doors closing.  
"Were going to work tomorrow." He said.  
"Ya I knew we wouldn't." I laughed and he carried me out of the building.


	33. Loki-Kneel(smut)

Yes this is a continuation of kneel.  
Requested by- @summer52  
Holy shit. I have no clue how the fuck to write a goddamn Loki smut... I'm disappointed.   
Okay! So I'm changing how this started Aka the ending of Kne

——

Previously-

I walked down the busy sidewalks of New York, the sound of loud horns, the clicking of heels, people talking on the phone, cameras flashing, and more.

"That's why Odin didn't give you the throne." I smirked,"I could kill you too, but I made a promise with Thor to not kill you."

"I'm sure." I said,"how about you kneel?"  
The driver looked behind him when he stopped at the red light,"in front of the lord, hallelujah amen." (I'm not religious btw)  
"What the hell?" He asked   
"Just go with it, and we'll be fine." I said.

New ending&continued-

"Now about you saying you'd never get in your knees for someone." Loki looked over at me, Standing in the kitchen area, a cup of tea in my hand.  
"What about it?" I asked.  
"We both know that's a lie darling." He smirked.  
"Shut up." I looked away, I heard him chuckle.  
"Admit it." He said, I looked back to him and he was walking over towards me. He must've cashed outfits at some point cause he wasn't in his green robes, he was in an all black suit.  
"I'm not going to. You can take a guess or try to get it out of me." I said, he raised an eyebrow and laughed.  
"That will be very easy." He said, he was right in front of me,"let me show you."  
"Go ahead." I said, he pressed his lips onto mine, I quickly kissed back. His hands rested on my hips and my arms rested around his neck. This kiss was slow and passionate, my hands went into his hair, and somebody knocked on my door, we parted quickly,"oh shit. I'll be there in a second! Go to my bedroom, on the left down the hallway." And with that we ran to it, I jogged to the door and opened it. Thor,Tony,And Clint stood outside of my door,"hey why you are you here?"   
"Loki is in New York." Tony said,"and was by some people saying, just at the some building making people kneel."  
"I've been home all day i wouldn't know."I said," did you see where he went?"  
"No, cause we weren't there." Clint said.  
"Then why are you here?" I asked  
"Lady (y/n) I have no clue why we're here." Thor said.  
"To find Loki you dumb ass." Tony muttered.  
"Can you guys like leave? I'm rearranging my apartment." I said, and slammed the door in their faces. I locked the door and rolled my eyes and walked away from it.

I walked down the hall and into my bedroom. Loki was looking out the window.  
"So who was it?" He asked turning around.  
"Clint,Tony, and thor." I said,"they were looking for you. Didn't tell them you were here don't worry."  
"Why though?" He asked.  
"Because why not." I said.  
"You'll get in Trouble." He said, a bit of worried was tinted his tone.  
"What if I like a bit of trouble? You don't know what I use to do." I laughed,"but forget about that, where were we again?" He smirked, and kissed my lips, my armed went around his neck immediately and his on my hips. He spun us around and I was in the wall,one of his hands tugged onto the hem of my shirt.he smirked in the kiss, his hand trailing inside my shirt, resting in the hollow of my back (is that the right way for the curse of your spine, the hollow of you back? I don't know shit) we separated, and caught our breath.  
"Let's get something straight." He said,"first off you're a great kisser Darling, Second of all, do I have your full consent? And third, I don't go easy."  
"Thank you, Yes you have my full consent,  
And don't go easy, it's not fun that way." I laughed.(this is when I realized...how do you write a smut 😂 had to look back into my other chapters and books😂😂)  
he Pecked my lips and started kissing my jaw and then down my neck until he reached my chest,  
"Can we start already?" I asked pouting.  
"Someone's getting impatient." He said  
"loki." I said leaning against his chest.  
He picked me up and laid me on the bed and resumed kissing my chest.  
"I'm taking this off." He said and took my shirt off and my bra. He spun me off the wall and into the bed. He took off my underwear, and I must say, this was already an exciting night.  
"I like what I see." He said look d me up and down.  
"Hey! You are still dressed." I laughed and propped myself on my shoulders. He took off his attire.  
"I'm taking what's mine." He smirked and started to kiss me and rubbing my clit. I moaned in the kiss he took off my underwear and then his while kissing me. We stoped the kiss and I looked at him, we both had lust in our eyes.  
"To be honest. I love what I'm looking at." We both said. I stood up and raced his abs until I reached his V-line, I rubbed the head of his manhood and he moaned, I bent down and grabbed his man hood and kicked the top.  
"(y/n)." He moaned as I put his an hood and my mouth and went up and down,"(y/n)!"  
I'm kept going up and down until he cummed. I stop and and got up. He threw me on the bed,"ready?" He asked pitting yhe condom on.  
I nodded as he placed him manhood at my entrance, he put his manhood in and stayed thrusting.  
"loki!" I moaned as he started going faster and harder  
"Say my name." He said  
"loki!" I moaned  
"Launder." He said thrusting harder.  
"loki!" I screamed as he went harder and harder.  
"I'm going to-" I was cut off  
"Me too." We both cummed, he slowly slid out of me, and laid down next to me,"I thought you said you'd never kneel for a man."  
"You fell right into a mind trick." I laughed,"works every time."  
"You've done thy before?" He asked.  
"With all of my ex boyfriends...maybe a girlfriend or or three In there." We laughed,"but that, I must say, was amazing."  
"Oh it sure was." He said.  
"Please tell me well be able to do that again." I said.  
"I'll see darling, I'll see."

Okay guys! I have 2 chapters in the making one of them is almost as long as the constitution, which is 4,543 words, so be prepared


	34. Bukcy Barnes- Hydra

Requested by-@ Marvel_Lillyy  
Really loved this request and I was writing one like this and deleted it on accident so it works perfectly  
This chapter is almost as long at the constitution, which is only 4,000 or 5,000 words.  
—————————

Buckys POV-

"I'm sorry what?" I looked up at (y/n) who held papers in front of her, she was reading them.  
"What?" She asked, not realizing that she was talking out loud,"ooh."  
"Ya no." I said.  
"Babe it's my job, I'm going with Steve." She said.  
"He can't protect you though. I mean don't get me wrong I know he would, or he'd be dead, but he's going to be most likely at a different side of the facility than you." I said,"and he has training for this."  
"I've worked with shield since 2012, gone through intense and painful training to even get in, saw my worst fear come to life in front of me, and trained and been in hydra facilities all over. I'm trained as well, and maybe even better because I don't have the help of some serum." She smiled,and and sat down next to me,"plus we have Coms, we can always communicate with each other."  
"But doll,you've seen what they do to people." I said.  
"You seem to forget who my brother was." She didn't take her eyes off the paper,"raised around hydra, never in, just around. Only found out when he died from a mission, his badge and id were given to me. Which means I can use it to get in," she stood up,"if you have an Id with the same last name as yours so a parent of sibling, they'll let you in, but it's an intense round of screening, that I've already been through and got my id for them."  
"Wow, Okay, Uh that's new." I said.  
"I haven't told you that?" She looked up from the notes.  
"Nothing about the id part no." I said.  
"Oh, well now you know that." She said and her phone went off in her pocket, she rolled her eyes and took it out,"Nat wants to know if I Want to go out, Steve and Clint are coming, wanna join?"   
"Sure." I said.  
"I'm going to go get changed cause I'm not wearing a pencil skirt to a cafe." She laughed and walked away.  
"You can wear it into the bedroom tonight!" I said and got up and walked after her, she looked back, he eyebrow raised and smile on her lips.  
"....no."she walked into the room,"I'll wear what I want."  
"That's fine with me." I laughed.

Your POV-  
The next day-

"Babe." I heard Bucky say from the kitchen. I growled and threw the blanket over my face,"Babe!"  
"Shut up!" I yelled back,"I want to sleep! I have training at 10!"  
"No not anymore!" I heard Steve yell.  
"Oh I could kill them both." I said and got out of bed, I grabbed my hoodie, and grabbed a pair of leggings and put them on, I looked over at the clock on my table,"oh I'm killing him." I walked out of the room and down the stairs,"why are you here at 6 o'clock in the mor-"  
"Coffee?" James Interrupted me by handing me a mug, I grabbed it and smiled.  
"Please. Now why are you here?" I looked over to Steve.  
"Well it's 5 o'clock, we're both in running attire, take a guess." He smiled, I looked at him and laughed.  
"Get out of my house, before I take you guys somewhere, order a black coffee like my father and leave...without getting you two anything."I smiled.  
"Let's go." Bucky laughed and kissed my cheek,"I'll see you soon."   
"See ya." I said and they left, I took a sip of the coffee and watch the door close behind and then click. We lived in Brooklyn, well we both grew up here, just different times obviously. He loves here, I've lived here practically my whole life.

??? Pov-  
(Oh shit I remember reading old anime fanfics cause that phase and these would He in them 😑)

"Just get to the house." I said looking forward,"we'll get her through the back so no one can see."   
"Yes sir." The driver said.  
"What if another persons there?" Jane, another agent asked.  
"Knock them unconscious we want (y/n), and that's it, we use her to get what we want." I said, I was surprised that the houses here had driveways, they weren't large like the ones in queens or other places. The car pulled into the driveway, making sure that we could have quick and easy access to the back.

Your POV-  
I sat down in my bed, my laptop in front of me, and the files next to me. The meeting was canceled cause fury isn't in today...surprisingly. I put on my music, my laptop immediately connected to the Bluetooth speakers in the room.  
"Now that's more like it." I said and started my work.

??? Pov-

Jane opened the door silently, obviously someone is home, her door is always locked (stalker much?). We walked in an music filled the house, coming form her bedroom.  
"Damien, Jane, get up to the room. Kyle wait down here, look for any information about shield." I said, he nodded and walked over to the counter, Damien and Jane were already up the stairs.

Your POV-

I looked over to the door, it cracked open a bit.  
"What the hell?" I whispered and turned off my music. I leaned over to james bedside table and opened the drawer keeping my eye on the door, I grabbed the pistol, because I'm paranoid as shit...and then the door slammed open leaving a dent in the wall, guns pointed at me, I recognized them, i pointed the gun at them,"get the fuck out of my house."   
"We'll get out when we leave with you." Charles said,"agent, we need a little toy." The words dropped like acid from his tongue.  
"In your dreams shit faced asshole." I said, I turned off the safety and cocked the gun,"now turn around and get out." I heard draws being slammed from downstairs,"I don't keep special information here, only job papers."  
"That'll tell enough." Jane laughed, I got off the bed,"we're only here for you." She looked to the table,"and we're we're hoping he would be here to."  
"You wish, even of He was you'd all be dead." I laughed,"and your blood would stain the walls and show I don't fuck around." I shot Jane in the thigh, quickly shoring Damien in the side. They quickly shot back, i dodges,but Charles didn't shot.  
"Stop." He said and they growled.  
"Sharp shooters my ass." I laughed, and then he threw something at me, landing into my Shoulder hitting the vein, I looked at it and laughed.  
"What the fuck did you just do?" I asked,"and why the fuck did you guys keep my brothers invention?"  
"I'll answer your questions when you wake up." He said.  
"Piss off." I said, I raised the gun up and fired at him, and then. . . I collapsed.

Buckys pov-

"Any reason as to why you're doing that?" I asked Steve, as we hugged into the driveway.  
"No, I want to." He laughed.  
"But I wanna join the military." I mocked him and laughed,"you're always gonna he that kid from Brooklyn."   
"Yup." He laughed, I grabbed the door knob and opened the door.  
"What the fuck?" I walked into the house,"oh my god."  
"Holy shit." Steve said.  
"I-Uh- (y/n)! Babe!" I ran up the stairs and into the bedroom, I heard Steve walk up behind me,"oh god, this is-I-I." I looked at the wall by the window, 4 bullet holes, I spun around and looked at the wall, a dent, doorknob size, a very little bit of blood, the dresser draws taken out, stuff thrown around, the pistol on the floor,"my phone-Uh." I grabbed my phone from my back pocket,"security cameras, a1, a2, b, and d."  
"Got it." He took my phone and walked out the room and into the hallway, I walked to the closet, opened and the one box we kept in there ripped down the middle, obviously they were looking for something, I opened the box and took the large jacket out of the box and looked inside.  
"They took it." I said.  
"What?" He asked.  
"She-we, kept a book about everything a hydra agent should know about the winter soldier." I said,"it contained shut down words,trigger words,what I can do, et cetra."   
"That's bad." He said,"mostly because it wasn't robbers, no it was hydra for sure, but, they have a Romanian accent so your girlfriend might be in Romania."  
"We're going to Norway." I said.  
"No we're not, calm down." He said,"i sent the footage to myself, I'll send it to Coulson to find out who they are, then we'll decide where we're going."  
"By the time we decide she'll be dead." I said.  
"If they took the book, they may want you. This is hydra we're talking about, they'll use her to get you." He said,"we're gonna get her James, I promise, but we need to take it slowly."(that's what she said)  
"Fine." I said.  
"So where are you gonna stay? Here or you can come to my place." I looked back to the box.  
"Your place, there's a chance they are going to come back here." I sighed,"and if they do, Im fucked."   
"Well, get a bag packed." He said, I heard  
Something hit the bed, my phone.  
"I'll see you at your place, you head home, I'll be there when I'm done." I said.  
"Got it, see ya." He said.  
"See ya." And with that I heard him walk down he stairs and leave. I looked at the closet and sat down on the bed, put my face in my hands, and stared at the floor.

Your POV-  
2 hours later-

"She'll wake up soon." I heard Jane say,"and be ready for the explosion."  
"Shut the fuck up." I said, I jerked my arm up only to be stopped by both of my wrists cuffed to the chair, my ankles were too. She turned around and looked at me.  
"I would slap you right now, but I can't. Be fucking lucky." She said.  
"I'm sorry my brother didn't want to marry you, and honestly I don't blame him." I said,"Hailey was a way better choice."  
"Shut up or I'll make you." She threatened   
"Jane." Charles walked into the room,"out." She walked out and Charles closed the door.  
"Tell me why in here and where are we going?" I demanded, I w aged answers, I wanted my boyfriend most of all.  
"I'll get more into detail as to why when we get to Brasov." He said.  
"Romania. Oh fuck."I muttered,"now why you need me:"  
"Easy." He said and pulled out a handbook from his pocket,"this."  
"You're not getting your hands on him." I said,"I'd rather die than let you get him."  
"I'll kill you, and get my hands on that solider, even if it means destroying more of your life." He said,"first your parents, then your brother, and now your boyfriend. Admit it (y/n). You're helpless, nobody is going to come save you, they care about their lives more than yours, even if they do risk their lives on a almost daily basis, it's still human to worry about your life first." You didn't want to believe it, but something I said rod you made you,"they don't care, they never did. You were just their easy way into any hydra facility they wanted to get into, they used you...now stop lying about not being in hydra, come back, join us again. We can be together again."   
"Let me go them." I said,"you're right, I need to stop lying to myself." I lied," I'll come back."  
"Just like I thought." He smirked and grabbed a key out of his pocket and undid the cuffs, I rubbed my wrists immediately,"stay in this room until we arrive is Brasov." And with that he left. My phone was at my house, underneath the pillow to Be exact, if i only had it I could call someone but they would've probably took it away.  
"Tracker." I rubbed my earring, I always wore them, they had trackers implanted into them, let's just hope somebody remembered.

Steve's POV-  
The next day-

I stood in the door way of bucks bedroom.  
"You have pressed snooze on your alarm 5 times, get up." I said, he didn't answer and he's awake,"we're having a meeting about (y/n) at shield."  
"I'm up." He rocket out of bed,"when?"  
"In 2 hours, get ready." I walked out of the room and closed the door.

(Oh shit, let's say this is at 6:00 est)

Your POV-  
(12pm Romania time or what ever it's called, they're 7 hrs ahead.)

I hands were in cold, very cold steel cuffs, 2 guards linked their arms with mine as they walked me down the hallway. These hallways, I don't have a good memory in them. I've watched people kill others in them. We turned the corner, and I saw a couple of agents with folders in their hands, obviously heading or coming from a meeting.  
'this is fucking embarrassing.' I thought as one if the agent-guard fuckers opened the door into a...stairwell,"Wow, okay weird place for a stairway."  
"Shut it." One of them growled, we walked down the stairs, a very familiar staircase actually. It one time held a very fun and exciting memory of mine, that i now regret.

Flashback-

"Come on." Charles said and he pulled me into the stairwell,"we don't keep cameras in here."  
"But we could still get caught." I said walking down the stairs, he trailed behind me like a lost puppy.  
"That's the exciting part, love." He laughed and I looked back at him and he pinned me to the wall,"let's have fun."

End-

I cringed at that memory, it was terrible. I fell for him and dated him for 4 years.   
We exited into the "basement" area, also known as interrogation rooms, cells, and torture. They also trained new agents in here, and trained them on the "prisoners" as they call them.   
They opened a door,and pushed me into the room, and the door slammed behind me. This I wasn't a meeting room. No it was just a black, plain, empty room.  
"This shit again."I muttered? I grabbed onto the chains of the cuffs and pulled, I felt it bend and I unlinked the 2 rings,"I know you're watch me, I'm not stupid." The glass in here was one way. The lights turned on and I looked up at the black glass, the walls were filled with screens, speakers in each corner, mind bending room as I called it, Charles contorted it, mind controlling asshole.  
"The cuffs are already off, as I suspected. Now (y/n), just listen to my voice, and picture me inside with you." I heard him, I pictured his piercing blue eyes, black hair, and tall figure standing in front of me,"I want you to forget about everyone, your teammates, family, neighbors, et cetra." 

Buckys POV-

I rested my head on my fist as Steve talked with someone.  
"We can't find them in our servers. We won't be able to find her without them." The lady said,"they're from out of the country."  
"You don't say." He sighed,"did you check the voice recording, check the license plate? Anything like that?"  
"Mr.Rogers, we've gone over everything possible." She said.  
"There might be another way." I said, the agent and Steve looked over at me,"but it's a 50/50 chance that it'll work."   
"Just tell us." He said.  
"You guys put trackers in her earrings." I said.  
"You're right, I just remembered, but we don't access to them." She said,"only The Director does."  
"Then Get Him." I said,"and let's not waste time." She nodded quickly leaving the room. Steve sighed and looked over at.  
"You couldn't of been more threatening?" He asked.  
"You only get stuff done if you are threatening half of the time." I said.  
"But not when they're doing their job." He said, he was calm, what an asshole.  
"Steven, my girlfriend, is in fucking Romania!" I stood up and slamming my hands into the table, denting it with my metal hand,"I'm pissed, I'm worried, and just fucking scared! They did this to me!" I pointed to my arm,"and turned me into a monster and now they have my girlfriend! they can do anything to her and I wouldn't know until I saw her! For all I know she could be dead right now." (damn that made me cry, wipe the tears, love bucky that's why most of my book is him)  
"Don't think like that." He said,"let's focus on what we need to do right now. And that's finding where they are exactly."  
"Probably the capital." I said.  
"Honestly doubt that, they're smarter than that." He laughed a bit at the end.  
"Let's hope not." I said.

Your POV-

I hands were over my ears, like a child trying not to hear they're parents fight for the 4th time that night, or maybe that was just me. I looked at the ground, my eyes shut, knowing that what stood outside, wouldn't be something I wanted to see.  
"(y/n), just open you eyes. Nothing bad is there. Just do as I say and you'll be fine." I heard Charles say.  
'Don't listen, don't.' I thought.  
"Just look, Just look, I promise it won't hurt you. Remove your hands and open your eyes." His words were threatening. I caved in and did as he said, a little voice in my head was repeating 'don't do it!' But I did it. His magic worked. I looked up and around, I wasn't in the room anymore. . .I was in my house. I knew what was happening, I was seeing my worst fear.  
"Babe are you okay?" I heard James ask from behind me. I turned around and saw him leaning on the counter.  
"I-Uh,um." I couldn't get the words out, I was starting to panic.  
"Hey,hey, it's okay calm down." He said and walked over to me, I hugged him and he hugged me back, and I wish I never did hug him, I felt a gun press behind my head,"listen closely," he let go of me keeping the gun against my head,"turn around and walk out of the front door, and to Those people. If you don't, I've been ordered to kill you."   
"James." I said, he grabbed my wrist and spun me around the gun pressed even harder.  
"Do as I say now." He said, I nodded and walked away from him and to the door, I grabbed the handle and turned around.  
"What will happen if I go with them?" I asked, he woke dover and grabbed my wrist opening the door and, somewhat dragging me outside.  
"You can ask them, you're so fucking difficult." He muttered. This wasn't James I knew that, this wasn't real. I had many fears and this wasn't even the worst, and then it changed. I was back in the room. I looked around, and someone grabbed my wrists, the previous cuffs were taken off and new ones were put on.  
"Now (y/n) were cuffing you again, you'll be held by two guards, obviously you know how to stop your fears from entering your head. Such a smart girl." He said.  
"Piss off." I hissed," and tried to yank my arms away.  
'Just listen to (y/n).' I heard buckys voice in my head,'listen.' The screen played in my head.

Scene-

"No, no that's-that's-" I stopped talking, tears welled up,"He-he, i, woah." Tears fell down my cheeks,"he's dead."  
"Babe." James said and hugged me.  
"I have no family left, that's-that's scary." I said.  
"Listen (y/n), you still have all of us." He said and kissed the top of my head.

End-

"(y/n)." I heard a girl say,"just follow my voice. I'm not going to hurt you. Close your eyes and steady your breathing, in through the nose and out through the mouth" I rolled my eyes,"I'm going to count to three and you're going to feel a pinch in the back of your neck, so don't flinch, just stay relaxed and calm. 1. . .2. . .3." I felt the needle go into my neck, I didn't flinch, I've had this done before, when I joined hydra. This "poison" would enter your blood stream, and knock you out for half an hour, I know the time because I've had to do it to people when I worked here. 

Buckys POV-

"Wait so you're telling me something like out of a movie happened 2 nights ago?" Tony asked.  
"We already went over that." Rhodey said.  
"Wait so Ms.(l/n), is in Romania. Look guys I have mid terms coming up." Peter said.  
"You're coming, you're an Avenger now did you forget that?" Tony said and looked directly at peter.  
"Tony he's he's 17." Wanda said.  
"The kid can throw a bus, he's fine." Sam laughed.  
"Let's get back in topic." I said,"look, when Nick gets into his shit sever and finds out if (y/n) has her earrings in."  
"Why earnings?" Peter asked turning around.  
"They have trackers in them. Fury gave them to her...4 years ago because she's affiliated with hydra." I said, his eyes widened.  
"Is She an agent? Or an ex agent?" He asked.  
"Her brother was." He nodded slowly,"and so was his wife."  
"This is the first time I'm hearing any of this." Tony said,"did I put a hydra agent on my team?"  
"No you didn't. now shut up, fury is on his way." Natasha said.

Your POV-

"Just cave in. He's already forgotten about you." Charles said,"just admit it, you know he never loved you,but yet you loved him, and at what cost?"  
"The cost that I'm going to rip your head off your body." I said, he laughed, a smile on his lips, he came close to my face, I was still in that blank, empty room. They decided it was best for whenever I didn't want to cooperate.  
"You really think so? You probably could, only if you had your boyfriend or your brother, but wait...sorry I forget he was killed." He chuckled,"you're weak love,those shield asshats weakened you. What happened to the little sociopath part of you? You never felt any pain when you hurt someone."  
"And I still don't, so fuck off, and don't call me love you asshole." I hissed,"now get out of my face." He laughed, they might of had me in a chair, with my hands restrained but they didn't have my legs restrained.  
"Now why should I leave-" I kicked him in the knee, hearing a crack,"gah! Fuck!" He fell onto the ground.  
"Told you to get out of my face." I said.  
"Oh you're so going to regret that." He said and pressed his ear com,"I need a paramedic and 4 guards at room 187 on level A."   
"4 guards? Where do you plan on taking me?" I asked.  
"You'll see." He smirked,"and you're gong to regret everything you just fucking did."  
"Try me asshole." I said

Time skip to The next day-  
Buckys POV-

"So Since you left once you saw fury's face yesterday at the meeting." Steve sighed,"they have her location, but it went out at 9 pm eastern standard time, so about 3 or 4 in the morning in Romania."  
"Okay so, where in Romania?" I asked.  
"Brasov." He said,"we leave at 8 am tomorrow."   
"But do we know she's still alive?" I asked.  
"I'm gonna be honest buck, we have zero clue. Not saying that she is, but she could possibly..."  
"Be dead, I know." I said,"there's always a chance of that though, it the truth...but if I see..one scratch on her, I am blowing the place up."  
"We're not blowing the place up." He said.  
"Yes we are." I said.  
"Bucky no." He rolled his eyes.  
"Bucky yes." I smiled.

Your POV-  
(This absolutely sucks but it's taken me a week to write soooooo...can't delete it! Also it a request!)

"This is some cliche, ass bullshit." I said, I was in a almost standing straight chair, thing (ya know that thing buck was on?) my hands, legs, ankles, and head were restrained on it.  
"But, if you think about it." A lady in a grey lab coat walked in front of me,her red hair in a high ponytail,"you're a tool, you always were to us. A relationship in a hydra facility is not a great idea Ms.(l/n)."  
"No shit Sherlock." I said, she pressed a button on a small remote like thing, sending a shock into my body,"fu-fuck you."  
"Well, if we want to get any type of information out of you, and you refuse, we have this little remote." She smiled,"now let's start." She pulled out her clipboard from under her arm and looked at it, they had audio recorders in here, she didn't need to write a thing, only read.

For what seemed like 2 hours went by, about 50 shocks were sent to me.  
"The last one, Where is the winter solider located?" She asked.  
"You fucking wish." Smirked and she pressed, the power was higher,"gah! Ya want it? How bad?"  
"Bad enough that we will wipe your memory, except for his location, control you, get it, and have you bring him To us."  
Her face showed no emotion, and then she smiled,"so where is he?"  
"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." I said and thought,'cliche.'  
"You think this is funny huh?" She asked raising her brow.  
"I think it petty that you think I'm gonna tell you where he is." I said, and she pressed the button...and didn't let go. Endless pain went through my body causing me to scream.  
"Speak damnit!" She yelled.  
"You-you, fuck! W-wish." I talked through the pain and then another agent walked in.  
"Stop, the head in contacting shield right now about the winter solider." He said, she smiled devilishly.  
"Fantastic." She looked at me,"now what should I do with you?" She walked around, picking up tools here and there Looking at then and then me,"or maybe I should just cut ya up a bit, do a small experiment, what would like?."  
"Do I look like I can fight you? Why the Hell are you asking me?" I watched as she walked in front of me.   
"It's called a rhetorical question." She rolled her eyes.  
"It's called suck a dick." I smiled, and her face got serious.

Time skip brought to you by A random Bank of America Ad  
(sorry to everyone not in the u.s)  
Bucky Barnes pov, the next day-  
(This chapter is already 4600+ words now...and I'm running out of ideas.)

We boarded the Quinn Jet, the sun hadn't ever risen yet, it was only 5 meaning it would, hopefully be 12 when we arrived. Thoughts raced through my kind.  
'She's dead' 'they have her under their control' 'she's not in Romania anymore' 'she's a Khmer weapon'. I shivered at the thought.  
"Okay," i heard Clint say on the PA system,"this is a two way ticket to Romania, but a one way if we don't find my Best Fucking friend, now take a seat where ever you are, we're leaving."  
"Real comedic." Steve chuckled and we sat down.  
"(y/n) really did this again." Natasha muttered.  
"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked,"she's been captured by Romanians before this?"  
"No, actually we were in Italy 3 years after Budapest."She said.  
"We don't talk about that!" Clint yelled.  
"She got captured by the Mafia. Now that was interesting." She smiled a bit,"she was so stupid but a sarcastic bitch."  
"Well that's (y/n) for ya." Tony laughed,"oh and can someone remind me to call Bruce when we land, he has no clue that we left."  
"Did you tell wanda, Peter, and pietro?"'Steve asked. (I was gonna add tony saying 'did you tell Sharon?' But nah)  
"Of course I did, but Bruce never picked up His phone, Peter has to 'study',and Wanda and pietro just couldn't come." He shrugged his shoulders, I put my head in my hands and stared at the floor.  
"Hey,"Steve said and I looked at him,"we were getting (y/n) back if they like it or not."   
"My kids need their aunt!" Clint yelled.  
"I need my wine buddy." Natasha said,"we're getting her, I can promise that. She's to strong to be killed by them."  
"And Peter looks up to her to much to die sssoo we need to get her, I can't have kids heart break. I'll die." Tony said, his hand on his chest, dramatically.  
"Ya so would I, not because of the kid just her." I smiled slightly.

You pov-

I wasn't on the contraption, instead I was standing..but restrained.  
"You guys," I spat out the blood in my mouth,"just need to give up. I'm an ex hydra agent I've gone through it all." The red head looked at another agent, he was tall, blonde , dark menacing brown eyes.  
"Should I tell them to bring it out?" He asked, looking down at her slightly.  
"Hmm,it would only be fair to her 'lover' that she goes through what she did, but I hate fairness, so no." She smiled,m and placed her hand on her hip,"in my office, I have a file, with a metal box on top of it. Grab it and bring it here."   
"Of course." He nodded and jogged out.  
"The metal boxes...you're not doing that."   
"Do What? Put you in a medically induced coma, wipe your memory of everyone you love and bring you back to your old ways?" She laughed,"or maybe keep you like this and break your fucking mind, or kill you. Ooh, killing you in front of your teammates would be interesting."  
"You're fucking psychotic." I hissed.  
"We all are, that's why we're hydra agents." She sassily replied and the blonde walked back In, box in his hand, and then an alarm went off. Emergency meeting alarm, and it quickly went off.  
"All agent to room 250 on floor c, immediately, stop everything you're doing and come." A Male said.  
"Fuck him." The lady said, the man put the box on a table and they left. The metal door closing behind them. My wrists were throbbing, even though I was standing, I felt as if I were hanging.

The red heads pov-

We all gathered in our largest conference room, Max, stood in front of a large screen, others were working on the computers around it.  
"Why are we here?" Jane asked.  
"Christa, saw the Quinn Jet fly over and it's heading to the airport, they're coming her for sure, this is shield we're talking about." He said.  
"The winter solider is in there." I said,"I have his girlfriend, this is perfect."  
"Why?" Charles asked.  
"Kill her and take the winter soldier back into our hands! We could also have Captain America too! Just think about it! 2 super soldiers on our side." I smirked.  
"That's impossible." Jane said,"we're a small facility, there's only 50 of us, agents and guards combined."   
" so?" I laughed,"we have his girlfriend, threaten to hurt her if he does anything and he'll stop."   
"I also have this."'Charles held up a red leather book, which was quickly grabbed by Max.  
"Go kill all the prisoners except for (l/n), keep her alive. Now leave." He said.

Buckys POV-

The jet landed at the airport, in the private jet section, apparently Fury in formed them about it and we were fine.  
"Okay kids, let go get her." Clint chimed,"cause if we don't I'm jumping off a cliff."   
"I'll join." I said.  
"Nobody is jumping off of a cliff." Steve said,"let's just go, we have the address, let's get going. They have a van outside. You all have everything you need?"  
"Well shit I hope not." Tony said.  
"Yes we have everything mom, let's go." Sam said exiting the jet.  
"I'm gonna die." I said,"they have the book."  
"What book?" The crew asked at the same time.  
"A book about everything a hydra agent should know about the winter soldier." Steve said,"now come on, let's go. More time we waste, the more time they have to get prepared." We all had guns, Tony had his nanotech bullshit, Sam had his fucking wings cause he's him, and uh I had a gun, and a lump in my throat.  
'Don't cry. Don't cry. Oh shit I'm gonna cry. Nope, nope. Don't cry.' I though and swallowed the lump in my throat. We walked to a black and white van, 2 Men sat in the front, shield spies.  
"Captain Rodgers." They nodded, Steve opened the door and we all got in,"sir, we left the Facility, about 20 minutes ago, they've killed everyone that they've captured, Stacy (red head) is the one in charge of Ms.(l/n), she's a bit crazy, I'll warn you Mr.Barnes...they have the book, and you're may not be alive. Stacy doesn't do well with orders."  
"Oh." Was all I could get out, and thought,'Don't don't, don't cry.'  
"But,"He Paused as his partner puked our of the jet area,"theirs a chance that she's alive, she may be conscious , but she could Also be unconscious. Once we clear floor B and C all we have is A. They new prisoners, training rooms, and Ms.(l/n). There's only 50 people there guards and agents combined, it's easy to get around."  
"That's good to know." Clint said,"what room is she in? Natasha and I can head-"  
"I'll, go there, you and Nat go to floor B, Sam and tony go to C, steve and I can go  
To A." I said, and he opened his mouth in protest,"do I make myself clear or do you have to do 50 laps-" I stopped myself.  
"This isn't the military." Steve laughed.  
"Ya I know." I said shocked and Clint laughed throwing his head back.  
"Or do you have to do 50 laps." He laughed, Nat slapped his arm.  
"Maybe you should, you have a dad bod now." She laughed.  
"I have 3 kids, shut up. At least I don't look like my dad." He said,"and I'm glad. He was an asshole, the circus clowns looked better." Sam laughed and tony shook his head.  
"Oh shit I have to call Bruce." Tony said grabbing his phone out of his pocket.(let's pretend, the man who got his girlfriend red bottoms, owns an iPhone X.)  
"How far is the facility?" I asked.  
"About 15 minutes away, they like to have quick access to the airport."he replied,"we're just going to burst in, officials already know what's happening, a group of shield agents are flying in an hour from now to clean up. We can Thank The Director for that." I nodded slowly.  
'And we can thank..Ourselves for saving (y/n).' I thought.  
(I'm an atheist, and I know not everyone believes in god and honestly I can see Bucky loosing faith in a god after what happened with hydra and them creating him into the winter soldier.)

Your POV-

Scream echoed down the hall, they were killing everyone.  
"So? You gonna kill me?" I asked and she spun around in her chair.  
"Nope, sadly I can't, Bosses orders."she rolled her eyes and sighed and spun a knife (ya know those knives with the ring at the end? Ya one of those) in her finger and looked at me. She stopped spinning in and threw it towards my head, I quickly moved my head and it missed me, hitting the wall and dropping, catching shoulder and cutting it. They took off my fucking hoodie once I got here and burned it in front of me, leaving me in a tank top, and legging, that are ripped because apparently knives are fun to fuck around with.  
"What the hell." I said snd she growled.  
"If you didn't move it would've hit you, at least it got your shoulder." She muttered, I looked down at my shoulder, blood was dripping down slowly, and hitting the floor, it was quickly clotting, luckily...and then the alarms went off.  
"They're here." She chimed,"you're 'lover' is coming to save you."  
"And kill you." I said, she grabbed a knife and launched it at me like a dart, landing in my thigh,"gah! Fucking hell lady!"   
"Aww isn't that cute." She smiled.  
"If I ever got my hands in you, I'd crush your wind pipe." I muttered, I felt blood running down my leg, she missed the bone, I knew because the life went in deep but what I feel right now, I balled my hands into fists, as the area throbbed.  
"That's cute, cause your not." She walked towards me,"but I easily could." She was 7 inches away from my face, I kicked her with the leg that didn't have a knife in it and she stumbled backwards punching my face,"it cute that you tried to do that, it really is." She punched me again,and I kicked her again which was a bad idea, she had another fucking knife, which was quickly pressed painfully against my throat,"try again and you'll be cut ear to ear."   
"You're making a big fucking mistake." I warned.  
"I didn't know." She replied and removed the knife , and looked me up and down,"you made an even bigger mistake...getting caught." A smile appeared on her lips and she pressed the knife on my abdomen and then gunshots echoed in the hall.

Buckys POV-

Steve and I walked down the hall, checking the rooms, only to find it empty,  
Or the person was already killed.  
"Damn, they did kill everyone." I said opening up one of the rooms and looking around.  
"Ya." I heard Steve say.  
"You red headed devil mother fucker!" I heard (y/n) yell, Steve and I both looked at each other, and nodded, we quickly ran down the hall, opening up doors to rooms we though she was in.

I opened one of the doors and quickly pointing my gun, I didn't give her a chance, she didn't see me, and I quickly shot her, she wasn't anywhere close to (y/n), she was closer to me. The lady fell to the floor, the life next to her and (y/n) just looked at the floor.  
I ran in dropping the gun and heading right to (y/n). She was cut up and bruised.  
"Okay we can stop showing me my fear now." She said.  
"It's not fake (y/n)." I said and she looked up at me.  
"Just get me out of these." She whispered, I nodded quickly.  
"Problem, um." I looked the cuffs, I heard Steve walk over.  
"Look the other way." He said, she did and he banged the chain with his shield, he did the same with the other, she quickly fell, and I caught her. She winced.  
"Sorry." I quickly replied.  
"I could care less, they have the book, let's just get going." I picked her up bridal style and we booked it out of the room, making sure to grab my gun first of course.  
"Meet us outside, we've cleared floor B." I heard Nat say through the com.  
"We've got (y/n)." I replied.  
"Floor c is cleared." Sam said.  
"Were waiting and parked outside." The driver spoke, I looked down at (y/n) her fist rested on her mouth.  
"Ooh fuck." She winced, we walked into the stair case,"this is going to be hell."   
"Im sorry." I said.  
"It's fine, only my leg that's actually killing me right now." She said and I nodded and sprinted up the stairs, Steve trailed behind me.

Your POV-

He exited the building and quickly put me i the van.  
"Holy shit."Tony said in shock,"how the fuck are you even alive?"  
"It's not the first that's why." I winced as Bucky but me down on one the seats,"it was just like when I got my ID card,and a bunch of other bullshit, that I'm not getting in to." I rested my head on buckys arm,"that chick was insane."  
"What did she do?" Clint asked.  
"Can't tell you How much times she fantasized about killing me." I said,"wanted to wipe my memory and shit, she loved her shock machine thing, today she tried to throw a knife at my face and then threw a knife in my thigh."  
"Holy shit." Bucky said.  
"Oh, you guys might want this." Natasha said and tossed the red letter book to us.  
"Thanks." I said.

Your home-  
2 days later-  
(Official 6969 words😂)  
(You don't know how much I had to resist making this part into a smut man, Bucky smut is like the best thing to write idk why tho)

I woke up to the sun beaming through my window. James' arms wrapped around me waist, and head in his chest.  
"Good morning doll." He kissed the top of my head,  
"Morning." I snuggled up closer to him and I felt him smile on my head.  
"How do you feel?" He questioned.  
"Better than yesterday that for sure." I said,"way better, only my thigh hurts and my wrists hurt."  
"That's good." He kissed my head again,"I was worried sick about you."  
"I was worried if that chick was going to kill me." I said,"but you came, just like I thought."  
"That's cause I love you." He said.  
"And i love you too."I looked up and pecked his lips.

7,122 words! Longest chapter in this book by far! I hope this was okay! And sorry for the long wait!


	35. steve rogers- 3 years(smut)

Bearded Steve😍😍😍😍😍😍holy hell fuck me. Also! Because we love kinks, hair pulling,slight praise, Captain and babydoll, unprotected sex

Steve pov/  
Flashback  
2012-

"Excuse me," I heard a lady say fury and I looked back at the door,"I'm very sorry, but I have the papers you asked for."   
"Thank you (y/n)." He said and she walked in and handed them to her. She was dressed in a Black button up with a black pencil skirt,"in half an hour can you come back here? I need you to show Him around." He gestured to Me, she nodded.  
"Of course." She smiled and walked out.  
"Who is she?" I asked.  
"Ms.(y/n) (l/n)." He said, her name was gorgeous, it suited her well.

Your POV/  
Half hour later-

I walked back to the office and knocked on the door, it opened.  
"Perfect timing."I said, and looked at the tall blonde man in front of me.  
"Show him around, everywhere you deem necessary." Fury said.  
"Of course, follow me." I smiled and walked away from the office,"so you're Steve Rodgers?"   
"Yes Ma'am." He replied.  
"Call me (y/n),please." I said.  
"Of course...sorry." He said snd I laughed.  
"Don't worry about it." I said.

2016-  
Your POV-

"Doll,you need to pick a side." Steve said and grabbed my hands,"please."  
"I-I uh." I couldn't get a response out.  
"He can't take james, (y/n) please." He pleaded.  
"I-i, Steve it's not fair they he wants to, but-" I stopped, his facial hair expression was saddening, filled with betrayal,"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But I can't pick a side, I'll see you when this is all over."  
"(y/n), please." He said, his grip tightened and loosened,he didn't notice, and then I got out of his grip.  
"I'm sorry Steve." I said and kissed his cheek,"I'll see you later." I turned sleuth and walked away from him, he grabbed my wrist.  
"Please (y/n), You can't just leave." I heard his voice crack very slightly in leave.  
"Steve, it's hurts me as much as it hurts you, but I'm not choosing a Side, I love you, and I'll see you when this is over." And with that I left.

End-  
Steve pov-  
3 years later (2019)-

"What the hell are you thinking about?" I heard bucky ask,"you've been staring off into space."  
"Remember (y/n)?" I asked.  
"You're girlfriend, I sure hope I would, She was an avenger." He said,"and you two lived together."  
"Where do you think she is now?" I asked.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Because She said she would see me when this was all over." I said.  
"Look Stevie, people say stuff and don't follow with it." He said.  
"Maybe you're right." I said.

Your POV-

I walked down the street, people passing by.  
"Get back here!" I heard a man yell,  
Somebody ran past me a brief case In hand, the man ran after him and I joined. I quickly passed the man and jumped into the bike lane on the road. I kept my eye on the man with the case, he turned the corner and I turned, I dodged a bike and the man ran into an alley, i of course ran into the crowded side walk and followed him.  
"Sir!" I yelled and turned and followed him. I got about 7 inches away from him and launched at him. My hand grabbing his shirt and pinning him, the owner of the case ran up behind me,"call 9-1-1."  
"Okay." He nodded, my knee was on the mans back, he tried to get out.  
"If you move I'm going to hurt you." I said,"don't move."  
"Piss off lady." He muttered, I rolled my eyes at the statement, the man hung up the phone.  
"They're on the way." He said.  
"You're gonna wanna stay here." I looked up at him,"report what happened." He nodded.  
"Okay." He was obviously shaken up. I looked skeins, we were at a cross walk. People looked.  
"Wonder what happened." "Mom look" "scum bag" "doesn't she look like that girl that just disappeared from the avengers in 2016." I heard the sirens come closer and then they stopped  
As they pulled over, I grabbed out my wallet from my pocket as they approached.  
"Hello Officers." I nodded, one of them grabbed cuffs off of their belt.  
"So what happened?" The lady asked, I got off of the man grabbing his wrists and pulling him up, she cuffed him, the male  
Officer had a notepad out.  
"You can talk with him. I only helped to detain him." I said.  
"Do you a form of ID?" She asked and showed her my wallet, she nodded and I looked behind her.  
"I have to go." She nodded and I quickly turned around and walked away.

Steve pov-

"What the hell?" Bucky thought out loud, we walked closer to 2 police officers, a man in cuffs, and a man with a brief case, and a lady with (h/c). She said something to the officer and quickly left. I looked at Bucky and he looked back at me and nodded.  
"That has to be." I said I watched her enter a coffee shop.  
"But you don't know." He quickly replied.  
"we're going into the cafe." I said,"if you like it or not." He rolled his eyes as we walked towards the establishment.  
"She's not gonna recognize you Stevie, you have a beard now." He said as I grabbed the doorknob and we walked in.  
"Just shut it." I laughed and grabbed out my wallet.

Your POV-

"Just shut it." I heard a man laugh, I looked behind me and quickly back to the floor.  
'You're seeing things.' I thought and walked up to the barista.  
"Hello how may I help you today?" He asked.  
"Medium dark roast,please." I said and he nodded.  
"That is $6.20." He smiled and I handed him the money,"it will be our shortly."   
"Thank you." I said and walked away, and towards the chairs in the corner, I didn't want to see him, not right now at least, but I also wanted to kiss him. I looked over and they were talking and then they ordered.  
"Medium dark roast." A lady said and I got up and walked Over and grabbed it quickly, I wanted to talk with him, i did, but I left him for 3 years, how do You explain that to someone? I walked over to the add-ins counter (wtf is that called??) and put my coffee down.  
"Two large dark roasts." A man said and then somebody tapped my shoulder, I froze.  
"You can't run you realize?" I heard bucky whisper, I rolled my eyes and poured cream into the coffee and looked at him.  
"You don't say." I said,"I haven't been running, I've been in New York, since that war."  
"But you distanced yourself from everyone." He said,"just talk to him, I know you want to."  
"And say what? I'm sorry for leaving you for 3 years and not cooking back?" I said and he nodded.  
"Just say hi, he's been worried about you since you left." I rolled my eyes.  
"Fine, meet me outside." I said and put the top on my coffee and left.

Steve pov-

I watched as she walked out, Bucky gestured me to follow him, the lady walked past the windows,  
And disappeared. I followed him out of the door, and I saw the girl resting in the wall.  
"Wanna do do this here? Or at my place?" She asked.  
"You two can go to your place,I've hit training in half an hour." He said,"stay safe, and I'll see you two later."  
"Oh, okay." I said and with ease he flagged down a taxi and left.  
"I'm sorry." She said,"we Should probably get going." A large gust of wind went by and we started to walk.

Your POV-

We didn't talk until we got to my truck. I didn't know what to say to him. I got in and so did he.  
" I'm-" he cut me off.  
"I know, you're sorry." I looked over to him, he had a smile on his face.  
"It's looks good." I said,"it's different, but it's nice, I like it." We made eye contact, and before I knew it we were making out, I stopped, and we separated,"maybe we should wait until we're at my house."  
"If you say so,Doll."He laughed.

Your house-

"You got a house?" He asked.  
"Yep." I said, as i parked my truck,"fury recommended it."  
"Fury? But he said, you weren't anywhere to be seen." He said.  
"I made him promise not to tell anyone." I said,"when I left, I guess I disappeared more then left."   
"Ya, no one knew where you went, we all thought that maybe if we separated for a year and half and then came back together, you might've came back." He said,"are you gonna come back?" I took the keys out of the ignition and looked at him.  
"I-i don't know. I mean I love the team, And you know that Steve,but...ho-how would explain everything?" I asked,"how would I explain why I disappeared for three years?"   
"Just be Honest,doll." He said,"just tell them."  
"They probably hate me." I laughed,"I avoided Clint and Natasha as SHIELD, everyday." Was d  
"You still work there?" He asked shocked.  
"Yep,nobody noticed because I was 'gone'. Now enough sitting in my truck." I laughed,"let's get inside." We got out of the truck and I locked it, jogging up to the door.

We got into the house,we took our shoes off and he quickly grabbed my wrists and pinned me on the door.  
"Fuck." I bit my lip,"you just brought me back to every 3 week or longer mission."  
"Perfect." He purred in my ear, and kissed my jaw. Our lips meet and we wasted no time, our tongues dance and without realizing my back arched punching my chest into him. He put his hands on my waist, mine around his neck.  
"Jump." He said snd I did, his hands rested on my ass, he walked over to the couch, I took the time to kiss his neck and he sat down, his phone then rang,"fuck." He grabbed his phone from his pocket, I looked at it, a FaceTime call, I bit his neck right as he answered,"can I help you?"  
"What the hell?" I heard Sam ask,"oh shit!"  
"I'm trying to do something." He said, I sucked the bite, he held back the moan by tensing his jaw.  
"What your trying to do is some chick." He said,"hey lucky lady!"  
"Just hang up." I whisper in his ear,"tell them week see them later."  
"I have to go, she says hi, and I'll see you later." And with that he hung up and I wasted no time to attack his neck again, finding his sweet spot,"oh fuck." I felt him grab a handful of my hair and he pulled me off causing me to moan and him to smirk,he attacked my lips, kissing down my jaw and onto my neck, he left hickeys until he found my sweet spot.  
"Captain." I maimed as he nibbled and sucked at the skin, creating a dark bruise. he took off my shirt. he adjusted the position were were, I was on my back and he was I top. He went to attack my Chest and I put my knee up, stopping him.  
"You're over dressed,Captain." He rolled his eyes with a smirk on his lips, he stood up, I bit my lip when I looked down to the bulge in his jeans, I looked back at him, his toned chest and six pack made me want him to just fuck me right now. I was glad to have a large couch. He looked me up and down, admiring everything he missed, I sat up and too my bra off, and he just attacked. His knee rested in between my legs, his mouth attacked the skin, and his his massaged my boob. He took the nipple into his mouth causing me to moan.  
"Captain." I went to grab his hair and he hand shot up and grabbed my wrist and he pinned it above my head. He trailed kissed down to my jeans," not yet."  
"Why's that?" He asked.  
"Because I'd rather do something else." I said sitting up.  
"Oh?" He smirked, I stood up and kneeled in front of him, I unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them and slid them off, I bit my lip and looked up at him.  
"You're gonna wanna sit down," I took his boxers off and he did.  
"I already planned on it." He said and i took his erection in you hand pumping and then licked The tip causing him to Moan, I traced down the veins, and back to the tip taking it into my mouth and started to bob my head up and down while pumping it with my hand,"oh fuck babydoll." He grabbed a fist full of my hair as went faster and deeper,"shit." His tip hit the back of my throat, I went fast, pumping each time I went up and down,"oh god." I felt his member twitch, meaning he was getting close. You hummed as he thrusted his hips, the heat in between your legs grew, you wanted him inside of you, he gripped onto your hair grabbing more,"fuck, you take my cock so well,babydoll. I'm gonna cum." I kept going and he soon released his load down my throat, moaning a strand of swears. I swallowed it all and looked up at him, catching my breath,"I forgot how good you were."  
"And I forgot how big you were." I said standing up and I straddled his hips.  
"You ready?" He asked, grabbing his cock and moving it to my entrance.  
"Ya." I said and slid down onto it,"oh fuck!" I said in pain. My head went into the crock of his neck,"I forget that, you're not a big as regular men." I winced.  
"Well it's been three years I'm not surprised it hurts." He said and I looked at him, I rested my forehead on his, and his phone rang again,"I'm about to kill someone." He picked up his phone from the table and answered it,"Hello?when did we plan training? Listen, I'm busy...I'll be there in? How long is it from here to the tower?"  
"About 40 minutes." I replied.  
"I'll be there in an hour...Yup okay bye." He said and hung up and put his phone down,"You good now?"  
"Ya." I said, he grabbed my waist and coached me up and down,"ahh! Oh shit." His hand moved from my waist to my neck, that's another feeling I missed when I left, his hand around my neck, him pulling my hair, and his skin in general.  
"Shit." He whispered, as I went faster. The knot in my abdomen started to form, and started to hit my g spot.  
"Oh yes! Yes right there! Captain." I Moaned, the sound of our Moans filled the house,"I god! I'm so close! Holy fuck!" My back arched up and he grabbed a fistful of my hair.  
"You can't cum babydoll, this is punishment for leaving." He said.  
"Please Captain!" I begged,"oh fuck!"   
"Don't you dare." He yanked my hair sending more pleasure into me,"You'll cum when I say you can." My orgasm was approaching, and fast. His was too. My walls clenched around him, and his cock twitched.  
"Please Captain." I moaned and he let go of my hair, and his hands went back to my waist making me go faster.  
"Cum babydoll, cum on me." He said, and my head went into his neck, and i released on him.  
"Captain!" I moaned and screamed as I rode my orgasm on his cock.  
"Oh shit." He moaned as he released into me,"fuck Babydoll."   
"I-that was...wow." I panted, I felt his beard rub up on my ear.  
"I gotta take a shower now." He laughed.  
" I do too." I replied.  
"Care to join?" He asked.  
"You didn't even need to ask." I said.

Steve's pov-  
Tower-

We got out of the truck, grabbing my bag from the back seat. It took us a bit longer than an hour to get here. (😉😏)  
"I'm ready to die." (y/n) laughed nervously.  
"Don't worry doll." I said and wrapped my arm around her waist,"they've missed you."  
"Did they miss me enough to not try and kill me? No." She said as we entered into the lobby.  
"Hello-" I heard pepper say,"oh."  
"Hey Pepper." I said turning around.  
"Hello Steve," she looked at (y/n) in shock, she turned around.  
"Hi." She waved.  
"Where have you been?" She asked and they hugged.  
"At my house for 3 years, also at shield." She said and smiled.  
"Well have to catch up later, I need everything, but I have to go." She said,"stay safe and no  
More disappearing acts."   
"If you say so." They laughed. We continued and got to the elevator. It opened and we stepped in.  
"Jarvis floor seven." I said.  
"Of course Mr.Rogers." The AI replied and the elevator started to move.  
"I'm scared." (y/n) said and I grabbed her hand.  
"It's going to be fine." I said and kissed her knuckles,"I promise." I leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
"That tickled." She laughed.  
"If it tickled your nose imagine it between your legs." I smirked.  
"Not In public but I'll be waiting for that day." She said and the elevator stopped, and the doors opened, I wrapped my arm around her waist as we walked out of the elevator.  
"So steve, who was the lucky lady?" I heard Steve laugh from across the (y/n).  
"My girlfriend." I said walking into the locker room she followed behind me, and stood in the door way,"just come in."  
"But-" she whisper and I grabbed her hand pulling her in, I laughed and rolled my eyes, I put my bag down.  
"What do I say?" She asked as I took my shirt off,"and you got bigger, like all of you know that I look." I laughed grabbing my shirt from the bag and putting it in, and I took off my shoes.  
"Just be honest, doll." I said, Un buckling my belt and my jeans,"just tell them."   
"Did you forget, I responded to zero messages after I left? They're gonna be so happy to see me after I ignored them for 3 years." She rolled her eyes, I slid on my joggers, and extended my hand to her, she took it and I pulled her onto me.  
"Just. Tell them.the.truth." I smiled softly, and she looked up at me and kissed me.  
"I'm glad to be back, but-" I cut her off knowing what she was going to say.  
"Don't even go there." I laughed and grabbed my sneakers from my bag,"but we said at a meeting, if you ever came back you would be back on the team if you wanted."   
"I'd love that." She smiled.  
"Now come on." I said and we exited the locker room.

Your POV-

"So steve has a girlfriend?" I heard Sam laugh,"since when?"  
"Since 3 years ago, technically." He replied.  
"You replaced (y/n) that quickly? Damn." I heard Clint said.  
"He-He didn't replace me." I said walking away from the locker room door. I looked at Clint, who dropped his bow, he wiped his eyes. The whole team stopped.  
"Oh hey (y/n)." Bucky waved to me from the punching bags,"how was that coffee?"  
"It's was good." Before I knew it, the teams ran to me and tackled me.  
"You're real!" Clint sighed in relief.  
"Calm down old man." I laughed and hugged him.  
"She thought you all were going to hate her." Steve said.  
"In you're dreams." Natasha laughed,"welcome back, trouble maker."   
"It's good to be back." I said.  
"Wait...so when I called you the second time..." Sam laughed,"you guys were?"  
"Ya, we just got started the first time and the second was when everything starts." Steve smirked.  
"That's Steve for ya." Bucky laughed, Clint was still hugging me.  
"Clint." I said.  
"What?" He laughed," you left for 3 years, I'm not letting go for another 5 minutes."  
"Oh lord." I laughed,"three years was king enough, I can promise you I wound leave."   
"I'll hold you to that." The whole team laughed.

Another chapter?!? Okay tbh I'm a slut for Steve and Bucky, 😍 who isn't tho? So I wanna do more smuts and chapter requests, so leave them in the comments and requests are always open!!


	36. Bucky Barnes- A-Z

So these A-Z doing,will be posted until I'm finished up with the request I'm working on. This book is officially, my proudest, and longest work, also my most popular. I uploaded this book on August 3rd, and it's now January 22 2019(at the time of writing this) thank you guys for 13k reads in the amount of time, you don't understand how grateful I am❤️❤️

——————————

A-aftercare-  
Bucky would definitely wrap his arms around you and hold you close to him, if it was at night he would hold you right until you both fell asleep but if it was mid day, he would cuddle you and pepper you with kisses and then probably take a shower with you.

B-Boobs or butt-  
If he had to choose, which is hard, he'd have to say your butt, mostly because he can squeeze it when you're in public and have people not notice, but your boobs are his favorite, mostly when he had a nightmare, he likes to rest his head on your chest.

C-cum-  
He loves to cum inside of you or down your throat. He can't get over the moans you make when he cums inside of you.

D-dirty talk-  
He's a sucker for dirty talk, usually when you're riding him he'll whisper in your ear about how good you ride him, and etc. but the dirty talk gets even better if you been bad.

E-ego-  
He loves to take control, he doesn't really have an ego, so if you're feeling a bit dominant one day he'll let you take control, without saying a word, but he prefers to be in control.

F-foreplay-  
He loves foreplay, mostly because he can tease you as much as he wants, and watch you squirm and beg for more.

G-gentle-  
He's more rough than gentle, but if you cane back from a mission he'd be gentle until you asked him not to, but he's usually pretty rough.

H-how-  
Sex with him would be rough, let's face it, but he could, and would, never be able to hurt you, and can't bring himself to ever hurt you. It brings him back to when hydra would hurt him, and he doesn't want you to feel that.

I-intimate-  
Even when he's rough it's surprisingly still very passionate, your always close to him, sometimes he's holding your hand, or kissing you.

J-jerk off-  
Jerking off would depend, if you're on a mission longer than 4 weeks then he'd jerk off, but sometimes he would jerk off even if you weren't on a long mission.

K-kinks-  
Bucky is a kinky shit, he loves to pull your hair as he fucks you from behind, riding his thighs (😍 take me), or giving him a blow job. He loves to wrap his flesh hand around your neck whenever he can. He loves to tie you up, silk ties are his favorite, he'd keep them loose just enough, Incase you needed to get out, but you never did. He loves to refuse your orgasm, hearing you beg for it makes him feel powerful. He had a daddy kink, and a praise kink, must I say more?

L-lap dance-  
You gave him a lap dance once, and he fucked you, like it was the end of the world, you promised to do it again.

M-moaning-  
He would moan, mostly because he knew you loved it, but he loved to make you moan his name, and have you moan loudly, main reason why you bought your own house.

N-no no/turn offs-  
Pain, anything pain. He couldn't bring himself to cause you pain, so spanking was out of the question, and you didn't argue. His main reason? Hydra.

O-oral-  
He loved giving and receiving oral. He loved seeing you on your knees sucking him off as he pulled your hair, or when your hands were in his hair as he ate you out.

P-penis size-  
He's about 8-9 inches, he's big...and thicc.

Q-quickie-  
He doesn't really like quickies, he likes to take his time with you. But if he or you are going on a long mission, then you can except a rough quickie.

R-risky-  
He loves taking risks, he'll fuck you in the showers in the locker room, or in your car, maybe in Steve's office? Who knows..you never got caught.

S-spanking-  
No, just no. But he'll grab your ass and lightly tap it (tap that ass) with his metal hand.

T-toys-  
He's not a big fan of toys, because he's way better than a toy. But understands that he's not always around.

U-unprotected sex-  
He dislikes condoms, he won't use them if you're on the pill, which you always are, but if you don't take it a certain month, then he'll use a condom. He doesn't like the feeling of the rubber.

V-volume-  
He loves it loud, the louder the better.

W-when and where-  
He loves to fuck you anywhere in your guys house, the shower and the bedroom are his and your favorite, but sometimes you'll fuck in the couch or he'll fuck You in the counter in the kitchen.

X-he's a super solider so, he's bigger than most.

Y-yearning- maybe 5-6 days, maybe longer sometimes and maybe shorter.you guys both have a pretty busy schedule, so it sometimes doesn't even cross your mind.

Z-Zzz- going to sleep after sex would depend on the time. If it was at night then yes you would go to sleep, you'd be cuddled next to him, your head in his chest and his arms around you, but if it was after a long and hard mission that one of you came back from, you both would understand that Doing a mission and then having sex is tiring so then you'd go to sleep, but if it was in the morning-midday, you would go to sleep.

So I have 4 more of these coming out, with different characters, which means smut with those characters, so be prepared


	37. Steve Rogers- A-z

A-aftercare-  
Steve would hold you in his arms as you cuddled into his side, he would pepper you  
With kissed and tell you how much he loved you.

B-Boobs or butt-  
He really can't choose, if you ask him hells just say,"I cant choose, because I love every part of you." you're a goddess in his eyes.

C-cum-  
If he had to choose, it would be inside of you, why? He doesn't know, he just likes it.

D-dirty talk-  
Steve Loves dirty talk but he doesn't do it often, if you guys are having slow, loving sex, there is a rare chance that he might talk dirty,but if it rough sex there's a lot of dirty talk.  
"You take my cock so fucking well, baby girl." "Get on your knees and do as daddy says." Etc.

E-ego-  
His ego would definitely depend on how he's feeling, but he does g have much of it, he'll let you take control for as  
Long as you wish.

F-foreplay-  
If he was super Horny that day, don't expect much foreplay.but on a usual day, there's a lot, he loves to build up to he 'main show' and tease you for as long as you can take it.

G-gentle-  
It would depend,mostly it was gentle,but sometimes it could be a mix of both Gentle and rough, depending on how you both feel

H-hickeys-  
He loved giving you hickeys. His favorite place to put them had to be your chest of your neck. 

I-intimate-  
Just like how, he would always be holding your hand, you two would be close to each other, he would kiss your back, neck,or shoulders, depending on the position you were in.

J-jerk off-  
Him jerking off would really depend on the situation, if you're away, then maybe he would jerk off, but he wouldn't do it often, he liked you sooo much more.

K-kinks-  
Weeeellll, lady and gents (don't judge), sit down as I tell you abt this wonderful mans kinks-  
Bondage, he loves tying silk ties around your wrists to the bed post, he loved how you looked and how you grabbed onto them.  
Captain, daddy,sir,master- must I explain? Okay sooo, he loves how it feels when you say them, it all happened on day when you both were having a weird conversation in bed one day.  
Dom and sub- there no explanation for why. It's a given.  
Refusal- he loves when you beg, simple as that.  
Choking and hair pulling- he loves how  
Much control he gets over you, with your consent of course.

L-lap dance-  
He wouldn't know if he liked it or not, you never gave him one, but that doesn't mean you never would.

M-moaning-  
He wasn't loud, but it was noticeable, you loved it, it made you even more crazy, you in the other hand, he liked it when you moaned loudly, mostly because he knew he was one causing you to.

N-no no/turn offs-  
Whips, spanking, and degrading. It reminded him to much of what people like sin the 40s, he also doesn't like that people would involve pain into a loving act. It wasn't his thing. 

O-oral-  
He loved giving and receiving. Mostly because he loved how you looked giving him oral, he doesn't know why, but you hit as hell, but then again you're always hot as hell him. He lives grabbing a fist full of your hair, and loves it when you wrap your legs around his head and grab his hair.

P-penis size-2$2  
8-9 inches, he's bigg and thicc thank you serum!

Q-quickie-  
He never liked quickies but he would do them before a long job of you two didn't have sex the night before.

R-risky-  
He would take risks, you both once fucked in fury's office when he wasn't there,It's a long story in why. You guys had sex in his truck before in the Avengers hq garage once, his office at the tower, the training room after hours, the locker room, ya you both are pretty risky.

S-spanking-  
Nope. Pain turns him off.

T-toys-   
He didn't known how to feel about sex toys being used in sex. He still doesn't,

U-unprotected sex-  
He hates the rubber/latex around his cock, he prefers to feel you, but he'll use them if you're not on the pill, or if you want him too. He had a very high amount of respect.

V-volume-  
It's loud, you both live it loud. The louder the more pleasure that's happening

W-when and where-r  
Bedroom,shower, living room. He loved it in those 3 places, and you never argued abt the location.

X-x-Ray-  
He's larger than the average male by a lot.  
So he's big and thicc

Y-yearning-  
About every 3-7 days. Mostly because sometimes one of you was to stressed, or not around

Z-Zzz-  
You both would fall sleep close to each other, your head in his chest as his arms were wrapped around you.


	38. Tony Stark- A-Z

Let's just say...I gave up at oral,toys,volume, X-ray, and foreplay😂

A-aftercare-  
He hold you close, his head in the crook of your neck and your back was to him, sometimes falling asleep, but he would tell you how much he loved you.

B-Boobs or butt-  
He loves your ass, he loves it in a pair of yoga pants, it drives him fucking wild, but your tits..,hun, they ain't tits,they're the comfiest pillows in the fucking world. He loves your ass and tits. What he LOVES to do is randomly slap your ass.

C-cum-  
Well this is tony we're talking about, but, he loves to cum inside of you, sometimes he might cum on your breasts, but mostly it's inside.

D-dirty talk-  
Hell dirty talk you whenever he can, mostly in the bedroom, sometimes in front of the team, sometimes in public. Hes like that.

E-ego-  
...he wouldn't say he has an ego, he just likes his control, he doesn't like being controlled, so...he has a big ego let's just put it there.

F-foreplay-  
Weeeeellllll...(if you can't tell I've given up on life, 303 will to live is missing) foreplay between you both, can go throughout the whole day if you two wanted it to. There's a lot of teasing, but sometimes there wouldn't be s lot sometimes no foreplay.

G-gentle-  
Surprisingly yes he's gentle,I mean he doesn't really look like he type to be gentle, but he is, he can also be rough if he wants...which is usually almost all the time.

H-hickeys-  
He loves to give you hickeys. Usually,he'll put them in your neck, chest, inside of your thighs, sometimes he'll leave a trail down your stomach to you pants, and if he's bored, and his head is on your shoulder, he'll give you one on your shoulder, but would whisper "im bored can I give you a hickey?"

I-intimate-  
Sometime he though he was dreaming, so you would be close to him. Mostly because he didn't want to lose you, sex with him is pretty intimate, you can't even sense a playboy vibe on him.

J-jerk off-  
Depends on how long you're away. Let's keep it at that.

K-kinks-  
Here we goooooooo  
1) daddy kink-it all started because you called him daddy one day on accident, when you guys were play fighting, and he's loved it ever since.  
2) bondage- he has so many silk ties, ever wonder why?  
3)choking,hair pulling-honesty he loves the power it gives him, also he loves how you look.

L-lap dance-  
He loves them, mostly because he knew they meant it was gonna get steamy. You give him them on your anniversary, his birthday, or when you want to. Also used as teasing.😉

M-moaning-  
He loves when you're loud, depending sometimes he's loud, but not that much. The reason why he loves it loud, is mostly because he loves your voice when you moan, also when you scream his name.

N-no no/turn offs-  
Abusive acts, like spanking, slapping, grabbing roughly, etc. it turns him off immediately,even though he wasn't physically abused in his childhood, he was still abused (emotionally and verbally) plus he knows you don't like it.

O-oral-  
DONT GET THIS DUDE STARTED!!!!!!!!!!  
BITCH! HE LOVES WHAT THAT MOUTH DOES! Let's keep that there. Also he loves giving you oral, mostly because you have a bit of control but he has more.

P-penis size-  
6-7 inches, keep it there.

Q-quickie-  
I mean, he'll do them, but he doesn't like them. Hell do them if he's going on a longer 3+ week job with the avengers and/or shield and you couldn't come.

R-risky-  
It's his tower, the others are risking it.

S-spanking-  
Nope read turn offs 

T-toys-  
He has a dick...😂 he says his dick is better than any toy you'll get.

U-unprotected sex-  
Hell use protection, but you're usually on the pill, but if you don't know if you forgot a day, or something then protection is always in the bedside table.

V-volume-  
ReAd MoAnInG

W-when and where-  
Him- bedroom, shower, the lab  
You-bedroom, lab

X-X-ray-  
Tf do you even put here??

Y-yearning-  
3-6 days, maybe longer depending on how stressed he is or if one of you isn't in the mood.

Z-Zzz-  
He loves to sleep, but sometimes, he'll end up going to the lab, and leaving you. ONLY IF JE CaNT SLEEP

I have a c in Spanish y'all 😂bruh I hate being a student


	39. Natasha Romanov- A-Z

A-aftercare-  
As tough as she looks...she gets soft after sex, she'll cuddle you, whisper how much she loves you, asks how you're doing, and just making sure you know how much she loves you.

B-Boobs or butt-  
As she says,"you have a fine ass and boobs,but...you can't make me choose." She loves all of you, it's hard for her to pick!

C-cuddles-  
(Can't put cum here so hers a soft one)  
Cuddles every time after sex! It's part of hers and yours aftercare!

D-dirty talk-  
She doesn't do it much,but when she does, it's usually sex after one if was on a longer mission, or jealousy, or she just feels like it.

E-ego-  
You both have an even stance in the bedroom, but she usually takes more of it, but does allow you to take control of you wish.

F-foreplay-  
She will tease you until you can't take it, foreplay is a normal thing for you both, unless it's quickies

G-gentle-  
She pretty's gentle, leave the roughness for a knife or a gun, but she can be rough if you ask her to.

H-how-  
She's a gentle (somewhat rough, depending) lioness. It's very intimate, close, and filled with consent   
(consent is sexy? Consent is a basic human right, lingerie is sexy. Love smash poetry)

I-intimate-  
Can't even explain how intimate it. I mean take this: hand. Holding.

J-jerk off-  
Only long missions

K-kinks-  
She doesn't really have that much but-  
If she's feeling Dominant;mommy kink, choking,refusal  
Normal- hair pulling (lightly)

L-lap dance-  
....lap dances are normal 😂 tbh you both love them and they usually end up in tickle fights for no reason.

M-moaning-  
You both can be loud and quiet, it's one or the other but mostly quiet...cause well  
Neighbors.

N-no no/turn offs-  
PAIN! Any type of pain really,you barely get into fights, she doesn't spank/whip you, if you're sparring, she'll go easy with actual hits. Pain reminds her of the red room, and she believes that only people she hates should feel pain brought by her, not you.

O-oral-  
Must I go on?

P-  
Idk bro, can't put a penis here unless it's a dildo but prolly 6 inches? Idk

Q-quickie-  
Just read my other a-z it's the same

R-risky-  
Prefers to have sex in your house, away from public

S-spanking-  
Nope 

T-toys-  
...last time I check she don't got a penis so yes 😂

U-unprotected sex-  
...? Unprotected dub

V-volume-  
Read moaning

W-when and where-  
Your home, in the living room, bedroom, shower

X-  
None

Y-yearning-  
4-7 days

Z-Zzz-  
Depends on the time you had sex

IM👏TRYING 👏TO 👏GET 👏STUFF PUBLISHED👏!👏 I PROMISE👏! IM WRITING 2 THINHS RN, A REQUEST AND ONE I WANT! IM SORRY!


	40. Clint barton- sorry(smut)

ᴅᴀʏs ɪ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇᴅ-

Requested by- @eternalstark  
Warnings- (slight)Verbal Abuse, more of a toxic relationship.  
I really only did a smut in here because-  
1)it's a request and I always follow the requesters idea  
2) I need to get use to writing smuts with other characters as this is a one shot and smut book😐

Your POV-

You laid in your bed, your,once loving boyfriends arm wrapped around you. The sun beamed through the window, you were always the first one up in the house, you removed his arm and got out of bed. You looked back to find him, still asleep luckily. I walked out of the room grabbing my hoodie.  
"Another day, another fight." I muttered walking down the stairs. I wanted to leave this house and run away, I never dared to though. Him yelling and degrading me will  
Always be better than him laying a hand in me, which he's threaten to do, and sometimes has, but that was rare and usually I deserved it.  
i walked over to the coffee pot, and prepared a new pot, I had about half an hour until Alexander woke up. I had a meeting with Clint and fury today about a job,which you knew was going to send him on a yelling spree about it.

I sighed walking over to the couch and you sat down and turned on the TV, the news immediately went on.  
"...superheros save the day once more." The anchorman says,"Captain America and Hawkeye were seen in Spain the other day, saving-" you changed the channel, you rolled your eyes and turned off the TV.  
"God I hate cable." I muttered, I threw my head back hitting the couch and looking at the ceiling, if I had the choice, I'd have my own house far away from this shit faced asshat, that I surprisingly still loved.

Clint pov-

I woke up to my empty house and complete silence. I turned off my alarm, and grabbed my heating aids from the bedside table and put them in.   
"Good morning bullshit." I muttered and yanked the blanket off of me. I yawned and got out of bed and looked out the window,"why the fuck am I awake at 5:30? Oh right...I'm 35."(ik he's older, but it's for the sake of this chapter and what I have planned),"and I don't have a life." I walked out of the bedroom, and heard my phone rang. I turned around and walked right back in.

I grabbed my phone from under the pillow and answered.  
"Hello?" I asked rolling my eyes.  
"I can see your face and I'm not even looking at you." I heard Natasha laugh.  
"Why are you up so early?" I asked and unplugged the charger and walked out.  
"Well we have another surprise meeting, Fury, needs and wants, (y/n), you, and I to meet him in his office at 8." She said.  
"I-that's a bit to early for me." I laughed,"and why didn't he call me?"  
"He didn't have time." She laughed,"he's dealing with Tony and Bruce's bullshit."   
"Like always." I laughed jogging down the stairs.  
"Have you been out with (y/n) yet?" She asked,"cause she's always busy."  
"No, last time we went out and did something was...In August." I raked my eyebrow, I put my phone on speaker and put it on the counter.  
"That was 6 months ago. You guys use to hang out every week." She said surprised.  
"Ya but now she's with alex." I said,"he doesn't like it that we've known each other since we were young."   
"Petty." She laughed,"so apparently later today,T'challa and a couple other guests are going to The tower around 6, you gonna come?"  
"I have nothing planned for after 3 pm so, sure I'll join, I'll see if (y/n) wants to join." I said.  
"And if she says no, say her boyfriend can come. She be arriving then, it's worked before. That relationship is toxic as shit."She muttered.  
"Well-well, ya it is." I leaned on the counter,"it's very toxic and just all around...terrible."

Your POV-

I placed my phone beside me and got up, TV playing some random drama from MTV. I walked into the kitchen, I stopped and turned around and went back to the couch and grabbed my phone.  
"Remember, (y/n) never leave your phone out where Alexander can get it." I reminded and walked back into the kitchen and prepared a cup of coffee. I heard Alex's alarm go off, and my phone binged   
𝔹𝕚𝕣𝕕𝕓𝕠𝕪- 𝕕𝕠 𝕨𝕖 𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕒 𝕞𝕖𝕖𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕠𝕕𝕒𝕪? 𝕀 𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕟𝕠 𝕔𝕝𝕦𝕖.  
I quickly repainted with a Yes.  
"(y/n)!" I heard him yell.  
"Yes Babe?" I responded.  
"be useful and make me a cup of coffee!"! I rolled my eyes and grabbed a mug and made his coffee. I heard him come down the stairs, I turned around and placed the coffee in the counter and grabbed mine.  
"Any plans for today?" I asked,he raised a brow and picked up His coffee.  
"Uhh, I have a meeting with Kaitlyn at 11, and a group meeting with the head at 3." He said,and took a sip,"and you?"  
"Today is pretty calm, I have a meeting with The Director and Clint at 12, a mission report at 14, and training at 16." I said.  
"I don't know military time." He said bluntly walking to the couch.  
"Meeting at 12, report at 2, training at 4." I said, he sat down kept his eyes on the tv.  
"and with who?" he questioned.  
"what part?" i asked.  
"dont try that shit. tell me who youre going to be with ALL today." he growled, i rolled my eyes and took a sip of my coffee. i sharply exhaled through my nose and answered.  
"well, almost all of the avengers, a lot of shield agents...the normal, everyday, people." i said, and he turned around, resting his arm on the back of the couch.  
"and who are you training with?" he raised his eyebrow.  
"Natasha for a bit, and then our newest recruit, and then clint after him." he he raised his index finger and he sharply exhaled rolling his eyes.  
"tell clint, you cant train with him. I dont want you near him. I don't care if it's for training or anything."he turned back around.   
"Alex, you know I can't do that." I said.  
"I don't give two flying fucks of what you can't do!" I flinched at the words,"you're going to do it, if you like it or not, do I make myself clear?"   
"Yes."I whispered, I looked at the counter and bit my tongue,'this should be interesting...and totally not-not bad at all.' My phone vibrated on the counter, I picked it up and looked at the caller ID,Clint,I'll call him in the car.'

Clint's pov-

"Leave a voice mail after the-" I hung up the phone.  
"I'll call her later then." I rolled my eyes,"she'll call me when she half way to shield." I sighed and shook my head,"she needs to leave the man, or punch him in the face, damn."

Time skip-  
Shield-

I got out of my truck, I saw (y/n) get out of hers.  
"Wow, were here at the same time." I said walking over to her.  
"Ya, and sorry I did answer, I was in the shower and rushing." She laughed nervously.  
"It's fine." I said,"so we're having like a 'get together' at Starks place at 6, Wanna join?"  
"I-ya I'll come, uh...Alexander, might come."She said as we walked into the building.  
"That's fine." I smiled,"T'challa and Shuri are coming, also no one is away so it's perfect." We walked towards the elevator, she laughed, and whispered something.  
"Uh, I mean perfect." Corrected herself, she grabbed her phone from her pocket and most likely texted alex.  
'I'm gonna beat the shit out of Alex at that party.' I thought

Later  
(Holy shit I wouldn't done more with that scene but...I had no more ideas, sorry for the rushing, it's just that it's been 3 weeks, I'm sorry.)  
Your POV-

"But let's consider the stuff that we didn't prepare for." I said,"I mean, while going, we could run into anything." My phone started to ring,"and really anything could happen." I grabbed my phone and rolled my eyes,"I'll be right back." I answered the phone and left the room,"I'm sorta busy, what do you need?"  
"Where are you?" Alex asked, I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm at shield, I had to exit my meeting, now what do you need?" I asked, anger and annoyance spilled into my tone of voice.  
"Rethink that tone," he growled,"who are you with?"  
"I already told you, I'm with Clint, Fury, and Natasha." I said,"now, I'm missing a meeting, of it really bothers you this fucking much that IM doing MY job, then get your ass down here and follow me like a lost goddamn puppy."   
"Oh-" I cut him off. I hung up, my hand went up to my mouth.  
"what did I just do?" Fear ran up my body,"oh fuck." I heard walking coming from further in the hall.  
Now I hear it, people are now coming, I can hear them talking. I put my phone in my pocket and take a deep breath and open the door and walked back in.

Natasha's pov-

I looked at (y/n) as she sat down, the way she sat, sorta slouched but straight and alert, she was afraid. Her breathing pattern, exhaled and inhaled quickly and deeply before inhaling deeply and writing a couple seconds before exhaling,trying to calm down also anxiety. Everything that happens after a phone call with her Boyfriend,I'm gonna slap him.  
"Okay?" I heard nick ask, I nodded and looked at him,"good, you guys can go."   
"Thank you." I nodded grabbing my stuff and walking out before hitting Clint's shoulder, (y/n) was already booked it out the door.  
"Hey." He whispered as we walked out, the door closed,"what was that for?"  
"Didn't you see (y/n)?" I asked.  
"When she walked back in ya." He said,"why?"  
"The phone call from from Alex, per usual, she walked back in, her normal position that shows fear and alertness and her breathing pattern that calms her down. Do you not notice any of it?" I muttered the last part.  
"No I really don't to be honest with you, I don't watch people, Tasha." He said,"that's creepy."  
"Not when it's your best friend who's in a toxic most likely ABUSIVE relationship." I sorta yelled abusive.  
"Okay, that's true." He said,"but they're coming to the party tonight, you can do all the watching you want, and I'll be...civilized until he tries something." I rolled my Eyes and shook my head.  
"He's Sadly and hopefully smarter than to actually do something in front of the avengers." I laughed,"he's an idiot."  
"Well any man who doesn't respect their  
Partner is." He sighed,"and sadly he is just a full blown idiot."

Your POV-

"When I said come down here and follow me like a lost puppy, I didn't actually mean it." I said walking out of the building,"so then your car around and get back to work...please, because if you come here...uh you're gonna get kicked out immediately- and he hung up." I removed my phone from my ear,"perfect." My nose stung and tears brimmed my eyes, I batted them away and walked away from the building. I had nothing planned, I canceled the report and said I'll do tomorrow, so all I had was training.   
"(y/n)!" I heard Clint yell, I looked behind me and he was running towards me.  
"I'm going for coffee wanna join?" I asked.  
"You know it." He laughed,"I'll drive."  
"Thanks, Cause Alex might call me again." She sighed,"he can be so fucking annoying."  
"Then are you with him?" He asked.  
"Because I love him." I said,"which is sad."

Later that night-  
(Big time skip cause I still have another very large time skip towards the end 😐 and I'm already at 2020+ words)

I parked in the garage, Alexander was home and I knew I was going to get into an argument with him. I declined about 6 of his phone calls, Steve told me that Alex went down to shield to come get but I was already gone.  
"I could drive away right now if I wanted to." I said," I could just reverse and leave, go to...Clint's I guess, and not be so afraid to enter the house I've lived in for 3 and a half years." I deeply inhaled and exhaled taking the key out of the ignition and running my hands in my hair,"let's do this." I took off the belt and grabbed my bag from the passenger seat, and got out of the car. 

I entered the house, putting my bag on the counter.  
"Where the hell were you?"alex yelled from upstairs, I looked over to the stairs, he was coming dow the stairs.  
"Out at lunch and then training." I said, trying to keep calm.  
"And the phone calls?" He asked, he was walking towards me,"you kept on declining them, who were you with?"  
"Like I said, training, you called me while I was training and when I was driving." I said,"so I-"  
"You pick up my calls ,if I call, you answer." He slammed his fist into on the marble countertop,"if I want to know where you are, you tell me, if I want to know who your with you tell me! If in goingto your job to get you, you stay there!" I flinched at the sudden burst of anger.  
"I-i-I'm Sorry!" I put my hands up, I've fought of an army of robots, a giant grape, yet this was the scariest thing ever.  
"You're so fucking stupid!" He wasn't listening to what I was saying,"I tell you this all of the goddamn time! Yet you can't seem to remember it!" My hands went up into a block position, in front of my face, and that pissed him off for some reason,"put your hands down." Hes a wolf, and I'm a rabbit. Frightened for my life, as the predator tries to kill me,"put your fucking hands down!" He grabbed my wrists and forced them to my sides,"you listen the first time." I nodded,"Do you still want to go to that little party?" I shrugged my shoulders slightly, he rolled his eyes,"with words."  
"I-I don't know?" I was unsure of what to say,"I guess."  
"How bad do you want to go?" His face was inches from mine.  
"I mean, aking is gonna be there, and we haven't talked since I went down to wakanda." I said, and I wish I never wouldn't left my car.  
"Get your ass upstairs."  
(Let's not delve further in this. If you or somebody you know is being abused or you think that they are please try to help them, even if it might just seem like bad communication, it could turn out to be worse with time.❤️❤️, writing abt abuse honestly makes me feel like shit because it feels like I'm romanticizing it which I try not to, my main message that I try to put out there is to let somebody know and get help❤️)

Clint's pov-  
Party-

"Oh shut it!" I laughed.  
"You guys all need to shut your mouths." Nat laughed.  
"But let's be serious none of us will." Bruce responded.  
"We have way to much to say." Scott added.  
"And a lot of alcohol." Tony chimed In.  
"And we can't get drunk!" I heard bucky yell.  
"That sad ass serum took all the fun away!" I yelled,"but added way more to the bedroom!"  
"What the hell?" I heard T'challa say.  
"Welcome to our parties." I said, I looked over to the elevator and it opened,"and the lady's of the night has arrived!" I took a sip of my beer.  
"Hey!" She waved and walked over.  
"And her fuck ass boyfriend." T'challa whispered and I spit out my beer.  
"Who told you?" I laughed.  
"I have sources." He laughed, (y/n) sat down next to me, her boyfriend trailed behind her and gave me a shitty look.  
"So alex hows work?" I asked and leaned forward to look at him, I wanted to throw my beer on him but I held back, an arrow in his knee would be way better. (I use to be an adventure like you, then I took an arrow to the knee.)  
"It's great, i got a major promotion and a 90 dollar raise." He said cockily.  
"What did the promotion change?" I raised my brow.  
"Well the head of the company I work for resigned, so I got promoted to head." He said.  
"Im going to get a drink you want anything?" (y/n) asked standing up.  
"Just get a beer." He replied, she nodded and walked towards the bar and then Nat got up and followed her.

Natasha's pov-

I leaned on the bar.  
"What happened?" I asked, she looked at me and gave me a confused smile.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"The phone call, you canceled the meeting for the report, and you just seem...scared." She looked back to Alex.  
"Can we talk about this in like half an hour?" She asked,"I'll tell you everything then and away from everyone else?"  
"Of course." I nodded, I walked behind the bar and grabbed out two bottles of beer and put them in the counter,"want anything?"  
"Nah, I'll have something later, but Thank you." She said.  
"Okay first of all." I heard tony say,"you not drinking is a surprise."  
"Tell me about it." She said,"but if I drink, I won't stop."  
"It's one of those nights." I said, tony put her arm over her shoulders.  
"Thor suppose to be coming soon...and I know you're gonna have some Asgardian wine." He laughed.  
"You bet your ass I am." She laughed.

Time skip-  
Your POV  
(It's already 3100+ words rn and I still have a large time skip and a smut What am I doing? And yes this part I'm purposely rushing, cause it's gonna get out of control)

I leaned against the bar, I watched as everyone talked and tried to figure out how Scott did his card tricks.  
"You guys can keep guessing but I'm not telling." He laughed,   
"I told y'all he wasn't gonna tell." Sam laughed, I shook my head as they talked, Alex was a couple feet away from me standing at the end of the bar. Steve got up and so did Natasha and Clint. They walked away from the group, and stood by the door and started to talk.I looked away.

Clint's pov-

"Okay, I'm gonna beat that dudes ass in about five minutes." I said.  
"You're not beating anyone's ass until she talks to Natasha." Steve said.  
"I'm gonna go talk to her," Nat said,"Steve tell tony to get two security officers up here to take him out, and shes going home with you Clint."   
"Already planned on it." I said.  
"Why?" Steve asked.  
"Because, I wasn't gonna let her go home with that jackass." Responded.

Your POV/  
(#rushingAt8Oclock)

Natasha walked towards me.  
"Follow me." She smiled and grabbed my hand.  
"I will be right back." I said to Alex as Nat dragged me to the bathroom. Before I knew it I was pushed into the room and the door closed,"spill."  
"Where do want me to start?" I asked.  
"At the beginning." She said. I deeply inhaled and then exhaled.  
"7 months after we started dating is when it all started. persuaded me to move in with him, but I didn't really notice it at first, I only thought it was protectiveness, 2 phone calls a day to make sure I was fine and I was safe, but then I got to asking me what I had planned and who they were with, then it went to arguments about who they were with, by a year and 3 months I had no control." I pressed my lips together and Sharply exhaled through my nose,"arguments got worse, sometimes they turned physical." A lump in my throat formed, my nose stung and tears dogged my vision,"I started to turn dow all of your invites, I didn't want to explain to him what was going to happen and what we were going to do, then come to the last 6 months....it's been even worse, today was a good day I must say, only 7 phone calls, 2 arguments..." tears fell down my cheeks,"i fucking hate him, he scares me, i can fight of hydra agents, robots, et cetra, but him? He's the scariest thing ever, he my worst nightmare (I'm bawling), you wanna go out? How bad do you want to? Oh then get your ass upstairs, and I'll think about it after we're done."  
"Wait did he?" She asked.  
"Make me have sex with him to come here? I won't lie, he did." I wiped the tears off my face with the back of my hand,"I should've left him when I had the chance, but if I left him he would find me, he said it himself, he said, if I leave, he will find me, and force me to come back to him, he knows my weak spots, he knows about my life, he knows everything, and I was stupid enough to tell him." Out of pure anger, and spun slightly and punched the cold tile wall. I slid my fist down, I left a crack and then I heard Nat crack her knuckles.  
"So this might make us sound shitty...but we knew that this relationship was toxic...but not like that." She sighed,"Tony is getting security up here and they're going to escort him out."  
"All of my stuff is at his house." I said.  
"I never said we weren't getting your stuff back." She said, she turned around and peered our the door,"shits gonna go down."  
"It's all going to be blamed on me, if I didn't go to that party none of this would've happened, you're such Has a worthless piece of crap I should've left you at home and never of let you go to work today, blah blah blah." I sighed. (3850+)  
"You don't have to be scared." She reassured,"but we're not sending you home."  
"I sure hope we're not." I said.  
"You're going with Clint." She said.  
" hallelujah." I said and heard someone yell.  
"Let go of me, what the hell!" I heard alex yell, Nat peered out of the door.

Natasha's pov-

I watched two security officers stand in front of alex.  
"Now, get the fuck out of my tower." Tony said, his voice was stern,"never come here again."   
"The fuck did I do?" He asked, confusion.  
"Where to start." Clint wondered,"okay, first 7 months that you knew (y/n) you forced her to move in with you. You tried to get her to quit the avengers and shield. You controlled her social life, so much more stuff I won't even mention." Pain tinted his voice,"you also pushed away her closest friend, I met her when I was 10, and I should've kicked your ass when this all started."  
"Like I said, escort him out." Tony ordered.  
"I'm dead. Oh my god I'm dead." (y/n) said.  
"No you're not." I said turning around to look at her.  
"I'm ready to be judged." She whispered looking at the ground.  
"No ones going to judge you. (y/n) you were afraid of what would happen if you told anyone." She looked up at me,"let's get out there."

Time skip-  
Clint's pov-  
House-

The drive to my house was silent. The only sound was the music that played on the radio. I heard her phone ding as I pulled into the driveway.  
"If he doesn't stop messaging me I'm gonna call the cops on him."She muttered.  
"Just block him. You don't need that asshole texting or calling you anymore." I said.  
"True." She sighed,"I'm so sorry, that he had to come and ruin the party thing."  
"We all had a blast watching him get mad don't worry." I said,"plus we know you're safe now."  
"Not completely safe." She said,"I always have to be careful."  
"We all do, its the life we choose." I said.  
"And the life we were meant for." She finished,"remember my first boyfriend, Damien?"  
"The one who sold tickets for the circus?" I laughed,"I sure do."  
"What was I thinking?" She wondered,"I dated him, then Jessica who was a complete bitch, then Alexander."  
"Each time I told you, not to." I parked the truck and looked at her.  
"And I never listened and I really should've." She shook her head and bit her lip,"What the fuck did I do?"  
"You did nothing, what happened is that, somebody pretended to love you and they turned out abusive, controlling,and disgusting." I said,"none of it was your fault."  
"Actually there is." She said,"I allowed him to,. I allowed him to do all of that to me, I never said anything. I was a toy. He used me for pleasure, to let off steam, if he was angry he let it out on me."   
"(y/n) you can think it was all your fault, but to me, it's not your fault, and it never will."

(Let's leave that there. I don't need to delve further into that. Abuse isn't a joke and it's not your fault, it's the abusers.)

3 and a half years later-  
(Like I said major time skip, also smut is in this part and also 4450+ words!!)  
Your POV-

"Come back please!" Alex pleaded.  
"I can't I'm sorry." I said and turned around I stayed to walk away, and I heard him yell.  
"Please!" He begged,"Please (y/n)! I'll change! I'll be a better person!"  
"No." I simply said, the scenery grew black, the floor almost disappeared into the darkness.  
"Come back!" He yelled, threatening, and then he grabbed my wrist.  
"No!" I shouted and sat up, my chest heaved. I look out in front of me recalling what just happened. My eyes started to adjust to the room, the light changing from bright to dark ever few seconds (ya know what that happened it sucks).ive had dreams with Alex in them for three years, memories that are twisted to where I think they didn't happened but they did, just not how it's shown. I felt finger tips touch my lower back and the bed shift, the person sat up and turned on the table lamp, they picked something up and cleared their throat, I blinked a couple times at the New brightness in the room.  
"Wanna talk about it?" He asked.  
"It's way better than lasts nights that's for." I said.  
"With time they'll hopefully get better and less frequent." He said.  
"I fucking hope." I said, I felt him wrap his arms around my waists, and his head rest on my shoulder.  
"its 4:48, we either start our day, or get a bit more sleep and start our day." He said tiredly.  
"I'll probably stay up." I said and he shook his head.  
"No." He simply said,"you're staying here, I'm going to cuddle you, and you're going to fall asleep in my arms, and we'll wake up late."  
"But don't we have-" he cut me off.  
"It's our day off, we don't have work." He said,"now let's go back to bed." He got off of me, I complied and laid back down, he turned off the lighted and took out his hearing aid and put it down. He laid down and took me in his arms, I felt safe, I won't lie. Mostly because I know he'd kill alex if he had the chance."I love you."  
"I know." I said,"I love you too."

Clint's pov-

I watched the tv, the news playing cause there's nothing else.   
"What the fuck." I picked up the remote and went down the channels until I landed in tlc,"this is actually interesting." I heard the bedroom door open. I looked behind me to the stairs, I watched her stop at the bottom of the stairs and shake her head, he put her hands on her hips,and nodded.  
"I throwing myself off a cliff." She said and looked at me, I raised my brow.  
"I'm sorry what?" I asked,"where the fuck did that come from?" She rolled her eyes and simply pointed to her head and walked away to the coffee pot,"it's yo early to be saying that."  
"It's to early to be awake." She said,"it'a seven fucking twenty and on a Monday, and life is fucking me ra- I'm gonna shut up." She laughed slightly.  
"I love Morning you." I laughed.  
"I know, you say it everyday." She walked over to the couch and sat down,"this is gonna be a long day."  
"You know what else is long?" I smirked.  
"Not my patience, that for fucking sure." She said, and soon after she shook her head and laughed silently,"fuck off."

Time skip-  
(Let's fucking escalate things!! It's been 3 months, in rushing, and I need to write this smut and finish! Okay let's jump right in!)  
Your pov-

Tin Star played on the tv. It was only on for background noise. My laptop sat on my lap, my hands typing away as I did some work, and then a hand reached out in front of me from behind...and closed it.  
"It's your day off." Clint whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine.  
"Okay? I still have work to do." I opened it again and he closed it, I looked up at him and opened it slowly only for him to close it again,"Clint."  
"You'll thank me later." He grabbed it off my lap, and walked away.  
"I didn't save any of that!" I yelled as he walked up the stairs, got up and ran past the couch and up the stairs he was already in the bedroom, the door was closed."Clinton!" I opened the door, and before I knew it I was pulled into the room, the door shut, and I was on it, my wrist by my shoulders.I looked up at him, and bit my tongue and shook my head.  
"Come on, it's our day off." He said and released me from his grip.  
"What are you doing?" I asked,"I never told you to let go of me." He chuckled slightly and grabbed my hands and pinned them.

Our lips moved in sync as his hands rested on my waist, mine around his neck. I felt one of his hands play with the fabric of my shirt. We separated for air and he took my shirt off.  
"I'm a lucky ass man." He whispered to himself, he pecked my lips. Instead of lust filled eyes, they were filled with love and perfection,"I only have one rule." I rolled my eyes and he laughed,"it's not that bad."  
"Fine, What is it?" I asked.  
"you can't touch me."  
"I'm sorry what?" I laughed.  
"You can't touch me." He said and I put my hand on his chest.  
"Boom bitch." I laughed.  
"This is why I love you." We kissed,"this is all about you." He grabbed my hand and soon I was on the bed, one hand rested on my bare thigh, and the other keeping him above me. He kissed down my neck leaving small marks. I let out small whimpers each time. He found my sweet spot soon after, he knows my neck like the back of his hand. He bit and sucked at the skin causing me to moan, he left dark hickeys on my chest. He removed his mouth and sat up a bit and he removed my bra and tossed it across the room. The cold air sent chills and goosebumps across my body. He attacked my chest, one hand massaging my noon and the other resting on my waist.  
"Oh fuck, Clint." I moaned as he hit the skin lightly and left hickeys...I was gonna look like a Dalmatian by the end in this,"Are you trying to make me look like Cruella De Vil dream coat?" He started laughing, his forehead rested in between my boobs.  
"Oh my god." He shook his head lightly and looked up at me."Totally let's go with that."  
"But let me get to the point...stop leaving hickeys, and fuck.me." I said, he bit the inside of his lip.  
"If that's what you want." He said and stood up and removed his shirt, his muscles tensed," hey hey, no watching." I rolled my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. I ran my teeth across my lip as thoughts of what was going to happen. I heard his pants hit the floor, my breath hitched and the bottom of the bed dipped, his knee rested on it and his hand by my head.and I soon met his eyes,"you dressed almost like you knew this was going to happen." His free hand grabbed onto the hem of my shorts,"and I'm not arguing cause you made this a lot easier." He said and removed them, along with my underwear. He kissed me again, my favorite thing ever in general his hand brushed my core and hummed at the feeling. His thumb made circles on my clit.  
"Mmm, Clint." I moaned, He slowly entered in on of his fingers and then the other,"oh fuck." He started to pump his fingers slow and then fast, sending me into a moaning mess each time he brushed my g-spot.  
"You're so fucking hot when you moan." He whispered in my ear and nipped at it. Your orgasm started to creep up, the knot in your abdomen started to form. Clint knew you were close, he told you how he knew, your moans get higher and longer.  
"Oh fuck!" You maoaned/screamed.  
"Scream louder next time...let's see if I get a noise complaint from my neighbors 5 to 10 miles away."He whispered. The knot in your abdomen was starting to come loose.  
"I'm -oh fuuck- I'm gonna c-cum." You moaned.  
"Scream my fucking name." He said and you let loose.  
"fuck! Clint! Oh god!" You screamed, your back arching off of the bed, your chest touched his. He pumped slowly as you rid your orgasm,"holy hell." You caught your breath and your back fell back onto the bed.  
"What position do you want?" He asked standing up, I sat up my arms fully extended behind me propping me up, I took this time to look him up and down. I fucking scored   
"I couldn't give two fucks on what position it's in." I said, and he smirked.   
(Itty-bitty time skip like 2 minutes)  
My legs were wrapped around his waist, he sat on the edge of the bed.  
"You ready?" He asked grabbing his member and I felt it at my entrance.  
"ya." I replied and his hand the resided on my waist guided me down. My threw back out of the feeling, and o didn't even mean to,"shit." You took in the size. Once you were adjusted he coached you up and down,at a semi slow pace.  
"Oh fuck." He groaned.  
"Go faster." You said and he did, you threw you head back, your chest pushing onto his, my nails dug into his skin, his fingers pressing into my waist at a bruising pressure. He picked up the speed, the sound of breathy moans and skin on skin contact filled the room. His breath his my neck. I bit my lip to hold back screams as his member pounded into my g spot. The knot in my abdomen started to form.  
"Fuck."He whispered.  
"Oh my fucking god!" You yelled, a pornographic moan followed it.  
"Fuck babe." He said.  
"Oh god, fuck I'm close." You said,s couple  
More thrusts are you were done,"Holy fuck!" My orgasm ran through me, and only made his come faster.  
"God-damn it." He cursed as he released into me. My head was in the crook of his neck, the pressure from his fingertips softened and my nails were out of him back.  
"I needed that." You whispered, he laughed, and took a deep breath getting air back into his lungs.  
"I know." He replied, he wrapped his arms around you,"I love you, so fucking much, never forget that."  
"I won't, I love you too." You kissed his shoulder.

IM SORRY! IM SO FUCKING SORRY! This is the longest time it's taken me to finish a chapter! I'm ending this at 6,500+ words. Again I'm sorry, I have a BXG The should be coming out in the next couple weeks. I'm taking requests as always again I'm sorry


	41. Wanda Maximoff- You cant leave me

!!!!Boy reader!!!!  
Be prepared for more bXb or bXg it's only fair when 10% of your readers are. I'm not Australian I'm far from it, and I'm sorry to my readers that are😂but I had my online friend edit this and change some stuff but idk what they changed and shit, they don't write soooo! Sorry in advance!  
Started-3-5-19  
Delgrato- del-grat-toe 😂 because there's gonna be someone who can't pronounce this.

Wanda's pov-  
(Memories)

#1  
"So apparently Nick is bringing someone in, to...be part of the team if I heard him right." Tony said.  
"Any idea of why?" Sam asked.  
"Probably a spy or assassin of some sort." I said.  
"Well, we could use another member." Clint said.  
"Did say how old they are ?" Peter chimed in.  
"Kid, chances are, theyre not your age." Steve said.   
"Are you going to add him in?" Nat asked.  
"He'll probably only do it if he has some sorta of power." Rhodes said.   
Awhile later the elevator doors opened. Nick walked in and so did a man with (h/c). His hand were in his hoodie pockets, and I would be lying if I didn't say he was hot. He looked at the team and then looked at the floor.  
"This is (y/n)." Nick said, he looked up and cleared his throat.  
"Sorry." He whispered," Ello'." He gave a small wave.  
'Hes Australian.' I thought my heart skipped a beat.  
"So shy boy are you gonna talk?" Tony asked.  
"Mr.stark!" Peter scolded him,(y/n) laughed at him.  
"I'll talk when I want to." He said.  
"He'll fit right in." Steve nodded and laughed.  
"You got any powers? Skills? What?" Clint asked.  
"Mind control,Electrokinesis, a sniper, basically I'm trained in many different ways of combat, along with 2 scientific experiment gifts." He said.  
"Woah." Peter said,"can you show us?" He laughed.  
"Maybe not inside." Nick said....

#2  
I sat next to (y/n) on the couch.  
"Oh come come." He laughed,"thats bullshit."  
"Just like everything you say." Sam said, both of their faces changed to 'you wanna go'  
"The only bullshit that comes out of my mouth is when I say your name...just that's pure bullshit." He said.  
"You wanna go?" Sam asked putting his beer on the table and so did (y/n), they both stood up.  
"Fuck ya, let's go mate." He laughed.  
"Okay." Steve said and stood up. He was lucky to be sitting in the middle of them,"I need you both to sit down."  
"He's worried that you can't take me." Sam laughed.  
"I'll beat you up so fucking badly that you wish you were never born."(y/n) cracked his neck and his knuckles.  
"I sorta wanna see this." Natasha said.  
"That's terrible." I said.  
"Sit your asses.back.down." Steve glared at them both and that was the last time they spoke to each other that night.

#3  
My wrist were pinned to the wall. (y/n) stood in front of me, inches from my face.  
"God you're hot like this." He whispered, or lips met and he loosened his grip on my wrists , I got out of it and put my hands on his shoulders. His hands met my waist, keeping me on the wall, our lips separated,"stay with me tonight, you won't regret it."  
"Sure." I responded and looked into his (e/c) eyes, filled with lust and desire.

#4  
"Hey,hey. Don't cry." He smiled and wiped the tear that fell down my cheek off,"I'll be back."  
"In 4 years." I added.  
"I'll call you, and I'll send you packages, I'll send you other stuff." He winked, I laughed slightly,"my hoodies are my closet."  
"Yes." I whispered and he laughed and hugged me, he kissed the top of my head.  
"I love you, Wanda." He said.  
"I love you too, call when you land...please." I said and he let go of me.  
"I will." He said and grabbed his bag,"see ya later."  
"See ya." And with that he disappeared into the crowded airport, I felt like a part of me left,"hell be back soon...he always is."

Now-  
Your POV-

"Ya see Sarah, I need you to get your hands off me." I removed her hand from my upper thigh,the commons room was empty...it wasn't before she got here.  
"Oh come on!" She whined,"you're obviously single."  
"I have a girlfriend, as I've already told you."I said and I stood up, she stood up and got in front of me.  
"Yet you refuse to show anyone her picture." She said and bit her lip,"so obviously you don't."  
"Get the fuck away from me." I said and tried to move past her but she pushed back into the couch, she put her knee on me and she was soon by my ear.  
"Listen I don't know if you've realized, but when I want something i always Get it." She whispered,"and what I want is you." She kissed my jaw, I raised I hands to get her off and they were pinned, she trailed kisses until she started to create a hickey.  
"But How would Dylan feel about this, love? You craving another mans body, when you have his. The longing you have for me replaced the one you had for him." She looked at me and She swallowed hard, I leaned a bit until I reached her ear,"but here's the thing...Im gay, and my girlfriend,is a dude named Walter." I held back any type of emotion as I said that, I didn't want to say that, but it's the first thing that came to mind, I pushed her off of me and she landed on the floor. I stood up and wiped my neck where she kissed  
"Oh my god." She said.  
"Ya so bye, and I hope I never fucking see you again." I said and left the room,"Walter? The fuck? Oh god I'm sorry Wanda." My phone rang, I grabbed it from my back pocket, it was Fury,"Hello?"  
"You need to get back here immediately." He said.  
"How do you expect me to? I can't get an airplane ticket for today." I said.  
"I'm sending a jet, the airport is already informed of who you are, Cullson and Hill will be there waiting." And then he hung up. I ran down the halls, tiring each corner, my shoes making a squeak sound each time.   
"Where are you going?" I heard my Boss ask.  
"Family emergency! And I quit!" I yelled running into the lobbing and pushing the door open.

I got to my car, I unlocked it and yanked the door open and slammed it shut putting the key into the ignition at the same time.  
"I really would've liked a bit more information." I said and reversed out of the spot and speed out.

Wanda's pov-

"(y/n) might me a bit of trouble from here on out." Fury said over the phone, I leaned on the counter as we spoke,"they know who he is and what he can do."  
"He used a fake Id,personality, et cetra." I said.  
"Facial Recognization." He simply said,"he'll be back in a couple hours."  
"He's on his way back?" I asked.  
"Indeed His is, we have to have a meeting before he can go home though."  
"As I expected." Another person started to call me,"I've got to go, thanks for calling me." I hung up immediately and Answered,"hey baby."  
"Hey sweetheart, how are you?" He asked.  
"I'm better now that you're coming back." I laughed,"you?"  
"Confused." He responded   
"Why?" I asked  
"Because I don't know why I'm coming back." He sighed.  
"They found out who you are." I said.  
"Goddamn it." He saiid frustrated.  
"It's going to be fine though." I assured him.  
"It's gonna take another 5 years of hiding for them to lose my ass." He muttered but I heard him clearly.  
"Wait what?" I asked.  
"Look I'll explain everything later, love. I have to go, I love you and I'll see you soo ." His words were rushed and before I could I say anything. . . He hung up.  
"O-oh." I said and put my phone down,"what the hell? Is my boyfriend a... oh my god, it's makes sense now."

Your pov-  
Home-

I gripped onto the steering wheel.  
"Fuck." I whisper and looked into the rear view mirror, the people mark placed right under my jawline,"I'm going to die...well actually I'll die two ways, either by Wanda or Delgrato....I choose Wanda." I took the key out of ignition and opened the door. I closed it and opened the back seat and grabbed out my suitcase. I heard the front door open, I closed the door and looked at the goddess standing at the entrance.  
"Hey love." I said and jogged to the door, I immediately put the bag down and hugged her, she hugged back.  
"I missed you." She said.  
"I missed you too." I kissed the top of her head.  
"Do you want to explain what happened on the phone?" She asked.  
"Inside, not out here." I said and thought,'please don't look at my neck please don't.' I let go of her and opened the door and grabbed my bag.

I sat down on the couch, she sat next to me.  
"Explain, please." Worry rah through her tone, I could see it in her eyes, fear.  
"Love, don't be scared." I moved a piece of hair from her face and put it behind her ear,"let's see...I joined in...2014, in Australia our hydra is Delgrato, now not as 'famous' as hydra, but their all throughout Eurasia and Australia.I had a mate that worked for them in we were all probably about 20, he told them everything, my abilities, about my life, who I was, etc cetra. That was all in 2010."  
"So a year after you joined the Avengers..." she started to process everything.  
"They lost my ass a year later." I bit the inside of my cheek and shook my head,"now they've found my ass again." My arms tensed with anger,"I was so fucking stupid to take that job, now I'm paying the toll. I have to avoid all cameras, paparazzi, news, and everything." My head went back as I looked up at the ceiling. The vibe in the room went from fear, confusion, to anger, and then I realized,'oh shit.' I saw her stand up and walk away.  
"I better be seeing shit." She said.  
"You're not." I said.  
"How could you?" She asked, i stood up and looked into her amber eyes.   
"Love, I didn't want it." I said.  
"Know you..." I knew where she was going with this,"you probably did. Did you ever think about how you acted backed in 2014 and 15? You always left the club of bar with a new chick."   
"Love I have you, I don't need-" she cut me off.  
"Not for 4 years you didn't. So either ya jerked off a lot, of you were fucking other women." She raised her voice, it hurt me a lot. Mostly because I didn't even think about fucking other women.   
"But first off how do you know it was porn? It could've been your nudes and how Do I not know you were getting it with Someone?"I asked,she rolled her eyes.  
"We both know I wasn't."She said, bad I knew she wasn't,"but you're the one with the hickey."  
"Her name is Sarah Hardro."I said,"and she thinks I'm gay and dating a man named Walter." I looked at the floor, she laughed.  
"Walter?" She asked.  
"It's was a quick decision." I said,"repeat after me love."  
"You're not doing that to me." She said,I looked up at her.

Wanda's pov-

"Your not doing that to me." I said and he looked up at me,his eyes turned black.  
"Repeat after me." He said, I nodded,"you never slept with another girl."  
"You never slept with another girl." I repeated and his eye turned back to normal.  
"Thanks for trusting me love." He laughed, his eyes turned back to normal,"but seriously I didn't."  
"I really wanna trust you, I do. But half of me is saying you did." I said.  
"You have the right to think that, and I don't blame you, but love I would never." He said.  
"Very off topic, but how much..." he knew what I was getting to.  
"Probably...50 or something from the past couple years." He laughed,I shook my head.  
"So how fresh is it?" I asked.  
"A couple hours,why?" He asked I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a spoon from the silverware drawer.  
"In an hour You'll see why." I walked to the freezer and put it in.  
"Oh..." He said confused,and then he realized,"ooh."

Time skip-  
A couple days-  
Your POV-

I heard my phone ringing.   
"God who the fuck?" I asked and grabbed my phone and answered, it's 3 am and I don't want to be speaking to anyone,"can i help you?"  
"You need to Australia." I heard a woman's voice...my mom.  
"Mom...it's 3 am in New York, it's like 2 pm where you are." I yawned and sat up.  
"Listen, (y/n) you have to come back. It's not up for debate." She said.  
"Can I at least know why?" I asked.  
"They won't tell me." She said.  
"...who? Who is they?" I asked.  
"They won't say, I wish I knew hun, I really do, but please...just get over here." And with that she hung up, I put my phone back on the table rubbed my face.  
"Goddamn it." I muttered,"I just got back, and they've already found my parents...they've gotten faster."  
"Is something wrong?" I heard Wanda ask, I felt her sit up and soon she was next to me.  
"I have to go back to Australia." I said.  
"You just got back,though." She said.  
"I know." I said,"I have to get the earliest plane ticket I can." I said.  
"I can come with you." She suggested.  
"Love, as much as I would love that...I don't trust myself to bring you, I don't even fully know why I have to go back." I said.  
"Do you think...they might've found your family and are going to target them until you surrender?" She asked, a worried expression.  
"Only two ways to find out. Either go to them, or let them come to me." I smiled,"because either way they'll end up getting me, I'll  
Let them track my ass all over Brooklyn."   
"You're an actual idiot." She said,"we can help you get out of this."   
"If shield finds out what I use to do with Delgrato...I'm fucked, I worked for them for awhile after my mate told them about me. They want me back and they'll do anything. I know secrets and information that can help someone destroy the earth or half of this planet if they wanted to. I should be dead with the info I know." She looked at me shocked and surprised.  
"Holy shit." She said,"Why didn't you tell me 6 years earlier?"  
"Not even my mom knows this shit." I admitted.  
"You're fucked you realize right?" She asked.  
"I've been fucked since I was 11 love."I said.

Wanda's pov-  
3 days later-

(y/n) hadn't gone to work since he got that call from his mom. If he leaves the house he has a pistol on him, he's paranoid as shit, a pen drop makes him jump and yell who's there. He's barely been answering my phone calls...  
I gripped onto the steering wheel as I turned into our the driveway, I squinted my eyes. I could've sworn the front window was smashed in.

Earlier-  
Your POV-

I heard glass shatter downstairs, I got off of the bed and grabbed the pistol that sat on the table.  
"And we're doing this today." I said, I walked to the door and heard someone walking around the downstairs, I heard a couple other people too.  
"we know you're In here!" I heard a man yell, I opened the door and laughed.  
"No shit." I laughed, walked to the top of the stairs and stared at the man,"but ya know," (I heard a rumor...) his eyes flowed green,"leave, report me dead and kill your team mates." He turned around and he started to shoot, he soon fell, I ran down the stairs, and made a fist, purple toned electricity swarmed it. I got down to the end and was immediately shot at, they weren't bullets...the electricity disappeared.  
"What the hell? What did you just shoot me with?" I asked, i the room looked as if it was as spinning.  
"Just some chemicals, targets the part of your brain and your genetics that give you and contiek you powers." A lady said, I shook my hair and held the gun up and shot. I ran out of ammo.  
"Fuck." I ducked as a bullet went past my head, the third agent darted to me, he started to throw punches, I deflected them and grabbed his hand, I twisted it and licked it under my arm, I threw him over my shoulder and onto the ground, the lady came at me, I kicked her in the head..and the dude below me kicked my ankle I fell and hit back up and punched him. My back was turned to the lady... I felt a bullet go into my back between my shoulder blades, I put my hands on my chest.  
"Never turn away from you enemy." She said, my knees slammed into the floor as I fell. My surroundings faded in and out,"let's go, and grab him." Soon the dead man, and then left.  
Finally my eyes closed.

Wanda's pov-

I opened the front door and dropped my bag.  
"(y-(y/n)!" I yelled and ran over to him slamming my knees into the cold hard wood floor. A decent sized pool of blood was around his torso. I rolled him over into his back, his skin was cold, his face lifeless,"please (y/n)! You can't do this to me!" I removed his hand that rested on his chest, s clean bullet hole right through his T-shirt. Tears streamed down my face. The one I loved, the one I trusted, the one who helped me in hard times...was lifeless on the living room floor, and there was nothing that I could do.


	42. Bucky Barnes- tough times

warning- bad most likely wrong Russian

I'm sorry, but if you read this chapter before June 6 I updated this and fixed it 😊 it fees so incomplete

You pov- 

I felt James arms wrap around me tightly, his metal one hurting slightly.  
"пожалуйста, не..." (please no)he gripped onto my shirt,"стоп..."(Stop) I opened my eyes, my head was on his chest.  
"James...baby." I said and nudged him a bit, his nightmare grew worse, and how I knew? I felt like I was being strangled,"James!"  
"ты не можешь!" (You can't) he yelled,"не стреляй в нее!" (Don't hurt her) he let go of me and rocketed up. He inhaled and exhaled quickly, I sat up and lightly put my hand on his shoulder, he flinched and then calmed down. His breathing was still fast, I took the blanket off of me and knelt in front of him. I put my hands out and he grabbed them quickly. I looked into his eyes, pain and fear reflected back and tears left his eyes.  
"I'm sorry." He whisper, I moved so I was on his lap, he hugged me tightly and I returned it To quickly.  
"Don't be." I whispered,his head moved into my neck,he steadied his breathing the best he could, I ran my fingers through his hair.  
"Do want to try to go back to bed or stay up for a bit?" I asked, we set up a motion for each answers, if he drummed his fingers on my back it was the first option and a shirt tug was the second. He didn't respond,"Babe?"  
"Hmm?" He hummed.  
"Want to try and go to bed or stay awake?" I asked again.  
"Mало заботит." (Could care less) he muttered.  
"I don't speak Russian James." I said, he removed his head our do my neck, and looked at me, he rested his forehead on mine.  
"Я люблю тебя, куколка." (I love you, doll face) he whispered and kissed my forehead, I smiled, i atleast knew I love you in Russian.  
"Ja też cię kocham, dziecinko." (I love you too, baby) I responded

Buckys POV-

I felt the bed rise and I opened one of my eyes. I looked at (y/n), she opened the dresser and grabbed out a shirt, I noticed a bruise on her back.  
"What happened?" I asked she turned around putting the top on.  
"What?" She asked.  
"The bruise on your back." I said, she lifted the shirt and looked in the mirror.  
"It's from last night." She said, I sat up and looked at her, she crawled onto the bed,"don't worry about it." She smiled.  
"Babe, what did I do?" I asked.  
"You, didn't do it." She said, she was lying.  
"Babe." I warned.  
"Before you woke up from your nightmare...you might've slightly..."She looked away,"strangled me." She said quickly,"it's not your fault though. You were having a nightmare and I just happened to be right next to you so-." She got flustered and stopped talking.  
"So what?" I asked,' Желание, Ржавыйs, Семнадцать...'(longing,rusty, seventeen) she got off the bed and walked out, I heard her mumble 'why am I still speaking?' I pulled the blanket off of me and got up and followed her.

Your POV-

I close the guest room door, why I came in here? For some reason, fear took over my body. Why was I afraid, I shouldn't be, unless my body is sensing something that I don't realize.   
"Babe?" I whispered," he never calls me babe." I heard a soft knock on the door.  
"Baby, open the door." He said slightly demanding it. Семнадцать  
"In-in a bit." I said, the knob jiggled, but didn't open.  
"Babe, open this door.Now." He demanded. I knew what was happening now, his Solider side wasn't completely gone, and knew a lot about how we lived...surprisingly. My nose stung and my eyes fogged up, I could call Steve, I have my phone. The knob violently jiggled and I heard a crack. He broke the lock. And the door swung open sending me to the ground and slamming my knees into the wood. I turned around and looked up at him. This wasn't him. My chest rose and fell quickly, i started to shake,"don't be scared."   
"Piss off." I managed to get out, his eyes changed from 'controlled' to fear and confusion, and then back. He was slipping in and out. I backed up onto the wall he walked towards me quickly knelt down, I was frozen in place. And his metal hand wrapped around my neck, his eyes were empty. I moved my hands up to this hand and tried to pry him off.  
"Sput-" his hand cover my mouth.  
"Don't you dare." He warned, it got harder to breath. His hand loosened as he slipped out, his hand pulled away from my mouth, and then he slipped back in, he hand rocketed to my neck.  
"Sputnik!" I shouted, he froze, his finger tips touched my neck and then fell. He blinked a couple times, and then fell onto me.   
"Hmm..." he hummed,"the hell?"  
"James?" I asked, caution ran through my voice.  
"Wh-what's wrong doll?" He asked, and sat up, my breathing staggered as I tried to control it,"what happened?"  
"I-you..." I tried to speak, I couldn't get it out,"ever-everything happened so quickly." I managed to get out,"do you remember anything?"   
"Doll,talk slowly and breath. All I remember is Standing at the door, looking at you, and that's it." He said, I gave him a pained expression, and coughed.   
"I love you and I hope you know that." He nodded, I took a deep breath and rubbed a spot in my neck that was throbbing from being choked,"be honest with me...please."  
"I'm always honest with you, doll." He said.  
"Is your programming really gone?" I asked, he sighed and shook his head.  
"It was...but, the nightmares for worse, flashbacks from the brainwashing came back, trigger words filled my head..."he looked away and took a big deep breath,"I'm guessing that's how we're in this position."  
"Ya, he might've also broke the lock in the door, and put a hole in the wall." I said and he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his Head,"James, I want to help you."  
"Cryogenic freezing is the only thing they found that works, so maybe if I do it for 5 years and not 3...maybe we can get somewhere." I nodded.  
"I'll talk to T'challa, and see if he can do it again. Wakanda needs their white wolf, don't they." I smiled, my eyes fogged up and soon tears were falling down my cheeks.  
"Doll." He said sympathetically, and his hand caressed my cheek, he wiped a tear away.  
"We should probably start our day." I laughed slightly.  
"Not until you stop crying." He smiled,another tear fell.  
"That's impossible right now." I said and a couple more fell,"I Guess I'm still very shaken up and sad that you might have to leave again."he didn't respond, just smiled and pecked my lips before hugging me and pulling me into his lap and away from the wall,"we're going to get through this, razem."(together)  
"совместно." (Together) he repeated.

3 weeks later-

I stood at the far end of the room,Bucky and a doctor talked.  
"5 years and we'll see if we can remove them again, Mr.barnes." The doctor nodded, James didn't have his arm, T'challa took it and said he'll keep it in the armory.  
"Perfect." He responded with a smile. Like normal I was crying, I didn't want to be alone for 5 years. But he needs this, and I'm not arguing, he does.  
"I'll be back in a couple, a nurse will be over again to switch out the IV bag." And with that he left, James looked over at me and I looked away.  
"Get over here." He chuckled, I walked over and he patted the bed and I sat next to him,"You're gonna make me cry,doll." I laughed and smiled. I wiped my face with my sleeve.  
"I'm going to miss you so fucking much." I whispered leaning my head on his shoulder.  
"Steve is your temporary 'replacement' of me, and if he doesn't protect you, take me out of here, and I'll beat his ass." He laughed, I smiled and threw my head back slightly.  
"Why is He my 'replacement' of you?" I asked.  
"Ask him and he'll explain why."a nurse walked in and smiled,and changed our the iv bag.  
"Can't you just tell me right now?" I questioned, really wanting to know why.  
"Nope, Stevie will tell you, doll" i rolled my eyes at him.  
"You're an asshole." I said and the nurse walked out.  
"And you still love me." He pecked my lips.  
"Like always." I whispered almost inaudible.

Time skip-  
2 weeks later   
(Quick cause this is already long 1,400+ and we need to get moving to the most basic thing happening right now)

Natasha's eyes widened, and she smiled.   
"(y/n), this is amazing!" She cheered and hugged me. I hugged her back and she gripped onto my shoulders and looked at me,"you're going to be an amazing mom."  
"I hope so."I said,"but I'm pregnant at the worst time."  
"(y/n)...just because he's not here doesn't mean you won't be able to do this." She reassured me,"you can do this, and I'll make sure you do. (y/n) you're going to be an amazing mother. James will be so excited when he wakes up and gets to see the mini version of him and you." And then I broke down in tears.  
"Oh fuck." I laughed and wiped away the tears that fell only to be replaced,"I don't know how to raise a kid at all, I don't know how they work. I-I- What if?-but-" I couldn't get the words out.  
"If you need help Clint and I are always a call away....mostly him, he's the one with three kids." She laughed and wiped a tear from my cheek, I noticed she was crying too, she hugged me and I hugged her back.  
"Last month...James and I were talking about having kids."I said,"we also talked about how my mom would disown me because we're not married and now we're having a kid." She our her hands on my stomach.  
"You don't need to hear this." She laughed,"your mom is a bitch,who barely raised you." He removed her hands and we laughed.  
"I love her though, she's my mom and yes she didn't make the right choices...she's trying to make up for it." I smiled.  
"She was still a terrible lady." She crossed her arms,"but besides that...did you ever talk to Steve?"  
"About?" I questioned.  
"About why he's bucks replacement." She smiled and I rolled eyes, She uncrossed her arms and rested them on her hips.  
"Well...uh." I laughed,"he didn't want to tell me at first...so basically, he's like a temporary boyfriend." We laughed,"and the one sorry he didn't want to tell me was and I quote 'Bucky also said if you get lonely, we both know what that means, to come to me' He's good looking, and kind...but no, he's not James."  
"Are you serious?" She laughed and leaned on the wall,"that's fucking hilarious...and thoughtful at the same time."  
"I couldn't stop laughing when I heard." I laughed,"Okay now I think we should probably...calm down...and get back to the team."   
"Oh shit you're right." We laughed and walked out of the empty meeting room.

2 months later-

"Finally had a free schedule." I laughed.  
"You're a busy person, I understand." My mother smiled," how have things been?"  
"Pretty well." I smiled,"but everything could still be better, with my lie of work it's not always...good."   
"Of course, you're killing people." She said,"so why didn't james come with you?"  
"He's...well he sick."I said,"he won't He back for a while, he's in Wakanda."  
"Well, so you'll be alone for a while I'm guessing." She said.  
"Ya, a long time at that...but Um I have some news." I said.  
"And that is?" She asked.  
"I'm uh...I'm pregnant." I smiled, she gave a smiled that easily read 'act like you're happy but I'm very disappointed'  
"That's fantastic, sweetie." She said,"how far a long are you?"  
"2 months." I said,"you're not happy are you."   
"Not at all, but I'm your mother so I have to be." She said. I bit the inside of my cheek, my eyes glasses over.  
"I'm not surprised." I stood up,"you're...you're never satisfied. I called dad, he said he's going to help me raise my child. Honestly...I'm glad it not. I won't lie, you're terrible. Yet I still fucking love you. You hated it when I became an avenger, hated it when I started to date James because he wasn't 'proper' or 'what I wanted' I'm gonna leave before I yell. I have great rest of your day." I walked away from her and to the door.  
"You too." I heard her say. I opened the door and closed it. I'm not sorry. I'm far from sorry, my father divorced her for a reason. I opened my car door and got in. I put the key in the ignition and drove the hell our of there.

months later-  
(Abt four months I'd say idk, we just need sum Bucky because endgame fucked me up)  
Buckys POV-

I sat on the hospital bed. Normal check up, see how I'm doing, make sure everything is going fine, etc. (y/n) was supposed to be here, but they said she couldn't come for unknown reasons. Steve Skyped me, Shuri got bored and came to check on me.   
"Buck. Are you listening?" I heard Steve ask.  
"No I wasn't I thinking I was thinking about the love of my life." I looked at the screen.  
"I would tell you why she couldn't come to visit you...but, I can't." He said.  
"Did her mom kill her or something? I wouldn't be surprised." I said.  
"No she just cut all connection with her because of the thing that means she can't see you."I said.  
"Is she dead?" I asked, I'm so confused.  
"No, far from it, she's very healthy don't worry, she has to be." He smiled.  
"I swear to god, Steven if you don't tell me..." I threatened.  
"I would...but she doesn't want you to know...yet." He smiled,"give her four to five more months."   
"Bitch...why so long?"   
"You're clueless." He smiled  
"No, my head is still a bit frozen." I laughed.  
"Mr.barnes." I heard the doctor say,"hey well talk when I can, I got to go."  
"Got it. I'll tell (y/n) you love her."He said.  
"You fucking better." I laughed,"bye."  
"Bye buck." I hung up, these would be a long couple of years, that's for sure.

(I have zero ideas for more through the year cut scenes and desperately need a chapter out soo skip four years!)

Your POV-

I sat on the couch, the tv played. I realized I was staring at the wall and looked towards,Rebecca. She looked a lot like James, blue eyes, brown wavy hair, his smile. I smiled at her, tears forming in my eyes and falling quickly. She looked behind her and looked at me.  
"Mommy." She said and stood up and hugged me, I hugged her back,"why are you crying?"   
"I just miss your dad, that's all." I said and kissed her cheek.   
"Can you tell me more about daddy?" She looked up at me, I picked her up and placed her on my lap.  
"Sure, which time era should I start?" I asked.

Five years-  
James pov-

" so?" Steve asked,"how've you've been, popsicle?" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.  
"I'd be better if (y/n) was here." I admitted.  
"She'll Be here soon, she's got somebody to take care of." He smiled,"trust me..it's worth it."  
"Who the hell is she killing?" I asked.  
"No more like, giving all of her love and affection to." He said.  
"Sweetheart!" I heard (y/n) yell and heard her running down the hall, a small girl with brown hair ran into the room.  
"Daddy!" She cheered and hugged my leg.  
"What?" I looked down at the girl, she looked up at me, a huge smile on her face.  
"Rebecca we cant run in a medical facility." (y/n) said standing at the door, Rebecca didn't respond, she just hugged my leg.  
"Hun, why don't you let go of him so mommy and him can speak." Steve kneeled down and the child let go and he picked her up and walked out.  
"Let me explained." She closed the door,"I found out I was pregnant 2 weeks after you were put in here. When you came out for the checkup I was going to come but...I couldn't, I was scared of what you would say, scared of what would happen,it's stupid now that I look back at it...I-fuck, I'm sorry, I don't know why I didn't tell you I was pregnant, or-" I cut her off.  
"Shh." Imotioned at the door,"crack it open."  
"Okay..." She said and cracked it open quietly. We could hear Steve and Rebecca talking.  
"Mommy, was very sad when daddy wasn't around." Rebecca confessed.  
"Really? She never told anyone." Steve said,(y/n) crossed her arms and looked at the floor.  
"She said it's because she felt weak." She responded, (y/n) closed the door.   
"And my child just exposed my life in these 5 years." She whispered,"fantastic."  
"(y/n).." I said softly.  
"My mom also cut all contact with me 5 years ago. Because I called her a terrible mother, I wasn't lying, it's true. These five years have been shit, the only Time it was good, was when I was with Rebecca, Steve convinced me to name her that, I was going to go with Sarah because of his mom and that what you wanted, but he said Rebecca because it was your sisters name (earth-616)..." She stoped speaking,"I'm sorry."   
"What are you sorry about? (y/n) you raised our daughter by yourself for five years." I said.  
"Ya but it wasn't like I was with her all The time. I had to get nanny's and babysitters most of the time because of working for Fury and being an avenger, I almost left the avengers, planned to just focus of shield. Took a lot of convincing from tony not to..." she sighed and shook her head,"I'm should really shut the hell up."   
"Get over here." I said and stood up, she hugged me quickly and I hugged her,"you don't have to be sorry for existing, having feelings, or having a hard time. (y/n) I understand." I kissed the top of her head, I could feel her relax.  
"Please tell me they're allowing you to come home in the next 2 days." She said.  
"I have to spend about 5 more days here and then I can go home." I said.  
"Argh." She groaned," these five years were rough now I have to wait 5 more days to do something rough." I laughed at what she said.  
"I'll have steve take Rebecca over to his house when I get home." I kissed her head.  
"I love you." She whispered.  
"I love you too." I whispered back,"and I always will."  
"Aww." I heard Steve coo,"you're parents are practically inseparable, you're gonna have trouble trying to sneak into their bed late at night Becca."   
"Makes sense." Was all she said.  
"She definitely my child." I said as I looked at her, blue eyes, her hair is gorgeous. She's perfect,"I'm gonna cry." I smiled looking at her,"I love you all, and now I got another one to give all of my love to."  
"Yay!" My mini me cheered, She jogged over and I picked her up. Her smile was bright, and she hugged me quickly. I swear... my smile could win a world record it was so big. (y/n) and Steve looked at Eachother and then back at me.  
"You good?" (y/n) asked.  
"Better than ever." I responded and kissed Rebecca's cheek,"better than ever."

IM FUCKIN CRYING FROM ENDGAME YALL! KILL ME! I sometimes dress up and go to school in a Tony Stark esque outfit and makeup

IM FUCKIN CRYING FROM ENDGAME YALL! KILL ME! I sometimes dress up and go to school in a Tony Stark esque outfit and makeup   
And my s.s teacher told me today "if you come to school as Tony I will bawl my eyes out FYI." And I started to tear up. Endgame makes me wanna die


	43. Clint Barton- Years

published- 6-17-19

Some Endgame Spoilers, doesn't go really well into the movie but had a couple of scenes

Your POV-  
I closed the front door quietly, the kids were asleep and Clint was in the barn. I walked  
Across the porch and across the yard to the front entrance of the bar.   
"I need new arrows.." I heard him mutter. I knocked on the wall and he looked over at me and smiled,"hey babe."   
"Whatcha doing?" I asked, I walked over and leaned on the work table.  
"Contemplating getting new arrows." He said, I stuck my hand out and he handed one to me, I looked it over.  
"They look fine." I said,"well this one at least."   
"Or a whole weapon change." He laughed.  
"Aww I prefer the arrows...that's why I fell in love with you." I joked, he put his hand on his chest and gasped.  
"Pardon?" He laughed.  
"You're ridiculous." I smiled he stood up and placed the arrows back in the quiver and placed them next to me.  
"Heard anything from the team?" He asked.  
"Uhh..." I thought,"no, not a signal call."   
"Great to know." He crossed his arms.  
"Hey everyone stressed...everyone is still upset about that war with tony and Steve." I reasoned, and then my phone buzzed. He looked at me and his face said 'you gonna check that?' I grabbed my phone my jeans pocket and looked at it.   
"I...uh." I looked at the phone confused,"have to go apparently."   
"Who said?" He asked.  
"Nick." I unlocked my phone and replied,"they're sending the jet to get me.  
"Well no shit, you can't just drive to DC right now." He said.  
"The kids are in bed...and S.H.I.E.L.D. will be here in and hour and a half..." I smiled innocently.  
"When you get back." He said and grabbed my hand,"come on let's go inside." He pulled me close to him, wrapping his arm spring my waist.  
"He said to pack lightly so...I'm staying there for awhile." I said.  
"I'll help you pack." He said,"and shouldn't we tell the kids that you're leaving?"   
"It's 1 am on a school night...chances are they're not even asleep." I laughed as we walked into the porch, he opened the door and I walked in, he followed and closed the door softly behind us.

2 weeks later-  
Clint's pov-

"She's off radar." Those words have stuck with me 4 days after (y/n) left.  
"Did you find out when mommy is coming back?" I heard Nathaniel asked, I looked behind me and he was resting his chin on the couch.  
"Not yet.." I smiled and messed his hair up. IcHe laughed at He action,"but hey. You're moms a strong lady. She'll come back when she can."   
"Are you sure?" His words shocked me, I smiled and blinked some tears away.  
"I'm sure." I stood up from the couch and walked over to him and knelt down,"She'll he back, even if it's not now, in the next week, or god knows how long. She'll come back, she always does. Now, weren't you going to throw the ball with Cooper?"  
"Oh ya!" He lit up and ran out of the living room, he front door flew open and closed behind him. I stood up and leaned on the couch. I hate lying to them, I don't know when she's coming back...or if she's ever coming back, Nathaniel barely knows what she and I do, Cooper and Lila can only imagine some of the stuff that we do...(y/n) could be anywhere, she could be dead for all we know. God knows where the rest of the team is, I've heard very little from Natasha, I can't leave this place, I'm on house arrest, well next week I'm out but that doesn't matter. I can't get up and look for her, I use to always do that, bring the kids to Laura's and go help find her. But now I can't, well for now. I crossed my arms and looked at the front door. I could hear Nathaniel and Cooper and Lila laughing. I smiled and memories of earlier flashed in my head, but then everything was silent. I mean don't get me wrong that's normal for things to be silent here...but it's dead silent. I walked away from the couch and to the door and opened it. Cooper, Nathaniel, and lila were nowhere. I looked towards where they would be...dust?   
"Cooper! Lila! Nathaniel!" I yelled running out into the yard and whistled,"kids this isn't funny!" I looked at the tree, and arrow in it and the how in the dust, it could easily be sawdust. Right?

A year later-  
Your pov-

I sat in a metal and leather chair. My hands were cuffed. Half of the guards here left, about 40 percent of the workers. I could faintly hear gunshots go off. I yanked my wrists as good as I could to try and losen the brestrains.   
"Fuck!" I winced in pain, I probably had bruises on my wrist. I've been trying to break out of these cuffs for...I didn't even know how long.   
"Is there anyone here?" I heard someone yell, I heard doors slam shut, and then the knob on mine shook,"hey! Someone's In here!" I went to speak when I heard bullets or something h on metal and the something break. The door opened. Rhodes.  
"Holy shit (y/n)." He said,"Nat!"  
"I'm coming!" I heard Nat yell and I heard someone running.  
"Just get me out of these." I said, Nat came in and immediately cut the binds...and hugged me and what shocked me was that she started to cry.  
"We thought you were dead." She said and looked at me,"you went of radar...then thanos came and...he wiped out half the population in the world."   
"Is clint alive? Is Lila, Nathaniel, and Cooper-" she cut me off.  
"We don't know where Clint is...and your babies aren't." I started to cry.  
"Do we know where thanos is? I'll track him the fuck down if we don't. Im gonna kill him." I said.  
"Thor already did that." Rhodes said,"he went for the head."  
"(y/n)..." Natasha whispered.  
"Take me to headquarters." I said.

Natasha's pov-  
HQ-

The jet landed and the stairs went down. I got out of the drivers seat.  
"Come on." I said as (y/n) stood up, He our her arm around my shoulder and I wrapped my arm skeins her wait to support her. Whatever that place did...they hurt her badly.  
Rhodes walked off the ship first and we followed. We were greeted by Tony, Steve, and Bruce.   
"Get-get-" (y/n) fainted. Luckily I had a good grip on her.  
"I'll take her to medical." Steve said as he took her from me, him and Bruce ran to he building.  
"How is she alive right now?" Tony asked.  
"No clue. The place she was in was almost empty." Rhodes said,"she was bound to a chair when we found her, looked like a interrogation room minue the table and other chair but also a torture room. It was..strange."  
"Did you tell her about her family?" He asked as we started to walk to the building.  
"Ya, it was the first thing she asked." I answered as we entered the building,.  
"She's been gone for a year. Slowly get her situated back but don't hide anything, I mean nothing. Tell her the painful truth." Tony said

(I'm skipping a bit because I wanna get to Clint's big part! And this ain't word for word!)   
4 years later-  
Natasha's pov-

People signed off of the "hologram" bullshit...except for Rhodes.  
"Can I help you?" I asked.  
"Some gestapo (is that what he said?) found a group of dead gang or mafia members." He said.  
"Gang on gang rivalry." I said.  
"But that's the thing, this isn't. This is definitely Barton." He said,"and I have an idea of where he might strike next." Tears formed in my eyes, I cleared my throat and responded.  
"Just keep a lookout for more stuff like this." I said,"talk soon." He hesitated responding.  
"I will." He walked away slowly. My hands clasped together and covered my mouth.   
"He's alive..." I whispered.  
"How you doing?" I heard Steve ask, wiped the tears away and responded.  
"Obviously your friend is fine." We talked for awhile until an alert from the door went off, I accepted is.  
"Hey! Hello! This is Scott Lang! I'm ant man! I got really big at the airport in Germany!" He shouted.   
"Is that an old message?" Steve asked.  
"This is from the front door." I said.

Steve pov-

Scott paced back and fourth.  
"Scott are you okay?" I asked. He looked at me and at the table.  
"Who's sandwich is that? I'm starving." He said and walked over and took a bite.  
'He's not fine.' I noted to myself.   
"Did any of you ever study quantum physics?" He asked.  
"Only to make conversation why?" Nat responded.  
(I don't temper anything they said after this so I'm making it up.)  
"I was in the Quantum realm, my coworker Hope was supposed to get me out." I said, I've been in there since 2018."  
"You where in there for 5 years, I'm so sorry." Nat responded.  
"But I wasn't...it was 5 hours. You see time is different in there." He said and explained a lot more stuff. I wasn't listening at this point.

Clint's pov-  
(Here we go and this is gonna he a bit fast and dialogue is made up, I can't remember what they said and it's all in English because I can't write in Korean)

I ran through the building, killing mafia members as I went along. All I wanted was the leader. My light, my life, my family is dead. But him and his mafia is still alive. I jumped out of a window and onto the street, the leader stood a couple yards away from me. Rain pelted down.  
'What a perfect setting for someone to die In.' I thought. He looked at me, and drew his sword.  
"Why are you doing this?" He asked,"we never did anything to you."   
"You survived." I said and drew my blade and threw the cover on the ground,"they got thanos...you get me." He took the first swing, making contact with my blade. Sparks from the contact went into the air, soon his blade was pointed at me,"you hurt people."  
"We hurt people?" He looked around with his arms out,"you did this and then you say that WE hurt people?" He quickly struck, I blocked it. My arm laid behind the blade and I turned it and threw his blade off of mine. He stumbled back and I pointed my sword at this throat. His sword rested behind his head and he slowly moved in infront of him, a cocky smile on his face. He swung. The sound of metal on metal, rain, cars in the distance filled my ears. I swung at his leg and he stumbled forwards as I went behind him, he looked towards me. His blade rested in his hand and he charged at me, I got his thraot. He was behind me again and I heard him fall onto his knees. His blade fell.  
"Please help me." He pleaded,"I'll give you anything."  
"What I want...you can't give me." My blade was pointed down... and I struck him.   
I cleaned the blood of the metal on the inside of my arm, the metal of the cuff and the sword filled the air. I felt a familiar presence behind me.  
"You shouldn't be here." I said.  
"And you shouldn't either." Natasha said I turned around slowly.  
"Leave me, I've terrible things." I looked at her, and took off my hood, my hair was wet in no time.  
"I'm the last person to judge someone on their past." She said, rained fell off of her umbrella,"just come back with me." She put her hand out for me to take... she's the last person I have in my life... I took her hand.

Your POV-

I walked into the room that Scott and the rest of the team was in. Scott was in soon ugly red and white suit and on some sort of launch pad thing.  
"Be careful with those!" Scott said.  
"I am being careful." Bruce said, Scott took the red bottle from him.  
"These are Pym Particels. We only have enough for- ahh!" Scott disappeared and came back,"1 test run."  
"Let's not waste another." I said,"what are you guys even doing anyways?" I leaned on the wall.  
" time travel." Rhodes said,"like back to the future shit."   
"I'm Marty McFly now. Sweet." Scott said and Bruce took the pym particles from him, I walked over.  
"This suit is ugly." I whispered to Rhodes.  
"We all got one." He responded.  
"So are you guys gonna do this or what? Cause I'll do it." I heard Clint's voice.   
"Nice hair." Rhodes said.  
"Nice suit." He said, and I heard him walked over,"so what? Can I do it?"

Time skip-

He didn't notice me, or so I think he didn't. He was in ugly red and white suit.  
"So when you get there, look around and grab something, anything." Bruce said, he started to press some buttons.  
"Anything?" Clint asked.  
"Ya, we just have to make sure we can grab things and bring them back here. You're going to feel a bit...strange when you get to your location and when you get back, so be prepared." Bruce said,"leaving in, 3..." a helmet went around Clint's head,"2....1." Clint dissapeared,"bring him back in.." he pressed some more buttons,"5, 4, 3, 2, 1."  
"Lila!" Clint yelled and he was on his knees, I ran up to him, a baseball mit in his hand,"Lila.."  
"Hey hey...look at me." He did,a bit of shock and confusion fille this eyeS, and soon I was tackled in a hug,"it worked." Motioned to the mit.  
"I thought you- you should be- am I dreaming? Am I still in the quantum realm?" Clint questioned.  
"It's me I'm alive." I whispered,"come on let's get off the floor." He released me and we stood up, he held the mit up.  
"It works." He said,"now how the hell do I get out of this thing?" 

Time skip-  
Clint's pov-

I walked down the halls, this place is big.   
"Looking for something? Or someone?" I heard Steve ask.  
"Ya actually I am." I turned around.  
"Training room. Keep going straight, turn right, and then take the first left, it's the double black doors on the right." He said.  
"Thanks." I said.  
"You know...we found her a year after everything happened." He said.  
"Where was She?" I asked.  
"London." He said,"first thing she asked us if you were alive."   
"And I gave up on her." I shook my head,"I'm a dick."  
"We gave up too. We just happened to find her." He said,"go talk to her. She's missed you."  
"See ya." I turned around and walked away. I ran my hands in my hair. What was I gonna say. What was she gonna say? I'm a complete asshole.

Your pov-

I lined up my shot with the target, I pulled back the arrow a bit more.  
"Breath in," I breathed in with my command,"and out." I realsed the arrow, dead center. I grabbed another from the quiver thy resides on my back. I pulled it back and heard the door open and close.  
"Who is it?" I asked as I realsed the arrow.  
"Your husband." I heard, I put the bow down and put the quiver down. I turned around and looked at him.  
"Just when I thought you couldn't get sexier you get a sleeve tattoo and a Mohawk." I laughed slightly. He smiled and laughed.  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
"For what?" I asked.  
"I didn't look for you. I gave up and accepted that you could be dead. Even when I was free from house arrest...i gave up. I didn't care what happened to me, as long as I did something. I went out killed gangs, mafias, killers, you name it." He said,"I thought, thanos took my family, but didn't take the criminals, then I'll do it."  
"You're not the only one that gave up." I said,"the whole team did. Shield did. I did, I was tortured for months." I looked at the floor and back at him,"accused of things I never did." Tears clouded my vision,"that was the past and this is now, I'm alive, your alive...and hopefully, we'll have the kids back."  
"Come here." He said and I walked over and hugged him, he hugged me tightly. I waited, 5 years for this. I felt him kiss the top of my head, I looked up, he bent down slightly and kissed my lips, only to go into a slow make out session. I forgot how good he was at kissing. We soon broke the kiss and his forehead rested on mine.  
"I love you so much." He whispered.  
"I love you too." I whispered back. 

Natasha's pov-

I walked to the train room, Steve, Rhodes, And Scott followed. I cracked the door open slightly. (y/n) and Clint stood in the middle of the room, hugging eachother. They were also talking but they were whispering.   
"Aww." I whispered.  
"I forgot how cute they were together." Rhodes whispered   
"That's couple goals." Scott whispered.  
"This is an invasion on privacy." Steve said,"but they're adorable." (y/n) and Clint looked over at us.  
"Your whispering is just soft speaking." Clint said.  
"We know." I said, hey uh were getting suited up to start the mission."  
"We'll be there in a bit." (y/n) said.

Clint's pov-  
Later-

We all were on the launch pad, (y/n) wasn't coming. I don't know why, she panicked, and just left.  
"We all know where to go?" Tony asked we all nodded.  
"Don't look that thing." Rocket pointed to the jet/ spacecraft I had in my hand.  
"I won't." I said. We all synced up our watch things, and left.

Your POV-

I sat in the lounge, my knees close to my chest.  
I refused to go on the mission, someone's is going to die, something is going to go wrong. I took s big deep breath in and released it.  
"I'll wait for their return at the launch bay." I got up from the chair and walked out. I was contemplating just syncing in and joining, but I convinced myself that I would be the one to die. Plus someone has to be here if something bad happens.

I soon made it into the Bay Area, they left about 10 minutes ago, I had a 4 minute panic attack and it took me 3 minutes to get to here so. I sat down of the stairs on the launch pad thing. A short time went by, I got off the steps and they were all back....except for Natasha. Clint fell on his knees.  
"Where's Nat?" I asked, Clint didn't respond. The team stayed quiet,"stand up." I put my hand out and he took it, he hugged me. He was crying too.  
"She's dead, She-she." He tried to speak but just stopped.  
"Come on, let's give them some space." Tony said.  
"We'll meet you guys at the dock." I said, the team left, and soon the door closed. Clint hands formed into fists as he grabbed my shirt, I rubbed the back on his neck.  
"Look at me." I said and he removed his head from my neck, I put my hands on the side of his face and wiped his tears with my thumbs,"whatever happened wasn't your fault,okay? None of it."   
"But it was. It was a sacrifice for the stone. She bet her life on it. I-well we both jumped off the cliff, she grappled me to the mountain and...a threw herself right off."   
"Baby..." I said, I didn't know what to say.  
"I should've jumped when I had the chance." He whispered,"she would've still been here."  
"But clint... you have a whole family, Natasha...she had us only. She made a decision, and it was for a reason." I said,"you won't get it now...but you will soon, trust me on that."  
"I will." He said, I smiled.  
"Good, now lets get you out of this thing." I said,"it's so ugly, but man in it pretty cute so."  
"It's been Five years since you left and you're still flirtatious." He said.  
"Obviously." I smiled.

Clint's pov-

(Now...I'm a bitch...so, nebula is the reg neb, thanos never came back, we get everyone from the snap...including Gamora because it's my book and it doesn't have to make sense 😂)

Bruce had the glove on, colors or the powers from the stones ran up his neck.  
"Holy shit." I whispered, one of my arms was out to keep (y/n) behind me, Tony had a shield up.   
"Argh!" Bruce groaned in pain , it's looked painful like damn,but he's strong and was able to snap his fingers. The glive cam eoff his hand and I kicked it away.  
"Don't touch it." Tony said.  
"I already did." I said, Tony was freezing Bruce's arm and neck.  
"Friday end lockdown." Tony said  
"Yes sir." The AI responded, Scott walked over to a parakeet or bird glass cage, they weren't in there before. And my phone started to ring. I looked at (y/n) and she smiled and soon her face turned to panic.  
"No one is at our house." She said,"the kids are there alone."  
"Hey hey, just call cooper." I said,"I'll have Laura drive over."   
"Let's go outside." Steve said,  
"Were following." I said, (y/n) was already in the phone with cooper.

We soon made it outside, portals started to open. The rest of the team and many others came out of them.  
"Peter!" Tony shouted, and he ran towards the spider kid.  
"Mr.Stark!" He cheered and they hugged.  
"On your left!" I heard Sam say, he flew out of one and bucky walked out shaking his head.  
"Steve I swear to god." Bucky said as he walked over to him about to have a gay argument with Steve, they're adorable.  
"Groot!" The raccoon ran to a tree? What the Hell? Everyone was talking, Steve and bucky were making out. Everything was normal.  
"Laura is on her way there." (y/n) said.  
"Perfect." I smiled.  
"(y/n)s alive!" Peter yelled,"Mrs. Barton you will not believe it, the whole team was looking for you for awhile, then I went all dusty and so did everyone else, it was crazy!"  
"Okay peter...no." Tony said,"don't you have finals to study for or something?"   
"No, don't remind me." He said.  
"Look, I've got to go home." I said.  
"Tell the kids the team says hi." Tony said.  
"We will, thanks for everything." Clint said, we left after bidding farewell to our friends...which was an extra 5 minutes.

Home-  
Your POV-  
Clint landed the jet in the field, the kids all ran outside, Laura stood on the porch's we exited the jet quickly, and ran to the kids.  
"I've missed you cuties." I said.  
"What happened?" Nathaniel asked.  
"There's a lot to explain." Clint said,"I mean a lot."  
"Ya you got a hair cut and a sleeve." Cooper said.  
"Ya and your mom said I looked sexy so boom." Clint laughed and so did cooper.   
"Come on, let's get inside." I said, and walked away.  
"Thank you for watching them." I said to Laura.  
"It's no problem, they're my niece and nephews it's no hassle." She smiled. We walked inside and Clint and I explained everything. What happened to me, what happened to half of the population,  
Clint explained his change in appearance, and I explained the quantum shit.

Clint's pov-  
Later that night-

(y/n) head rested on my chest, my hand ran through her hair.  
"I waited 5 years for that." I said.(if you know you know)   
"I did too." She said and looked up at me,"I love you so much."  
"I love you too, and please never leave me again." I said.  
"Don't leave me and go killing gangs and mafias without me next time then." We laughed.  
"I'm so glad I married you." I said.  
"You better be." Kissed me.  
"I could really go for a round 2." I said.  
"Me too." She replied.

Okay! First post since my break! I wa gonna have a smut here and a alternative ending and a different scene for the ronin Seoul scene but didn't feel like that! Hope you enjoyed this! I really wanna make a Clint smut but idk if I will and if I do when it will be uploaded.  
Also! I have some smut requests coming out soon!


	44. Bucky barnes- lies

@FireFox307928 hope you enjoy it!   
Sorry to everyone for leaving for a bit! I had a lot more chapters on the way!  
warning! Steve's an asshole in this   
Published- 6-18-19

Your POV-  
6 years ago-

I unlocked the door to my parents house, I was visiting and they gave me a spare key cause their doors are always locked. I can't blame them.   
I opened the door and dropped my bag when I saw my parents laying in the floor...a pool of blood surrounded them both.   
"Oh my god..." I whispered as I looked at the scene in front of me, I looked around and landed on a security camera,"now,where's the computer that your hooked up to?"

A couple months later-

"Charles Manro and Zach halen..." I muttered as I looked at the computer screen."they killed my parents."   
"Ya, and Zimra is trying to locate them right now." Mark, one of my friend, said. He's helped me with a lot of stuff. I'm an assassin, he's a hacker, and Zimra is his sister.  
"Can't wait to kill these dudes."I said.  
"One problem." Zimra said,"they work with hydra."  
"Even better I love a good challenge." I laughed.  
"A challenge that will most likely get you killed."  
'I'll get myself killed either way.' I said.  
"I didn't give you permission to read and get into my mind.' He thought 

5 years ago-

"They're in Brooklyn." Zimra said.  
"Well then, let's go." I said,"if they're only half an hour away...then why not?"   
"They're in a meeting, with others." Zimra said,"it's a death wish." I closed my eyes for a bit and the scene of my parents flashed in my head. I pinched the bridge of my nose.  
"This whole 'mission' is a death wish." I sighed,"but...its worth it to me."   
"Trust me." I heard mark say,"when the time is right...and it may be years until you actually get them, but when it's right, we'll go but it may not come out as planned." He looked at Zimra,"it's happened many times."  
"I know...I was there for some of them." I laughed,"you suck under pressure."  
"you do too." He crossed his arms.  
"Fuck off." I laughed.

1 year ago-

"You need to get up mark." I said,"you need to  
Get up." He shook his head and winced.  
"I'm- im gonna die here." He cleared his throat and coughed.  
"No you're not."I said,"I'm gonna get you out of here."  
"Behind you!" He shouted I turned around and looked around aiming my gun into the hallway...I heard a gun shot from behind me.

Your POV-

I Looked at the computer screen, shaking the memories out of my head. After Mark died, Zimra left, She moved back to the UK. Luckily she taught me a lot of hacking over the years.   
And I was ready to get those hydra agents, I know where they are. They're close to stark tower, actually down the road in an office building.   
I got up from my desk and walked over to my bookshelf, now, I'm smart...and made a hidden weapon cabinet. I pressed a "nail" and heard it click and opened the bookshelf like a door. An arrangement of weapons, from swords, knives, pistols, to military grade weapons hung.   
I grabbed some throwing knives, a pistol, and an ak-47 and grabbed a duffel bag that sat on a shelf and put the weapons in it. I grabbed a couple rounds on ammo, and closed the shelf.  
"Time to get dressed, and fuck with some people." I smiled 

Buckys POV-

Alarms went off in the Avengers HQ.  
"Oh shit." Steve muttered,"Everyone! Get ready!"  
"6 minutes at the Quinn jet!" Clint yelled and ran out of the training room.  
"What the hell is happening?" I asked Steve as we jogged out of the room.  
"Basically...there's a problem, like a shootout." He said.  
"I'll meet you at the Jet." I said as we turned different corners.

Your POV-

Alarms went off, I got one of the men. He was sitting right at his cubical...the fuck? I got away before anyone could catch me, the place is on lockdown, and I'm currently in the ceiling. Ya IN the ceiling, it's those movable blocks and they had them in the janitors closet so... I climbed.  
"Find them! I want them in front of me eye to eye!" I heard a man yell, most likely the director of this building.  
"Yes sir!" Others yelled, and then I heard guns fire. I was in the second floor, I needed to make it to the elevator or stairs and get to the upper floors and find the other man. I heard metal in metal and lifted in it the ceiling cubes and saw Captain America's Shield  
"I'm fucked." I muttered and started to crawl, I was waking straight from the janitors closet, the elevator was on the other side of the room. I could hear multiple different weapon sounds, metal, lasers...oh shit, that's the Avengers and not just cap.

After awhile of crawling i lifted the ceiling up and jumped down hiding behind one of the cubicles.  
"Search the area!" I heard iron man command,"there's multiple floors, check them." I quickly pressed the elevator button and it soon opened and I quickly went in rapidly pressing the close door button and then floor 4. I was using the pistols right now, mostly because my ak was in my car, but I had everything else.

Buckys POV-

"Someone went in the elevator." I said.  
"Barnes and Rodgers fourth floor." Tony said.  
"Got it." We said and went to the emergency stairs.  
"Who do you think we're gonna find?" I asked.  
"Some dude in his thirties getting revenge for something." He admitted,"honestly I don't even know at this point."   
" well, what are we gonna do with them?" I asked.  
"Interrogation, either at stark tower, HQ, or S.H.I.E.L.D." He said,"really depends."  
"Third floor is clear." I heard Clint day and then I heard gunshots,"well, now it is."  
"We just reached the fourth floor." I responded, Steve opened up the door, his shield in front of him. It was silent until we heard a door close, a couple agents came out and started to fire. We quickly fired back, honestly...I've fought harder.  
"Check that way," he pointed at the east's hallway,"I'll check this way."  
"Got it." I said, my gun was ready to fire at any second, the hallway was dead silent, but then I heard something fall, it was from one of the offices. I started to open doors before I found in thy had blinds cover the windows, I cracked it open and saw a lady with (h/c) standing in front of someone.  
"Do you remember them? You broke into their house! And killed them!" She shouted, pain and sorrow, also a hint of grief tinged her tone,"I've tracked you down for 6 years, and now I finally got you, and I'm taking revenge." I heard her cock the gun, I quickly launched at her grabbed her arms and pinning her to the ground, the dude, Zach was in shock, I think he passed out.  
"So what? You let me do my speech and then boom...I got you now." She said annoyed obviously, I had a pair of cuffs in my belt.  
"Just be quiet." I said, she obeyed. I put cuffs around her wrists and stood up, keeping her close to He by holding the chain. I pressed my com," I found the shooter, and Zach..." I looked around and saw a name plate,"Zach Halen, Steve and I will be down soon".   
"Got it." The team replied.

Your POV-

I was sat down in a... helicopter-jet thing. The dude who detained me was in the seat in front of me. I have to admit...his arm is hot as fuck.  
"So where am I being taken?" I asked, my voice was calm, I was actually surprisingly calm.  
"Avengers HQ, interrogation and cell time and then we can find out what to do next." Tony stank said. (Tony Stank😂 I'm keeping that)   
"Great." I said and felt eyes on me. I looked at the man with the metal arm. I cocked my head slightly. He looked to the front of the jet and stood up before waking to caps seat and resting in it. They started to talk, I could hear them speaking, but couldn't make out words,"this will be a long ass day."

Later-  
HQ-  
Buckys POV-

I walked into the interrogation room, well outside and I front of the window. You can't see outside of the window, but you can see in. her wrist was cuffed to the table..her other one was to.  
'She is not that dangerous.' I thought.  
"She's a hard case to crack." I heard Clint say from down the hall,"they don't believe her."  
"Why's her story?" I asked.  
"Classic revenge...but that can't be, she passed through ALL of their security, and we couldn't even get to the front door without everyone swarming." He said.  
"So she knows what she's doing." I said and looked at the girl," do we have a name?"  
"She refuses to give it is so we're calling her revenge apparently." He shrugged his shoulders. Natasha's stood up and so did Steve. She unlocked the cuff and "revenge" rubbed her wrists. She said something and then nat grabbed her and lead her to the door, Clint opened it and I looked at her, she was calm, but obviously angry.

Time skip-  
Your POV-

I leaned against the wall and heard foot steps. I rolled my eyes and slid down the wall. I have no idea on what time it is. The foot steps stopped, I felt eyes on me.  
"Why?" A deep voice asked in a monotone tone.  
"Because why not?" I said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes,"do you think it was the thrill? The money? Because if so None of that was it...Revenge, that's the key...all of a sudden you go to visit family...and...they're all dead..." my eyes fogged up with tears,"years,and years,and years of tracking those motherfuckers..." anger built up in My tone, a tear trailed down my check, I stood up and looked at him,"I found the killers today...I did, and then your team came along! 6 years! 6 fucking years of tracking them down..." I exhaled sharply,"and I found them...I got one of them, found the other the ringmaster behind it all and you guys took me in. He knew who I was, they trailed me on...so why? There's your answer." He looked down at the floor.  
"You know...you have a good reason." He had a pain filled smile on that quickly faded,"I was an assassin...I was forced... tortured... brainwash... frozen for years at a time." He looked up at me,"I was born in 1915...ya know, one wrong move on a freight car may not kill you...but shit, does it leave you with a cybernetic arm and 71 extra years on your life and a large criminal record." I went to say something before I heard footsteps again.  
"Buck!" I heard a man say.  
"What?" Buck asked and looked at me and mouthed,'I'm James.' I mouthed my name back, he smiled.  
"You can't be down here alone with a hydra agent, you know that." A blonde appeared.  
"She's not-" James said and I cut him off.  
"You think I'm with hydra?" I laughed,"you guys caught me rafter I killed a hydra agent and almost killed another ..I fucking hate hydra."  
"She speaks." He said, a tint of annoyance ran in his voice.  
"And America's most loved man is an asshole." I replied.  
"Come on." He gestured to leave,"tony is locking this place up in a couple minutes." And with that Steve left. James stayed back a bit.  
"I'll be back in the morning." He smiled.  
"I'll see you then." He started to walk away,"hey james?"  
"Ya?" He asked turning around.  
"Thanks."I smiled a bit. His cheeks turned a light pink.  
"You're welcome." He smiled back.  
"Bucky! Come on!" Steve shouted.  
"Okay shut the fuck up! I'm coming!"he shouted before running away.  
"Damn...he's-he's...Nope (y/n) shut the fuck up." I whispered.

Buckys POV-

"Steve." I said as I jogged after him.  
"Why the hell were you down there?" He asked, annoyance ran like acid in his tone.  
"Because I fucking can." I said.  
"But you can't. She's dangerous, and works for hydra." He argued, I rolled my eyes.  
"But she doesn't! Steve, she doesn't work for hydra! You can tell! A hydra agent wouldn't be trying to kill two other ones!" I argued back.  
"I don't give two shits if she's hydra or not." He turned away from me and pressed the elevator button,"you don't go down there, she's dangerous and needs to Be locked up." I laughed at him,"what are you laughing at?" The doors opened and we walked in.  
"If she's so dangerous to be locked up...then why aren't I? I mean common sense, Stevie. I'm the winter soldier. A very...very...very. Deadly assassin." My expression turned cold,"if I really wanted to...I could kill anyone and everyone in this building....(y/n)? She only wanted to kill two hydra agents. If I want to go down to the , oh so deadly little assassin, I will,Because she knows better." He opened his mouth and then closed it and sighed. He ran his hands on his hair.  
"You need to shut up." He blatantly said,"she has a criminal record, she's dead-"  
"And so do i, but I'm not locked up, so watch tongue." I smiled, and turned away from him and walked away before stopping and looking back,"and this place better he open tomorrow, I'm controlling interrogation. Me and her alone." 

Steve's pov-

I walked into the lounge room, and sat down at one of the chairs at the table. (Where nat was sitting in endgame)   
"What's wrong?" Natasha asked.  
"Buck trusts that lady to much. He's interrogating her tomorrow, Alone." I said.  
"She probably trusts him too." She said,"she barely spoke to any of us."  
"They we're having a full conversation when I went down there." I said and crossed my arms.  
"Let him do it." She looked at me,"hes knows what he's doing, and she,again, obviously doesn't trust us."  
"But she can't be alone with him. Yes Buck is way stronger, but we don't know her skills." I said.  
"We'll be on standby then. But it's going to be only them two."She replied,"did he say a name?"  
"(y/n)." I said,"Why?"  
"Because she told him her name, she wouldn't say a word to us." She repeated,"she trusts him, and you need to trust James to do this."  
"Oh I buck, I don't trust the girl." I said,"she snuck in undetected and was able to shoot and agent at their desk."   
"She's trained. Tomorrow when we get a name I'll do a background check and look her up. She obviously has training." She said

The next day-   
(B/m)= birth month ex march   
(B/d) = birth day ex 18

Your POV-

I sat across the table from the semi long haired man.  
"We're gonna start this with easy questions." He said,"full name, date of birth, age, occupation, resistance."  
"(y/n) (m/n) (l/n), I was born in (b/m) in the (b/d) in 1989, I'm 30, my occupation is a hit man or an assassin whatever you want to call it, residence is Brooklyn New York." I replied. He wrote down all of the information and looked back up at me.  
"You said your occupation is a hitman and assassin." He said.  
"Yes sir." I replied.  
"Explain more."  
"Oh great." I muttered,"Well lets see, started when I was 20, I followed my 2 friends; a hacker and an assassin with hacking abilities." He nodded and wrote down some stuff," I might've lied a bit in my cell when I said I wasn't with HYDRA. I'm not with them...anymore. Cliche right? What a bunch of fuck asses they where."   
"So you were with hydra." He said,"makes sense. You snuck into the building unseen."  
"Ya, they're all the same security wise, the buildings aren't but they try to get the same lay out." I laughed silently,"god those where the worst years of my life."  
"Why?" He asked.  
"I made a lot of enemies, and got a pretty good criminal record. Hydra got it removed, 10 agents were undercover for the FBI and CIA. It was easy to fix." I looked up at him and then at the mirror/window,"those 2 men from the other day when you all caught me...they were my coworkers for 7 years. I must've done something to anger them. I didn't know that their names were different."   
"What names did they got by at the facilities?" He asked.  
"Jackson Harding and Kenny Everett." (I had to do it, if you know...you know.) I said and he wrote down more stuff.

Buckys POV-

They kept (y/n) in the holding cell like she was an animal.   
"I have a house I have to take care of." (y/n) muttered,"and god knows darla won't keep the place in order."  
"And who's darla?" I asked.  
"My neighbor, she usually keeps watch of my house when I'm gone." She said,"only if I tell her. Anyways did they figure out what they're gonna do with me?"   
"That's actually why I came down here." I said, I typed the code into the key pad,"they want to test your abilities, You're avengers material."  
"If I don't have to be in this cell, Sure I'll let them test my abilities." I said.  
"Just be careful." He said,"you're gonna have to fight me."  
"I got to study the winter soldier, I know your fighting skills." I smiled and exited the cell,"come on, let's go."

Steve's POV-  
(And I oop-😗)

I watched (y/n) as she sparred with Natasha, (y/n) is a trained hydra assassin, She's powerful. I wouldn't be surprised if they put some of that serum in her. Before I knew it she had Natasha in a headlock and threw her over her shoulder and pinned her to the floor.  
"You are strong that's for sure." Natasha said standing up.  
"Last person she has to fight is buck." I said.  
"I had to study the winter soldier for 3 years, he strong, but not as strong as you think, he was weak points." She said, buck entered the ring, and looked at her, they definitely made a connection.

Your POV-

I looked at bucky.  
'She'll be easy to take down.' Bucky thought.  
'I guess I should've mentioned I can read and get into People thoughts.' I smiled.  
"When you're ready." Tony said. I got into my stance, he got into his.  
'That metal arm can't do much except for crush people.' I said.  
'Shut up.' He thought, he threw the first punch which I dodged, I sent kicks at him while he blocked, he grabbed my ankle and turned it Causing me to turn around, I got out of his grip and and did walkover out of it.  
'Make me then, but Im trained remember, I've fought hydra agents for years.' I said and he was getting mad now. He sent quick punches, dodging them was easy, I got A couple hits but that was fine, because when I started to fight back I kicked his knees and went him backwards hitting the side of the ring.   
'Stay down.' I said.  
'Be glad that I want you on this team.' He thought.  
"She took down bucky." Steve said, he was shocked.  
"Holy hell." Tony said, and Natasha didn't know what to say,"she's in and don't make her angry."  
"You good?" I asked him lending him my hand which he took.  
"I'm fine." He smiled,"you're s good fighter."   
"I know." I smiled.

Time skip-  
Bucks pov-  
(Because this isn't getting anywhere)

(y/n) made an instant connection with Wanda.  
"You were used by hydra too?" Wanda asked.  
"Since I was 20!" (y/n) said, they went on an on about how they were treated there. I rolled my eyes and smirked.  
"I can read minds."(y/n) said, Wanda smiled.  
"I can too!" She cheered.  
"I've never related to someone so much." (y/n) said, she was in her glory. Wanda smirked and cocked her eyebrow, Obviously they were talking about something that couldn't be said out loud. (y/n) shook her head smiling, I met her eyes.   
'She's gorgeous.' I thought.  
"Buck." I heard Steve say.  
"Hmm?" I asked turning around and looking at the tall blonde that stood behind me.  
"Did you let her win?" He asked.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Did you let (y/n) win that match so you could have her in the team?" He asked.  
"I didn't let her win." I lied,"if I wanted her to win, I wouldn't have sent punches and kicks to her head."  
"You've never been taken down so fast before." He said.  
"I guess today is just a bad fighting day." I said,"I know you're only over here asking me this because you don't like (y/n)."  
"Do you blame me? She studied the winter soldier, she could easily lie to us and reset your code." He said.  
"I trust her not to do that, and you should too." I said,"you just hate her."  
"If I hated her she'd be in shields hands, not having a conversation with Wanda on the couch." He said,"one wrong move from her...and she's out."  
"Yes sir." I rolled my eyes.

Your POV-

Wanda and Natasha showed me to my room, they're rooms were close to mine too.  
"Every room is sound proof, mostly because if you want to blast music at 2 am or you just what to be loud for any reason." Wanda smiled.  
"Hey girls." I heard bucky day. He was walking towards us from down the hall,"can I borrow (y/n) for a second?"  
"Of course." Natasha.  
"Be gentle." Wanda teased.  
"Don't worry, not yet." He smiled.  
"I'll see you ladies tomorrow." I said, I jogged to James.  
"We need to talk." He said,"and away from any of the other teammates, are you going home?"  
"Yes." I said.  
"Well talk at your car then." He said, his arm wrapped around my shoulders.  
'What you wanna come home with me?' I thought.  
'When I get to know you better.' He laughed,"I'll give you 2 dates before that happens."  
"If you can wait that long." I teased.

Time skip-

We made it to the entrance of the facility, I leaned on my car, Tony had it brought to the facility from the hydra parking lot.  
"Now what'd you need?" I asked.  
"Get coffee with me tomorrow." He said.  
"I've known you 2 days." I laughed.  
"Exactly, get to know me better." He half smiled,"you won't regret it that's for sure."  
"You trying to fuck me aren't you?" I raised a brow.  
"I'll be honest with you, you're a gorgeous lady, but you're not your looks...I'm a playboy from the 30s, always had a girl on my arm, maybe 2." He said.  
"Are you trying to impress me?" I asked.  
"Just warning you." He said,"no one likes a playboy."   
"Some girls dig it, because they know how please a lady most of the time." I looked down and then back at him,"I'll meet you for coffee tomorrow."  
"Where you wanna meet?" He asked.  
"Well I live Brooklyn." I said and he smiled.  
"You're a Brooklyn girl?" He asked.  
"That I am, meet me at Urban Vintage, and give me your number, I'll send you the address." I said, we exchanged phone numbers, I was surprised that he had a smart phone.  
"I'll see you tomorrow."I kissed his cheek.

Tomorrow-  
Bucks pov-

It was 11 am, I walked into the cafe, potted plants sat in a corner, and then I saw (y/n), she was talking with the waitress. I walked over and she waved.  
"Christine this is James." I smiled.  
"Back at it again with loving bad boys huh?" Christine joked.  
"Always." (y/n) laughed.  
"I'll be back in a bit to take your orders." She smiled and walked away, I sat down and (y/n) shook her head with a big smile on her face.  
"You have a gorgeous smile you know that?" I said.  
"Thank you." She said, my phone vibrated in my jacket pocket. It was Steve.  
"Steve is gonna kill me when we get back." I put my phone on the table.  
"Why's that?" She asked.  
"I'm supposed to be training and doing a mission report." I admitted.  
"He's gonna kill me for doing this with you." She said,"I read his mind yesterday when you guys were talking...he knows I have some sort of feeling for you and so do you, he doesn't want us with eachother."  
"Steve is always protective," He said,"mostly with people affiliated with hydra."  
"And I get that...but he knows I wouldn't hurt you or the team? Hydra is my past, I'm not an agent."  
"And I know you wouldn't, just be careful, Steve said if you make on wrong move...he's putting you in shields hands." I warned her, she nodded looking down at the table.  
"Obviously, well I'll promise you this...I'm smarter than he thinks." She smiled,"it's his loss that he doesn't like me, because I'm amazing."  
"That you are (y/n)." Christine chimed in.  
"Okay now what can I get you two today?" She asked.  
"Just two coffees, and 4 muffins to go." (y/n) said.  
"Okay, that'll be our soon." She said and walked away.  
"4 miffins?" I asked.  
"Bruce, Wanda, Nat, and Tony wanted one so I'm getting them for em'." She said.  
"Look, we have a large team," I said,"I'll introduce you to them."   
"Sounds good." She smiled.

Your POV-  
HQ-

Buck and I walked into the facility, immediately greeted by Wanda who was walking by.  
"Muffins?" She asked smiling.  
"Yep." I said.  
"Hey I'm gonna go see Steve, meet me in the common room at 3 doll." He said and walked away. Doll, that make made my heart flutter.  
"Doll?" Wanda asked and we started to walk to where I suppose most of the team would be.  
"Lets just say...we talked a lot, I mean a lot." I said,"were having another date next week."  
"Oooh." She clapped,"you guys are so cute."

Buckys POV-  
I opened the door to the training room, Steve stood by the rink with his arms crossed.  
"Where were you?" He asked.  
"On a date why?" I asked.  
"You were supposed to be here at 11." He said,"instead you went in a date."  
"I also have one next week." I crossed my arms.  
"Who the lucky girl?" He said, he damn well knew who it was.  
"(y/n)." I said.  
"You barely know her." He put his hands on his hips.  
"I know her way better now, and she knows a lot about me." I said.  
"She's gonna back stab you". Steve ran a hand in his hair,"you're going to tell her so much about you and she's going to use it against you."  
"And who I want to be with isn't your decision, you're not my dad." I said.  
"And George wouldn't like this. He spent his life training to take down hydra agents when he had to, he put you in a camp at 15 to have you start training to do the same thing. Sergeant James Barnes Hates hydra in every way."he cracked his knuckles.  
"Steve you're my best friend, but you hating (y/n) isn't going to stop be from seeing her, I'm sorry bud, but the team likes her too. Get to know her, and you'll see why. She went through hell and back with hydra, same as me." I crossed my arms,"let's start training, I have to meet (y/n) in the common room at 3."

A month later-  
Steve's pov-

I walked to the training room, it was about 12 am, the lights were on. I opened the door and saw (y/n) punching at the sand bag. She was almost in a trance, punching it hypnotically. I walked closer to her about a yard away from her.  
"What do you want?" She asked and stopped assaulting the bag.  
"I'm curious of why you're here." I asked.  
"I can ask the same." She turned around and looked at me, small hickeys were randomly placed on her neck, from bucky obviously.  
"That doesn't matter, I have something to ask you." I said.  
"And tht would be?" She asked.  
"What are plans for when you get closer to buck?" I asked.  
"I don't what you think I am...but I don't want to hurt him, I no plan on doing anything to him." She said,"ever since i arrived you've hated me, you don't even know me. James has been trying to convince me that you're just iffy about me, but the truth is you just hate me. Why?"  
"I don't trust people around buck who have been affiliated with hydra. He spent most of his life being tortured by them, and at anytime, you could go back to your old ways, being him to a base, and get him fucked up again. Or easily restart his programming with simple trigger words." I said.  
"Look, I understand that James is your best friend , Steve, but I would never hurt James. I left hydra for a reason, I studied the winter solider for 3 years. I know everything about his programming snd it's not that easy to restart, and I would never want to do that anyways. Look if I "hurt" James in anyway that you deem bad or terrible...kick me out and put me with S.H.I.E.L.D. but here's the thing...I'm not going to do that, so you don't have too." She crossed her arms.  
"You're trained to hide emotions and true feelings." I said,"you could be lying."  
"And I'm not. Look the avengers is the best thing that's ever happened to me, James is the second thing. I would do anything to loose this life." She said.

Buckys pov-

(y/n) and I were staying at HQ because we have a mission report early in the morning but she wasn't in bed. I decided that she was probably at the training room. I saw the light on in the small windows on the black doors. I approached them and saw Steve in there talking with (y/n). I could hear them talking, but couldn't make out any words. (y/n) expression changed from anger, to confusion, to pain. I opened the door, and walked in.  
"Hate me all you want, tell every little lie you want, but let me tell you this...I'm not a lier, I tell the truth to people, and the truth is...I love James, and I would never hurt him." She said.  
"Again (y/n) you say that now before you get pissed at him and make a rash decision of saying those 10 words." Steve said,"because god knows they're burned into your head."  
"You're right they are. But I swore to myself that I would never repeat them." She said and looked over at me,"hey James."  
"Hey, I came to check on you." I said and walked over towards them.,"what are talking about?"  
"It's doesn't matter, I'm leaving." She said and kissed my cheek and left.  
"Look Stevie, You're my best friend and all...but that's my girlfriend. Stop your bullshit, or I'm done." I said,"see you tomorrow."

(I legit don't know how to end this chapter) 

Your POV-

Woke up to being peppered in small kisses.  
"Morning darling." James said, I loved his voice in the morning, it's deep and and sexy.  
"Morning love." I kissed his lips, he kissed me again, slowly getting ontop of me, while kissing me. I put my hand on his bare chest and he stopped kissing me.  
"We have a mission report in half an hour." I said.  
"And I could make you cum in 6." He said.  
"Go Take a cold shower, it's not happening." I said, he pecked my lips getting off of me.  
"Ill be back in 20." He said. Eavhroom had a bathroom connected to it, so he easily just went into the bathroom.  
Steve told me some crazy stuff last night, one of those things was that James doesn't love me, He loves me for my body. Hun I'm an assassin and I can read minds...Try to lie to me.

I'm gonna end this here, mainly because I don't know how to finish this. Hope you liked it!


	45. Clint barton- the night was a suck-sess(smut)

(outfits in this-  
reader- black body con, red bottom heels, diamond necklace and tennis bracelet and a smokey eye and red lipstick  
clint- black suit, black leather suit shoes(idk) and a watch)

Clint is a kinky little shit in this just so you know.  
published- 6-19-19

Your POV-

I stood I the hotel bathroom, fixing my hair for this big party I have to go to.  
"You got 5 minutes left." I heard Clint say.  
"shut up pigeon boy." I said and put a layer of red lipstick on.(outfits are above) I walked out of the bathroom and looked at Clint,"what?"  
"Holy hell." He whispered and cleared his throat,"you look...amazing."   
"I can say the same about you." I smiled,"now what are looking for Exactly again?"   
"A brief case." He said walking over o his bed and grabbing s Manila folder," it's leather, black, and has a silver lining, with a silver handle. The owner is an average high, white male, with auburn hair, and green eyes."   
"Sounds like he looks like my ex." I crossed my arms.  
"Don't worry, this dudes name is Jackson." He said and looked at his watch,"come on let's go." I grabbed my purse and my phone and we walked out of the room. Clint and I have to act like a couple for this job...which was nice but I have feelings for him, and god knows he doesn't. This is going to be so weird.

We exited the hotel and made it to the parking lot.  
"Damn girl." I heard a man call, Clint's arm wrapped around my waste.  
"Just keep walking." He whispered and grabbed his keys out of his pocket. Nick rented a Porsche for this job to give the illusion that we belonged. The car unlocked and I got in. Clint checked he trunk.  
"What are you looking at?" I asked.  
"Making sure my bow and it's arrows are in here." He said closing the trunk and getting into the car,"you got the address?"  
"Yep." I said pulling up the address to the party.  
"Okay, lets get this brief case." He said.

Clint's pov-  
Party-

I parked the car and rolled my eyes and got out, I walked over to (y/n)s side and she got out, I lent her my hand which she grabbed without arguing. I locked the car and we walked towards the entrance.  
"Ours names are different, let me do the speaking." I whispered.  
"Tell me what my name is supposed to be." She whispered.  
"Nova Anderson And I'm Aiden Vas." I said and she nodded, we got to the door but had a small line of people In front of us.   
We soon got to the bouncer.  
"Names." He ordered.  
"Nova Anderson and Aiden Vas." I said, he looked down the list and nodded.  
"Head in." He said and we did.  
"I'll keep an eye on the door." I said,"walk around,  
Make sure he's not already here."   
"Got it." She said   
"Don't look to suspicious." I whispered and kissed her cheek.   
"Don't worry I won't." She said and walked away. I walked to the bar keeping my eyes on the door.  
"What can I get you?" A lady with a blonde bob asked.  
"Scotch." I said and she nodded, I looked at the door, a couple people walked in, but not Jackson.  
"Here you go." She slid the drink towards me, I picked it up and thanked her and walked away. My phone buzzed In my pocket, I grabbed it and read the message.  
Dove- I found the case, but there multiple guards around Jackson and the case.

I looked around and I could faintly see (y/n) talking with Jackson. I walked past tables, people in conversations, people dancing, and drunk.  
"Jackson, this is my boyfriend, Aiden." (y/n) introduced me when I got closer.  
"Hello Aiden, it's a pleaser to meet you, your lovely girlfriend was telling me about you before you got here." He smiled.  
"Was She now?" I asked as I looked at her and then back at him.  
"You're an amazing man I hear, you've been all over the world, you have an amazing job...no wonder why Nova fell for you, you're every girls dream guy." He said looking at me and then back at (y/n),"nova have you had a drink yet?"  
"I haven't Why?" She asked.  
"Let me get you one." He offered standing up,"come on men, Aiden watch my bag for me please, don't let anyone touch it."   
"Got it." I said as they walked away, all of his body guards followed him. When I couldn't see them I grabbed the case and walked farther back into the building, I put the case by the exit door, picking up a different case, the owner of the building put it there, the owner is affiliated with S.H.I.E.L.D.. I quickly left the area and back to the table placing it exactly where it was before. I sat down and took a sip of my drink. Grabbing my phone and seeing s text from (y/n).  
Dove- this dude is creepy and a flirt   
I responded quickly  
Me- just get back here with him, I'll control the conversation,

Your pov-

"You're such a gorgeous girl. I'd love for you to be in my bed." Jackson flirted.  
"Aiden already has me in his, I'm good thank you." I said as we started to walk away.  
"Come back to mine tonight then, forget about him for the night. Let me treat you right." He offered.  
"I'm sorry Jackson, but I love Aiden, I can't hurt him like that." I denied his offer the whole wall from the bar back to Clint was filled with perverted remarks.  
"Hey babe." I smiled at Clint.  
"Hello love." He smiled and patted his lap for me to sit on, which I gladly sat on.  
"You have an amazing girlfriend." Jackson said.  
"I know." Clint said,"we've been dating for 4 years going on five."   
"Put a ring on her, men might want to steal her." He remarked.  
"And I won't let them. She's mine,, so don't get any ideas." Clint said, that sent spark in my back. Jackson laughed.  
"I won't." He lied,"so (y/n) what do you work as?"  
"I work for the government." I smiled.  
"Ohh, I'm interested." He said,"what's you profession?"  
"CIA." I simply said with a smile on my face, his eyes went big to then a surprised look.  
"Find all your partners secrets." He said,"I'll give you all my secrets for a night in your bed. I gave him a disgusted face and turned to Clint and kissed his lips deeply, he kissed back after the realization hit him, I broke the kiss after s few seconds.  
"I define your offer, I already have someone in my bed. And not to be rude, we have to leave. There's other guests we must talk to." I said getting off of Clint's lap,"farewell." Clint stood up and we walked away with our drinks. Clint grabbed my hand taking me to the way back of the room towards and exit sign.  
"What the hell was that?" He asked.  
"Something to get him to drop pestering me." I said,"look it was either I smash my lips into his pit yours, and at least I know you."  
"You don't just kiss someone." He said.  
"Really?" I asked sarcastically," I can go in that dance floor and go kiss every guy on there."  
"I'd like to see you try." He said.  
"Challenge accepted , grab that case and watch." I said walking out of the room. I heard him pick up the case and follow me.

Clint's pov-

I watch (y/n) go to dance with some strangers. He hips hypnotized me, but then again every about her did. Some dude grabbed her waist from behind and danced with her, she turned around and...she kissed him, not just a peck on the lips. No they were making out. They broke the kiss after a minute and dance some more before she walked away.0  
'She's so going to get it when we get back to that hotel room.' I thought,' no, she's not mine. But hearing her moan my name as I- ya lets shut up.'  
"Told ya." She smirked.  
"Get your ass to that car." I said as o grabbed her waist.  
"Oh?" She asked,"giving me orders now?" I ignored her remark.   
We made it out of the building with ease, I look down her.  
"Kitten wait until we get back to that hotel room." I said,"I'm Gonna punish you."  
"Please do." She begged.

Hotel room-  
Your POV-

Clint opened the hotel room door and we walked in. I heard the case being placed on the table. I sat on my bed and took off my heels placing them by the foot of the bed.  
"Get over here." I heard Clint order, I turned around and he lended his hand to me which I took only for him to spin me around and pin me to the table so his crotch was against my ass,"you have a nice ass by the way kitten."  
"I know." I said, cockiness tinted my tone. With that I felt a hand smack my ass making me jump causing me to moan under my breath,"oh fuck."   
"Oh, does the kitten have a spanking kink?" He teased,"answer me kitten."  
"Yes sir." I admitted.  
"I'm gonna have fun with that because lucky for you I do too." He whispered the last part in my ear and kissed the shell on my ear. He placed kissed down my neck, leaving small bites here and there, looking for my sweet spot, he bit dinwonthe spot below my ear.  
"Ahh Clint." I moaned, he slapped my ass.  
"Wrong name kitten it's sir or daddy." He whispered.  
"Fuck." You whispered.  
"Another kink?" He questioned.  
"Fuck yes daddy." I answered, his hands planted themselves on my waist and spun me over, he attacked my lips quickly and I returned the kiss, one of his hands moved down to my thigh, playing with the bottom on dress. His rounds brushed your bottom lip, your lips parted and you both fought for dominance...you met Clint win though. Both you your lips part.  
"How much do you like this dress?" He asked against your lips.  
"Depends on the day." I said, his hands moved to the top of the dress...and he tore it, straight down the middle, I took it off completely kicking it away when it my down to my ankles.  
"Bra less, kitten?" He teased kissing my chest, one of his hands massaging my breast causing you to moan."I could take you right now, but bad Girls don't get what they want. Daddy is going to have fun with this. Now look kitten," he started to undo his tie,"I want you on the bed, ass up face down, got it?"  
"Yes daddy." I obeyed his command. There was most definitely a waterfall in your panties. You got on the bed and into the position he wanted you in. I knew he wasn't going to fuck me right now, but god I want his cock so badly.  
"Fuck your ass is amazing." I heard him say before giving it a nice hard back handed slap,"now kitten, I can either tie your hand together right now and have you sit through 15 spanks in a painful position, or wait u till I'm pounding into you from behind."  
"Holy shit." You whispered,"use it for when your pounding into me from behind, show me who I belong to."  
"You're one kinky kitten." He laughed and kissed the hollow of my back,"now I want you to Count every spank, okay? If you forget to count one of them I add another." He rubbed my ass,"ready?"  
"Yes daddy." I said, his arm went back and slapped my ass,"one! *slap* two! *slap* th-three! *slap* oh my god four!" You counted each slap, each one making you more wet and aroused.  
"Your ass is gonna be bruised tomorrow kitten." He rubbed the area,"you're such a good girl, get on your knees." He stayed to undo his buckle as I got down. I unzipped his pants and slid them down with his boxers. I bit my lip at how big his cock was,"kitten as you cute as you look, your daddy wants to be sucked off." I grabbed his cock and slowly pumped him. I licked down the sides on his cock tracing the beings and sucking on the tip swirling my tongue around it and bobbing my head slightly while pumping him.  
"Oh Fuck kitten." He grabbed a fistful of my hair and coached me down Further and faster. I looked up at him, head head was back, and he was biting his bottom lip. He would occasionally let out os soft moan or curse my name.  
"Fuck (y/n)." He whispered, he tighten his grip on my hair, making me whimper a bit on his cock. I went further down his cock taking almost all of his length, his tip hit the back of my throat. I hollowed our my cheeks to give his some good firm sucks (it's 2 am and I don't know what I'm doing, I'm on autopilot.) he bucked his hips slightly. His cock twitched in my mouth and I could taste his precum. I bobbed my head, faster this time, with my hand pumping his shaft.  
"Oh god kitten, fuck." He whispered as he approached his high, and before I knew it, he shot his cum down my throat,"god damn."  
I got off his cock and swallowed his load. I looked up at him, he looked down at me and pulled me up my my hair,"you're such a good girl...but still a brat, take off your panties, and get on the bed on your back, and spread your legs." His phone started to ring,"I swear to god." I obeyed his order and slid off my underwear and got on the bed.  
"Hello?" Clint asked,"Hello Fury...yes...we're at the hotel room...we have the case...I'm sorta of busy right now so I can't just get up from what I'm doing go to the door and give Hill the case, I'll give it to you tomorrow of the jet...yes Director...okay director, speak soon." He hung up the phone and placed it on the table, he took off his suit jacket, the vest and the button up.  
He walked back over and looked me up and down.  
"You are perfect." He said, s small smile crept onto his face , he leaned over me, his arm were on either side of my head. He kissed my lips, bringing it to a deep and passionate kiss. He kissed down my jaw, leaving small bites on my neck and collarbones. He placed kisss on my check, nipping and sucking on the sensitive skin.  
"Daddy..." I moaned, he kissed down my stomach and then on my inner thigh. I fel this thumb start to work my clit, I moaned as he worked the sensitive bundle of nerves.  
"You're so fucking, is that all me?" He asked teasingly.  
"Yes daddy." I said and felt his tongue dip into my heat and trailed up to my clit, he swirled his tongue the bundle of nerves. My hand shot it his hair and my other grabbed onto the comforter. I tugged his hair and he growled sending vibrations to my clit,"mmm, fuck." He kitten licked and nibbled my clit, and I felt a finger enter me and curl. I bit my lip, and I felt a second one enter and lost the feeling of his tongue as he stood up. He fingers pumped in and out of me, occasionally hitting my g spot,"right there, a-ah."   
"Holy shit your moans are so fucking hot."he said, and kissed my lips. I tasted myself on his lips. I could feel a coil start to form in my abdomen. I broke the kiss and arched my back.  
"I'm close." My hands to his shoulders as he pumped faster and harder, he kissed below my jaw , my nails raking down his back, definitely leaving marks for tomorrow. He growled at the sensation and bit my neck. I could feel my orgasm approaching, and Clint must've too, he started to rub hard circles on my clit with his thumb.   
"Should I let you cum or make you wait?" He asked, applying morw pressure to my clit.  
"Wh-Whatever you- fuck! Want!" I moaned I was on the edge of my orgasm.  
"Because you've been such a good girl for daddy, cum right on my fingers kitten." He whispered in my ear and kissed behind my ear. My nails were in his back and my mouth attached to his shoulder. He kept a hard and fast pace as I road out my high.  
"Holy shit." You panted as he removed his fingers and sucked them clean.  
"Fuck You taste good." He said,"ass up kitten, I'll be right back." I sat up and watched as he grabbed a condom.  
"Did you plan on getting lucky?" I teased.  
"Nat put them in here as a joke." He said picking up his tie, and cocked his brow,"put you hands out in front of you." He walked over grabbing my wrists and tying the tie around it before tying it to the bed post. He ran his hand down my spine sending goosebumps across my body.   
I heard him rip open the condom packet, and then I get his erection on my ass, and his hand on my hips.  
"Ready?" He asked, I nodded and felt him insert the tip into my heat. I bit my lip as he pushed the rest of his length in slowly.  
"Oh my god Clint." I moaned, he slapped my ass with the back of his hand.  
"Wrong name kitten." He said as he started to move his hips. I gripped onto the tie as waves of pleasure rushed up my spine.   
"Jesus, you're so- tight." He groaned picking up the pace and adding hard thrusts.   
The sound of skin in skin contact, moans, and the occasional squeak from the bed filled the room.   
Clint grabbed my hair pulling me up closer to him.  
"Ahh~" I let out a pornographic moan as he hit my g spot,"oh fuck! Right there!"  
"Fuck (y/n)." He moaned giving your hair a good yank before he released it and grabbed your hips, you were going to have bruises tomorrow morning. You felt his lips on between your shoulder blades, peppering the area with kisses.  
"Hell." He let out a breathy moan, you felt one of his fingers reach down to your clit running hard circles into the bundle of nerves,"you're perfect." He pounded into my gspot, and with him rubbing my clit, brought my orgasm faster.  
"I'm close daddy." I said.  
"I am too." He respond pounding into Me faster and harder. Causing me to moan each time.  
"Oh god, fuck! I'm gonna cum!" I moaned/yelled.  
"Not yet." He said,"wait for daddy."  
"Daddy!" I whined as he pressed his fingers to my hips.  
"God Damn it." He cursed as his thrusts got sloppier as he reached his high.  
"Please daddy!" I begged.  
"Fuck...cum right on daddy's cock." He said and he released into the condom,"fuck (y/n)!"  
"Oh god Clint!" I moaned and screamed as I released onto his cock, he thrusted slowing as I rode my orgasm out.

Our panting filled the room as she slid out of me removing the condom, before throwing it in the trash, he walked to the headboard and I undid the tie and laughed.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Nothing." He said and I moved over in the bed and removed the covers and got in and so did he. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I snuggled into his chest and kissed my forehead. He reached over to the lamp on his side in the bed and hesitated to turn it off.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"I need to tell you this before I cant hear you.." he started and looked at me sitting up in the bed,"(y/n) when you join S.H.I.E.L.D. I knew you were different, and when you joined the avengers...that was definitely confirmed. I'm just going to skip to the good part, but fuck I love you."  
"I love you too Clint. I have for years but I could easily just sign what I want to say to you." I said and pecked his lips,"now take those hearing words out and turn thy light off, I'm tired."   
"Yes Ma'am." He joked.

Morning-  
Clint's pov-

I woke up to my chest being pepper with kisses and weight on my hips. I slowly opened my eyes that were adjusting to He light coming from the window. I met (y/n)s eyes and signed 'what are you doing?' She rolled her eyes, what's even better about her...the love of my life's father was deaf, so she knew asl. 'I've been sitting here for 5 minutes.' I shook my head smiled 'I need to  
Take a shower' I signed and she replied ' I do too' I raised a brow 'join me' she smiled 'gladly.'

Avengers HQ-  
Your POV-

I looked over at Clint who was regretting the shirt he wore...a muscle shirt, which showed the scratches I left on his shoulders and shows the bite on his shoulder and neck. I on the other hand wore HIS T-shirt that showed my neck which I was now regretting.  
"They're going to harass us all day." Clint laughed, I rolled my eyes as we walked through the hallways, we could vaguely hear the team Talking, but couldn't make our words, Clint's arm wrapped around my shoulders as we got closer.  
"I'm about to go to my apartment." I joked.  
"Unless you wanna go back to my house, I don't have neighbors." He looked down at me.  
"I'd love that but I'm pretty sore." I said as we entered the common room. The whole team was looking at us.  
"Did you guys even get the item or did you two fuck all night?" Steve asked like a disappointed parent.  
"The case owner tied to hook up with me, we got the case, and I kissed a random dude of the dance floor, so no we didn't fuck all night." I said.  
"Your neck says different dear." Wanda smiled.  
"Clint why don't you turn around while we talk to (y/n)." Tony said and Clint did, he knew it was they could see his back.  
"Oooh, Damn does you back hurt?" Sam asked.  
"No, you get use to it after round 2." Clint said turning around to face the team.  
"I guess the night was a suck-sess." Tony tease.  
"Hey! What are we talking about-" I heard peters voice,"I really wish I didn't know where those scratches were from. Anyways I'll be in the training room." He walked away.  
"Have fun." I waved him off.  
"You already did!" He shouted from the hallway.  
"Mission suck-sess." I muttered

I told you I was gonna write a Clint smut, and this only took me 3 nights!


	46. Steve Rogers- Mistake(smut)

Requested by-@Oreena410  
Sorry for publishing this so late! I had to change it many times before I came up with this one! Hope you like it. I've wrote better but I haven't had any ideas for Mr.Rogers recently.

I hope that all of my requesters can forgive me for the long wait, I'm working on this book and 2 others. At the time or writing this (6-22-19) I leave for vacation this coming Friday, I might have stuff published by then but I can't confirm that. Sorry and hope you enjoy!   
also! Thanks! For! 80! Fucking! K! Reads!

Your POV-  
(2018)

I met Steve's eyes. He's amazing, but...he obviously loves a different girl and her name is Peggy Carter.  
"Steve be honest, I'm just a distraction from her." I said,"you love Peggy, she's the love of your life, you've said it before. I wake up sometimes to you saying her name in your sleep. Never mind, you never said I'm the love of your life, nothing. I don't even think I make you happy. I'm just a fuck toy, that you use to distract yourself."   
"That's not true, (y/n). Why would you even think that?" He asked, hurt tinged his voice.  
"Because it's the truth." I said, I heard a crack of lightning and rain started to pelt the building."Steve did you forget I have a master in psychology and can read peoples minds? Because your thoughts since we began dated have consisted of, 'I miss Peggy' 'I need (y/n) to distract me' and '(y/n) is clueless to everything right now.' It's hurts to know that the man you love only ever "loved you" to have a distraction, all the times you fucked me, did you imagine I was-" he cut me off.  
"Say her name one more time (y/n) I dare you." He throated,"and clam down, next thing we know you're gonna cause a hurricane with your emotions."  
"You see...I'm not a girl from the 40s I don't take orders from a man, I'll say her name if I want and what if I want a hurricane? So answer my question steve, was a just a distraction?" I asked.  
"I'll be honest...most of the time yes, but I love you (y/n), you're my li-" I cut him off.  
"You say I'm the love of your life now...but never said it once over the 4 years we've dated." I said,"I'm just gonna leave." I walked past him and into our shared bedroom he followed.  
"Don't leave (y/n)." He begged, I walked over to the closet and grabbed my suitcase.  
"I'd rather leave, I'm not a fuck toy or a distraction. I'm a human, I have emotion." I said as I placed the case on the bed and opened it, I grabbed some clothes from my closet and some from the dresser. I grabbed a backpack and packed up my electronics and essentials. When I was done I put my backpack on and grabbed my suit case. And walked right past him. He don't speak. I grabbed my phone and purse off the counter.  
"I'll see you later but no time soon."I said and opened the door and left whipping tears off of my cheeks. Who will distract him now? I'm curious of how he's going to survive, he'll probably go hook up with sharron.

Steve pov-

"I'll see you later." The door shit behind (y/n), I felt like a peice of me was missing, but this was my fault. I hurt someone I loved so I could distract myself from someone.  
"I'm so fucking stupid." I said,"but she'll be happier now and that's all that matters. She can find someone who makes her happy and Cherish's her."

Your POV-

I sat in my car in the parking lot of Steve's apartment that we use to share. I dialed Clint's number.  
"Hello?" I heard his voice on the other end.  
"Hey, sorry to bother you at this time." I said, it was currently 8 pm.  
"It's fine, what do you need?" He asked.  
"Steve and I...we broke up." I said,"I don't have anywhere to go."  
"Hey laura and I will get the guest bedroom set up for you, you can stay with us for as long as you need to." He said, I could hear him walking up the stairs.  
"Thank you." I said  
"Hey copper! Lila!" He said.  
"Ya dad?" I heard his kids say.  
"Aunt (y/n) is coming over." He said.  
"Yes!" I heard Lila say and hi five cooped.  
"We'll see you in a bit." He said.  
"I'll see you soon, thanks again." I said  
"Anytime." He said and I hung up. I drove out of the parking lot and made my way to Clint's.

Clint's pov-  
Later that night-

I sat I the barn with (y/n), she was telling about what happened.  
"And for the 4 year we dated...it was only s distraction for his feeling, his love for another." She said,"I had my guesses...but I didn't actually know it was true." I looked at my bow and it's arrows that hung up on the wall, I stood and grabbed them down and looked at the tips.  
"Permission to shoot him?"I asked, she laughed slightly.  
"No, hell get his karma." She said,"either it's tomorrow or in the following years."  
"Or you could just expose him to the whole team." I said.  
"No, I'm gonna go of radar." She said,"I actually told nick I was gonna quit S.H.I.E.L.D., I've been thinking about it for awhile, fo back into teaching."  
"I won't see you at S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore?" I asked.  
"You won't see me much actually." I said,"or the team...I don't think I'll see anyone I the team actually."  
"What school are you going to teach at?" I asked.  
" midtown high." She said.  
"You'll be seeing spider kid." I laughed.  
"Oh great." She said,"he's not bad though, I can tolerate him. I can also bribe him with candy not to tell anyone where I am."  
"So where are you gonna move to?" I asked.  
"I've been looking at an apartment in queens...get me away from Manhattan and Brooklyn boy." She Let out a sad laugh.  
"You Don't wanna leave S.H.I.E.L.D. or the team huh?" I asked.  
"Only S.H.I.E.L.D." She said.   
The rest of the night we talked about how her life was going to be from that night on. 

Your POV-  
(I really don't like how this chapter is going so it's gonna be rushed till the main part)  
Midtown high-

I followed principle Morita to my new class. I saw few kids at their lockers, I passed a locker section that has scratches by the top of the wall. I ignored it as teens trying to sit on top of the locker and scratching the paint.   
"This is your classroom." He said as we entered it, kids were at tables and a staff member was sitting at the desk,"students, this is your new teacher, Ms.(l/n). Treat her with the same respect as all of your other teachers." And with that him and the other staff member left.  
"Okay, hello." I sat my stuff down at the desk,"I'm Ms.(l/n), and before you think that you can get away with anything in this class...please think again, I do not tolerate rude and disrespectful students, do not speak when I'm talking, turn in work and assignments on time, any bullying or harassment of another student will get you a lunch detention and if it continues after you will be sent to the principals. Any questions?" The Students shook their heads,"Great, I don't know any of your names, so when I call your name off  
Of the attendance sheet, raise your hand."  
I started to call of names, I had about 28 students,"Peter Parker?"  
"Here." I heard.  
"Ned Leeds?" I asked looking up, the kid sitting next to peter raised his hands.  
"Here."

Peters pov-

I watched as (y/n) read of the rest of the names.  
"I worked with Her." I whispered to ned,"she's an avenger."  
"Then why is she working here?" Ned asked.  
"Ned and Peter, please stop talking." She said," I have a note here that you have a lab report to turn in. If you can please grab it and bring it up here." I grabbed mine out of the backpack and walked up to her desk. I handed it to her.  
"Why are you here?" I Whispered.  
"It's a long story, speak with me during study hall." She said and I nodded and walked away from the desk.

Time skip-  
Study hall/your pov-

I watched peter walk into class and immediately walk over to my desk.  
"Sit." I smiled, he grabbed a chair from one of the tables and sat it infront of my desk,"Peter let's talk that assignment."   
"Okay." He nodded I leaned towards him, the classroom was loud so it was pretty easy for kids to not hear us.  
"You're wondering why I'm here huh?" I asked, he nodded,"needed a break, I wanted to go back to my original life, before shield and the avengers."  
"You were a teacher before that?" He asked and o nodded.  
"I Sure was, I loved it, I was teaching for a couple years, then I joined in with everything." I said.  
"The team doesn't know where you went. Everyone is worried." He said,"I've got to tell them this."  
"Peter...I left for a reason. If the team knows where I am, the person I'm running from will find me and try to get me back." I said, he slowly nodded realizing everything.  
"Are you the reason why Mr.Rogers isn't the same?" He asked.  
"Yes, I am." I said,"he's an...I can't curse here, but you get it." He nodded.  
"Are you going to come back?" He asked leaning back in his seat.  
"I honestly don't know." I answered and the door opened.  
"Hey peter, we need your help in He library with something." Ned said.  
"We'll talk later." I said he sat up grabbing his backpack and put the chair back, and walked out with a wave.

2019-  
Your POV-

I sat at my desk, students were reading text books and filling out a paper.   
"Guys." I heard one of my students; jay say,"guys! Oh god!" The kid stood up turning to dust.  
"What the hell?" I whispered standing up, kids turned to dust after him,"oh my god..." I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed the one person I could trust...Clint.  
"H-hello?" I heard, sounded like he was crying.l  
"I don't wanna go!" A girl yelled hugging her girlfriend as the disappeared.  
"My students are all dust." I said.  
"Laura and the kids are too." He said softly,"any idea of what it is?"  
"No clue...I'd call fury but I don't know if it affected him...who knows who was affected." I said.  
"Who knows...All I know is that my world is gone." He said,"and your students family's are ruined."  
"I'm gonna try and figure out who did this. I'll call you later." I said,"be careful and don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
"So talk to my ex and my coworkers?" He laughed,"I'll be safe, take care, call me." I hung up the phone and walked out of the room before grabbing my bag. It was extremely quiet..I think I was the only person left.  
"Hello!" I shouted,"hello!" I could hear wind outside, I took a couple deap breaths in and walked away from the classrooms making my way outside of the building.

I stood at the entrance, it was windy, and misting, not a very good combination when people just turned to dust, my phone rang in my pocket...Steve. I shook my head and sent him to voicemail. I wasn't going to deal with him right now.

Steve's pov-

I watched as the team turned to dust...thanos snapped. He got what he wanted, wiping out half of the galaxy.  
"Fuck." I put my head in my hands, my back hitting the dirt ground,"we failed, we failed."  
"We didn't fail." Thor said,"he's still going to be alive...maybe we can fix this."   
"With who?" I sat up,"You, Nat, Bruce, and rhodes? Don't get me wrong, we don't stand a chance."  
"I'm surprised this is coming from you." I heard Nat say,"we do stand a chance...well work on locating him and killing him."   
"That's if he didn't go away with the snap." I said.  
"He's the one that caused it. He can't snap himself away." He crossed her arms.  
"You don't know that." I said,"I wonder if (y/n) survived this."  
"Call Her." Bruce said, he was out of the hulk buster suit,"make sure she's fine."   
"She won't answer." I said, grabbing my phone from my pocket...this suit had its perks, I unlocked the device and called her...the phone rang and sent me to voice mail,"call me when you get this...we need to talk, it's about the team." I hung up and looked at them,"voicemail."  
"Hey we still don't know if the rest of the team is alive." Nat said,"Let's head to HQ...if anyone on the team survived...they'd be there."

Your POV-

I sat in my driveway, the sun had vanished under a thick cover of gray clouds. I played the voicemail again, it was only his voice. Nothing else, no birds, no wind, only Him.   
"Wherever He is got hit." I whispered, I held my finger above the call back button,"I should call him...it's been to long." I turned my phone off and took the key out the ignition and got out of He car before grabbing my bag from the back seat.   
I shut the door and my phone rang again, it was Natasha. She's most likely with Steve, but before I could answer she hung up.

I unlocked the front door and entered the house. I closed the door put my bag in front of it. I walked over to the couch and turned the TV on,maybe the news reported it already? Google doesn't have anything about what happened.  
"We don't know what's happening. A good amount of our crew just turned to dust." The lady said,"we're trying to figure out why."   
"So nobody knows. That's great." I said, I dialed up my moms number. The phone rang and she picked up.  
"Hello?" I heard her ask, she sounded as if she'd been crying.  
"Mom, it's (y/n)." I said.  
"Oh you didn't die!" She cheered,"your father...he-he."  
"I know, I watched a whole classroom of students die." I said, I then heard her phone drop,"mom! Mom are you okay?! Mom!" I waited for a response, a couple minutes went by. She was probably dusted...now I was getting worried, what happened to the team? Could Clint have been dusted after I hung up? Is Steve still alive? What about peter? The realization hit me that I could be the last avenger alive and the only person alive in my family.

(Let's skip 5 years because I want to and I have more to write.)  
Steve's pov-  
2023-

I walked close to lounge and heard Natasha talking.  
"I'll find him with you. 5 years ago Clint let me stay with him for a month, while we looked for a house in queens...it wasn't easy." A lady laughed.  
"That's clint for you." Nat laughed,"I'm worried about him though...he's completely different."  
"But who isn't? Hey, I'm a teacher now." She laughed.  
"Did you?" Natasha asked cautiously.  
"Watch a whole class of 30 kids turn to dust? Ya...it's was scary." She responded.  
"We watched all of Wakanda." I joined in,"and half of our team."  
"That what I guessed." I met the lady's (e/c) eyes,"how's it been, Captain?"  
"Besides loosing the whole team...pretty good." I said," and what about you, (l/n)?"  
"I've been teaching the students who werent snapped away, and it's only 15 kids. It's crazy." She said,"it's so fucking crazy, I never thought that something like this would ever happen."  
"Talk about it." Natasha sighed, a message popped up on one of the screens, she accepted it.  
"Hey! Hello! I'm Scott Lang! Ant man! I got really big in Germany!" Scott yelled.  
"Is this an old message?" I asked.  
"This is at the door." Natasha said.  
'What the hell happened in Germany- oh.' I thought.

Your POV-  
Timeskip-

Scott paced back and fourth, He was talking to himself.  
"Scott, are you okay?" I asked he stopped and looked at up.  
"Did any of you study quantum physics?" He asked.  
"Only to make conversation." Natasha said.  
"I did in college." I said, Scott explained everything, how it was in the quantum realm, how he got out, and also time travel.  
"Wow." I said,"and you survived which Is crazy....it's impossible."  
"And yet I did." He said.  
"I mean with the whole time travel part...tony could help?"  
"He could." Steve said.  
"Well? Let's go." Scott said.  
"I'll drive." Natasha said.

Later that night-  
Steve's pov-

I walked around the halls, it's 11 pm, and I'm looking for (y/n).  
"Looking for someone?" I heard Rhodes ask. I looked behind me and stopped walking.  
"Ya I'm looking for (y/n)." I said, he nodded.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Why do you think?" I asked.  
"I believe she went to the training area." He said.  
"Thanks." I said and continued walking. I wasn't surprised that she went to the training room, she basically lived there before she left. I needed to talk to her, there so much I have to say.

I soon made it to the training area. I opened the doors and saw (y/n) assaulting the punching bag.  
"What'd that bag ever do to you?" I asked, she stopped punching and turned around.  
"What do you want?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Can we talk?" I asked, she nodded.  
"I don't see why not." She said,"I never did give you a chance to."  
"I'm so sorry, I can express it in words. I look back and realized how I treated you all those years...it-it wasn't right, and I should've done better." I said and she sighed.  
"Ya, I won't Deny that." She said,"you made me feel terrible for 4 years."  
"And I'm so sorry about that. I was stupid...I don't know why I kept doing it, I should've just left." I said, she looked away and back at me, he rhands resting on her hips.  
"Are you just apologizing because you don't want to have the guilt in your shoulders anymore? Because if so...it will always be there." She said,"you've already hurt me and ruined our relationship."  
"And I know that I did, it was my fault, it was be being stupid and caring about myself more than you. I don't expect things to change between us." I said.  
"And it's not...I- fuck." She whispered,"I'm really trying to not let all of my emotions out right low because there's a lot..."  
"You're allowed to have emotions and express them." I said.  
"Well not when you still have feelings for the man who made you feel like shit." She stopped speaking and put her hand over Her mouth.

Your POV-

I put my hand over my mouth. I just exposed myself...that's great.  
"Forget I ever said that." I said,"please just forget that."  
"That's impossible, doll." He said.  
"I'm just gonna go then, because I might do something I regret." I said and grabbed my phone and hoodie from a silver bench that sat a couple yards away from me.  
"You're just gonna run back to queens?" He asked.  
"Ya." I nodded.  
"Well, let me do something that I might regret." He said as I walked past him. I stopped to look at him, I raised my brow slightly and went to speak before I felt his lips on mine. After a second I kissed back, his hands moved to waist, and mine to his shoulders. We parted shortly.  
"You live anywhere close?" I asked.  
"My place is 2 hours away." He said.  
"Mines 24 minutes." I said.  
"Let's get to your place." He said,"I drove my bike." He gave me a smiled, he knows how much I fucking love that thing.  
"Please drive us, i tell you where to go." I said.

Your house-

He parked the bike in my driveway and we got off and rushed to my door, I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and unlocked it. I grabbed his hand and we Walked in, he closed the door and spun me onto it. He pressed his lips onto mine. I quickly kissed back , my hands went into his hair as he deepened the kiss. Fuck I missed him. His hands found there way under my shiet and into my waist, his fingertips pressing into me occasionally.  
"Jump." He spoke on my lips and I did as he said.  
I wrapped my legs around his waist.  
"My rooms upstairs." I said as I kissed his jaw, he quickly found the stairs and walked up. He gripped onto the doorknob as I hit down on his neck and he sighed.  
He sat me on the bed and I took my shirt off and he took his off. He pushed me down and kissed down my neck nipping ya spots, finding my good spot. When he did he bit down onto it and I let out a small moan, he sucked on the skin and nibbled it creating a dark bruise.   
"Mm, Steve." I sighed as he kissed it and kissed down my chest, I sat up a bit and he inclipped my bra and threw it god knows where. He peppered kisses on my chest and massaged one of my breasts as he nibbled on one of my sensitive nipples.  
"Steve." I sighed as he switched to the other breast showing it the same amount of attention. He unlatched from my nipple and kissed down my stomach till he was stopped by my jeans. He slid them right off with my underwear leaving me fully exposed. He kissed the inside of my thigh and then I felt his tongue on my clit.  
"Ooh god, Steve." I moaned as he sucked the sensitive bundle of nerves. He gave it a couple of kitten licks before he plunged his Tongue into my heat and back to my clit. One of my hand grabbed onto the comforter and the other went into his hair, causing him to let out a growl, he sucks on the bundle of nerves harder and I felt  
Him plunge 2 fingers into my heat and curl them.  
"Fuck doll." He growled on my clit, he slowly pumped his fingers and I let out soft moans each time as my high approached. The combination of his sucking My clit and pumping his fingers into me made my high approach fast.   
"Oh fuck I'm close." I moaned, he sucked on my clit harder and pumped faster as my high ,"oooh Steve!" My high ripped through me and me continued to pump slowly. He stood up and kissed my lips allowing me to taste myself on them.  
"Look doll, I don't have the patience for you to suck me off." He said,"I need to be inside of you."  
"Then don't wait." I said, he undid his belt and kicked his jeans off, I sat up a bit and saw the large bulge in his boxers before he took them off. My breath hitched when he grabbed his erection and I bit my lip. I laid back down and i felt his tip at my entrance.  
"You ready?" He asked and I nodded and felt him push the tip on slowly, we both let out a moan and he slowly pushed the rest of his length into me.  
"Oh fuck! Steve!" I arched my back up and gripped onto his shoulders. He started to move himself slowly.  
"Doll you are- mm, tight." He groaned, as he thrusted into me harder and hit my g-spot.  
"Faster Steve." I moaned and he started to go faster. The sound of skin on skin and breathy moans filled the room.   
He thrusted harder then before and hit my (y/n) spot with each time, my nails raked down his back, and his fingertips pressed into my waist.  
"Fuck doll." He groaned, the coil in my abdomen was coming undone as my high approached.  
"Oh god Steve...I'm close." I said.  
"Me too, doll." He said and I get his cock twitch.  
"Oh fuck!" I screamed/moan,"I'm gonna cum!"  
"Me too, doll." He said and my high ripped through me.  
"Oh my god! Steve!" I let out a pornographic moan as he shot his load into me. Thank god im on the pill.  
"Fuck, (y/n)!" He yelled as he slowly thrusted into me and didn't stop till we both rode out our highs.   
He pulled out of me and collapsed onto he bed next to me.  
"Hell, that was amazing." He panted.  
"Ya that was." I panted,"shower?"  
"Shower." 

Later that night-

I laid in the warm covers, my head ontop of Steve's chest and his arms around me.  
"You're on the pill right?" He asked.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" I laughed.  
"Just makin' sure." He laughed,"I love you."  
"I love you too, and I needed that." I admitted.  
"I did too." He sighed,"would you be mine again?"  
"I mean...I don't see why not. I still love you, I  
Didn't stop actually." I looked up at him.  
"Good, cause I didn't either." He said and pecked my lips. I missed the sound of his voice, the feeling of his lips...him in general. We've both have made mistakes, and hopefully we won't make them again.


	47. Bucky Barnes- 40s girl

I've made a couple chapters like this but I'm making another because I want to and I can🙂  
Published- 12-19-19

Your POV-  
1931-  
(Both are 16)

I put my finger over my mouth a so unlocked the door to my house.  
"Mom! Dad!" I yelled, no response,"come on." I pulled James into the house and closed the door behind us, he immediately crashed his lips onto mine, his hands rested on my waist as he guided us down the hall.  
We parted at the stairs and ran up, I trailed behind him.   
We got into my room and he pinned me to the door and kissed my lips, my arms wrapped around his neck, he sucked on my bottom lip and bit it; drawing it out with his teeth and he released it.  
"You sure you want to do this? With me? Not when your married and have a husband?" He asked.  
"Oh, I'm sure." I smiled,"plus you already said you wanted to marry me when you could."  
"I still do." He pecked my lips.  
"And James you leave tomorrow and god knows when you'll be back." I said, he kissed my forehead and caressed my cheek.  
"I'll write you." He whispered,"but let's not think about that right now."  
"Okay." I nodded and he kissed me again, leading me into a full make out.

1941-  
Buckys POV-

"Steve! Come on!" (y/n) yelled at Steve grabbing his hand, I was next to (y/n), she was walking in between us.  
"Shouldn't you be going with Buck?" He asked.  
"He's being mean." She pouted and I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm right here." I laughed.  
"Sorry I'm with Steve now." She smiled innocently,"come on Stevie." She started walking faster as Steve laughed.  
"Come on buck!" He yelled as I jogged towards them.   
"I have your ticket." I said,"you want entry you have to be mine again." We stopped walking as we entered the line for the booth, she looked up and me, relaxed Steve's hand who was trying to not die of laughter and even though he's all "cured" and shit, have an asthma attack.  
"You're a bitch." She says straight faced.  
"You love me though." I smirked and smiled.  
"Get a room." Steve said.  
"After the game." I said,"now come on! Let's get in there."

1945-

I heard a knock on the door downstairs. I finished applying my red lipstick and walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs.   
I made it to the front door and they knocked again. I opened the door and saw 4 suited men.  
"Hello, can I help you?" I asked.  
"Yes Ma'am, you're James Barnes fiancés Yes?" One of the men asked and I nodded,"I'm sorry, but Mr.Barnes is missing in action."  
"No..." I whispered,"where?"   
"Slovakia."(I cant remember) he said,"I'm so sorry."  
"No...no, he's not dead...he-he can't be.." I whispered, tears fogged my vision and fell onto my light blue button up, I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry." He said and I felt a prick on my neck,"just relax, you'll wake up soon." He injected something into my neck.  
"What? What are you doing?!" I asked as my vision fogged, my head clouded, and I collapsed.

Time skip-

I woke up some time later, I was in different clothes, my hair was longer. I don't remember a single thing. Where am I? What year is it? Who am I? My body was shaking slightly, I was cold, why was I cold? Was I frozen? Who froze me? I started to hear a voice speaking in what I guess is Russian.  
"bespokoyashchiy,napugannyy,Semnadtsat',Sumerki ,pis'mennyy stol ,Devyat' , Dobryy,Vozvrashcheniye, zhenikh,igla."   
(harassing, scared, seventeen, Twilight, desk, Nine, Good, Return, groom, needle. ) I was become more clear of my surroundings, what am I bonded to? Why is there leather around my wrists? The words put me in a hypnotic state. My mind was fuzzy. What am I?

Current day-  
(Any year between 17-19, if you want specifics then 19, no endgame, because that movie put a hole in my writing and I seem to have a problem with writing past the year I'm in unless if a time skip with a child.)

Steve's pov-

"Hydra has another solider." Fury said, we, as in Natasha, bucky, Clint, Coulson, Maria hill, and I, we're currently in a meeting room, nick called an unplanned meeting.  
"How do you know?" Buck ask," I mean come on, could be an agent."  
"No agent could be this strong or skilled." He said,"you want an example, New Mexico." A video popped up in the screen behind him. The person, well lady had an outfit similar to Natasha's. Hair was in a ponytail, a mask like Buckys to hide the identity. Definitely a female version of the winter soldier.  
"Looks like they ran out of ideas." Bucky muttered. The girl walked down the highway, cars were smoking along it, some in flames, some just smoking. She had an automatic assault rifle in hand, shield Vans pulled up around her, in front and behind, the video was being recorded on a plane.  
"So?" Natasha asked and nick just pointed to the video.  
"These vans were full of men and women of higher ranks and training then you and Barton." He said.  
"Put the Gun down or we will shoot!" A man yelled from behind a door. The girl didn't respond, so he called again, then another agent did,"one more chance!"  
She rolled her neck and took aim and fired at the engine of the car, blowing it up. The teams in other vans started to fire, she started to shook back, ducking behind and car that was flipped at an angle. We watched as she took down the teams, one retreated and left.  
"Holy shit." I said.  
"Look, Um...I have a family, a uh wife and 3 kids, you're fucking crazy to think I'm doing this." Clint said,"shes fucking Insane, and ya I could take her down, I did it with a bunch of robots, but not this. I'll be backup."  
"Never seen you turn down a job." Natasha said.  
"Ya well this is the first and last time." He crossed his arms.  
"Agent Barton, your post would be high up anyways, viewing the area, making sure she stays in one area, taking a shot if needed." Hill said,"we need you all on this."  
"You're gonna want to find her book." Buck said,"trigger words, "shut off" words, weaknesses, talents, et cetra...but I guess you only want to get her, kill her, or just interrogate the living hell out of her. Plus book isn't easy to find if you don't know where her main base is."  
"That's why we have you here barnes." Fury said,"you're gonna be the first person to even try to detain her with Rogers."  
"Bucky is not going to go up against a hydra agent, let Alone a super soldier." I objected.  
"It's not your choice Rogers. We need Barnes." Hill said,"her next attack is the president, we suspect that she'll survive close to the White House around 3 pm on Thursday. we're attacking on the highway to Avoid crowded areas with people."  
"Like a highway is any better." I scoffed.  
"It's easier for people to escape."he said, the video was still playing, a hydra van stormed onto the highway from behind her and stopped next to her, she boarded and it left. The recording stopped.  
"Three days to train and prepare, recommend you start now." Fury said,"take a look at the files you all got, we leave on Wednesday, we have a SHEILD base to stay until Thursday, you're all dismissed."  
"Yes sir," we all said, Grabbed our files and left.  
"Can't we just Set up bombs on the highway and blow it when the truck or Van is there?" Clint asked,"i mean it's either a bomb or explosive arrows."  
"No." Buck shook his head as we all walked down the hall,"a bomb would only cause more damage...we go in there guns blazing."  
"You two are going to be the causes for the end of the world." Natasha said shaking her head.  
"We can't just throw bombs or go in guns blazing, we've done this once, we do it like the last time." I said.  
"So who's throwing you off a bridge?" Bucky asked,"causing im fighting, you can see if nat will."  
"You better run." I said.  
"You wouldn't even be able to catch me, you'll have an asthma attack Stevie." He laughed.  
"Aww the old married couple." Nat laughed.  
"A couple of boomers in love." Clint laughed (it's 2019😂).  
"Hell no, I still technically I still have a fiancé." Bucky said.  
"You have a fiancé?" Clint asked.  
"Ya," he nodded,"she's doesn't have a grave site or a death record, so technically I still have a fiancé."  
"(y/n), before the game in 41' didn't she ditch you for me?" I asked hitting his shoulder.  
"Ya, but then she came after 5 minutes, you didn't suit her needs." He laughed.  
"Okay, I'm leaving, I'll see you all at headquarters." Natasha said as we entered the lobby area, she waved as she walked away.  
"You have to tell me about your fiancé later but I have another meeting." Clint said,"I'll catch you two later."  
"Alright, bye." Buck said as I waved and Clint walked away.  
"So (y/n) has zero death record?" I asked.  
"Only a missing persons report, a couples days after I fell." He said,"the reports where that neighbors saw her all dressed up and ready to go to work, men in suit where there and next thing they know she's being carried away."  
"So someone abducted her?" I asked and he nodded.  
"That's what it says on her record, she worked beside Peggy they had a file of eveything she did, so when she went missing apparently they called a case and couldn't find her anywhere." He shrugged.  
"That's...interesting." 

Thursday-  
Your POV-

I looked at my feet as the van I was in made it's way to the White House.   
"What's your name?" I heard I looked up and met the directors eyes.  
"Natalie Romorva." (Row-more-vah) I answered, my mask sorta muffleing my voice.  
"Profession?" He asked.  
"Never mentioned." I answered.  
"Good." He smiled,"your going in the back way, we have an agent there waiting for you, you'll be escorted into another van and drivin to the White House, you will then be brought through the back and you know what to do from there. You can't fail this."  
"Yes sir." I responded, I was handed a gun by the agent next to me. It was a automatic assault rifle, the usual, along with the 2 pistols and ammunition, 6 throwing knives, and two grenades that I have on me.   
The van jolted to the right, the tires screeched on the road.  
"What happened?!" The director yelled.  
"Tire blew out sir!" The driver responded and then we heard the windshield shatter. Was he shot? It was confirmed when we felt the van crash into the side of the highway. I jolted to the side, the director for out of his seat when the van stopped and opened the door, the agent around me stood up guns in hand, I stood up and followed them out. Cars drove past us, speeding past us,a couple of cars were crashes and smoking.   
The director fell to the ground and there was an arrow in his head? The agents looked around and readied their guns but then another fell, I looked around and saw on the far end of the over pass, the shooter. I raised my gun and started to fire, he ducked and then shot another and then he ducked again.   
There was only one agent and me, also a shooter and who knows who else.  
"Shield sent Robin Hood, great." The agent muttered,"here's the plan," she turned to me," I'm gonna call backup, you're going to stay out here and guard this van, shield sent Hawkeye okay? Chances are they also sent black widow and captain America, you can handle them, I can't. Got it?"  
"Yes ma'am." I nodded, she darted into the van, and shut the doors, an arrow flew past my head and I took aim and fired. I hit his shoulder. 

Buckys POV-

We watched as Clint fired at the girl, she had an assault rifle on her, and so did I do this should be very very interesting. Clint cured and ducked and dropped his bow on the ground.  
"You good?" Nat asked and she ran over.  
"I have 5 bullets in my fucking shoulder and I missed my shot, so no I'm not good. You two get your asses down there and kill her won't ya? You already got the driver James so get her." He said and i nodded.  
"Jump on the van?" Steve asked.  
"No, to close, we're going on that side." I said and pointed to the opposite side of the overpass,"there's a semi over there, we jump down, get to the front of the van, I'll go right into for the girl, there's another agent in the van right now."   
"They've probably called backup." He said.  
"Wow, no shit." I said and walked away,"window, keep watch of the highway, back up is on the way." She nodded and I vaulted over the wall and dropped onto the semi, Steve followed after.  
"I'll go right and you go left." He said, I nodded and jumped down from the truck.  
"Hydra van coming from the west." I heard Nat say in the earpiece. I saw the van speeding down the highway, I readied my rifle and took aim, and fired, when I said guns blazing I meant guns blazing in a controlled manner. The tires blew out causing it to crash into the side of the highway and into a group of smoking cars causing one of them to explod, causing a chain reaction of explosions.  
I heard glass shatter and looked over and it was the hydra van where the lady came from.

The solider walked out and looked around. She took aim and fired at me and flatted against the semi, and then slid under it.   
'I guess we're gonna trench style it.' I thought, I took aim and fired at her, she dodged every time, I finnaly got a hit in on her, I got right above her knee but it didn't effect, she turned towards the van and started to fire, I could hear the bullets hitting Steve's shield, now she was distracted. I got out from underneath the semi.  
"Have you even hit her?" I heard Clint say in the ear peice.  
"Her knee and she didn't even react." I responded. I was able to shoot the fun out of her hand, which I surprised myself by doing that. Steve threw his shield and she caught it. She grabbed a pistol from her belt and cocked it and started to fire at Steve who was now ducking behind the van, she looked at the shield and tossed it behind her and fired at me and then an arrow grazed her mask, ir didn't fall off but she dropped the pistol in response I started to fire at her without stopping walking towards her as i did, I kept of firing until I ran out of ammo, I tossed the gun and ran towards her, she did the same, and quickly moved to the left and wrapped her arm around my neck and brought me to the ground.   
My back slammed into the ground she and grabbed another pistol and cocked it. She looked at me for a couple seconds, a look of fear and numbness tinged her eyes.   
I looked at her and then to my right, the shield was right there. I quickly grabbed it as she fired and put it in front of me just in time. I kicked her knee and she stumbled back and I got up. An arrow flew by hitting her shoulder she fired at me and it grazed my temple.

Your POV-

I fired at the long haired man and it grazed his shoulder, I pulled the arrow out of my shoulder and tossed it on the ground.  
"Now steve!" He yelled and then I felt something hit my head and I collapsed onto the ground, the world was spinning and then I blacked out.

Steve's pov-

"We did it." Bucky said,"what time era do you think she's from?"  
"Probably the 80s or 90s, shes young looking." He responded.  
"Cryogenic freezing can keep anyone looking young." I said as I removed my mask.  
"Shield in 5 minutes away!" Clint yelled.  
"Make sure she's actually knocked out, don't need he to attack us." Natasha yelled.  
"Got it!" I yelled, Steve grabbed his shield and I picked up the girl, I heard something land on on the semi and realized it was Clint and Natasha.  
"What do you think they call her?" Nat asked.  
"They probably just call her solider, in hydra you're not a person you're a weapon." I said,"it's bullshit."  
"Seems like hydra." Clint said,"so are people just sitting in their cars or did people run?"  
"A mixture of both." Steve said, we all looked at eachother and to the girl.  
"Who's gonna do it?" Clint asked.  
"I'm holding her." I said.  
"I'm ready to shoot her." Steve said.  
"She shot me." Clint said.  
"I'll do it then." Natasha said, she walked in front of me and moved the girls head a hit and the lifted it and unclipped it,"did they copy yours?"  
"They're unoriginal." I said as she pulled it off.   
"She what? 29?" Clint asked.  
"No she's 32." Steve said.  
"How the hell do you know that?" Natasha asked. Steve looked at me and nodded.  
"What?" Clint asked and then realized,"oh, oh! You were going to marry her."   
"Does hydra have a thing for people in the 40s?" Natash asked as we saw a group of car drive closer,"they're here, they're gonna wanna take her."  
"They're not gonna even be able to lay a finger on her," I said and the cars all stopped.   
"Is she alive?" We heard Maria ask.  
"Very." I responded.  
"Good, we heve a Ton of questions to ask her." She said,"she has her own van, she's going to be taken from you."  
"He's already said to us you aren't touching her." Clint said,"they have history."  
"She's dangerous." She said,"we won't touch her but she needs to go into her  
Own van, you can sit in there but she's going to be detained."   
"As suspected." I said.  
"I'll go with him." Steve said, I looked at him and he nodded,"we'll see you in New York."   
"Got it." Natasha replied and we walked away, there were only 2 vans, so we went to the second one, Steve jogged Over and opened the door. I got in and he closed it Behind us.  
"I'm Gonna guess it's the seat with restraints." Steve said as I sat down with (y/n) still in my arms,"and she's not going in it."  
"No she's not."

Your POV-  
Awhile later-

I woke up with a killer headache, most likely a concussion. I opened my eyes slowly, I sat up slowly and looked around.  
"Okay what the hell?" I asked,"why the hell am in a...recovery room?" I got out of the bed and looked around, a game was playing on the radio, I looked down at my outfit. I must've been dreaming, I was in my work outfit.  
I heard a knock at the door and it slowly opened, a lady with red to blonde hair in waves.  
"Hello Ms.(l/n), how are you feeling?" She asked closing the door.  
"Confused." I said,"what year is it?"   
"1941." She smiled, I nodded and looked at my hand, I still had my engagement ring on.  
"Are you alright?" She asked.  
"Ya, but uh where am I?" I asked.  
"A recovery room in Brooklyn." She said.  
"Why not just a hospital?" I asked.  
"C-Captains orders." She stuttered, coming up with a story.  
"Now sweetie, I'm now an idiot." I sakd,"who really put me here?"  
"The captain." She said.  
"Who's the captain?" I asked, she gave me a concerned look and then laughed.  
"Captain Steve Rogers, youve been friends with him since you were a child." She said, I shook my head.  
"No...I'm gonna be honest I just remember my job, who I am, and that I had a fiancé but I don't know who it was."I said, if she wasn't with hydra she would tell me about my life, and explain eveything. she had a sad expression on her face.  
"Why don't you sit down." She said and sat on the bed next to mine. I sat down hesitantly, her hands sat on her lap.  
"Miss, My name is Natasha, I'm with Sheild." She said and I nodded she hesitates to speak,"the-the year is 2019, in so sorry to break it to you like this," she gestured to the room,"you were abducted by hydra in 1941 after hearing about the death of your fiancé James Barnes who was also taken by hydra. You both went through a similar experience of being brainwashed and tortured and you were both turned into hydra weapons."  
"I know." I said her brows furrowed,"but I'm gonna be honest I still don't remember much of my life before eveything, I don't remember all of my assassinations, I remember being told that I was going to assisinate the president and then before I knew it the tire blew out and the drive is shot and well...you probably know what happened after." She nodded in confirmation, she smiled softly.  
"Your fiancé is alive." She said.  
"I attack him, I know." I said shaking my head, I looked at my feet and to her and sighed lightly,"I wanted to stop, but when you're in a trance like state and under the impression that if you don't follow orders you'll die you really don't stop to think."   
"Exactly why we did this 'setup' instead of you waking up and panicking in a prison cell." She said,"but we do need to do some questioning and testing to make sure you're stable enough, parts of that will be done here in the US but some will be done in Wakanda because of their technology." I nodded and she stood up so I did to.  
"Ma'am that's great and all, but can I please see the dipshit that put me in this situation." I said and she laughed.  
"Of course." She smiled,"how did you meet James?"  
"He was chasing after Steve and ran into me so I started to chase him and next thing I know...we're in an alley and it all started from there." I said as we started to walked towards the door.  
"How romantic." She laughed as she opened it.  
"Wow, this is impressive." I said walking out of the "recovery room" I turned around to face the box the room was in.  
"Not my first rodeo with this." She said,"rogers broke the wall." We exited the room and entered a hallway.  
"And where are we exactly?" I asked and heard a loud squeak from somewhere in the hall followed by another.  
"New York City." 

Buckys POV  
(I'm already at 3945 words and this chapter absolutely sucks I'm sorry)

"Is she even gonna like me now?" I asked looking at Steve who gave me a confused look,"I mean she liked me when I was clean shaven, had shorter hair, was a sergeant, and had 2 normal arms.  
Now I have a cybernetic arm, long hair,  
Stubble, and I'm a murderer."   
"I think you're fine." He laughed,"she said yes to marrying your dumbass."   
"I'm not a dumbass you are." I said.  
"Mmhmm." He nodded.  
"Do you have a death wish?" I asked.  
"I'm like 102 I don't really care." He said.  
"Exactly why you're the dumbass you have a death wish!" I threw my hands up.  
"And you're dramatic." He laughed shaking his head.  
"At least one of us has had a relationship that hasn't failed." I said and coughed," cough Peggy cough."   
"You better start running." He looked at me and I gave him a thumbs up and darted, take note I was in jeans and a black tee shirt and luckily, luckily had sneakers but so did he.  
"Don't have an asthma attack stevie!" I yelled looking back at him as he sped up,"oh shit." I slid as I turned the hall, the sound of my sneakers squeaking in the floors echoed along with the sound of his. I dodged an agent.  
"You might wanna run faster." He said, snd I looked behind me he was right there, I saw romanoff walking down the hall with someone.  
"Natasha help!" I yelled and she turned spend,"he's gonna kill me!" I quickly stopped my shoes screaming at the force, he kept running before sliding and turning around to look at me, he was only 2 feet away while Natasha and (y/n) were only a couple feet in front of Steve.  
"You two are idiots, this is not a training field." (y/n) said turning around,"you've both..changed."  
"Is that good or bad?" Steve and I asked.  
"I mean Steve looks the same, but James...I'm at a loss for words." She smiled crossing her arms,"in a good way, something was always missing," I raised my brow and opened my mouth to protest,"you're hair is absolutely gorgeous."  
"He went to Wakanda for 5 years and came back with highlights and a new arm." Steve said.  
"Well I like it." She walked closer, my heart felt like it was going to explode,"you need to relax." She took my hands in hers.  
"I haven't seen you in...70? Ya 70ish years and you want me to calm down? I thought you were dead." I said.  
"I've died over 5 times, but hydra just had to keep my heart beating no matter what." She said.  
"So are you two gonna kiss or what?" Natasha asked.  
"They're gonna need a whole room." Steve said.  
"And you need a girlfriend." (y/n) smiled innocently,"Peggy was available the whole time."   
"Can she please meet tony? He would love her." Natasha said.  
"Who's Tony?" (y/n) asked.  
"Howard's Starks son." I said and she nodded and smiled,"what?" She shook her head, her teeth grazing her bottom lip for a second.  
"I always thought I would be a weapon against humanity, but now here I am." She said and released my hands and turned around,"so Natasha where's this interrogation happening?"   
"A lower level then what we're on now." She said,"come on, can't keep them waiting long. We'll see you boys in a couple hours."  
"Wait, I want her, you can't take her she's mine. I put a ring on her, shield didn't." I said.  
"In a couple hours." (y/n) winked and waved bye as her and Natasha walked away.  
"She didn't even kiss you goodbye." Steve said crossing his arms.  
"Oh piss off, she's probably got something planned I know that face she gave me before she left." I said.  
"Oh my god." He muttered.  
"Virgin." I said and walked away.  
"Run."

(I HAVE ZERO CLUE ON HOW TO END THIS PEICE OF SHIT!)

Your pov-  
(Takes place after questions at the Avengers HQ)

Question took about 5 hours, then we descusef a treatment plan that would be off and on for 4 years, I'll be in and out of Wakanda for treatment.  
They want me to stay at the Avengers HQ for Awhile. Director Fury said it was for "safety purposes" James said bullshit to me after I told him eveything, he said it will be just fine with him in Brooklyn.   
I trust him, I mean why shouldn't I? Plus it's Brooklyn for crying out loud! The place I was raised, the place I know and love, and the place I found my first and only love, I Mean come on! It's so cliche but it's life, and mines pretty cliche actually...interesting.  
"Hey Solider, Come on!" Tony Stark yelled from down the hall, I was walking with Steve and bucky around the avengers HQ.  
"Piss off!" I yelled back.  
"This should be very interesting." Steve laughed.  
"Come on Scott!" I heard someone yell and heard running down the hall from 2 people.  
"Hey!" Steve yelled turning around swiftly and quickly,"quiet, we have a new member."  
"Sorry cap." A teenager and a father aged man apologized and they continued chasing each other.  
"Peter Parker and Scott Lang, get use to that." Buck said.  
"I'll try, I'll try."

Shitty ending I know sorry   
Word count- 4870


	48. Natasha Romanov- Neighbors(smut)

give me 4-5 more days to get my bucky chapter done, for now heres a smut i found on tumbler that i really likes.

warnings- swearing, face sitting(natasha on reader) , mentions of death(what chapter doesnt tho)

author- lesbian-DP on tumblr

holy shit im gay also follow me i post sneak peaks, you can find 2 sneak peeks from this book and my SPN book! 

published- 12-12-19

She was screaming.

Like actually 'she's-getting-murdered-in-there' screaming.

You were so proud of yourself, while at the same time dreading the many complaints from the neighbours tomorrow. You just hoped none of them called the cops... again. Man. That was an awkward conversation.

"Shh, shh, shh." You tried to hold back the cocky smile on your face, as you pulled away from Natasha, to look up at her. "You gotta keep it down, remember?"

"Yeah. Yeah," Natasha stuttered breathlessly. Hips still rocking above you.

You pressed a kiss to each of her thighs.

"I know. I'll try to- oh my, God! FUCK!" Natasha began, before that is, you dived back into her dripping centre. Lapping at all that was there.

If you hadn't of, oh so rudely, interrupted her. She would have finished her sentence, and said, 'I know. I'll try to be quieter'. But instead, screams continued to pour out of her.

However, as Natasha would say, in her defence. If she couldn't finish her sentence. It didn't count.

You plunged your tongue deep into her core. Making Natasha cry out louder.

Christ. She was so worked up.

"What's gotten into you, baby? Why so loud today?"

Natasha gasped and panted, trying to regain enough sense to be able to speak, more than the sounds of pleasure coming from her, as you left kitten licks all over her pussy.

"I've been thinking of you all day. How much I missed you. How good you make me come. How I wished it was you teasing me all day, instead of myself," she panted out.

At Natasha's last confession, you scraped your teeth lightly over her core.

Natasha moaned out in pleasure, thighs tightening around your head, and her hands gripped tightly in your hair, as she rocked against your licking mouth, chasing her high.

"God, Y/N. Don't stop."

'I'm not going too' you mumbled into her, the vibrations making her legs shake, almost as hard as the vibrator you used on her not too long ago.

With one last deafening cry, Natasha tipped her head back and came into your mouth. You drank her all down, as she panted above you.

"Fuck," Natasha whispered, flopping down beside you on the bed.

"That good?"

"Yeah." Natasha nodded. "You didn't get that from how loud I was?"

You laughed.

"The neighbours are gonna be on our asses tomorrow."

"Yeah?" Natasha asked, looking over at you. Pushing herself up, and travelling down your body, as she said, "Well, if they're already gonna complain. No harm, in doing this then is there?"

"Natasha," you chuckled, "Baby if you're tired, you don't have too- Oh, fu-!"

Yeah. You had to move.


	49. Bucky Barnes- panic

last chapter of the book

2-23-2020  
Quick idea I had before i go to sleep even tho it's 4:45 am.

Buckys POV-

I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. Dead bodies laid on the floor. Blood pooling as I stood in the middle of it all, a gun in hand, black strapped armor, and a mask covered me. I looked around, it was the only motion I coukd but I could only see where I could move my head.   
It was a party. Tables and chairs were on the ground. Bottles and glasses shattered.   
I caused this. I had no control. I have no remorse. I'm numb, but also afraid I don't know who I am, only that I belong to Hydra and that's all I need to know.   
I heard a bang somewhere from the distance. I turned around, I was able to move now, I looked around more, there were over 50 people here. Looked like the parties that Stark hosted, just not at his tower. I walked over bodies to the exit, the scenery changing to a battle field the world went black and when I could see again I was on my stomach with a machine gun in front of me. I shot aimlessly not being able to control it.  
"Steve?! Someone?!" I realized nobody could here,"(y/n)?! Somebody please!!"

Your POV-

I sat the dark red ceramic mug on the side table next to lamp. The coffee in the mug splashed a bit, none came out of the mug, I lifted the papers that sat on my lap and crossed my legs and sat them down again. My laptop was right next to me, I was currently responding to emails while also doing mission reports. It was currently 7:30 in the morning. I've been since 4, bucky is still asleep surprisingly. He needs it so I'm not going to wake him up, he came back from a mission the other day, he didn't sleep the night he came back so I guess he is now.   
"Steve?!" I heard bucky shout. I shoot my head to the direction of the room. I threw the papers off of me and darted off the couch almost falling.

I opened the door and saw Bucky laying in bed on his stomach, hands clutching at the pillow underneath him, the blankets bunched up at his waist.  
"Somebody...please." I heard his softly win from his nightmare, I walked over quietly and I Knelt down. I stroke his hair out of his face, a light layer of sweat formed in his forehead, his facial expression was full of pain, I could see the rapid movement of his eyes under his eyelids, moving back and forth.  
"Baby." I whispered stroking his hair,"it's okay, I'm here."  
"Please...stop." He whispered, my heart sunk hearing him say this.  
"Baby? It's okay, it's not real." I moved to his back and rubbed circles, I kept and eye on his face and his hand, these episodes recently have made him violent. I was on the left side of him, made choice but I don't care.   
"Get away from me." He spoke at full volume,his vibranium hand released the pillow,"GET AWAY!" His hand shot to my neck very quickly, I have pretty good reflexes but, I couldn't dodge it. Air was escaping my lungs as I tried to pry off the right grip he had. His arm was shaking.  
"Bucky..." I choked out,"buck.." he his head jolted up, my eyes watered and a tear fell down my cheek. He looked at me and quickly released me and jolted up and back away on the bed.   
His breath was fast and shaken, his whole body shook. I caught my breath and sat on my butt, my back fell onto the wall.  
"Breath Bucky, it's okay." You reassured him. He shook his head and pointed at himself like he was trying to say something, you got up and slowly sat on the bed, he moved away afraid. You put your hand out.  
"Come here." You spoke in a tone that suggested that he didn't have to. You knew he was afraid, he hesitantly grabbed your hand and moved closer to you,"closer." He moved another couple inches, you smiled and moved right infront of him, his breath was still fast, his face went emotionless for a few seconds then he snapped back, looking around in fear and confusion, he squeezed your hand and pulled you onto him. You didn't expect it, you wrapped your legs sroujd his waist as his arms wrapped around you tightly and he burried his head into your neck.  
"(y-..." he managed out, his body shook in your hands,"(y/n)...Im- I'm scared." He sobbed, you ran your finger in his dark brown hair.  
"I know, I'm here though, you don't have to be. It's okay." I whispered,"I'm not leaving until you're okay." He nodded a cried into your shoulder. He was so vulnerable right now, Bucky didn't cry. Bucky rarely cried actually, he only cried when you got injured,a dog died in a movie, or during this.  
"Hey Bucky?" I asked.  
"Wha-what?" He asked removing his head and looked at you. His eyes were blood shot, his nose and lips were red, you took both of your hands and willed his face.  
"I love you."  
"I almost killed you, how could you?" He asked,"these past few weeks I have almost killed you or hurt you over 10 times because I can't control myself."  
"Okay? You can't control it, you're filled with so much fear and confusion you don't understand it all." I said,"that doesn't stop me from loving you." You wiped another tear off his face with your thumb and kissed his lips,"I'm staying with you until you're okay, then you can tell me about it okay?" He nodded.  
"Thanks."

I had this idea, I started it at 4:00 am and ended ag 4:45 this is the quickest chapter I have ever written.


End file.
